A Woman's Worth: The New Version
by kaos2405
Summary: Brooke Davis has a perfect life. She is rich, and about to marry Mr. Right. What happens when one event changes her life forever? Can she ever trust again? A very different Brucas Story.
1. Chapter 1

A Woman's Worth

Prologue

He opened his eyes to the sound of raindrops hitting the window pane next to his bed. He groaned as he felt a familiar throbbing; it had been a long night, and he was getting up in an attempt to face the day, when he realized he wasn't alone. Three different feet were sticking out from under the sheets and clearly only one was his. He glanced to his right, and came face to face with a blonde, fast asleep with her arm wrapped around an also sleeping redhead, both women snoring ever so lightly. He shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to remember the events of the night before.

He looked around the room and uttered a silent prayer that there were no more surprises hiding in the rest of his apartment. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, only to realize he was standing in something wet.

"Shit!" he moaned softly, not wanting to wake up the beauties currently occupying his bed. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and dried his foot before lifting it up to his face and smelling it; beer. As he walked out of his bedroom and into his living room he could smell the stench of stale cigarettes in the air.

"Fuck!" he said, in a voice much louder than the one he'd used before, as he looked around.

Empty and half full bottles of liquor and beer were strewn all over the room, half eaten plates of food laid on the coffee table, and the front door had been left wide open. He shook his head in disgust as he padded softly into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. He didn't even bother with a glass, bringing the carton up to his lips he began to chug the juice as fast as he could. When he was done, he walked over to the couch and plopped down, not caring about what or whom he could be sitting on. He groaned as he looked around once again; it was going to take him all day to clean up— it had the last time. The whole routine was getting old: the nights of partying, the hangovers the next morning, the unfamiliar women he woke up with, and the clean up thereafter. The whole scenario exhausted him mentally as well as physically.

He was just about to get up and wake his guests when he heard a ringing coming from under him.

"Fuck!" he screamed when he realized he was sitting on his cell phone. Standing up, he proceeded to throw the cushions on the floor until he found it.

"Hello," he barked, as the naked redhead walked into the room and stood in front of him, a sly grin on her face.

"Luke," he heard the voice on the other end say,

"Jake is that you?" Luke asked as the redhead walked out of the room.

"Yeah man, it's me. I have some bad news and there is no easy way to say this. It's Nate. There was an accident last night, Nathan's dead."

"What?" he asked, hoping he had misunderstood. The color drained from his face when he realized he hadn't. "What happened?" he asked as he sunk back down on the couch.

"The police are still trying to piece it all together, Luke you need to get back home; it's a big mess."

"I'll catch the next flight out," he said not giving Jake a chance to finish his sentence. Without any hesitation he snapped his phone shut and ran to his bedroom to pack for his trip back home.


	2. Beautiful Disaster

Authors note: Here you go. I'm sorry it took so long if you are a member of the 911 board then you know what I did this summer. But that's not the only reason, I needed this to be right and I think this is it. There are a million people who helped me, who talked me through it and who basically didn't kill me (Cathy, Maggie, Sam, Emily and more). You all know who you are, but this chapter is dedicated to one person in particular and that's to Amanda who believed in me and told me so that I would get it. And to Melissa aka Photoboothromance, my beta who gave me the kick in the pants I needed to get this done. Review you all know I'm a review whore….

Beautiful Disaster: Chapter One

She could feel rays of sunlight as they streamed in through her bed room window and onto her face; she opened her eyes. Once again she had woken with the sunrise. Lying flat on her back Brooke Davis pulled the pink satin covers up to her chin before stretching her arms into the air, she was exhausted, and despite that, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. Staring at the ceiling she went through a mental list of all of the things that she had to do that day: a breakfast meeting with her wedding planners to go over the final details of her wedding, a quick trip to the beach house to make sure everything was perfect just like she had instructed her decorator, lunch with her best friend and maid of honor, followed by her final fitting for her wedding gown, then an intimate dinner with her fiancée at their favorite restaurant. Turning on her side she glanced at the picture in the sterling silver frame on her night stand and smiled. God he was handsome. It had been take a year earlier at her twenty second birthday party, the night they had announced their engagement. She could still remember every detail of that night, Nathan in his tux, her in her pink dress, the two of them dancing, and finally Mae getting on stage to announce their engagement—that their families would become one. She had been so happy as he had slipped the ring on her finger, as she felt as she was floating on air. Deciding against any attempt to sleep, Brooke threw the covers off her, slipped into her favorite silk robe and her slippers, and threw open the windows letting in the warm summer breeze.

Walking onto her balcony she could hear her mother giving out instructions to the dozens of workers who had assembled on the south lawn to set up tents for the reception. Brooke could barely contain her laughter as she heard her mother bellowing out orders to them about the specific areas the tents had to be place in, and God help them she thought if they didn't follow her exact orders. Her mother never ceased to amaze her; she had, despite hiring the best wedding planner in the state of North Carolina, overseen every last detail of the wedding, herself. Nothing had been too small, everything from the napkin holders, china, and exotic flowers being flown in from Fiji, even the two hundred invitations had been hand-picked by Mary. Brooke had been involved in as much as the planning she had wanted, deciding early on to let her mother handle it, and instead had concentrating on renovations to the Scott family beach house, where she and Nathan would be living after their nuptials. The house was Mae's wedding gift to the newlyweds. Actually it was her wedding gift to Brooke, since she would be signing over the deed to her that afternoon.

As she slipped off her nightgown and stepped into the shower, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of Nathan's reaction to the beach house. She couldn't wait to show it to him; she knew he would love it just as she did. From the beginning she had one goal and it was to make the beach house a haven for them; she had told him so. She wanted it to be a home which set people at ease from the moment they entered. Working along side an architect, she had transformed the beach house into her and Nathan's dream home. Every room had been redone, walls had been torn down, and new bedrooms as well as bathrooms had been added to accommodate what Brooke hoped to be a growing family. For months she had spent hours pouring over paint samples, fabric swatches, and pieces of furniture to fill their first home and of course she had enjoyed every minute of it. It was her future. After stepping out of the shower she couldn't help but start humming the Wedding March, wrapped in her terrycloth robe, everything was falling into place: the house was done, the wedding was less than a week a way and she was blissfully happy knowing she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

"Miss Davis," she heard a voice say as she walked into her bedroom.

"Good morning Lily," she said to the new maid who was setting down her breakfast tray.

"Morning Miss. Your mother wanted me to bring this to you and to remind you your fitting was moved to two p.m., oh and Mr. Scott called…"

"He did?" Brooke asked her as she poured herself a cup of black, steaming coffee. "That's odd I wonder why he didn't call my cell? What did he say?"

"That he was sorry he can't make it to dinner. He will be out all day and said he would call you tonight after having dinner with his client. Oh Miss, I forgot, Mrs. Scott dropped off some paperwork for you," Lily finished as she made her way out the door. "If you need anything else, do let me know."

Brooke didn't take notice as Lily left the room; the feeling of disappointment she was experiencing was overwhelming. She had been so looking forward to spending time alone with Nathan. It seemed lately the two of them kept missing each other, something always came up, whether it was the wedding, work, trips, family—the last few weeks were the worst. As the wedding got closer and closer they barely found a minute to be alone. Her mother had told her it was normal, especially the last few weeks, but her words hadn't offered her much comfort. She knew that it wasn't easy for Nathan, being a member of the Scott family was not easy, especially since he had been promoted to Vice President of his family's corporation. A lot was expected of him, and he had some big shoes to fill. That didn't stop Brooke from believing that once they were married it would be okay—things would fall into place as they were supposed to and they would be as happy as they'd ever been and ever could be.

The Scott family was known as one of the most prestigious, and there were endless responsibilities which went with the last name, as well as a strong sense of duty. Brooke understood it. She, like Nathan, had been born into a Southern family of old money, one which was prestigious and even wealthier than the Scott family. She understood. They were reflections of their families, and she knew at times it was a difficult thing to deal with, after all, being the daughter of the governor was not easy, neither was being a heiress, but in a few days they could face the world, their troubles and fears, as one. Deciding she had enough with sitting on her bed and feeling sorry, she grabbed her cell phone and pressed two.

"Hello." She heard a groggy voice.

"Get up." She said, "I'm taking you to breakfast."

_Later that Day_

"How could you? I mean this has to be the most horrendous, the meanest, and the most horrible thing you have ever done to me. I mean, to utter those words in front of that woman, oh God, do you have any idea the can of worms that you have now opened? Don't answer that, of course you do or you wouldn't have done it, and to think you're supposed to be my best friend! My sister! Oh god, the betrayal. I don't think I can forgive you for this Brooke. Best friend or not, I think our friendship may be over after today. God help you if my mother tells Jake, I don't want to imagine what could happen if she does that."

Brooke could not help herself, and began to laugh at her best friend who was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips, an angry expression on her face. The thought of the girl not forgiving her was funny. She knew Peyton could never stay mad at her for long. The two girls had, like their mothers before them, been friends since birth. There was not one period in either girl's life which the other wasn't apart of, and no matter how many fights they had they always forgave each other. Their friendship was important, as was the balance each girl bought to it. They were closer than friends, they were sisters, but she had also known the minute the words had left her mouth she had made a big mistake. One of the biggest fears her best friend had, was marriage, and by saying that

Peyton would be the next one to walk down the aisle she had brought forward an issue she avoided like the plague.

"I can't believe you laughed, I mean yeah you said it which was really bad but the fact that you laughed afterwards makes it worse, and did you just have to say in front of my mother?" the blonde shook her head, her curls bobbing, before she walked over to the pink satin bed in the middle of the room and laid down. "If she starts buying wedding magazines there will be nowhere on this earth you can hide in. I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Peyton," Brooke said as she crawled onto her bed next to Peyton and sank back against her pink satin pillows. "Its not that bad, and I'm sorry. Besides, your mother knows how you feel about the whole wedding, marriage, babies deal. She won't start on you." Brooke was hoping Peyton would let it go, despite knowing full well she wouldn't. She had see her aunt's face after having said it, it had been filled with newfound hope that maybe, just maybe, her only daughter would walk down the aisle dressed in white, to marry her long time beau, but Brooke knew that would never happen. Peyton would rather walk through hot coals than get married, even to Jake Jagielski, the man she had been in love with since childhood, whom she had been living with for the last two years.

"Oh yeah! Real sorry I bet. I don't believe in marriage. It's not that hard to comprehend. I don't do satin, lace, vows; it's not me. I love Jake, there is no one other than him that I want in my life. I plan to be with him forever, but I don't need some ceremony to make it official. The sooner people realize that the happier I'll be." Peyton answered as she rolled her eyes, and watched as Brooke reached for her cell phone on her nightstand and flipped it open, only to snap it shut after a few seconds

"And by the way," she continued to say as she wondered why Brooke kept picking up the phone, "I know you well enough to know you're not sorry. I saw your face when you were uttering those words. You had that look, Brooke Davis soon-to-be Scott! The "how bad I can freak Peyton out" look, and I know you Brooke. I know you better than anyone just like you know me, and I know you did it on purpose. I'm even willing to bet my brand, new Jimmy Choos on that!"

"No need to bet the Jimmies I already have them in three different colors!" Brooke quipped, "And okay, fine, maybe I did do it on purpose, but in my defense I totally stand by my words. I truly think you will be happily married to Jake someday in the not so distant future. Your commitment-phobia will go away at some point; after all, you two have been together for almost three years. At some point you'll have to take the plunge." she said hoping Peyton didn't kill her for pushing the issue.

"Stop!" Peyton screamed before she grabbed a pink satin pillow and put it on her face. "Just stop! I can't handle anymore of it and if you say it again I don't know what I'll do! Once was enough. If you say it again I might break out in that rash again. I need a drink."

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen. I swear on the life of your first child," Brooke continued as her hazel eyes sparkled, "I am so going to say I told you so and I plan to enjoy every minute of it, but until then I'm staying out if it."

"Staying out of it my ass," Peyton continued, "not everyone thinks the next step is marriage."

Deciding that it was better to drop the subject then beat a dead horse with a stick, Brooke replied, "can you stop being mad at me? You're supposed to be helping me pack. You've been here for the last hour and we haven't even started. My mother's going to kill me. She's been at me for the last week to get this done, and I have no idea what to take. I don't even know what she ordered. I've been so busy with the beach house. I haven't had any time to do any shopping; my mother has handled it all."

"Mama's girl!" Peyton screamed as she watched Brooke get up from her bed and walked into her walk in closet. Coming out a few seconds later with two large Louis Vuitton suitcases, she placed them on her bed. "I so hope Aunt Mary give you hell, the kind of hell I'm going to be experiencing because you just had to say Peyton will be next."

Brooke walked back into her closet and came back a few second later with an armful of dresses which she dropped next to the suitcases. "Let it go already, I swear you have to be one of the most stubborn people I have ever known."

"Whatever!" she told the brunette as she got up and walked over the bookshelf and picked up a purple frame that held a picture of the two of them in their cheerleading outfits. She recalled the day it had been taken. It had been at the state championship where Nathan had scored the winning shot. The two girls had been captain and co-captain of the cheerleading squad. As she looked around Brooke's room, she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her best friend was getting married and everything was changing.

Peyton picked up another picture of them together with Nathan and Jake. It was more recent, it had been taken at Mae's Scott New Years Gala and Peyton couldn't help but smile as she remembered Jake pulling her into a long kiss at midnight. "I always knew you and Nathan would tie the knot."

Brooke put a pink dress up to herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Nathan and I always planned to be married the minute we finished college. If a big wedding hadn't been so important to my mother, I would have done it the day after he slipped the ring on my finger."

"What the hell is this?" Peyton exclaimed.

"What?"

"This thing." Peyton said, unable to disguise the disgust in her voice as she held up a floral dress. "It looks like a flower garden, actually, no, it looks like the curtains my mother has in one of the guest rooms."

"Shut up!" Brooke said to her as she grabbed the sundress out of Peyton's hands. "It's a Carolina Herrara and Nathan loves it. Now are you going to help me or not? Maybe I should call our mothers in, you know they're both downstairs discussing the seating arrangement for the hundredth time. Maybe they'd like to help me pack, talk about the wedding…"

"Okay I'll help." Peyton threw her hands up in protest. "I can't believe you. First you announce you're leaving me and now you're blackmailing me. "

"The same reason I put up with you."

"But it's your honeymoon Brooke, you're supposed to be wearing lingerie, or better yet wearing nothing at all, which leads me to my next question, why are you honeymooning on a boat when you get sea sick? I thought you wanted to go to France instead of Greece?"

"One of Mae's investors offered it to us and it would have been rude to say no."

Peyton stared at her in disbelief. "Wait!" she said as she walked towards Brooke. "I get it now. You're going on your honeymoon and you're going to go to some business functions, on your honeymoon?"

Brooke answered her as looked down at her shoes.

God doesn't Mae ever let up?"

"This has nothing to do with Mae okay. There might be some functions that some investors might throw for us and I want to be prepared, this whole thing hasn't been easy on Nate and if I can help him I want to."

"How many are there Brookie?"

"Peyton…"

"How many?"

"Three, maybe four?" she answers unable to once again meet Peyton's eyes. "And before you say anything this is important to him therefore it's important to me."

"Okay I guess I get it, after all it can't be easy stepping into the shoes that were suppose to be filled by Lucas."

A scowl spread through Brooke's face the minute Peyton said the name Lucas. "Don't talk about him."

"He still hasn't sent his RSVP, huh?"

"And he isn't going to do it. I know everyone is holding out hope that the great Lucas Scott will actually come his brother's wedding, but he is going to be a no show just like he has been a no show at every family event. What else can you expect from someone who hasn't bothered to have any contact with his own brother for two years? He's a no good, selfish bastard. I can't believe he and Nathan are even related. Thank god he lives in Spain and we don't have to deal with him."

"Whoa there Brookie, everyone knows that Lucas was the golden boy, the boy wonder. When he went awol it broke Mae's cold heart…but he was a hottie, and I wonder who whose better in bed the older or the younger."

"Peyton" Brooke scolded as she flipped open her cell phone again, "that's so crude!"

"It's the truth, and you know it just like I know that once upon a time you lusted after Lucas just like the rest of us."

"Oh please!" Brooke answered as she started laughing. "I would never, ever look at Lucas Scott, where do you get this stuff?"

Peyton smiled as she walked to Brooke's closet. "I'll have you know, I have a very good memory and I remember you drooling as we sat with Nathan at the end of his driveway watching Luke and his friends play basketball when we were younger. You know, Jake talks to him and he told me he is doing real well." Peyton finished before she disappeared into Brooke's closet and emerge a few minutes later with a huge, wicked grin on her face.

"You little sneak," she said as she walked towards Brooke, "all these years and I can now happily say I've rubbed off on you. Who would have thought you would buy this?"

"What are you talking about now Pey...oh god!" Brooke said, her cheeks turning red when she saw what Peyton was holding.

"Erica sent it to me." Brooke said softly hoping Peyton would put the sexy lingerie back in her closet.

"Please Peyt? Put it away!"

"Oh hell no! Wow I can't get over this, too bad Erica isn't coming to the wedding or the end-of-freedom party I'm throwing you"

"I already told you I don't want a party. I'm not going out drinking with you and Glamma the night before my wedding" Brooke added before flipping her phone open again.

"Okay, that's it! What the hell is going on? You've been flipping open that cell phone every thirty seconds, and it's driving me nuts."

"I'm waiting for Nathan to call, he said he would call but he hasn't yet."

"He'll call Brooke he's swamped. I know better than anyone how busy it is working for Scott Corp. Jake has been traveling all over since he started working there..."

"But I really wanted to show him the house. I was kind of hoping that he would finish up early so I could show it to him. I signed the deeds today and I just cant wait to move into it. You think he'll like it? "

"Of course he'll like it, its great, you poured your heart and soul into it."

"What do you think of this dress?" Brooke asked, changing the subject as she held up a purple chiffon dress that had been in the back of her closet.

"I love that dress, it was one of my favorites before you stole it," Peyton grinned. I'll be right back. I'm going to run downstairs.

Brooke waited for Peyton to walk out the room before she flipped open her cell phone hoping to catch him, but instead she got his voicemail.

"Hi honey, it's me again, um… I'm sorry to bother you but I was hoping that if you finish up early you can come by and we can go and see the house. Call me, okay? I love you Nathan!"

She put the phone down and smiled. "Four more days," she said out loud before she once again began to hum the Wedding March before hearing the door reopen.

"Peyton I was just thinking about the time you …" she trailed off, seeing her mother, followed by Peyton in the doorway. Peyton, who was crying was followed by her Aunt Ann. Brooke froze, a cashmere scarf dangling from her hand.

"Sweetheart." She heard her mother say as she took her into her arms, letting the scarf fall onto the bed, "I don't know how to say this…"

"Mom, oh no, Glamma, I knew it, why did she have to go to Argentina..."

"It's not Olivia," Mary Davis interrupted, "Brooke you need to be strong; darling…there was an accident. We just got the call"

A tear formed in the corner of Brooke's eye.

"It's Nathan" her mother confirmed her worst fears.

Brooke sat down before jumping up to search for her keys. "What did I do with them! Peyton you're going to have to drive me!" she became frantic.

"Brooke ." Peyton whispered, grabbing her hand which was trembling. "He's dead."


	3. You can’t put your arms around a memory

Author's Note: Here it is, after pouring my heart into it for three weeks it is done. I want to let you know that I know a lot of you are disappointed that I have not updated the older version of this story but I'm not planning to do it any time soon. I know a lot of you are disappointed but if you have been reading what I've done so far you guys all know that I'm taking a whole new direction and adding a lot more depth not only to the plot but to Brooke and Lucas. I am almost done with the next chapter so depending on what you guys think of this one (cough, review, cough) I'll hopefully post it next week. I want to thank as usual my wonderful, amazing beta who keeps my on my toes Photoboothromance you are tough but I thank you for it. Also Hana my other beta who I adore and who sat with me as I had a mini breakdown. This chapter is dedicated to Amanda, Camilla, Elena, Matt, Christina, Thalia, Cathy, Mic, Steph, Maggie and Lori. I know it's a lot of people but each of them had a part in making sure this chapter was done. And finally to Brookefan who told me the first version of this chapter suck, if it hadn't been for her I would have never gotten it to where it is, and to Angie who knows me better than anyone and has made me adore the color crimson. Enjoy guys, and please review. The title is an old guns and roses song I found and it kind of fits. Thank you Kaos aka Jess PS: Ali-Chan aka Amanda has written a fabulous one shot that had me in tears, I'll be home for Christmas. Check it out.

Chapter 3

**You can't put your arms around a memory**

A sense of calmness settled over her as she stood in front of the window staring at the garden in front of her. It was a beautiful fall day, but more importantly it was her wedding day. After the accident she had thought this day would never come, but it had. In a few minutes she would make her way down the aisle and she would finally become Mrs. Nathan Scott. As she walked over to the mirror she thought back to that fateful night where she thought she had lost him. She remembered the feeling of utter dread in her gut as she heard the words, "there's been an accident", and the relief that soon followed when she arrived at the hospital to find Nathan, bruised and broken, but alive. After that night everything had changed, the near fatality of the accident had made them both realize how precious life was, and not to take it for granted. Without any hesitation Brooke had postponed their wedding and thrown herself into helping Nathan recover from his injuries. Every step of the way she had been by his side; for three months her life revolved around him and his recovery. It hadn't been easy, but he had still managed to overcome it, and in the end the two of them were closer than they ever had been. It still amazed her how one event was able to put so many things into perspective; things that had once been so important to them had become frivolous and things that they had once never thought about had taken center stage.

Brooke took a deep breath, as she stood in front of the mirror, and let out a happy sigh as she ran her finger across the top of the cream satin bodice of her Vera Wang gown. She had wanted a dress that would make her feel like a princess and as she twirled around in it she felt just like one; the diamond tiara on her head simply confirmed it. She couldn't wait for Nathan to see her in it; all the trips to New York, all the fittings had been worth it. Picking up her bridal bouquet of baby pink roses, she walked away from the mirror and made her way to the doorway; it was time. As she opened the door she felt a few butterflies fluttering in her stomach but they immediately stopped when she saw her father's smiling face.

"They're about to play our song, sugar," he said to her as he extended his arm. "You look amazing sweet pea, like a princess."

"Oh, Daddy," Brooke answered as her father lovingly kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Nathan's a lucky man," he said as he patted her arm before leading her to the doorway.

"No, I'm the lucky one. That accident almost took him away, but here we are and you were right, as usual. Dreams do come true."

"Of course they do. True love always triumphs. Now, are you ready?"

"Oh, yes I am. I've been ready for months," she said her face shining with expectations of what the next hour held for her.

Today was the first day of a brand new chapter in her life. As if on cue the orchestra began to play Ave Maria and they began walking down the aisle. She felt as if she was floating on air, making her way to where Nathan stood. She could feel all eyes on her but they didn't matter. The only ones she could focus on were the sparkling blue ones she had fallen in love with so many years before. After what seemed like an eternity she made it to the end of the aisle where her father kissed her once more, before he placed her hand in Nathan's and sat down in the pew next to her mother.

"You look beautiful, Brookie," she heard Nathan say as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Thank you darling," Brooke whispered as the Priest cleared his throat before starting the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say good bye to a great man that we all love, who was taken away from us so tragically and much to soon…"

As the priest continued his sermon Brooke felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown at her face. She reached for Nathan's hand but she didn't find it. Frantically Brooke turned to her right where Nathan had been standing, but he wasn't there. As she looked around the church she noticed all the guests were gone and a mahogany casket rested at the altar.

"Who is this?" she asked the Priest. Her whole body began to shake, but he didn't answer. He only walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Who is this?" she screamed. "What happened? Where is Nathan? Please tell me what's going on. It's my wedding day!"

"Brooke there's been an accident…" As the words left the Priest lips everything turned black.

She woke up terrified. Her heart was racing, her palms were cold and sweaty, her stomach ached and her limbs were sore and trembling. She had had the dream again. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and wondered if she was doomed to be taunted forever with false visions of happiness. As she leaned over to her nightstand and reached for the crystal glass filled with water she wondered how she was going to get through the day, or any day for that matter. She didn't want to get out of bed, but the fear of closing her eyes and being pulled back into that nightmare was too great. There wasn't anything that anyone could say to Brooke that could make her understand the events of the last seventy-two hours, and even if there was, there were no words that could make the ache in her heart disappear and she doubted there ever would be. How was it possible that in a matter of minutes everything she had ever known had vanished into thin air? One minute she had been fine; full of dreams, hopes and illusions, and the next there was nothing left.

She got out of bed and walked over to her vanity table and sat down. Maybe she had actually walked down the aisle and fainted because of nerves. Maybe everything from the coffin, to the Priest, to waking up in a cold sweat was a dream she was going to wake up from at any moment. It was possible that the last three days were all part of a terrible nightmare; the type where you're not sure if it was real or fake because it's so vivid you feel like your living it. Nathan would reassure her it was just a nightmare, like he always did when she had one, and tomorrow after she put on her gown she would make her way down the altar on her father's arm, and Nathan, her wonderful, handsome fiancé, would be alive, waiting for her to make her his wife and everything would be once again perfect. The rest would only be a bad dream. The fact of the matter was, Nathan was dead and he was never coming back. He was only twenty-three, too young to lose his life, there were so many things he had plan to do, so many things they had always said they would do together. What was she going to do without him? How was she suppose to live without his hand in hers, his kisses, his laughter, his ability to make her feel like nothing in the world mattered except for them? How was she supposed to go on?

She held a sterling silver hair brush in her hands. It was exquisite, part of an antique brush set that Nathan had given her for her eighteenth birthday. It was the sort of thing she loved; pretty things that had some sort of history to it. But her hands, they trembled, and she dropped the brush on the floor. It landed with a clatter. As she stared at it on the floor, her eyes glazed over. She could still remember lifting the lid of the box and the delight she had felt when she had seen it for the first time. It had been the perfect birthday gift. How many times had he shown up on her doorstep with a present for her, for no reason what so ever? Tokens of love, her mother always called them. She spotted all the little gifts he had given her throughout the years: the little Limoges boxes, the stuffed animals, the small antique frames, the silly snow globes he would buy at airports. To her it didn't matter how much they had cost, they all had the same value because they had all been given to her with love.

She picked the brush up off the floor and held it close to her chest wishing she could cry, but the tears didn't come. There was nothing inside her now except for numbness. Taking a deep breath she put the brush down on the table. She needed to do something. Just as she was about to get up she heard a knock on her door and her stomach dropped. The last thing she needed was anyone around her.

"Leave me alone," she said in a meek voice, hoping they would listen, but knowing they wouldn't. She put her head on the table, preparing to tune out whoever was coming into her room.

"Hello dumpling!"

Brooke's heart dropped even further when she heard her grandmother's husky voice. The last thing she needed was Glamma, as she had always called her, to come in and try to make things better.

"I tried to get here as soon as I could but I had an itty bitty issue with customs, that we won't go into and then the flight from hell, but I made it, dear."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she heard her grandmother's Southern accent, which, no matter what the occasion, always managed to put all eyes on her—well, maybe it wasn't only her accent. Her clothing and the way she carried herself were impossible to ignore, well, except for today. Brooke resented her for coming, even if her heart was in the right place.

"Well, your mother says you haven't eaten anything so I told Adela to whip up all your favorites, including pudding, the one that she always makes when you're sick. I figured we should get some food into you, a bath, and some fresh clothes and then we can sit down for one of our chats. How does that sound?"

Olivia du Bois waited for a response but it didn't come and she wasn't surprised, but she was determined to get some sort of reaction from her. "You've got an awful lot of people worried about you downstairs. I think your father is going to pass out from all the pacing he's been doing, and don't even get me started on your mother; I think she started smoking again. God, we need some sunlight in this room, it's so dark."

Olivia's gaze swept around her granddaughter's dark room as she played with her favorite opera length black pearls. A frown formed on her lips as she notice the discard luggage and photo albums all over the floor. Ignoring Brooke, she walked over to the windows and drew back the heavy drapes, letting the sunlight in. "I got here last night sugar, but you were knocked out, I don't think a bomb could have woken you up, but then again I know first hand how potent those pills are that you took. They can knock an elephant on its ass within seconds of consumption, that's why they call it the cocktail of death. "

Once more she waited for Brooke to say something but there was only silence, and she didn't take offense from it, she had been prepared. She had upon arrival, been informed by her son and her daughter-in-law everything that had happened after they had told Brooke about Nathan's death. She had sat next to them, holding their hands, and listened to their description of Brooke's screams and wails which had echoed all through the house as she realized Nathan had died, and their feeling of impotence at not being able to help their only child. There had been nothing anyone had been able to do, and finally a doctor had to be called to administer an injection which had left Brooke softly crying in her mother's arms until a deep sleep took her. Olivia watched as Brooke picked up her head from the table and just sat motionless watching her holding her brush, as if she was waiting for something.

"Not in the mood to talk, huh? Well, can't say I blame you, you're lucky I like to hear myself talk. Why don't you let me run you a hot bath darling? It'll make you feel better."

"No!" she heard her answer back in a loud voice. "Leave me alone, Glamma. I don't want to see anyone."

"Well, I'm not just anyone, I'm Glamma, and you know I'm not leaving. Believe it or not I understand what you are feeling."

"You can't make this better Glamma, no one can."

"I know. Look, sweetheart, there isn't anything I can say to make it better—nothing I can do or buy you, God, I wish there was but there isn't. But I want to be here for you, I know this is hard..."

"Hard," Brooke said in a mocking voice. "No, this isn't hard Glamma, this is unbearable. My life is over. There isn't anything left to live for. Nathan is dead and there isn't anything I can do to get him back."

"Let it out, Brooke. You haven't let it all out yet, I know you haven't."

"Let what out Glamma, don't you understand what I'm saying? There is nothing to let out...God, I wish someone, anyone, would get this. All I want to do is to be left alone."

Olivia stood up and began to pace the floor. "When your grandfather died I wanted to die too. I didn't know how to live without him; I didn't think I would ever be able to get out of bed…"

"But you did. Blah, blah, blah… Glamma I know this, I've heard it all before."

"Hey!" Glamma yelled as she picked up a throw pillow and tossed it into Brooke's face.

"Glamma!" Brooke shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Let me tell my goddamn story, Brooke!" she said in an almost annoyed tone. "I actually get what you are feeling. If there's anyone who can understand your situation it's me. I've been there so listen to me because if anyone in this house who can help you even a little, it's me."

"Glamma…."

"Shush and listen. I understand what you're going through. I understand you want to die. You feel like everything in your life is over, that nothing will ever be the same again, and I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it is, because its not. Heartbreaks are hard and losing someone you love is terrible and you will never get over it. People try with words to make you feel better, but they can't. All you can think about is how everything you once knew is gone. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"And part of you wants to be with him, and I bet you have thought about how easy it would be to grab that bottle on your nightstand, pop a few pills and never wake up, am I right?"

Olivia waited for an answer but she knew none would come. Once upon a time she had been Brooke, and she had felt the same desperation she knew Brooke was feeling when her husband was taken away from her much too soon. Now part of her was reliving the pain all over again as she watched her granddaughter suffer.

"I was you once, love. I lost my dreams, my illusions and the love of my life all at once. I wanted to die. I thought how easy it would be to take a few pills, to go to sleep and never wake up. I was so angry and, in a way, I still am. The hurt, the anger, the pain, none of it is going to go away. You know I have never lied to you and I won't start now."

Brooke stood up and walked back to her bed where she burrowed herself into a heap of blankets. Olivia followed her.

"I thought about how unfair life was, how all my money and all the things I had didn't matter because he wasn't around to enjoy them with me. I thought about all the things we had done, and all the things we always said we would do but now weren't able to. I had so many emotions bottled up inside me."

"What did you do Glamma?"

Olivia felt her heart beating faster as she realize Brooke was letting her in.

"I screamed, I yelled, I cried, I broke every piece of china and crystal I had, and then I got out of bed. It was hard darling, the hardest thing I've ever done but I had no choice. I thought about something; I thought about what I would want him to do if our roles had been reversed and I had died. I wouldn't have wanted him to wallow, and shut himself off from the world. And there was also your father. I needed to be strong for him, so I got out of bed and faced the world."

Brooke took Olivia's hand and held it tight. "I don't think I can. You had my dad I don't have anyone. There won't be any babies for me, it's not meant to be."

"No, darling, you are right. You don't have a child with Nathan, but you do have a family. You have Peyton who needs you right now just as much as you need her, and you have me. Let me help you darling; let me be there for you. You can't be alone during this time."

"I …" Brooke started to say as she let her Glamma take her into her arms and hold her tight. "I don't think I can go tomorrow. I can't stand to sit there and watch …"

"One step at a time, darling. Let's take care of today and we will think about tomorrow later. Let's get you in the tub and then some food, okay?" Olivia waited and said a silent prayer that Brooke could take this small step.

"Okay," she heard her say in a docile tone, tears had dried on her face.

It was all Olivia needed to hear. No matter what happened Brooke was letting her in, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Nothing good about good bye

Authors Note: So I'm back after a huge break. First off for those who don't know the reason I haven't updated not because I haven't wanted to but because I had too have double hand surgery and was medicated but couldn't use my hands. 15 stitches will do that to you. Second I have to admit I was also stuck and uninspired the current season of One Tree Hill will do that to a person. So here it is and once more the old version not doing, it suck this is better trust me. Sorry if some of you guys are mad but I have to do this for me. So this is for two people for Sara, my friend who I adore. And for Sam the strongest person I know I wish I could be like you. Thanks to Mel who is going to kill me but I had too. And to Christina who told me to be me.

Chapter Four

Nothing good about good bye 

When she'd opened her eyes that morning, something had felt different. It had taken her hours to realize that it was dread, seeping slowly through her veins like a deadly poison. It built in her chest, and she could almost feel herself nearing explosion and feared the fall out. She stared up at the ceiling attempting to focus on taking even breaths, yet she couldn't help but think how ironic it was that the one thing she had dreaded had been the one thing she had dealt with, with ease: Nathan's funeral. She had spent hours agonized over it, imagining herself as his coffin, his body, settled into the ground. Her vision blurred. The whole town would be watching her; everyone would want to see her break down; there was no way she was giving anyone the satisfaction. The day was not about her, it was about Nathan and his life. The importance of it loomed over her. She turned the faucet handle and hot water finally hit her skin, leaving tiny red marks in their wake. And finally, when she couldn't bear it any longer, she had let it all out, every tear, every wail she had in her until she was left wide eyed, silent and gasping for air, all the while a calm feeling embraced her. She methodically slipped into her little black Chanel suit and repeated the phrase, "I will not break down," over and over again, her mantra for the day. As she sat in the Black Rolls Royce that would drive her to the church, she closed her eyes and prayed that somehow she would make it through.

The reality of his death hadn't struck her fully. She was aware of the accident and was devastated, but it wasn't until she walked into the church, that it all set in. He was never coming back, and the brown box delicately accented in gold, confirmed it. It was too much for her to handle. Her shoulders began to tremble, then her fingers. Her knees began to buckle and she reached out to her father's arm, praying she wouldn't collapse. Collapsing meant crying and crying meant breaking down further—something she'd already promised herself she wouldn't do. A shiver ran through her as she got closer to the box; she held her breath and kept her head down until she was safely seated in the pew in between her parents. Her mother took her hand and gave it a squeeze, which she was grateful for, just like she was thankful that Glamma and Peyton were seated behind her as support. She felt Peyton's hand on her shoulder, and heard her whisper "I'm right here." She knew what she was feeling. They'd always had a sixth sense about each other and it help her to know that she understood what she was feeling.

The ceremony began and Brooke felt all eyes on her. She simply shut her eyes and repeated her mantra, allowing her mind to drift to a place where she felt as peace, the beach. She thought about warm sand and how it felt between her toes, the way the waves hit the shore, fast, furious, demanding; she thought of the intoxicating smell of warm, sea air, and the sun tan lotion she always wore, and mostly she thought of Nathan and the salty kisses he gave her after he came back from swimming in the ocean. This was how she manage to make it through the mass, how she had manage to block out Mae Scott, Nathan's grandmother's, long wails that echo against the stained glass windows of the church.

Shifting restlessly, she threw the comforter off her, and wished she had listened to her mother and taken a sleeping pill. Trying once more to block it all out unsuccessfully, she turned on her side; her gaze fell upon the small, brown bottle on her night stand. It was filled with thirty tiny pills. It would have been so easy to take one of them, but she couldn't do it, as much as she hated to admit it she needed to think, she needed to gather her courage to face the next day.

Clutching a small piece of paper in her left hand, she knew why she had written down the name. She knew that every question swirling in her brain led back to the name on the paper, and she hated it. She bit her lip and the metallic taste of blood seeped onto her tongue. She thought about the way she had been dragged back into reality from the safety of her happy place and the person who had done the dragging, Lucas Scott. God she hated him, she had never in her life despised another human being as she did Lucas Scott. His messy blonde hair, careless stance and mocking blue eyes, gave her the urge to sock him in the face. Of course she could never do that. Regardless, Brooke couldn't believe he had had the nerve to come back into town. He hadn't even bothered to make it to the mass and had arrived by motorcycle, at the cemetery right before they had lowered the coffin, Her blood boiled. The lack of respect for his own brother, to arrive at the funeral as if they were fortunate that he had fit it into his busy schedule. But the thing he had done which Brooke would never forget was to make it all about himself, the minute he rolled into the ceremony on his big motorcycle all the attention from Nathan had shifted to Lucas, the golden, grandchild who could do no wrong. Everyone seemed to forget that the "heir" as they called him, had run away in the middle of the night without telling anyone where he was going. They all had forgotten it had been almost two years since he had contacted anyone, and that he hadn't been home in six years. The golden-boy-wonder was back and he got a free pass from everyone, except Brooke.

It wasn't until later that she had lost it, and the first seed of doubt had sprouted up.

"_Put it down." She said as she walked into Nathan's bedroom._

"_Long time no see, Brookie" he didn't bother to take his eyes off the picture frame he was holding. "When was this taken?"_

_Brooke had walked over to him and ripped the silver frame, a picture of Nathan and Brooke, out of his hand. "Not that it's any of your business, but it was at his graduation from Duke last year, you know the one you missed. He sent you a ticket, you know."_

_Luke walked over to the bookshelf and picked up another picture frame, this time it was of himself and Nathan as children._

"_Something important came up, Nathan understood."_

"_Something more important than his college graduation? Are you kidding me? You have some nerve; it was his graduation, his college graduation. He kept looking back to see if you where there; it broke his heart Lucas. I told him not to even bother sending you a ticket because you were going to disappoint him, as usual, but of course he did, and he was disappointed. I'm surprised you managed to tear yourself away from your important business to be at the cemetery. Why did you even bother to come back? You don't even know who he was. You were never there for him, not now, and not then!" She clenched her fists and tried to smother the urge she had to sock him._

_Luke slammed the frame down onto the desk and had walked over to her. "Don't you tell me I don't know who he was, he was my brother."_

"_Your words are worthless Lucas, do you hear me? They're pieces of shit, worth nothing. Your actions—they spoke volumes. You're a selfish bastard—not once could you allow yourself to think of someone else before yourself. Would it have been so hard to just pay your respects to your brother like a decent brother would?"_

"_I had something I had to do." _

"_Really, something more important than your brother's funeral? I shouldn't be surprised you haven't changed at all. You're still the same selfish bastard you always were."_

"_You know what Brooke," he stepped forward, her nose centimeters from his t-shirt, "I don't have to explain anything to you, and I don't care what you think. Maybe you should crawl out of your own little fantasy land and look at the facts."_

"_What are you talking about?" her eyes were wide._

"_Figure it out, Princess, I have other things to worry about, so get off my back. I know that's a hard thing for you to grasp, you've perfected nagging, no surprise there. And by the way, I sleep in the middle with a blond on my left, and a red head on my right" With those words and a big old smirk he sauntered out of the room, the door gaping open behind him._

At the time she hadn't understood what Lucas meant, and even now she didn't fully get it. She had tried to push the thoughts out of her head and it had worked for a minute. She remembered putting the picture frames back on the shelf and walking over to Nathan's bed and picking up his pillow. She had held it close to her and inhaled his scent. She had wished she could stay in his bedroom forever, surround by his things, but she had been gone long enough and she knew everyone would start to wonder where she went. She put the pillow down and walked up to the door, and just as she was about to reach for the handle she heard voices, afraid it was her mother, Peyton or Glamma looking for her, she froze, not wanting to answer their questions of why she was there. Looking back at it now, she wished she hadn't.

"_Are you sure he went this way? I don't see him."_

"_Bevin, shut up, of course I'm sure. Did you see him? How good he looks? I thought I was going to faint when he showed up"_

"_Of course I saw him, everyone saw him, it was hard not too. I also saw Brooke throwing daggers at him, not that I blame her. Poor Brooke, I feel so bad for her—and Mae."_

"_Why Mae? I mean her golden grandchild is back. Nathan could never fill those shoes no matter how hard he tried or who he married."_

"_Teresa stop it."_

"_Why? Everyone knows it, Nathan was always second fiddle to Luke, and now he's dead and Lucas is back. The old bat is thrilled. The downside is she lost that big old merger cause there's no wedding, not that there was going to be one anyway, even if Nathan hadn't died."_

"_Shut up, I knew I should have never told you. My father is going to kill me."_

"_Oh Bevin, relax. Everyone knows about it, everyone knows that Nathan had his little side dish."_

"_Teresa, I swear."_

"_What? It's the truth. Everyone knows about it well everyone except Brooke. God, to be a fly on the wall when she finds out her Prince Charming wasn't so charming.."_

"_Poor Brooke I feel so bad for her."_

"_Please, it's her own fault for living in that fairytale of hers. If she wasn't so cold, didn't dress like she was forty years old, and maybe if she had a tiny bit of sex appeal she wouldn't have lost him. The only reason he wanted her anyway was because of her fortune and because Mama Scott said so. I mean look at her, would you like to sleep with that ice sculpture? She'd freeze your insides! Ugh, and she has all that money. Why her and not me. I would know just how to spend it."_

"_Stop it, she's a sweetheart…"_

"_Sweetheart? I don't think so. She didn't even shed one tear for Nathan, she stood at the church completely still. Poor Nathan. I would have never let him get away, just like I plan to never let Lucas go when I finally trap him. My mother told me that the Davis' are leaving for Europe tomorrow so Brookie doesn't find out Haley James died in the car too. Did you know she is that nasty bartender at the Blue Note sister?"_

"_Which bartender, the blonde?"_

"_Yep, the blonde with the bad highlights. Felix told me he heard through the grapevine that the little indiscretion of Nathan's wasn't a recent thing, it's been going on for years and they weren't very discreet either about it. Isn't that fabulous?"_

"_No its not. Poor Brooke, she is going to be so hurt, there's no way they are going to be able to keep a lid on this for much longer. Everyone is talking about it downstairs; I don't think a trip to Europe is going to help this one. And by the way, you're never ever getting close to Lucas Scott."_

"_Of course I am, see darling he needs a woman just like Nathan did a lady for public eyes, and a whore where it counts. That's the ticket to land someone like Lucas Scott. Look at his brother, he ended up with the slut on the side. Now come, before those vultures downstairs start swarming around my man."_

"_Keep dreaming Teresa."_

"_Fuck off Bevin."_

It had taken Brooke almost twenty minutes to recover. She didn't know what to do or what to say, all she knew was it all had to be a mistake. Teresa had never liked her, so of course she would say those ugly things, but how did she know she was listening behind the door? She had to have known.

Brooke had gone back downstairs and to looked for Peyton but before she could find her mother had manage to grab her arm and drag her away, which only fuel her curiosity . Why did she want her to go so bad and not even wait for Peyton or Glamma? She had been tempted to ask her mother but she felt that if she did she was somehow betraying Nathan and her feelings for him. There was no way what she had heard was true, it wasn't possible. But the words still rang in her ears. Deep down inside her, her gut was telling her there was something else. It had taken one second to find out what she needed to know, all she had done was log on to her laptop, Google a name, and it all had been right there in front of her: the accident, who was in it, and who hadn't survived it. Slowly she stood up and made a call to the one person who could answer all her questions. Afterwards, all she could do was wait for morning and hope everything she had known wasn't a complete lie.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Authors Note:

So many people to thank so little time not... so its done and I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner but fan was acting freaky. Anyway chapter is dedicated to a lot of people but they deserve it. First off to Amanda who reads every thing I write and is honest. To Sam the goddess of writing, my friend, my fellow TV addict, my Sam. My Cathy, who is and always will be my favorite Naleyer who kicks my ass into gear, Christina, who is the reason that my writing is going so well. Ella, Miranda, B.PDavis, Hannie, Hana Mary, Lori, and Elena who never judge me when I decided to do the rewrite and review every chapter. But most of all this is for Bryan who doesn't mind reading behind my shoulder while I ignore. Review guys it makes me write not only that but I'm telling you right now the Brucas is coming a lot sooner than anyone thinks. Thanks and enjoy grab some tissues btw.

Chapter 5

Dirty Little Secret

For Peyton Sawyer, the last few days had been the worst she had ever seen, and she thought it was safe to say that they would go down in history as such. She felt shaken to the core by the news of Nathan's death, but somehow she wasn't even sure if she had really faced it. From the moment she had heard about the accident, she had put all her energy into helping Brooke get through it. It had been her friend's pain—first denial, then grief-- that had become her primary focus, leaving her own feelings in the dust. It wasn't until the funeral that she had finally allowed herself to face her own feelings. Standing in the middle of the Scott mansion surrounded by the entire town, it had all finally begun to set in. Nathan was dead.

Nathan Scott was more than her friend—all their years of closeness had made him the closest thing to a brother that she would ever have. It was _his_ funeral that she was attending. He was _dead_. He would never let her win another game of basketball. He would never leave another prank call on her machine. She would never pick him up from another bar at four in the morning. He would never again tease her about her commitment phobia. They would never again try to drink each other under the table and pass out before they could determine who'd won. Most of all, she would never see him marry her best friend. She would never see _him_ period.

Immediately she fled the room, not wanting everyone to see her tears and not giving a damn who she left behind. She needed to be alone with her grief. So she had retreated to the only sanctuary that had ever been hers alone—her studio. Surrounded by canvases, paints, clay and brushes, she sank to the floor with a bottle of tequila and let the liquor distract her from her sobs. Vaguely she remembering hurling black paint at a canvas to let art really imitate life, but it was all pleasantly blurred as she drifted into her alcoholic slumber. Her mind was dancing with visions of a life they would never live again and a friend that she would never forget.

(The next morning)

The loud banging woke Peyton up from the deepest sleep she'd gotten since the accident. Disoriented, she thought it was part of a dream, but as she opened her eyes, she realized that it was reality, just like the throbbing pain in between her eyes. At first, she decided to ignore it and crawled under the covers hoping that whoever was banging at the door would just go away. She soon discovered, as the door continued to rattle, it wasn't going to happen.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she threw the covers off and made her way to the door "Stop banging asshole or I swear…"she cursed, wincing at the pain that was currently coursing through her throbbing head.

"Peyton it's me, Brooke." She heard a soft voice call from the other side of the wooden door. "Open up, it's important."

"Brooke," Peyton said confuse as she open the door up. "What time is it?"

"Six." Brooke answered her as she made her way inside stopping midway as the acrid sense of tequila and paint washed over her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What the hell happened last night? Did you have a party?" Brooke asked jokingly as she watched Peyton trip over an empty bottle.

"Something like that," Peyton muttered as she ran her hand through her hair and made her way to kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet she took out two pills and swallowed them dry.

"God I feel horrible. So care to tell me why you're up at the crack of dawn? What's up honey, something on your mind?"

As she sat down on Peyton's bed, Brooke tried to think of the right way to start the conversation. The thought of having to repeat the whole sordid mess made her sick to her stomach but the thought of having to face it alone was worse. Taking a deep breath after realizing that there was no easy way to start the conversation Brooke began to talk.

"Pey I need you."

"I know that hon." Peyton said as she began to pick up the mess she had made on the floor. "I'm sorry I flaked out last night, but the funeral… well it was just too much for me. I needed some alone time. I called you last night but your mother said you were in bed, it was pretty early too."

"Yeah I went to bed early last night." Brooke answered, trying hard to remain calm.

"Well no wonder you're up so early. Want some coffee? I may have some around here somewhere," Peyton asked as she poked around in the cabinets. "It amazes me that I have three bottles of tequila, one bag of coffee, and nothing else in my kitchen, I'm officially a mess."

Brooke said nothing, just watched her friend's hands shake as Peyton tried to make coffee. She knew the blonde was trying hard to act normal while covering up heartbreak as deep as her own.

"So what can I get you?" Peyton asked accommodatingly, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"A cigarette and a shot of tequila, followed by a knife so I can slit my wrists," Brooke answered with a wry grin as she walked over to the kitchen, sat down on one of the stools and laid her head on the table.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "That's usually my order, so it must be bad."

"Well the roles are reversed this time around."

Anxiously, Peyton began to wipe down the counter with the nearest rag as she met Brooke's eye.

"Okay I'll bite," she sighed after a few minutes. "I drank all the tequila but I have my emergency pack of menthols somewhere in here. Is it really _that_ bad that you need one?"

Brooke reached over and took her hand. "Do you remember your affair with the art professor freshman year?"

Peyton let out a giggle despite herself and instantly felt guilty. The weight in her heart left no room for joy. "Um yes not, one of finest moments. If I remember correctly, I ended up at your doorstep at Georgetown in the middle of the night and didn't leave for two weeks. Is it really that bad?"

"A million times worse," Brooke said truthfully and Peyton quickly left and came back seconds later with a carton of cigarettes. Dropping them on the table she opened it up, took one out for herself and another for Brooke and went off in search of a lighter. Brooke's eyes were glued to the cigarette; she could practically taste it, and wondered absently if this was what addiction felt like. After what seemed like an eternity, Peyton returned with the lighter and handed it to Brooke. With her hands shaking she lit one up, put it up to her lips, and closed her eyes as the taste of menthol spread through her lungs. It felt good. It had been years since she had one but the taste of it still offered her that relief she had been craving.

"Okay B you've intrigued me, what's up?"

Taking another drag of the cigarette, Brooke waited a minute before she spoke.

"Haley James."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, blowing a ring of smoke before voicing her confusion. "Who?"

"Haley James was the girl who died in that car with Nathan. She's who I think Nathan was screwing around with."

Peyton felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her at Brooke's words. It took her a full minute to realize what her best friend had actually said, and even longer to find the words to reply.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" she said in disbelief, her voice going a little shrilly. "Do you even know what you're saying? That's impossible! Nathan would never do something like that to you. He _loved_ you! Brooke, where the hell did you come up with this? Have you been talking to Rachel again? Have you? I swear this time I will squeeze her last breath out..."

"No, Peyton, stop," Brooke said, throwing her hands up in protest. "This has nothing to do with her. Just do me a favor---listen and don't interrupt. I don't think I can do this twice, okay?"

"Fine," Peyton sighed, lighting up a fresh cigarette. "Speak, but I'm telling you right now that this is bullshit."

Ignoring her comment Brooke began to tell her what had transpire at the Scott mansion after Nathan's funeral, she told her the whole sordid tale. Beginning with her talk with Lucas, and continuing on to the conversation she had overheard Teresa and Bevin have, finally she told her about the googling she had done and what she had found. All while Peyton had just stared at her and listened intently, smoking cigarette after cigarette as the carton slowly emptied while trying very hard to keep her mouth shut.

"I don't know what to say, Brooke," Peyton said honestly. She wasn't sure what to believe. The whole thing sounded like a bad soap opera scene.

"Neither do I. I've barely slept all night trying to figure this all out."

"Well I'm sorry but there has to be some sort of explanation to all this," Peyton said as she slid off her stool and began to pace. "I mean I know Nathan, he was one of my best friends, and Brooke you know him, he isn't the type to cheat. Besides Teresa is an ass. She has always been jealous of you. God, I need some air. This isn't true. This _can't_ be true. And you know what? I resent that you believe it. We buried him yesterday! He hasn't even been dead a week and you're already trampling his grave! How could you?" Peyton rambled emotionally, anger flaring in her eyes.

Brooke's fingers tightened on the counter and she willed God to give her patience. She had known telling Peyton was going to be difficult, but she could never imagine how hard this would be—she had never even considered that Peyton wouldn't believe her. She was trying to remain as calm as possible, but she was tearing thin. The last thing that she wanted to do was snap at her friend, especially because experience had shown that that would get her nowhere with Peyton Sawyer, but she honestly didn't think she could hold back if she kept asking her these questions. Brooke understood that Peyton hadn't had the time to digest the information like she had, but the thought of going over the facts made her ill.

"Peyton, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I don't want to go over it again," she said through gritted teeth, remaining as calm as possible. "The facts are that Nathan was with someone when he died and her name was Haley James. And yes there is a possibility that what Teresa spewed out of her mouth is a big fat lie, but honey the doubt has seeped in. And you have to admit my mother is acting pretty strange. I mean, we're in the middle of the kick off to my dad's reelection campaign and she wants to go to Europe. Why would she do that?"

Grabbing two mugs, she moved to the coffee maker and poured them each a cup. She wasn't sure what to say or what to do; every move felt wrong in a situation so surreal.

"Because." Peyton said softly "Because she's worried about you. Besides I would have known. I mean, something like this is difficult to hide."

"Where have you been the last few days, Pey?" Brooke asked her, hoping to open her friend's eyes.

"With you," Peyton said, the realization that some of what Brooke was saying could be true slowly hitting her.

"And did you look at a newspaper? Did you ask any questions? It wouldn't have been that difficult to hide this from us. Look I know this is hard to digest and I wish we could sit down and poke holes in it, but we can't. So just go and get dressed, we have to go; we'll talk about it more in the car."

Peyton could only stare after Brooke, gaping wordlessly. "How can you be so calm about this? And why are you asking me to get dressed? Don't you think we should maybe, uh, talk about this?"

"Not really," Brooke shrugged, "besides we really need to leave…"

"You want to go somewhere _now_? Okay, fine. But you know what? "Peyton said as she threw her hands up in the air."Ugh. I don't know. Never mind. Can I at least ask where we're going at six thirty in the morning?"

Mustering a weak smile as she squared her shoulders, Brooke could only say, "To find the truth. P. Sawyer. We're going to get our answers. Either you'll see the truth or I can feel better knowing I was wrong, but damm it, we're going to find answers. We're going to see the only person who can give them."

"Who?" Peyton asked her incredulously.

"Taylor James, Haley's sister."

The car ride was silent as the girls made their way to the house where Haley James had lived. Each girl was wrapped up in her own thoughts. Brooke, who had welcomed the distraction of driving, gripped the steering wheel tightly enough to turn her knuckles a ghostly shade of white. She held a cigarette in her other hand, and wondered how she was ever going to gather the strength to get out of the car. Peyton just stared blankly out of the window, watching Tree Hill speed by as she thought about the last time she had spoken to Nathan.

_ "So tell me how s it going with Jake?" He has asked her as he reached over to grab the bowl full of peanuts that was in between them. _

_"It's going for now." She had answer as threw her head back and down another shot. _

_"Uh huh for now my ass you're in love with him you're just too afraid to admit it. Damn Peyton when the hell are you going to settle down?" Nathan said giving her a sly smile. _

_"Fuck off Scott and have another shot." _

_"Are you blushing? Oh my God, Peyton Sawyer is blushing? You must have it bad. Is this the one? I bet it is, oh lets go outside and see if pigs are actually flying!" _

She remembered the mortification she had felt upon hearing his words. He and Brooke were the two people who understood her "commitment phobia" as they called it, and they constantly teased her about it. Nathan was especially brutal about it. So many times she had wished he would stop, but now she would give anything to hear his taunts again. The memories made Peyton want to start to cry again, Nathan had been more than her childhood friend. He had been like a brother. She knew him inside out just like he had known her. That's why there was no way Brooke's assumptions could be true.

"Peyton" she heard Brooke say as the car stop. "We're here."

Peyton couldn't move. All she could do was stare straight ahead at the grey house Brooke had parked next too. "Is this it?' she asked as her voice broke.

"Yes." Brooke replied as she took her hand." This is it."

It was Brooke who got out of the car first. Peyton slowly followed her, feeling like an anvil was going to drop on her head any minute.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, hoping Brooke had changed her mind.

"I'm going in, Peyton. You don't have too, but I do." Brooke said with new found confidence in her voice as she kept on walking.

All Peyton could do was just follow her as they made their way up towards the house.

The neighborhood was unlike anything the girls had ever seen. In fact, it was one of the few times they had ever ventured into the other side of town. The side across the railroad tracks, down by the river, where parents worked two and three jobs just to make ends meet, where siblings shared bedrooms and Brooke's Christine Loubatine sandals could pay three months worth of rent. Exchanging glances the two girls made their way up the stairs, knocked on the door, and seconds later came face to face with a young girl who look vaguely familiar. Peyton couldn't help but stare at her. Wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans, she looked relatively normal, but there was something about her that made her shiver.

"Miss James?" Brooke asked as she nervously played with her engagement ring. "I'm Brooke Davis. This is my friend Peyton Sawyer. We have an appointment."

Brooke held her head up high as she extended her hand towards the blonde who didn't take it.

"Of course we do." She heard her say as a smile appeared. Brooke immediately felt hopeful that maybe just maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was going to be. Her heart broke just a little as she noticed her eyes they were clearly swollen due to crying, and she once more realize that she too had lost someone just like her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, Paris Hilton and Nicole Ritchie in the flesh." Taylor said, interrupting Brooke's thoughts, as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She took another long look at the two girls in front of her before showing them in. "Sit anywhere." She told them as she pointed to the old, brown couch in the corner. "Can I get you a drink? I have beer but then again you two don't seem like the beer type. Champagne is more your style. That's what they drink back at the country club, right?"

"No thank you Miss James." Brooke answered as she sat down on the couch and cross her legs. "I'm sure you know why we're here."

"Alright then. You're straight to the point. I like that, and please call me Taylor. After all, we have so much in common."

"Not likely," Peyton muttered under her breath as she sat down next to Brooke. "Look Taylor we came here for one reason and one reason only and that's to find out why your sister, Haley James, was in the car with Nathan Scott. Can you just answer that question and not bullshit us around, so we can get the hell out of here and away from you."

Taylor James looked away, not wanting them to see the tears starting at the mention of Haley, walking into the kitchen she grab a beer and took a swig.

"So tell me Miss Davis how does it feel?" she said when she came back into the room.

"How does what feel?" Brooke said nervously.

"To know that your fiancée is a lying, cheating shit who is rotting in hell right now." She answered with a malicious smile.

"Now wait a minute!" Peyton exclaimed as she rose from the couch. "You don't know him and you have no right to say anything about him."

"Whoa there Curly Q! That's where you're wrong. I know Nathan better than you two. I know everything about him, and I'm willing to spill it all for a price."

Immediately without any sort of hesitation Brooke reach into her handbag and took out her wallet. Taylor was floored. She hadn't meant to ask for money. It was the last thing she wanted. All she had wanted was the satisfaction of making her pay for her sister's pain.

"How much?" Brooke asked her without taking her eyes off the paper.

"Ten thousand." Taylor answered her as she watched Brooke make out the check without breaking into a cold sweat. It was obvious she had never worried about money a day in her life and would probably never would. The way she carried herself, talked, dressed proved she represented the elite, the people in town who lived on the other side, in big mansions, with their private planes, trust funds, and vacation homes. They were the type of people who she despised. Haley had told her she was and that made her despise her even more. She had not expected her to agree to pay her actually. She had just said that to throw her off a bit. She wanted to enjoy the moment of having Brooke Davis depend on her. Besides, if anything good was going to come out of Haley's death in Taylor's mind, it would be revenge.

"Here you go." Brooke said as she handed her the check.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Peyton said angrily, as she snatched the paper out of Taylor's hand. "She knows nothing. This is just some twisted game this bitch is playing with us. Let's just go. I don't even know why we're wasting our time."

Laughing Taylor took the check back and sat down on the coffee table across from the girls.

"It's funny that you used the words twisted game Nicole." She said as she motion for Peyton to sit down. "Because that's what I use to say to Haley. I used to tell her that Nathan was playing with her. You see, girls, everyone assumes that Nathan Scott was the victim. He was a nice boy that was seduced by the white trash, money hungry girl from the wrong side of the tracks, but they couldn't be more wrong. Haley wasn't like that. She was smart, straight A's all through school, with lots of dreams till that asshole came into her life and stole them all from her."

"No one is saying that Taylor." Brooke said trying to find the strength to stay put on the couch and not run screaming.

"But you think it. I know you do. The minute you both heard about it, you both assumed that it was all Haley and your wrong."

"Fine so it was Nathan." Peyton said. "Nathan seduced Haley, they had one fuck and that's it."

"One fuck?" Taylor said as her eyes open wide." You two are really clueless Haley and Nathan had been screwing for years. This was no one night stand type of fling Try a five year relationship."

All the color drain from both Brooke's and Peyton's faces as they tried to grasp what Taylor was saying.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked her hoping she had heard wrong.

"They were screwing for years."

"That's impossible." Peyton said when she finally found her voice. "How? When? No way."

"They met the summer before their senior year of high school, at a party one night at some beach house. Haley once told me it was love at first sight for both of them. I always told her it was more like lust, and she should have run. Anyway, the two met and before I knew it Nathan became a part of this house. He was always here, always taking Haley places, buying her gifts. It was disgusting. I warned Haley. I told her he was no good. I mean guys like Nathan want only one thing from girls like us, but no, she didn't listen. Then, one day Nathan stood her up. Haley called him and waited but there was no Nathan. I was ecstatic. I figured she would just let him go but I was wrong. One night she took my car and showed up at his house where there was some sort of big shin dig going on. She went in, found Nathan with his arms draped around a brunette, Haley thought that maybe it was his sister or something but when Nathan toasted his true love, which I think from your faces you have both realized was you Paris, it hit her she'd been played. Devastated she came home told me all about it, I did some digging and found out all about you."

"The summer we went away with our mothers." Peyton said as the realization hit her. "I remember hearing about that party. Nathan threw that big part at the beach house Mae almost disowned him. They trashed it. We were in Paris buying clothes. Oh god."

"Please keep going Taylor." Brooke said softly as she took out the cigarettes from her purse, lit one up and handed them to Peyton who did the same.

"He showed up a few days later telling some story about being grounded and Haley called him out on it. They had a huge fight, but by the end of it all, they were back together. That's the way they always were breaking up, getting back together to the point that I just butted out. Haley has always known about you both and she accepted her role in his life. But she was worth so much more than that. She deserved so much more than what he gave her."

"I don't understand." Peyton said as she took a drag. "How could we not know? I mean he was living a double life."

"That's the perfect way to describe it. Every chance he got, he'd spend with Haley. Even when he went to college, she'd spend as much time as she could up at Duke with him."

"This isn't true?' Brooke finally managed to say. "Nathan loved me. I loved him. We were getting married."

"Really! You don't think it's true?" Taylor said "You rich girls are all the same. The truth is right in front of you, and you still don't want to believe it."

"Your truth Taylor," Peyton exclaimed "Not Haley's! She's dead! Besides how do you expect us to believe any of this! There's no proof, Brooke, so don't believe it! Besides look at her, she's enjoying this."

"Of course there's proof. There always is in cases like this. But the truth hurts doesn't it? And yes I'm enjoying this. Why shouldn't I? I was the one who held Haley's hand when she read about your engagement. I was the one who sat next to her as we watched Nathan and you get into a limo on prom night from my car, which by the way, he was late because he was fucking my sister earlier."

"Stop it." Brooke said not being able to handle anymore of what Taylor was saying.

"No I won't. I've been waiting a long time to say this and I'm going to say it. But you know? I don't understand why you two are having such a hard time grasping this. What did you two expect? I mean really Brooke what did you think would happen if you didn't spread your legs? Did you really think that Nathan wouldn't go out and get it from someone else? Virgins are so last season."

"How…." Brooke asked her as her whole world began to spin in front of her.

"The thing about these old houses is that the walls are paper thin and you can hear all the conversations in all the rooms. How do you think I know about your wedding night dreams, or the fact that Nathan was going to marry you because you inherited some stock from his family's company and it needed to stay in the family? Or that you spend months decorating the same beach house where my sister met him and screwed him on a regular basis at? Do you think I could make that all up? What did you think happen the day of the accident? The two were going to run off together to finally be together. Nathan finally grew some balls and decided to tell everyone to fuck off. So now tell me how does it feel, how does it feel to be played like a fool? Because let me tell you! It feels so good to tell you to your face that your whole perfect life was nothing but a fucking lie."

"Brooke lets go." Peyton said as she stood up from the couch. "We need to leave. We don't need to take her abuse."

"No wait I'm not done there's one more piece to this story, the icing on the cake. Since you still don't believe me. Let me show you, you see my sister kept diaries, she wrote down everything down. You want proof? I'll get them for you." Taylor said as she left the room.

"Brooke…" Peyton began to say.

"Don't." Brooke answered her as she once more pulled her check book out of her purse and began to write another check.

A few minutes later Taylor came back with a bag in one hand and a screaming baby in the other,

"Here you go, and please consider these a gift there's no need to pay me."

Brooke looked up at the girl and at the baby "Is he yours?" she asked not sure how she hadn't noticed the baby.

"Nope. He's not. I don't do babies, but I wanted you two to meet." She said a she brought the baby up to Brooke's face for a better look. "Does he look familiar? Your mother almost fainted when she saw him."

"My mother? What are you saying." Brooke asked her as she looked at the baby's eyes. They looked so familiar.

Peyton stood up. "BROOKE LETS GO NOW" as she grabbed her arm and tried to push Brooke towards the door, but Brooke wouldn't budge.

"No don't leave yet I still have so much to tell you. Yes, Brooke your mother, you look just like her too and you both have the same handwriting, she wrote Haley a huge check last year to leave town and wrote me one yesterday to get myself out of town too. Apparently the James sisters are people she wants far away from her baby girl. I don't think she is going to be really happy with me when she finds out I told you the whole story. Thank God I already cashed the check"

"The baby…Whose baby is it?" Brooke asked in a trembling voice not wanting to hear the answer.

"Who do you think it is? Do I look like I've just had a baby? Brooke meet Drew, Nathan's and Haley's son. Drew, this is your almost step mommy Brooke Davis aka Paris Hilton. You two better get acquainted you're going to be seeing a lot more of him. He's going to be living with Lucas from now on. Isn't he cute? Doesn't he just look so much like Nathan?"


	6. Like we never loved at all

Authors Note: A huge, enormous, gigantic thank you to my friend and fellow writer Cathy who is responsible for me writing this chapter so quickly. See a few days ago we made a bet who could post their next chapter of their story first. We had till Sunday at midnight and I won. So go look up her chapter of Open your eyes so you can see her dedication to me and her feelings about Brucas. Huge thanks to Ellie who did an amazing job betaing. And to Christina and Amanda who help me with every chapter. So CATHY remember big bold letters. But you know what you're still my favorite Texan!!!!!! So read, review because that makes me update faster and get ready for Brucas cause its coming a lot sooner than expected.

**Chapter 6 **

**Like we never loved at all **

_"Whose do you think it is? Do I look like I've just had a baby? Brooke meet Drew, Nathan's and Haley's son. Drew, this is your almost step mommy Brooke Davis aka Paris Hilton. You two better get acquainted you're going to be seeing a lot more of him. He's going to be living with Lucas from now on. Isn't he cute? Doesn't he just look so much like Nathan?" _

Brooke stood perfectly still as her whole entire world crashed down before, her leaving everything she thought she knew in its dust. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath she felt like all her senses had stop working, all except for one, her sight. Standing in front of her laid the supposed proof of Nathan's betrayal and she didn't know what she should do.

"Isn't he cute? Brooke heard Taylor say as she brought the baby up to her. "Can you see him better now? Looks just like his father doesn't he? You should have seen Nathan the day he was born, he was so proud. He was so sweet to Haley through her pregnancy, made me even hate him a little less."

Time seemed to stop for her as her eyes became transfixed on the baby, she knew that Taylor's question had been asked in order to intensify the pain she was already feeling, but she didn't care. She bit her lip nervously as she got a better look at the little boy wrapped in a blue blanket, who possessed the same deep blue eyes and dimples that Nathan had had. She no longer had any doubts, one look into those eyes and it had been confirmed he was Nathan's son; Nathan had fathered another child with someone who wasn't her. The thought cause her stomach to drop, she didn't know what to do, and everything seemed so unbelievable. She wanted to run, to flee, to go somewhere where she could escape the whole ugly truth but her feet wouldn't let her, they were firmly planted on the ground. All she could do was stare at the baby and wonder how.

"Would you like to hold him?" she heard Taylor say in a sugary voice. "I mean you were almost his step mother, you should still have some sort of privilege don't you think?"

"Enough!" Brooke said as she shook her head. "I need to go. Peyton, I need to get out of here, this is all just such a nightmare, I …"

Taylor couldn't help but break out in laughter. "No darling it's not, it's a harsh reality, one that you should have been aware of from the start but were too stupid to realize. Take a look at Andrew Daniel Scott, take a long hard look, can you honestly look into this baby's face and not see the resemblance? Or are you going to keep living in land of denial for the rest of your life? You know what, think what you want I'm done here. Show yourselves out, I have things that I have to do. But thank you so much for today, you have no idea how much I enjoyed this." And with those words rolling off of her tongue she gave both girls a smile and walked out of the room.

"It's not true." Peyton said softly as she walked up to Brooke and took her in to her arms.

"Don't believe her Brooke, Nathan would never do this to you, he loved you more than his life, you can't think that, please." She said in a pleading voice. She couldn't let Brooke think that, it wasn't right. The whole situation was too absurd for it to be true. She knew Nathan, he wasn't capable of doing something so horrible to anyone, especially Brooke.

"Oh Peyton!" Brooke said as her eyes quickly filled with tears. "It's his son he, has the same eyes. This is all true, as much as I want it not to be that baby is Nathan's, I can feel it. I… oh my god…how ...Peyton?"

"Sweetie," Peyton began to say as she led her towards the door as gently as she could, she needed to get Brooke out of there and far away from Taylor James and her ugly accusations.

"Lots of babies have blue eyes that doesn't mean anything, this is just some quick rich scheme that bitch concocted with her slut of a sister to get part of Nathan's money. She may have seduced him one random night but that's it. This happens all the time you know, but you know what they picked the wrong family. Mae is going to squash her like the cockroach that she is, she is going to wish she was as dead just like her sister after she is done with her. Lucas may be a fool but Mae Scott, never. Come lets go home, we both need a drink, we'll figure this all out, I promise and you'll see that this is just a big, ugly, lie. Haley James was just a whore."

Taylor who had been listening in the doorway felt the sting of Peyton's words towards her sister, deep inside her heart. Haley was the only person who she had ever cared about, the only person she had had in her life that loved her and accepted her for who she was. Not being able to help herself she decided to have one more laugh but this time at the blonde's expense.

"Bye ladies it's been a pleasure. Oh Peyton, say hi to Jake. He was so kind the night he came to tell me Nathan and Haley died," Taylor gushed, " He didn't leave my side all night long. Tell him my offer still stands, any time he wants a real woman with some, warmth I'll be waiting for him."

Peyton froze and slowly turned around. "Jake…he…what did you say? You know Jake?"

"Of course I do, he was here yesterday with Luke. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, Blondie I told you, I know all about you. You heard me right, sweetheart and I'm going to give you two the best advice in the world before I slam the door in both your faces. All men are like Nathan. They all want the same thing and the sooner you two realize that, the better off you two will be. Now get the fuck out of my house." And with that Taylor closed the door behind them with a big wide grin on her face. She felt satisfied, she had done it, and the truth was finally out. She had avenged her sister and now she could leave Tree Hill and never look back again.

Trying to remain calm, all Brooke could do was to hand her keys over to Peyton, sit back in the passenger seat and close her eyes. The morning had not turned out the way she had thought it would. Somewhere deep inside her she had held out hope that all her fears were products of her imagination, of her grief, that there was some logical reason that Haley James had died next to her Nathan. She had even thought that maybe, just maybe Nathan was helping the girl out in some way because that was just the type of person he had been, but she was wrong. Having the truth right in front of her eyes had erased any of the hope she had been desperately clung onto and it hurt. Taylor James may have answered some of her questions, but she had also left her with many more. Looking down on her lap, she knew she had just begun to learn the truth. The rest of what she needed to know could be found in the six diaries she was holding onto for dear life. She couldn't bring herself to open them, not yet and she wasn't sure if she could ever. "Nathan what have you done to me?" she asks herself. They had been in love, she knew that much. They'd had plans, dreams, hopes, a future, so what had happened? Why had she not been enough? A shudder spread throughout her as she thought of the way Taylor had mocked her virginity. Had that been it? Was the reason he had gone to another woman, sex? They had both agreed to wait; it had been Brooke's dream to give herself to Nathan on their wedding night. She had wanted him to take her, to make her _his, _for it to be special and he had never disputed it. It had been the greatest gift, besides a child, that she could ever give him, but now she regretted that decision. If she had slept with Nathan, would Haley James have been a factor? Had he needed that so much? Was it her fault? Had she send him into the arms of another woman, everything thing had been wonderful, what had changed? A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she asked herself all these questions and wondered what she was going to do about the ache in her heart. Would it ever heal? Her life was shattered into a million pieces and she had nothing left to live for, Nathan had not only died, he had also broken her.

"Brooke." she heard Peyton say to her "I know that you may think that what Taylor said is true, but I promise you it's not. I want you to forget everything that woman said and trust your instincts. Deep down inside you know that it's not true. Think of Nathan, and how much he loved you. Believe in that".

Unable to contain herself Brooke let out a small laugh as she rolled her eyes and wiped the tears away. "Peyton how long are you going to keep this up? Because I'm not sure that on top of everything I can handle your fucking optimism."

"Keep what up?" Peyton ask her confuse as she pulled up in front of her studio. "And I'm sorry that I have to be the optimistic one but you seem so fucking determined to make Nathan this bad guy and I'm willing to bet my life that you're wrong."

"This thing you're doing isn't healthy. Pretending that everything is okay, that everything we found out today is just a lie. It's just going to bite you in the ass because I've been there and hello look at me now, this whole thing bit me in the ass. I wish I was still clueless."

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me you bought it?' Peyton ask her in an astonished voice.

Narrowing her eyes Brooke paused for a significant second before she answered her. "Peyton are you blind?"

"Brooke…" she began.

"NO! Listen to me. He cheated on me, he had a child it's true. I know you don't want to admit it to yourself, because you loved Nathan but honey, open your eyes up just a little, it's ugly, I know but let's be realistic okay. Aren't you the one who always tells me to come down from the clouds?"

Peyton said nothing as she walked into her studio with Brooke following close on her heels. She immediately walked into the kitchen and began to clean out her fridge. She needed to occupy her mind with something, anything so she didn't have to think about it all. She could feel Brooke's eyes on her but she didn't care, she was too tired to argue, it was a lost cause. Deep down inside she knew that what Taylor had said was true; she just didn't want to admit it, at least not yet. As she emptied the fridge she allowed herself to think about Jake. Jake, her lover, her boyfriend who claimed to love her more than anyone was somehow involved in this whole ugly mess, the thought just made her blood boil.

"Peyton, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Brooke told her as she sat down next to her on the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"How can you be so calm Brooke?" was all that Peyton could say to her friend. "Just tell me what I need to do to be as calm as you because honestly, right now all I want to do is grab Jake by the balls and beat his ass."

"I don't know. I think I'm still in some kind of denial. I'm hoping that I'm going to wake up any minute and this will all be some bad dream. That it's the day before my wedding and you are talking me into going out for one last hurrah. But I know that's not going to happen. I'm pretty numb right now, it's all just all so fresh and honestly I don't think it's truly hit me, at least not yet." Brooke answered her honestly.

"How could he do this to you? I knew him better than anyone this isn't Nathan. At least not the Nathan I knew, not the man who drove in a snow storm for my birthday the year you couldn't come see me at NYU. Or the guy who made me try on a million engagement rings until we found the perfect one for you."

"I don't know." Brooke said softly as she looked down at her right hand and at the diamond Nathan had slip on her finger a year earlier. "I don't' know anything, I don't even know how I'm going to read these diaries."

Getting up Peyton took Brooke's hand and led her to the couch. "You don't have to. I mean we could forget all about today and never discuss it."

"And look away every time we see Nathan's son…When Mae brings him to church or when they are walking down the street. How am I supposed to live here knowing that Nathan's son with that woman is living here too?"

"Hey." Peyton said in a matter of fact voice. "We don't know if that baby is his. I mean you've watched Maury Povich, until a paternity test is run and it says Nathan is the father, I refuse to believe it."

"He has his eyes and the name. Nathan always said his first son would be named after his father and grandfather. Besides, Luke wouldn't be taking him if he weren't sure. So we both better get use to the idea. That baby is going to be a constant reminder of this whole mess. Every time I see him..." Brooke stopped and looked away for a moment as she thought of the baby again. "I need to read this just to make it all stick in my head and I can't."

"Do you want me to read them Brookie?" Peyton asked as a pang of guilt hit her heart. She had been so selfish in her own bewilderment that she had forgotten how much Brooke was going to have to put up with, it wasn't only Nathan's death now, it was also the mess he had left behind.

"Yeah you better." Brooke said softly" I don't think I can do it. Just open one up and start anywhere. But don't stop, keep reading whatever you do, you have to promise me you won't stop, no matter what okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won't stop." Reaching over next to her, Peyton took one of the books from Brooke's lap and opened it up to the middle.

Bracing herself before hearing about Nathan's "other woman" Brooke reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up, she began to listen.

_Today Nathan and I played hooky from life. We drove up to Charlotte without a care in the world. I had such a wonderful time. We held hands as we made our way downtown and shopped in all these little funky stores. I felt like we were just like all those couples without any type of baggage. He brought up me moving again, and I finally agreed. I asked him about the beach house, I mean it's the perfect place for us to live but he said no. That he and Brooke would move in there once they were married. The thought of her being in the house that holds so many wonderful memories for us is too much for me. But what can I say? I have no rights, she does. I know Nathan could sense something was wrong with me, so as a distraction we went into this baby store and practically bought everything. Then he told me about a house he had seen, two towns away from Tree Hill. The commute is only about forty- five minutes and he can even manage to somehow spend a couple of nights with us. As much as I hate to leave Tree Hill and Taylor, I know I have to, Nathan is right we need to have our own place, especially now that the baby is coming. It so strange the way my body is changing, everything is getting tighter and my stomach is just expanding. I kept telling him how fat I felt but all he did was laugh and look deep into my eyes and told me I was the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world. It's times like this that make me realize how in love I am with him and what an amazing father he is going to be. The whole day was magical but the best part was at the end. We ended up staying at some little bed and breakfast and he made love to me all night. It was a wonderful day. _

Peyton put down the book and looked up at Brooke who was starting to cry. "Do you want me to stop?' she asked her hoping her answer would be yes. Every sentence she read just made her sicker than she already was.

"Keep going."

"Okay." Peyton answered her as she picked another book up, beginning to thumb through it until she found another page to read.

_I saw her today. I was downtown buying Taylor a Christmas present and she walked into the boutique I was at. She was with a blonde that I assume was Peyton. I knew I should have left but I couldn't. All these years I always wondered what she was like and I couldn't help myself, the curiosity was too much. She seemed nice, the type of person that makes everyone feel comfortable. I just got that vibe from her. They were picking up dresses they had ordered for some sort of Christmas ball they were going to. I followed them into a dressing room and overheard their conversation, they were talking about Nathan and what Brooke had bought him for Christmas. It was stranger hearing her say his name. And the excitement in her voice when she described the diamond cufflinks she had had made for him, and how she couldn't wait for Christmas day. She seem so clueless, she doesn't have any idea that after Nathan leaves her house he will be spending Christmas night with me like he has for the last four years. For a second I thought about going up to her and telling her the truth. That Nathan didn't love her, he loved me, but I couldn't. I can't hurt her like that. She didn't' anything wrong, I did. I chose to stay with Nathan despite the fact that she is in his life. She is the woman who is going to marry him, have his children, and be his. I'm just his mistress, it's what I chose to be and I can't walk away from it. And the worst part is that I don't want too. _

Peyton stopped for a second before picking up another book and opening up to another entry

_Today, Mary Davis, Brooke's mother showed up on my door step. She knows all about Nathan and me and wanted to know how much I wanted to leave town. I didn't know what to say to her, she walked into my house with her head held high, like she own the place. She proceeded to take out her chequebook and write a check with so many zeros, I thought I was going to faint. It was mine, as long as I promised to break things off with Nathan. I ripped up the paper in her face. She didn't say anything; all she did was stare, like she felt sorry for me. Then she sat down and told me about her daughter and Nathan, how they have been together for years. How wonderful Brooke was and all the things she did for others. And how much Nathan loved her. She told me that it's not uncommon for men to have other women, and it happens all the time especially in their world. But Nathan would never marry me. He couldn't he would lose it all, the money, his trust fund, his place in society and was I ready to be the cause of that? The whole time she was there I felt like a piece of scum and when she told me she would go to whatever lengths she had to, to protect her child, I felt worse. What am I doing to my own child? I'm pregnant with Nathan's baby and I'm bringing him into a world in which his father is going to marry another woman, even though he is in love with me. What type of life is that for anyone to live in? What's going to happen when Brooke becomes pregnant with Nathan's child? What will happen to mine? _

_November 10th _

_I told Nathan it was over today. When he came over with the basketball and the hoop for the baby ,I told him I was done. He asked me why and if this was about Brooke's mother. I told him the truth and that she was one of the factors in my decision. We argued for hours about it, but then we ended up making love on the floor. Something's never change, no matter how many years pass by, we always end up in the same place. He can't give me up but he can't give up being a Scott and the money. How can I show him that he would be okay without all that? Why can't he just be satisfied with having our baby and me? Why can't we be enough? _

_November t5th _

_Taylor__ was let go from the factory today. They didn't even give her a slip for unemployment. They just told her she was fired. She thinks Brooke's mother may have played a part in this, just like the eviction. She may be right, I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is about my son. My son… it feels so strange to write that. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother in a few months. Nathan is so happy, but I can't help but feel scared. What if he decides he doesn't want to be a part of this baby's life anymore, how am I going to do it all without him? _

Peyton stopped, she just couldn't read anymore. As she put the book down she glanced at her friend who was sitting quietly, sobbing.

"Brooke honey, please stop." Peyton whispered softly as she took her into her arms.

"I can't," Brooke said in between sobs. Before she could say anything else they both heard a loud knock on the door.

"Jake!" Peyton said as she stood up with murder on her mind. "I'll kill him"

"No!" Brooke protested as she grabbed Peyton's arm. "I can't handle him right now please, get rid of him."

Peyton groaned at the prospect, she was so angry right now and she needed to vent, Jake was the perfect punching bag. God help him when she finally got her hands around his scrawny neck.

"Yoo-hoo girls I know you're in there, let me in it's Glamma. Open the door."

"SHIT!" Both girls said as they scrambled around the studio. Brooke grabbed the diaries and stuffed them under the couch, while Peyton hid the cigarettes.

"Peyton, open this damn door before I tear it down, what the hell are you two doing in there?' Glamma asked as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hey Glamma," Peyton said as she open the door. "What's happening?"

"What's happening?' Olivia said as she shoved Peyton to the side and walked into the studio. "You tell me what's happing? I've been up since noon with Mary looking for Brooke and where the hell is she by the way?"

"I'm here Glamma!" Brooke said as she walked into the room from the bathroom where she had splash her face with cold water hoping to god Glamma wouldn't notice that she had been crying. Glamma had this uncanny ability to always sense when something was wrong with her, and Brooke prayed that somehow she wouldn't notice that something was going on.

"Ewww, smells like a brewery in here and you two have been smoking, without me. What the hell, you two had a party and didn't invite me? You better get me a cigarette Blondie or else. Brooke darling, what the hell are you wearing? I mean I know it's Prada but it's so not becoming on you. We have to go shopping at some point, your wardrobe is just unacceptable. Now Peyton move it and get me a smoke."

"I thought you quit." Peyton said as she gave Brooke a look.

"Hey what's that look for?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows. Something was up, she could just feel it." And dumpling have you been crying? What the hell is going on? " Olivia asked as she walked over to Peyton's painting corner and took a look at the canvas covered in black paint. "And what the hell is that? Is that art nowadays? That's just hideous." she asked pointing to it.

"Um nothing!" Peyton replied as the door opened and Brooke's mother walked in.

"Brooke Darling!" Mary Davis said as she walked up to her daughter and gave her a big hug, which she didn't return. "I've been looking for you everywhere honey; you didn't pick up your cell. We have so much to do, we leave tomorrow morning, your father's settled the tickets, I have Lily packing you up…"

"And I'm coming too." Olivia said noticing the change in Brooke's body language as her mother took her hand. She shot Peyton a quizzical look to which Peyton didn't respond to. Something was definitely up, Olivia could feel it.

"Yes, Olivia insists on coming too." Mary Davis said as she sat down on the couch with her daughter. "The trip I have planned is fantastic, three months all through Europe. We are going to start in France and make our way through Provence, St. Moritz, Monaco… Oh honey this is just what you need."

"Really, Mother, you really think this is what I need?" Brooke said as she looked into her mother's eyes. "Is this your solution to me not finding out about Haley James and Nathan, or are you going to write more checks and pay people off so I don't find out the truth?"

Mary Davis was too shocked to say anything as Brooke took her hand away from hers, her face turn into a shade of ghostly white as her daughter continued to stare at her.

"Who the hell is Haley James?" Glamma asked to no one in particular as she put her hands on her hips.

"You know what hurts the most?" Brooke continued as she stood up. "Not the fact that Nathan cheated on me, though that hurts a lot, but the thought that my own mother has known about it and didn't tell me. I mean, mother really, did you think I would never find out there is child for god sakes."

"A child? Who has a child?" Glamma continued to ask as she took another cigarette from Peyton and started to puff away.

"Nathan, Glamma, for the last five years Nathan has been fucking Haley James and they have a baby. She was in the car with him, they died together and to make the whole thing worse everyone except me knew about it. Isn't it just fantastic?"

"Well I didn't!" Glamma exclaimed." Mary I demand you explain to me what is going on and what the hell is my granddaughter is rambling on about."

"Mother, how could you? What were you thinking? Did you really think I would never find out about this? Did you think I was so clueless? Where you ever planning to tell me?"

"Brooke, sweetheart…" Mary began to say. " I …"

"You what? You have no credibility here mother, you lost that the day you walked into that girl's house and asked her to leave town. Did you and daddy want this marriage so bad that you were willing to sacrifice my happiness?"

"No sweetheart and your father just found out. I just didn't want you to be hurt, so I decided to fix it."

"Fix it! Are you kidding? I can't believe you just said that. This isn't some boo boo that you can slap on a band aid on and make it better. This is my life, my life mother. You should have told me. Now I want you to tell me everything and so help you if you don't tell me the truth. I deserve that much, so tell me."

Mary took a deep breath before she began to tell everyone about her part in Haley James and Nathan's affair. "I found out last year, I was in Washington with your father and I ran into Rachel and her mother. We had lunch and I asked what had happen that had caused you two not to talk anymore, so she told me. She told me about her seeing Nathan with another woman and what happened when she told you."

"HOLY SHIT!" Glamma exclaimed as she sat down on a bar stool and held on to Peyton's hand, feeling like she was going to pass out from shock.

"I didn't believe it at first but I've known Rachel since she was a baby and I know how much she loves you. She couldn't have made this up, so I hired a private investigator and had Nathan followed. A week later I got the report and I found out about her. My first instincts were to protect you sweetheart you have to believe that. I couldn't bear to see you hurt, you were so happy; I couldn't bear your unhappiness. So I went to her and offered her whatever she wanted to leave town. And then when that failed I talked to Nathan. I asked him how he could do this to you and to Mae. After everything that she had done for him and you, what you gave up for him…"

"You guilt tripped him didn't you?" Brooke shouted angrily. "You made him stay with me?"

"No!" Mary exclaimed. "I just pointed out what he was doing and who he was hurting. I demanded he leave her. And he said he would, he promised me."

"But he didn't, he stayed and they had a child. Do you realize that mother do you?"

"Brooke please you need to know that I did this for you."

"Yes, clearly I understand that but I can't forgive you for this, not now maybe not ever. I can't be here anymore I have to go."

And with those words Brooke grabbed her purse from the coffee table and walked out leaving her mother in tears and everyone else in shock.

Like a zombie with tears flooding her vision, Brooke made it into her car and began to drive. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away from it all, far away and figure out what she was going to do. She heard her cell phone ringing in her purse but she made no move to retrieve it, enough had been said and she didn't want to hear anymore from anyone, not even Peyton. She was drained not only physically but also emotionally. Everything she had ever known was destroyed and she wasn't even sure how she was still standing. She was furious, she had been made into the world's biggest fool and she had no idea how she was ever going to recover. Taking a right, she drove as fast as she could to the beach house, to the house she had spend hours decorating and turning it into a home for her and Nathan, the same house that the whole disgusting affair had started at. Minutes later she pulled up in the driveway and walked in. Turning on the lights, she began to sob uncontrollably as she made her way up the stairs to the master suite where she had hope to spend so many nights wrap in Nathan's arms. Nathan the bastard had cheated on her, he had used her, and he had manipulated her. All for what, for some stock in his family's company? That thought made her angrier and all she could do was to grab a vase from the nigh stand and toss it on the ground. Anything and everything that was breakable she broke. Whatever she could get her hands on from an alarm clock to the lamps she had spend hours looking for, she tossed them to the ground and watch them shatter into a million pieces without feeling any sort of remorse. She was in a rage, she wanted to hurt something, to punch, to kill, anything to get all her anger out and when there was nothing left to break she began to scream, to scream with all her might.

Lucas Scott, who had just gotten out of the shower in one of the guest bathrooms, ran down the hall to see what the commotion was. He was totally unprepared for the scene before him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you doing" he said as spun her around to face him.

"What does it look like I'm doing asshole?" Brooke said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Trashing my house." Lucas said as he tried to contain his anger, it had been a rough day and the last thing he needed was to deal with Brooke Davis drama.

"Your house?" Brooke answered him as she picked up a picture frame with a picture of her and Nathan and threw it up against the wall. "This is my house, my house with your fucking, cheating, no good, lying brother."

"Just calm down, Brooke." Luke soothed in a calming voice as he realized that Brooke finally knew the truth. "We can talk about this."

"Talk about what? Talk about the gutter, trash slut that he hooked up with or the baby they had together? How about the fact that everyone knew about it and no one thought to inform me. I loved him, I gave everything up for him, I just wanted to be his wife and he took me for granted."

"Look", he sighed. "About Nathan..."

"No, don't you dare, don't you dare come in here and defend him. You have no right to do that not now, not any day for that matter."

"Still as selfish as always." Luke answered her in a cool voice. "It's nice to know that something's never change."

"Me selfish? Oh that's rich. You know what, get out. I don't need you, I don't need anyone. " And with that she crossed the room and reached for a painting that was hanging on the wall.

"HEY!" Lucas screamed as he made his way to her and took the painting from her "That's my mother's, Brooke!"

"Do I look like I care?" She answered him coldly as she walked up to him and got in his face.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I know this is too much for you to take and I wish …"

"Don't talk to me, don't try to calm me down, and don't feel sorry for me! You're the last person I want advice from! Know why? Because when I look at you, I see him and right now I hate both of you! You are uncaring, ignorant, loser and..."

Lucas unable to take anymore of her hysteria, did the only thing he could think of to distract her, he unwrapped the towel from his waist and threw it her. It hit her smack in the face before falling to the ground, leaving her wide eyes staring at his naked manhood. Brooke was appalled.

"See something you like princess?'" he shrugged with a smirk as Brooke looked up at his face and turned a bright shade of red.

"You bastard!" she said before she scream out one more agonizing shriek an she ran at him, tiny fists clenched, punching him in the chest. As much as he was tempted, the gentleman in him wouldn't let him hit a woman, instead he restrained her. But Brooke Davis was tougher than she looked. And stronger! She had a death grip around his neck with those perfectly manicured nails. As he backed up towards the bathroom, she was still on him like a bloodsucking leach.

"Where are you taking me damn it let me go." she screamed

"Let go", he warned with a grunt as her nails dug into his leg.

She ignored him so in a quick motion, he turned around, slinging her into the tub and turned on the cold water. Brooke screamed and Lucas tried hard not to laugh as she pulled him in with her. The cold water was supposed to snap her out of it but it only made her scream even more. Lucas wasn't sure what to do, and he couldn't move she was still holding on to his leg. Finally, she stopped crying and just started to sob. Luke stood motionless not sure what to do, turning off the water he knelt down next to her and just took her into his arms.


	7. Collide

Authors note: I know a lot of you did not get the alert for the last chapter so please this chapter will not make sense without it so read it and review and hold onto something when you read this one. I seem to be on a roll. This is for Mary!!!!!! Who had been waiting for this for months.. This chapter just threw the old version out the window. Thank you to Christina and Amanda who are always there, as well as too Sam the goddess of cake batter. Next chapter will be done by next week. Please review it makes me write.

Chapter 7

Lucas Scott couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing as he pulled Brooke Davis's sleek black Mercedes Benz C280 into the garage. Turning off the ignition, he sank back onto the seat and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. He had come to the beach to seek solace, to find some sort of peace in the middle of so much sadness and confusion but somehow had ended up smack in the middle of more drama, Brooke Davis drama. Thinking about her infuriated him. All he had wanted was to take a nice hot shower, drink a couple of beers and get a good night sleep. Instead he had ended up in the middle of her temper tantrum with a bunch of battle scars all over his body. Looking down on his bare chest, he ran his finger on the fresh scars that she had inflicted on him a few hours earlier. He couldn't believe someone so small could cause so much damage. Brooke Davis, who would have ever thought she could be such a wild cat, to lose control the way she did? He picked up an empty cigarette pack and started to laugh. So the princess was a smoker too? Damn the day was full of surprises.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the nearby sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. The sea, God he had missed it. It had been so long since he had left Madrid and travel down to Costa de Sol. As he opened the car door and took a whiff of the salty sea air, he could practically feel the hot sun beating against his chest and the taste of the mango ice cream he loved on his tongue. What he would give to be there instead of Tree Hill. For Luke, the ocean had always had an amazing ability to make him feel peaceful. No matter how stressful his life was, one whiff of the salty sea air and everything was forgotten. It had always been like that, ever since he was little. His earliest childhood memories were of him and his mother walking hand and hand along the shore. His mother, he thought to himself as he sat back up. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that he didn't think of her. Being back home only made his memories of her more vivid. From the moment he had entered the beach house, he had felt her presence near him to the point that he could have sworn he smelled her scent, lilacs mix with jasmine. What would his mother say of the mess that his brother had left him to clean up? He wondered as he made his way up to the front door. Would she blame him? Shaking his head, he couldn't help but think of his grandmother and the argument they had had earlier that day.

"_Beautiful isn't she?" his grandmother had asked him as he stood in the middle of his brother's childhood bedroom holding a picture of Nathan and his fiancée Brooke._

"_She's okay." He had answered her as he put the sterling silver picture frame back on the shelf._

"_I don't know what you're brother was thinking Brooke is an amazing, beautiful, classy young woman. She's educated, refined, with impeccable manners, graduated from one of the best Universities in the country, with honors no less. She comes from one of the oldest and richest families in the world, and her charity work is unfathomed so I don't understand how Nathan chose that woman over her? Any man would die to have a woman like that."_

"_He loved Haley grandma, you know this." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. _

"_No he didn't. Nathan was just like your grandfather. He was drawn to every white trash slut that came his way. Well at least your grandfather had the good sense to end things before they got to messy."_

"_Don't you think it's about time you and I talk about him?"_

"_No I don't Luke. I made my feelings on the subject known this morning. That child is not a Scott. He is not Nathan's and I want nothing to do with it. This family is in the middle of a scandal. That's my main priority right now to get out of this mess Nathan left us, to clean it with some dignity, and that's what you should be focusing all your energies on. And with that said, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about the fact that it's time for you to come home and take your rightful place as the head of this family. Now that's important, don't you think?"_

"_No it's not. Drew is important and that's what we need to focus on. Taylor is leaving town and we need to take him. There's no one else. You and I both know that he is Nathan's. You saw the mole, his eyes. He looks just like his father. I'm picking him up tomorrow and bringing him here to live in this house just like Nathan would have wanted, and you're just going to have to get use to it."_

"_No you're not Lucas. I told you I won't have that baby living in this house, what are people going to say? What about Brooke?"_

"_Fuck Brooke and what people are going to say." Lucas said angrily trying to figure out a way to remain calm and not lose his patience. "This is Nathan's son, your great grandson. How can you be so callous and turn your back on him? Do you think my mother would turn him away? He deserves to have his rightful place in this family and he will. My parents would do the right thing, why can't you?"_

"_Don't!" Mae exclaimed as she sat down on Nathan's bed. "Don't you dare bring Karen or Dan into this! They would be appalled if they knew the way their sons turned out!"_

"_No they wouldn't they would be appalled on what you've been come. I never thought you could be so cold so unfeeling. What happen to you?"_

"_You selfish brat! After everything I've done, how dare you talk to me like that? You left Luke. When you came to me and told me that you needed to go, that you couldn't handle it anymore, I encouraged you. I gave you an out. I said sweetheart go and live. Enjoy your life. Come back when you've done everything that you have ever wanted to do. The company will be here for you. And this is the way you repay me by being disrespectful? And your brother, I took him under my wing. I handed him the company and look what he did to me, to us."_

"_Grandmother…" _

"_No don't grandmother me. For years you've been living in the lap of luxury, enjoying the fruits of my labor and not giving your family a second thought. You even took your mother's maiden name because you couldn't deal with being a Scott. And I said nothing. Have I ever ask you for anything? No! I let you do whatever you wanted and I was the one who put everything on hold. I stayed. I made the company into what it is today, while you did nothing. So you know what? It's your turn."_

"_Excuse me?' Luke asks trying to make sense of what she was saying. "What did you just say?"_

"_You heard me, Lucas. It's your turn. I'm done. I need a vacation effective immediately. I'm taking a leave of absence from the company and you are going to take over. You deal with the company. You deal with your brother's mess, and you deal with the child. I'm done. I'm too old for this."_

"_Well I don't want it."_

"_Then it goes to hell Luke, and it will be on your shoulders. You leave and everyone suffers because you're a selfish little boy who doesn't want to grow up. And frankly I don't give a crap anymore. For years I sacrifice myself for you, for your father, your grandfather and your brother and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! So it's my turn to say I need a break. It's my turn to walk away, and it's your turn to be a Scott."_

Luke felt a pang in his heart as he thought of his grandmother and her harsh words. He would have never thought of her as being able to be so cold to him and so uncaring about the baby. For hours after she had left him, he thought of packing his bags and hoping on the next flight back to Madrid, leaving it all behind, but he couldn't do it. Nathan was dead, his brother was gone, and he had to do the right thing. Walking into the front hallway, he stopped in front of the mirror and took a good look at himself. He still looked the same. His life as he knew it was changing and there was no way to stop it, but he still looked like his old self. Once upon a time, he had left town for a new life filled with adventure, responsibilities, and had become Lucas Roe leaving behind everything he had ever known. Now he was back to being the one thing he never wanted to be, Lucas Scott the heir of the Scott family. Was he ready for it? The answer didn't matter because no matter what he had to deal with it. There was no turning back now. Wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans, he went into the kitchen and began to poke around the cabinets hoping to find something strong that would make him immune to all the feelings swirling around his head.

"What are you doing?' he heard a female voice ask. Looking up he came face to face with Brooke Davis who was making her down the stairs, wrapped in his white terry cloth robe.

"My robe looks good on you." He answered her with a smirk as he grabbed a bottle of Courvoisier and two glasses. "Sit down; I'll make you a drink. You look like you're half frozen."

"Yeah well someone decided to treat me to a cold shower."

"Hey," Lucas said as he filled up two glasses with the brown liquid. "If you had let go, I wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures. I never knew you could be such a tigress. I usually get these types of scars in other situations with the girl screaming out my name but oh well."

"You're such a crass bastard." Brooke answered him as she took the glass he was handing her. "You can go by the way. I'm fine now."

"Go? I think not princess. I'm here to stay. These are my new digs, but let me know before you go all postal again. I need to salvage what I can. I really don't want to have to redecorate. And besides, Brooke, you may need to break down in my arms again so I better stick around."

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of the liquid which cause her to shudder and choke before she answered him back. "I don't remember you asking me if you could stay. After all, this is my house. What the hell is this?" she asked him, as she started to cough. "Drano?"

"Actually it's arsenic." he answered her "and this house was my mother's, and now it's mine."

"Mae gave me this house as a wedding present, and I have the deeds to prove it," she answered him as she brought the snifter up to her lips and took another sip. "So you are just going to have to scurry off to find somewhere else to live. Go shack up with one of your whores."

"Princess there was no wedding. No ring equals no house." Lucas said to her without thinking of what damage his words would cause.

Brooke flinched and looked away trying hard no to start crying again. Breaking down once in front of Lucas Scott was bad enough, twice was a nightmare she hoped to avoid at all costs.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I wasn't thinking." He said in a sincere voice, hoping she wouldn't start crying again. He had felt so helpless earlier, while she had clung to him, sobbing in his arms. One thing Luke could never handle, was crying women. He didn't do crying.

"No don't. It's fine. You're just being truthful. You're doing what most people can't seem to do in this town. You may the world's biggest ass, but at least you're not a liar. That's more than I can say for some people."

Luke bit his lip as he watch her walk back into the kitchen and grab the bottle of brandy off the counter. "Do you want me to call someone? Peyton, your mother maybe?"

"Oh hell no she is the last person I want to see. Look Luke I'm not going to freak out or anything I did enough of that already. If you want to go, just go. If you want to stay, then stay. I really don't care what the hell you do. All I care about is getting drunk because after today, I deserve it. I want to get so drunk that I forget my name is." She answered him not being able to meet his eyes, the way he was looking at her made her feel weak and stupid. After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke again. "So you knew all along too? God you must of loved it poor Brooke the last to know that her almost husband was a cheating, no good bastard who fathered a child."

Lucas said nothing as he watch her sit down on the couch next to him and pour herself another drink.

"The whole town knew, everyone except me, I can just hear everyone talking about me. I must be the laughing stalk of Tree Hill."

"Why do you care so much of what people think?" Luke asked her.

"Because I do. Because your brother made me think I was his everything, that we were each other's happily ever after. God what an idiot huh? Tell me Luke. What do you think of me? Wait don't answer that! I know what you think of me. You think I'm a spoil, rich bitch that got what she deserve, and you're loving this."

"A little self involve much?' he said as he walked up to her and took the bottle out of her hand.

Her irritation at him and her life only grew. "How do you want me to be like? Have you ever had you're whole entire life destroyed?"

"You're life is not destroyed. You're alive. That's more than Haley or Nathan can say. Why don't you try to be a little thankful for that?"

"Don't!" Brooke exclaimed as she took the bottle back from him and took a swig. "Don't you mention her to me. I never want to hear about her for as long as I live and I sure as hell don't pity her. You know what? She is just a big of a loser as Nathan was. I mean what kind of a woman settles like she did?"

"You settled," Lucas said. "I mean what's the difference?"

"I never settled, you fuck!" Brooke said screaming as picked up a throw pillow from the couch and threw it at him. "If I had known, I would have dumped his sorry ass so fast, he wouldn't have known what hit him. I would have never settled. I would have never had his child with out any form of commitment. Who the hell does that? So what I don't understand is why he picked her not me? Why, Lucas? Can you answer that?"

"No I can't, but I think you, and I both know that things between you and Nathan haven't been right for a long time."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked looking at him with disgust.

"It wasn't right. I'm not saying what my brother did was right, but something was wrong with your relationship."

"There was nothing wrong with our relationship."

"So why did he go to Haley? If everything was so perfect then why are you here with me, getting drunk, and not on your honeymoon with my brother? Be honest with yourself don't shut the truth out because it's not convenient. That doesn't work. Trust me."

Brooke said nothing as she took another drink, and look away.

"You want the truth, "Lucas continued to say "then be prepared to handle it sweetheart. Life is not pretty, but you make do with what you have. You just deal with it."

"Alright then Dr. Phil, tell me what the hell am I suppose to do now? How am I supposed to live in this town with Nathan's child, watching him grow up! He supposed to be mine! I was supposed to give him a son. I was going to get pregnant on our honeymoon. Me Lucas! Me not her! I was supposed to have him."

"Well you didn't, and you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm not pushing him away because you can't deal with it. It's not fair to him or to Nathan."

"Nathan lost any rights the minute he was unfaithful. Besides how do you know he is really his? Haley James had no scruples, he could be anyone's."

Lucas took a deep breath before he answered her. "Does that help?"

"What?" she asked him as she closed her eyes. It had been awhile since she had drunk so much in such a short time. She could feel the effects of the alcohol starting to spread throughout her body.

"The denial. You know better than anyone that Drew is Nathan's, just like I know."

"How? How can you be so sure? "Brooke asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because Nathan told me so." He said bluntly.

"No he didn't. You two haven't seen each other in years." She answered him, confused.

"Not true. Nathan came to see me a few months back with Haley. They told me about the baby." Luke said the words as carefully as he could. Watching her, waiting to see her reaction, he felt like he was watching a volcano on the brink of eruption.

"When?" She finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"A few months ago, he told you he was going to Hong Kong. They both came to Spain instead and I met her." he told her pausing for a second, waiting to see if she was going to ask him anything, when she didn't say anything he continued. "They told me about the baby and their plans to run away."

"Run away?" Brooke asked him as she reached over and poured herself the last bit of cognac left in the bottle. "They were planning to run away?"

"Yes and I don't know what happened. All I know that a few months later I got the invitation to your wedding and then a phone call from Jake telling me Nathan was dead."

"Oh."

"Then when I came back Jake gave me one of the letters that Nathan was carrying the night he died. It was address to me."

"Letters? What letters?" she asked him in a confuse voice.

"Nathan had three letters with him, one to me, the other to my grandmother and one to you." He answered her in such a smug voice, it made her see red.

"I didn't get a letter! Where is it?" she demanded.

"I have it if you want it I can get it now." He told her as he watch her eyes grow wide in disbelief.

"No!" she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. "I don't want it. I don't want anything else from him or from you. I hate you, Lucas! I hate you and I hate Nathan! I hate Haley James and I hate that baby!" She said screaming as she got up and ran out the door.

"Brooke! Brooke, wait." Lucas screamed chasing after her. "Where are you going?"

Tears poured down her face, but she could barely register them. She just ran, her feet slapping against the sand as she bolted. Brooke Davis wasn't sure when this had become her life, but it was never what she'd wanted for herself. As she made her way into the water, she could feel it drifting away from her. If she had the steady rocking of the ocean, she didn't need Nathan Scott and his terrible truths. She could be free.

Lucas ran straight into the water and began to swim until he finally reached her. With all his might, he pulled her close to him and made his way out of the water towards the shore.

"What the hell are you doing Lucas?" She said as she tried to kick his legs.

"Stop it!" he yelled when they finally ended up on the shore. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you insane? You could've been killed!" Lucas screamed as back away from her and peeled his wet pants off him.

Brooke soaking wet with the robe practically hanging off her body sat motionless staring at the sand. She didn't know what to say or what to do, her whole world was spinning madly around her and she couldn't hold on. What happen next was totally out of her control. She felt like someone else had invaded her body as she reach up and pulled Luke down towards her and kissed him. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle, it was a kiss filled with anger, resentment, and desire. Luke didn't know what was going on, before he could stop it he found himself being pulled on top of her grounding himself against her body pulling her hips closer to his. His hands immediately push the robe away and began to attack her breast. All Brooke could do was moan as she felt his fingers tugging her nipple. A wave of desire began to spread throughout her as she felt his erection pressing against her leg. Crazy sensations began to spread from her stomach to her aching spot in between her legs.

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she realize what was happening. "Get off me! Are you out of your mind?"

"Me?" Lucas screamed back as she pushed him off her. "You kissed me." He was trying to grasp what had just happen. One minute they had been kissing, the next she was yelling at him.

"No I didn't." she said as she pulled the wet robe around her and stood up from the ground. "You bastard."

"No way Princess! I didn't do this, you did! Admit it, damn it!"

"Fine!" Brooke answer defiant. "I did, I did this! I wanted it and I changed my mind. Satisfied?"

Giving her a wicked smile, he pulled himself up from the ground and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. "Not really I usually like to finish the deed and then comes the satisfaction."

"Ugh you smug son of a bitch!" Brooke yelled as she started to make her way back to the beach house.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" he screamed at her. For some strange reason he needed to know why she had done it. Why had she kissed him?

"Because…" she said as she turned around. "I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss another man that wasn't your fucking brother. That's it. Don't read too much into it. It was nothing. Oh and by the way, I wasn't going to kill myself. I was just going for a swim." With that, she disappeared leaving Luke all alone on the beach, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	8. The Man Who Told Everything

Chapter 8

Brooke waited a full hour before she somehow managed to pull herself together enough to crawl out of bed and into a hot shower. As she washed the salt and sand off her skin and lathered her hair up with shampoo, she couldn't help to wonder what new revelations and ugly secrets she was going to encounter today. Tragedy and sorrow seem to be filling her life lately, and the fact that she was growing accustom to them both made her physically ill. Would her life always be like this? She wondered to herself. Would she ever wake up happy ready to embrace the day like she used too?

"Doubtful," she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and let the hot water hit her back. She had no idea what she was going to do. She knew that she couldn't hide in the beach house forever. Someone would eventually come looking for her, but the idea of going home or to Peyton's made her cringe. She wanted to be alone. She needed that. There were so many things she needed to figure out, and she didn't want anyone putting their two cents in. She thought of the trip her mother wanted her to take and for a brief second ponder going alone but quickly vetoed the idea. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go to Europe. It would be like she was going on her honeymoon groom less, and the thought saddened her.

Turning off the shower, she reached for a towel and caught a whiff of freshly, brewed coffee mixed with bacon that was filtering in the air. Someone was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and she knew who it was. She had hoped that when she woke up that morning, he would be gone. She had had enough of Lucas Scott, enough to last her a lifetime, but apparently he was sticking around. As she wrapped a towel around her body, her stomach began to growl. She was starving. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted to eat. Her appetite had been nonexistent the last few days. She knew she had eaten. Her mother had at one point practically forced fed her, but to her, she had just been going through the motions, like a robot that was programmed to do what it was told too. She wondered if that's how Nathan had felt all these years.

Images of Nathan quickly flooded her head. As mad and as angry as she was, she still in loved him. That she was sure of. Love didn't disappear over night no matter how much hatred she had in her heart, and she doubted that it would ever go away, no matter how hard she may have wanted it too. As she started drying her hair, she glanced around the room hoping to find something to wear. Somehow in the last twenty four hours, she had managed to lose not only her fiancée and her life as she knew it but her dress, panties, bra and even the robe that Lucas had tossed her after he had helped her out of the shower. Thinking of Lucas, she couldn't help but feel her face growing hot. Despite her drunkenness, memories of the night before were still vivid in her mind. She had no idea what had happened to her. All she knew was that in one brief moment, she had felt the need to do something crazy, something wild, something that would make her forget Nathan. So she had kissed him. It hadn't meant anything. It had just been a crazy action like jumping out of plane or climbing a mountain. All her life she had followed the rules, never straying out of the path society and her family had dictated. While others in her close circle of friends had done spontaneous crazy things, Brooke had always remained grounded, always being the sensible one. Nathan had always told her it was one of the things he loved about her, which of course was a lie just like everything else he had said to her. He had never loved her.

Glancing down on at her hand, she caught a glimpse of her engagement ring shining brightly. She could still remember the day that Nathan had slipped the three carat emerald cut diamond on her finger. It had been at a party her parents had given her to celebrate her twenty second birthday. The whole town had turned out for it, and after her parents had toasted her, Nathan had gotten down on his left knee and proposed. She could still remember how she felt at that moment, so happy, so in love so full of dreams. It had all been a lie. Angrily, she took the ring off her finger and threw it on top of the dresser. She didn't want it anymore. It was just a thing that represented the charade in which she had been the main attraction, the fool of the town.

Immediately she felt a tug in her heart as she took one last look at the ring. The pain inflicted upon her was still raw and fresh, but the love she had for him was still very present. She never would have thought that she would ever have to take it off. It had been a symbol of the love Nathan had felt for her, but in the end, it had been used just as prop to keep a lie going. She wished getting rid of him was as easy as it was to take the ring off her finger. What she would give to have the ability to wipe him out of her memories to be able to rip away all her pain, but she knew there wasn't. There never would be. She would never be the same, and she doubted she would ever be able to trust again no matter how much she may want to.

Taking another glance around the room, she saw a bag in the corner and immediately walked up to it. Opening it up, she pulled out a pair of white, cotton boxer shorts and an oversized grey sweatshirt and quickly put them on. She had other clothes in the beach house, in the master suite, but the thought of going into that room to retrieve them made her want to crawl back into the bed and hide. She walked back into the bathroom and took a long look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her face was puffy, and her eyes were blood shot clearly from all the crying she had done. Shrugging her shoulders, she knew she was a lost cause, and she didn't care. There was no need to make an effort for anyone. Make up and her appearance were the last thing that she would worry about now. All she had to do was to figure out how she was going to survive whatever was going to be thrown at her next. She wondered what her parents must be thinking. She knew they must be frantic with worry wondering where she was, and she felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought. She had never done anything like this before, spending the night out of her house without letting them know. She wasn't the type. She had always been the one who would make that phone call to ask for permission even though she was twenty two. She had always called them, let them know her plans, but the last thing she wanted to do was to talk to either of them. What Nathan had done was unforgivable in her mind, but her parents keeping it from her was just as bad. Realizing she couldn't stall much longer she walked out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Lucas was.

"Morning," she grumbled as she made her way into the kitchen where he was standing, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and flip flops. She briefly thought about fleeing, running out the door and to her car, but that thought quickly died when hunger pains set in.

"Morning princess," he answered not bothering to look at her as he flipped a pancake up in the air.

"Never say I'm not a good host. I made something to eat so pull up a chair," he said giving her a curious look when he finally looked at her. "Is that my sweat shirt?'

"Yeah," she answered shyly as she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat in the small kitchen table she had spend months scouring stores for. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't find my dress."

"Well I would be lying if I said I didn't mind. I don't really like my stuff smelling all girly, but hell I'll deal with it. I put your clothes in the dryer. They should be ready soon. I have bacon, pancakes, and eggs. I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything. Here." He said to her not quiet being able to meet her eyes, as he handed her a plate.

"Thanks." She answered him, taking the plate. "I'm starving."

"Yeah me too," he said as he slid into the seat in front of her and began to eat.

"So are you sticking around here today?" Brooke asked him hoping that he would say no. "I have some stuff to do and I was hoping that I could be alone."

"Actually I am. I'm going to live here with Drew so I have to get this place ready."

Brooke said nothing as she continued to eat, thinking or talking about the baby was something she wanted to avoid.

"So we should talk I guess." Luke said to her, breaking the silence. He had spent half the night trying to figure how to approach the subject of his brother with her. At one point, he had even decided not to bring it up, but he knew he had to for his nephew's sake.

"Actually no we should just eat and then I should go," she answered him hoping he would get the hint. She had enough of talking, thinking, figuring things out and she definitely didn't want to do it now, especially with Nathan's brother. "Don't feel obligated or anything, Luke. You really don't have any part of this."

Reaching for a piece a toast, Luke thought carefully what his next words would be. He knew that he should really leave it alone, but he knew he couldn't. Drew's life was already a mess and he needed to somehow fix whatever he could. Brooke had been right, within her rants, and rage she had made sense. Seeing Drew everyday was going to be hard for her, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Once more he damned his brother for being a coward. It would have been a lot easier if he had thought of the consequences of his actions. He had advised him to be truthful, but he hadn't taken that advice. Deciding to stay quiet, he thought about how he was going to tell her the rest of what he knew. For some strange reason, he couldn't understand why he felt like he needed to be the one to tell her. After last night "scene," he didn't think she could handle hearing it from someone else.

"Look," he started to say. "I know that I'm the last person you want to deal with, and I don't blame you. You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she took the last piece of toast. "You don't like me? Wow that's news."

"Hey!" he answered as he took the piece out of her hand and split it in half. "There isn't any more bread so share."

"So" Brooke said before biting into the toast. "Why don't you like me again? You don't even know me."

"See that's where you're wrong. I know you. I know all about you. I've met girls like you everyday in the States, in Europe. All you care about is what you wear, what people think, what parties to go too. Nothing else matters but that. Yes, I do believe you love my brother, but there is no doubt in my mind that a year from now you're going to be married to the next big millionaire mommy and daddy throw your way, and Nathan will be some skeleton in your closet."

"Really?" Brooke asked him in an amused voice. "So that's what you think of me, well Luke it's so good to know that you have such a high regard for me. And since you told me what you think of me then I'm going to tell you what I think of you…"

"That seems fair." Lucas said as he took a bite of bacon. "By all means, do tell."

"I think you are an irresponsible idiot. I think you are a scared little rich boy who decided one day you hated your life and ran away. You despise your family, who they are, what they do, but you spend their money without a care in the world. You blame everyone for all your problems, but you take no responsibility for your own actions. Oh and you're a terrible kisser."

"You weren't saying that last night. Five more minutes, and you would have been screaming my name." he said in a cocky voice before he winked at her.

"Egotist much?" Brooke said laughing.

"Nah, it's a fact."

"You're a piece of work," Brooke began. "What are you doing here Lucas? What are you hoping to accomplish? I mean you must have a life back in Europe. So why all of the sudden do you want to come back here and become the person you never wanted to be?"

"That's not any of your business." Luke said angrily as he stood up and threw his plate in the sink.

"See that's where you're wrong it is my business your brother made it my business the minute he put his cock in that little slut and got her pregnant. What do you want me to say Luke? How do you want me to act? Did you really think I would be okay after all the shit I had to deal with these last few days? And now you're going to go and play daddy to Nathan's son, parading him all over town in front of me. "

"Oh god what the hell did you have to deal with? Cancelling your big society wedding? Being embarrassed in front of the whole town? Poor Brooke everyone is talking about her…Did you think for one second about that child? He lost not only his father but his mother that night. Do you have any idea how hard that is for a person to deal with let alone a small baby? He's all alone in this world Brooke. He has no one. How can you hate him, he is just an innocent little baby. What kind of person are you?"

"Fuck you Lucas you don't know anything. You think you know me but you don't." Brooke said as she put her hands up to her face. He had no idea how she was feeling inside, the amount of pain that was running through her. Of course she knew the baby was innocent, that none of it was his fault, but she couldn't help but she couldn't help herself to want it to be as far away from her as possible.

"Yes I do. I know a lot. I know I lost my brother and you're partly to blame!"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? How dare you?" Brooke said in an astonished voice.

"You knew something was wrong with your relationship and don't tell me you didn't. You're not that clueless. You just didn't want to face it. You didn't want to have to deal with disappointing mommy and daddy, so you kept up the charade. You're just as responsible as the rest of us. You are partly the reason that he got in that car."

"You have no right…" Brooke said as she reached for her purse that had been on the table and started to walk out the door.

"No princess! Hell no you're not leaving yet! We have to talk. Did you know that he was running off to marry Haley? He knew that if he told you, you would try to talk him out of it. You would guilt him into staying with you. So he took off with Haley. Thank God they both had the sense to leave the baby with Taylor, or you would have been responsible for three lives instead of two."

"No! Stop. Don't say that," she exclaimed, "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm not used to this. I can't do all this fighting, and yelling. I just can't handle it… I didn't know Lucas. I swear I thought we were fine. I don't want to hear anymore."

"Well you're going to have to. Sit down Brooke," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on the couch. "I know how you found out about Nathan and for that I'm sorry. I should have told you. I knew no one else would have the balls to do it…"

"Wait you know." She said softly trying to control the flood of tears that were threatening to start falling down her face. "You know about Teresa? How?"

"Jake he told me…"

"Wait!" He knows I'm here. I have to go."

"Hold on, chill out." Lucas said as he reached for hand.

"Don't touch me!"

"Okay, I won't. He doesn't know you're here. I didn't tell him. I saw him this morning in town. I went to get groceries, and I ran into him. He told me about this big blow out he had with Peyton, and he told me what happen to you."

Hesitant Brooke sat back down. "So he told you?"

"Yeah." Luke said to her as he sat next to her on the couch. "Your friend Peyton sure did a number on him by the way. Threw his clothes out the window after she gave him the biggest black eye I have ever seen. Talk about domestic dispute."

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she pictured Peyton hanging out her studio throwing Jake's clothes on the street. One thing she could always count on was Peyton's ability to overreact, no matter what the situation was.

"Look Brooke I know that you and I aren't friends. We aren't anything really but don't you think you should hear it all from me, someone who's going to give you all the facts and not some gossipy little bitches who want to hurt you?"

Brooke didn't say anything she couldn't find the words. Luke was offering her the chance to tell Nathan's tale without the bullshit and she wasn't sure if should take it. She couldn't find the words to express to him the fear she had off losing herself more than she already had.

Luke waited a few minutes before he started talking again. He had tried as hard as he could to broach the subject carefully, but had failed miserably. He hadn't meant for his anger to come out but he hadn't been able to contain himself. Deep down inside he knew Brooke wasn't to blame but it was easier for him to blame her than himself. He had promised his parents that he would always take care of his younger brother, but he had been too selfish to follow up on the promise. Now he had to deal with the consequences of what his actions had caused.

"You have to understand that Nathan and I lost our parents at a young age. I was lucky. I remember them. I got to spend time with them, and he didn't. After they died, Royale and my grandmother, well they tried to do the best they could. My grandfather had always expected a lot from us. He practically drilled in our heads the duties of being a member of the Scott family. When he died, I took off. It was my chance to finally get out away from it all, but Nathan stayed. He couldn't do what I did. Gamily and duty were above all the most important thing in his life."

"I don't need to hear this Luke…"

"Yes you do, you need to understand why Nathan did what he did however cowardly as it was. I know this hurts but you'll thank me for it one day. When Haley walked into his life Nathan didn't know what to do, she threw him into a tailspin. Everything he knew, everything he thought, she questioned, and they fell in love. Nathan's mistake was not being man enough to stand up to our grandmother. He didn't want to hurt her or disappoint her. Haley in return asked for nothing. She was willing to settle and that was her mistake. She should of valued herself enough to demand to be put first, but she didn't. There's nothing we can do about that now. Throughout the years, both of them tried to break it off, but they couldn't and then Drew came. When Nathan showed up on my doorstep, he was so confused he didn't know which way was what. I tried to talk to him, to give him advice, but he didn't take it. It wasn't till Haley was set to deliver that he tried to find a way to get out of it…He told me he tried to talk to you but he could never do it. He didn't want to hurt you, you have to believe that."

Brooke said nothing as she stared out the window. She didn't know what Lucas expected her to say or what he wanted her to do. All she knew was that hearing Nathan thoughts and fears from his lips were causing her to feel a great amount of sadness. "Tell me about the night he died," she whispered.

"I don't much about it; he left me a message on my cell phone telling me he couldn't do it anymore and that he and Haley were going to take off together with Drew. The rest of it I pieced together with Jake and Taylor. Nathan showed up with a wedding ring. They left Drew with Taylor, and then they died."

Reaching into her purse Brooke pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out. Before she could reach for her lighter Luke pulled out his and lit it.

"He left you a letter, Brooke. It's right here." He handed her a white envelope with her name written across it. With her hands trembling she took it from him.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked her softly.

"No. I can do it." she answered him. "Do you think you can leave me alone for a bit?"

"Yeah I have some stuff I need to do and I want to check on Drew. Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No! You've done enough." she answered him firmly as she watched him get off the couch and walk up the stairs. He appeared several minutes later with a shirt in one hand and his car keys in another. Without saying anything to her he walked out the front door shutting it behind him.

Brooke waited several minutes before she could force herself to read the letter. She didn't know where she was able to gather the strength but somehow she did. Opening up the envelope with the feeling of dread deep down inside her, she read Nathan's last words to her.

Dear Brooke,

By the time you get this letter I'll be long gone and you'll know the truth. I want you to know that this decision was the hardest I've ever had to make. I love you Brooke I want you to know that. I know you are going to think I don't but I do. Before I met Haley I didn't know that there was a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I didn't plan to hurt you. I didn't go out looking for her and she didn't go out looking for me. We just kind of found each other, one day and fell in love, it just happened. We both tried to fight it but it was beyond our control. I tried so many times to tell you about her, but I could never gather the courage to face you. Even when Rachel found out about us and you told me what she had said, I couldn't tell you the truth. You and I have been through so much and you have been such a big part of my life, me causing you pain was something I couldn't live with. But Haley is in my blood. She is part of me. I fell in love with her in a way that I never thought was possible. I thought as time went by that it would end, but it didn't. It just got stronger to the point that being away from her was unbearable. And then when my son was born, I knew that I had to do something. Not being with them wasn't an option I could live with. It wasn't fair to you to be married to a man who didn't deserve you because that's the truth Brooke. Someday I know you are going to understand what I did and why I did it. You are going meet that one person that is going to cause you to see life in a different and you will never be able to settle for anything less. You deserve that, to be with someone who is going to cherish you and love you in a way I never could. You are an amazing woman I know that someday someone is going to walk into you life and blow you away just like Haley did to me. One day when you have a child and you look into that child's eyes you are going to feel a love so strong that nothing else will matter expect that connection between you that child, and his father, and the love you feel for them will make you understand that they come first above all. I wish I could make this all easier for you, but I can't. I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Be happy Brooke, don't shut yourself up because of this. I want you to be happy and fall in love. And think of me and this letter when you meet that one person who makes you want to throw everything away to be with them. I love you Brooke you are and forever will be my first love and my best friend. Take care of yourself and please be happy. Nathan

All Brooke could do as she put down the letter was cry. She had thought that she had no more tears left inside her but she was wrong. Nathan's letter was the final piece of the puzzle and reading it only caused her to realize what she thought she lost, she never had in the first place. With her eyes close she said her own goodbye to Nathan to the man she had given everything too, who hadn't been brave enough to make her face the truth and to her life the one she thought she had and never really did. Realizing that there was no reason for her to stay in Tree Hill any longer she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number she hadn't in months, praying that the one person who could help her get through her pain was home. And when she heard the familiar voice on the other end all Brooke could say as a feeling of defeat began to spread throughout her was "I need you".


	9. That's what friends are for

Authors note: First off this I'm sorry about this chapter I hate writing fillers. Second a big thanks to Christina and to my darling Cathy whose bets are the reason I'm writing as fast as I am. A big thank you to all the reviewers who I hope will continue to review because I have this bet with Cathy that I can post the next one before her, the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapter written. So review I want to beat her so bad…. And here is it the next chapter. Ten will be up shortly I hope. Thank you

Chapter Nine

That's what Friends are for

Rachel Gattina could barely sit still on her white couch as she nervously thumbed through the latest edition of Vogue. She felt sick to her stomach, and her knees felt like they may give out on her any minute. She had had no choice, she told herself. The whole thing was too much for her to handle on her own. As hard as it had been to come to the decision and as lousy as she felt for actually doing it, she knew deep down inside she had done the right thing. Brooke needed help, more than she could give her. She had tried hard to be there for her, to make things easy and had even thought at one point that she had broken through the barriers that her friend had put up, but that wasn't the case. In the last three weeks, Brooke had withdrawn to the point that Rachel could no longer reach her. Dropping the magazine onto the floor, she quickly got up and glanced out the window at the activity below her. New York City, God, she loved it here. It was the perfect place for her to live, always filled with activity and excitement. No matter what time of day it was, there was always something to do, and that's what she loved the most about it. Staring at the stream of yellow cabs below her and the people walking all over, she felt a sense of calmness settle around her. What most people found irritating she found soothing, and today she needed as much as that as possible. She prayed Brooke would understand why she had done what she had. She hated the fact that she, in a sense, had betrayed her, even if it was for her own good.

From the first moment she had come face to face with her again, she had understood that she, not anyone one else, was the person that Brooke had turned too and why she had. There had been no need for any words. With her silence, Rachel had understood that Brooke needed to be alone and away from everything and everyone that reminded her of Nathan. But she also needed support, the type that only Rachel could offer her. The first few days had been anything but easy. Rachel had held her friend's hand as she cried herself to sleep. She had fed her even when she had said she wasn't hungry, and she hadn't pushed her to discuss anything she didn't want to. When Brooke had asked her not to tell anyone that she was with her, she had agreed. Despite the phone calls she had receive from Brooke's parents, Peyton, and her own family, she had always said, "I don't know where she is. Let me know when you do. I'm concerned too." It had been a simple request, and she had honored it till now.

It had felt strange for the red head to be on the other side of the spectrum. Usually it was Brooke who was by her side helping her pick up the pieces of her chaotic life. Now the shoe was on the other foot. Living in Tree Hill was no easy fete especially when everyone knew your business. Rachel just like Brooke had felt the sense of suffocation which had forced her to run as far as she could away from it all. She had never expected Brooke to show up on her door step. She had always known the whole Nathan the scum drama would blow up and cause emotional hell for everyone involved. But she had never expected for it to take as long as it did, or for Nathan to have died before he could get what was coming to him. God, how he deserved it. At some point all men betrayed, hurt, and trampled over a woman's heart. God knew she had had her share of heartbreaks, but what Nathan had done was just plain cruel. No one deserved what he had dished out especially not someone like Brooke who never did anything to anyone. Thank God she, herself, was done with relationships. The last thing she ever wanted was to ever be dependent on a man, once was enough for her. All men were good for was one thing and half the time she could manage that herself with a battery operated toy she picked up in a tiny little store in the heart of Soho.

Groaning she turned around and her eyes immediately became fixed on a picture of her son Tucker. At three years old, he was a firecracker, and she adored him. Blonde hair, green eyes and dimples that she knew were going to make every female that he came into contact with swoon. He, besides her father, was the only man that she trusted. She knew that at some point her baby would become a man, but she hoped she influenced him enough that he would treat women the way they deserved to treated. It had been Tucker who had helped her distract Aunty Brooke those first few weeks. Tucker had managed to bring Brooke back to life, but the minute he had left to spend the rest of the summer with his father she had once more gone back into a state of depression that worried Rachel. It wasn't so much the depression that she was concerned about, it was more the resignation, the finality of what her life had become. That's what worried Rachel. Her biggest fear was that Brooke would not be able to overcome it and live a life that was filled with sadness. Her friend had always been so vibrant, so full of life. She deserved to be happy and that's why she knew she had done the right thing. She just hoped their newly renewed friendship would be able to sustain it. She hated for it to go back to the way it had been a year earlier.

A wave of sadness began to spread through her body as she thought back to that fateful night, the night she had found out who Nathan Scott really was. It had been a horrible day all around, one she had been dreading. She hadn't seen Cooper, her ex, in weeks and despite the fact she couldn't wait to end her marriage, it still saddened her. She remembered walking into the restaurant with her heart broken into little, pieces. As she made her way across the room, she had spotted him, sitting at a small table, in the middle of the restaurant, a man who looked remarkably like her best friend fiancée. She remembered having done a double take and she had even tried to get closer to make sure it was him. She had stood at the bar watching the twosome feeding each other and kissing. She could still feel the feeling of disgust that had spread through that day, that had forced her to run out of the restaurant without caring that Cooper was waiting for her. She had spent the night in the throes of agony not sure what she should do. What she had seen only cemented the doubts she had had on her friends upcoming nuptials, and she knew she had to tell her. The next day she had met Brooke and Peyton back in Tree Hill, at a furniture store where they were suppose to help Brooke find the perfect couch for the beach house in which she and Nathan had planned to live in after they said their I do's. Brooke had been so excited and Peyton as usual had rather be anywhere but there. The three girls had known each other all their lives, despite the fact that Rachel had been sent to an east coast boarding school as soon as she was school age, due to their mothers friendship their paths had always manage to cross. But it wasn't till college when Rachel had been forced by her parents to room with Brooke that they had become close. For four years the two had shared everything and of course Peyton despite attending NYU had been become part of the mix. The three had become inseparable, calling each other ten times day with to inform the other of every part of their lives. It was Peyton and Rachel who stood next to Nathan as he picked out Brooke's birthday gift every year. It was Brooke and Peyton who stood next to Rachel ready to catch her when she passed out as she waited for her results of her pregnancy test, and it was them who stood by her as she told her mother that a one night stand had knocked her up. Rachel had never had any close girlfriends till Brooke and Peyton, and she had known that if either girl had seen Cooper with another girl they would immediately tell her. So some how she had gather enough courage to tell Brooke what she had seen but had never in a million years imagine what would happen when she open Pandora's box.

"_So which one? The plush or the leather? I can't decide. Rachel, your apartments always look fantastic so help me." Brooke squealed as she flash her best friend a big old smile. _

"_Yes please help her Rache.l I'm starving and all this domestic talk is making me break out in a rash. You said shopping. I assumed you meant shoes, dresses, lingerie, not couches. This sucks by the way." Peyton said in a whiney voice as she plopped herself down on a black leather couch and began to play with her cell phone. "Rachel, hurry up and answer her the faster she picks a couch the faster we can leave. There's this amazing little black dress I have had my eye on and I want to get it, its perfect for tonight."_

"_Oh yes the big night." Brooke said narrowing her eye brows as she walked over to a plush white couch and ran her hand through it. "Its getting pretty serious with Jakey isn't it P. Sawyer?" she asked in the sugar coated voice to emphasize her thoughts on the matter._

"_Oh shut up all I care about tonight is one thing. He's been gone for over three weeks and I'm feeing. If you get my drift which you sure as hell don't, but Rachel you do. I have one goal in mind tonight I'm going to ride the waves as many times as I can and I plan to set the night off in a hot, black dress with those killer cheetah pumps I bought last month. So don't you dare call me for the next two days I plan to be occupied."_

"_A year ago you would have satisfied your cravings with some random guy you would have never waited for any guy. What's so special about Jake besides the fact that you've been in love with him since I don't know we were thirteen."_

"_Not in love Pollyanna, in lust. Besides he's hot and good in bed that's all I care about. Now can we get going Rachel for god sakes stopping sulking in the corner and pick a couch already." _

"_Um I don't know. Pick whichever you like. I don't really have an opinion." Rachel said softly as she began to pick off imaginary lint off her silk sleeve._

"_Since when?" Peyton as she propped herself up in an Indian style position on the leather couch. The three girls had set out in search for the perfect couch for the beach house Brooke was redecorating. Usually no matter where they went the three of them would be involved in deep conversations about the most random stuff and Rachel was always the loudest but today it was the complete opposite. The whole morning had passed by with Rachel uttering less than three or four sentences._

"_I think the beige plush; it's soft and looks about the right size right? I can't remember how big the living room is." She answered, as she avoided Peyton's curious glances that were being directed at her. _

"_Can't remember the size of the living room? Now that's funny, Rach, you managed to christen every inch of that room with about half the boys basketball team every summer you came home from boarding school."_

"_So did you" Brooke said in defense of Rachel who Peyton was forever picking on. "With the football team, water polo, basketball…"_

"_Oh shut up and pick a couch already while I figure out what the hell is up Red head's ass. So what's up? Did mommy give you another stay marry to Cooper lecture or is she still calling Tucker, Charles?"_

"_Nothing is wrong. It's just a bad day."_

"_God I need to pick a couch. It needs to be perfect. I want the whole beach house to be amazing. I want to show Nathan how much I love him. Oh my god girls, can you believe it? I'm finally going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott."_

"_That's it pick a couch because I may gag and pass out from all the cheeriness. Plush, leather I don't care just pick one and let's get the hell out of here."_

"_Okay Peyton, chill, god you are such a pain in the ass. Rachel, help me pick one please."_

"_Whatever you want Brookie."_

"_Now I know that something is wrong you have never, ever let me pick out anything on my own. You thrive on making decisions for me. What happen last night with Cooper? I thought you said everything went okay?" Brooke asked her with a concerned voice. "Did you two have a fight over you moving to New York again? He didn't threaten to seek full custody did he?"_

_Rachel nervously cracked her knuckles as she sat down next to Peyton, trying hard not to meet Brooke's eye. She didn't know where to start she had spend the last twenty four hours agonizing about what she should do. She knew that if the shoe was on the other foot she would want to know. But the thought of causing her friend any sort of pain was too much for her to bear. Taking a deep breath, she knew that no matter what she had to tell her what she had seen. _

"_No we went out last night and talked things out, we are actually in a good place right now."_

"_You are!" Brooke said excitedly as she plopped down in between her friends. "And you are going to work it out right? I mean Cooper is so wonderful and Tucker needs his father. You guys are so cute, aren't they Peyton?"_

"_Yeah they fucking adorable all this decorating and marriage stuff is making me want to puke by the way not that anyone cares about me. I'll just sit here and text dirty sex talk to Jake and wait for you two to finish your whole little pow wow on relationships. How the three of us are friends I have no idea."_

"_Hush up Peyton. Look Rachel I know how you felt about marriage and having a baby, but you overcame it. Just listen to Cooper work it out besides Nathan and I are about to get married and the only married people we know are boring. Think of all the fun things the four of us can do, oh and our babies…Besides you don't really want to move to New York with all those crazies hell no you cant leave work it out hon it so worth it. Look at me and Nathan we're finally getting married. And soon it will be Peyton and Jake and the six of us can be one big happy group full of kids…"_

"_Gag me now! Please God take me away somewhere…" Peyton groaned._

"_Brooke there's something I have to tell you…" Rachel began to say hoping she could get the words out._

"_What is it hon?" Brooke asked her in a sweet voice. "Talk to me you know I'm always here for you."_

"_Last night I saw something and I don't know how to tell you this… Look we've been friends a long time and I know I would want to know…God this is so hard."_

"_You caught Cooper with another woman. I knew it! God all men are scum even the hot ones." Peyton said as she shot up suddenly interested in the conversation. "What do you want to do to him, scalp him, slash his tires, beat the ho's ass. I'm down for any of it."_

"_No it's not Cooper.!" Rachel said as she took a deep breath. "Last night at the restaurant I saw Nathan."_

"_You did?" Brooke said surprised "I don't think so Rach he's in Hong Kong this week closing some big deal. He's been so busy, I know because I can't get him on the phone for even a minute. You saw someone that looks just like him. How funny is that? Nathan has a twin how hilarious."_

_Rachel stood up and began to pace. "No Brooke it was him and he wasn't alone. I wasn't sure at first but I got a better look at his and it was Nathan, with a girl."_

"_What the hell are you talking about Rachel?" Peyton said angrily._

"_I saw Nathan in Charlotte with some random slut who was by the way all over him. They were holding hands and at one point he was feeding her…"_

"_This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Are you sure? I mean Nathan is in Hong Kong…" Peyton interrupted as she stood up from where she had been sitting._

"_It looked just like him Peyton…" she answered softly. "I swear."_

"_See it looked just like him, you just said it looked just like him you're not even sure…You can't say something like this and not have proof…"_

"_I know what Nathan looks like Peyton. I'm not stupid. It was him, Brooke. I swear it was him…" Rachel pleaded as she stare at Brooke who was still sitting, shell shocked on the couch. "I'm so sorry I wish I hadn't seen it, I know this hurts you, but I thought you would want to know."_

"_Rachel…" Brooke said in a soft voice. "It's not possible…"_

"_Of course not!" Peyton exclaimed as she stood up in directly in front of Rachel. "This is just a big mistake, don't even think about it Brookie…"_

"_It's not a mistake, and it all fits. Look I know this is hard to comprehend but you said it yourself he hasn't been himself these last few months, and he hasn't been around this all fits…"_

"_Shut up Rachel or I swear." Peyton said in a warning tone._

"_No I won't, I'm not blind and I know deep down inside you both know it. Nathan hasn't been around in months, and he hasn't been right when he has. He is always running around, leaving, making excuses. The signs are all there, and I'm not sugar coating it anymore I love Brooke too much. Open your eyes hon, poke around find out before you make the worst mistake of your life. Confront him with what I saw… I'll do it with you if you want…"_

_Before Brooke could give an answer, Peyton was in action. Rachel could only watch, as if from outside her own body, as the blonde's fist flew forward and made contact with her face. The sound was almost as unpleasant as the pain that shot suddenly through her. The redhead was paralyzed from the shock of the blow, doing nothing but staring at her attacker. _

"_You selfish bitch," she heard Peyton say. "How dare you? Just because you've managed to make a mess out of your life doesn't mean you have to make a mess out of everyone else's. Stay away from us. We want nothing do to with you. Go to New York, get the fuck away from us and keep your mouth shut. Nathan Scott would never, ever do anything like this and the fact that you made this ugly accusations makes me wonder if maybe just maybe you want them to break up so you can sink your claws into the only member of the basketball team you didn't fuck." And with those words Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and left the store leaving Rachel behind._

That was the last time she had heard from either of them. She had tried to call Brooke, but she never returned her calls, and she hadn't even bothered with Peyton. Feeling guilty for the pain she had caused and hurt because they hadn't believed her, all she had been able to do was pack up her things and move herself to New York City. She had spent countless nights going over the whole entire scene in her head, hoping that she had been wrong. Maybe Peyton was right. She had made a mistake. But the more she thought about it, she knew she had been right. It was Nathan with another woman. The last thing she had ever wanted was to hurt Brooke, but she knew without of shadow of a doubt that she hadn't imagined the whole thing. It was because of her friendship with Brooke that Rachel had despite her own misgivings contacted Brooke's mother. She had known better, but she hadn't known what to do. She had thought that Brooke's mother would find everything out and get Brooke to realize what was happening under her nose, but once more she had been wrong she had made it all worse by hiding the lies and now she was cleaning up Nathan and Mary's mess.

"Hello, hello, hello. I'm finally here in the big apple." She heard a voice say. "Rachel darling where the hell are you? And why in God's name did you leave the door open! Do you know how many criminals there are in New York City? Because I do my new satellite TV back home has the New York news. I watch it every night. It's better than the local news. Where the hell are you? I hate to be ignored."

Rachel couldn't help but break out in a big old smile as she ran to her front door into the arms of the woman who she loved more than her own mother.

"Glamma finally." Rachel said as she wrap her arms tighter around the petite woman and inhale the sweet smell of her signature scent Chanel number five.

"Yes darling I'm here finally. I would have been here sooner but the stupid plane wouldn't take off because of fog which is ridiculous I mean what does fog have to do with anything. So where is she?" Glamma asked as looked around the living room of Rachel's fifth avenue town house.

"Out on one of her daily walks," Rachel answered her as she took her hand and led her over to the couch so they could sit and talk. Rachel had loved Olivia Du Bois from the moment she had first laid eyes on her. She was the essence of old southern money, brains and beauty. With her dark black hair, violet eyes, flawless skin and long legs at her age men of all ages flocked to be around her. But what everyone loved best about her was the fact that despite being part of the old South she never followed society rules. She traveled extensively around the world, cursed like a sailor, wore outrages couture outfits, gambled without any remorse and could drink the biggest drunk under the table. She was the complete opposite of what a grandmother should be, the Christmas the girls had been sixteen she had taken them to a strip club and proceed to teach them each how to down shots. She was rich, opinionated, beautiful, and she let everyone know it. Olivia Du Bois aka Glamma was a force to be reckon with, and Rachel was sure her childhood would have been boring if it wasn't for her.

"Walks huh?" Olivia asked her as she picked up the picture of Tucker. "I saw this little tyke by the way he is just so cute. He hugged me and proceeded to tell me all the names of the dinosaurs I sent him last month. Cooper was with him with some blonde who has no sense of style."

"Yeah Shelley." Rachel answered. "His new girlfriend. She is a school teacher and makes fantastic brownies…."

"And you can't stand her?" Glamma said breaking out in a big smile. "If its any consolation, your tits are a lot bigger than hers. Dr. Fan did an amazing job on them."

"Glamma I didn't get my boobs done I told you this already."

"But of course you did and don't deny it. Now onto Brookie. Which by the way, I should beat you and never talk to you again. Out of all the people to tell about Nathan infidelity, you told Mary? Why? You should have come to me. I would have handled it better than she did."

"I know, Glamma. Trust me I know." Rachel answer with regret in her voice. "If I could turn back time, I would do it all differently."

"Well you can't. So I'm here to once more save the day. Shit…"

"What?" Rachel asked in an urgent voice.

"Lily?" Glamma replied.

"Who's Lily?"

"My new personal assistant. I left her down stairs with my bags. Give me your phone. Let me call her and tell her to take my stuff to the Ritz."

"Glamma you can't stay there you'll stay here with us."

"Oh hell no!" Glamma said in her big dramatic voice. "Not with that cook slash nanny you have here. One look at Espi and I gain ten pounds and hell bikini season is not over yet my darling. Now tell me do you love this shirt dress? It's Armani. I got it last winter in Paris. Isn't it to die for?"

"Yes it is." Rachel said as she admired the mini white shirt dress Glamma had accessorized with a red patent leather belt, matching sandals, and her signature five carat diamond studs in her ear. Her black hair was held back in a sleek pony tail and her lips were the shade of deep blood red. "By the way Glamma, Espi is in Tree Hill with Tucker. She won't be back till next month."

"Yay!" Glamma said jumping up and down like an excited child. "Okay let me call her and get her settled before Brookie gets home, and the shit hits the fan. Mary hired her for Brooke but I stole her. She is fantastic. Five minutes and then we can sit down and figure out what this whole Brooke mess. The sooner we get that settled the sooner we can have some fun. God I love this place."

Five minutes later after settling Glamma along with her twenty pieces of Louis Vuitton luggage in her bedroom, after she had declared Rachel room had a better view than the guest room, the two women finally sat down to have a chat.

"Rachel, love, you could not have been in a worse situation than I have been the last two months. Case de Davis was anything but happiest place on earth. Mary and my son have been fighting like crazy not to mention the fact that it took me forever to convince them not to put out a missing person report on Brookie. Thank God you sent that telegram telling them she was fine. Nice touch by the way."

"I didn't send a telegram." Rachel said innocently.

"Oh sweet child if your going to lie then you have to do it better than that. Of course you did Brooke is way too mad to do it herself. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't call you along with Mary, your mother and Peyton? You and Brooke are not as slick as me. I knew she was here all along because she used the emergency credit card I gave her to use when she turn thirteen in case Mary pissed her off enough that she needed to get away. After all these years she finally used it. God if Mary knew I knew where Brooke was she would have my head."

Unable to contain herself any longer Rachel couldn't help but start laughing. "Where do they think you are?"

"Las Vegas with friends. They are both too wrapped up in this whole mess to even care what I do."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad," Glamma answered truthfully. "Rumors about Brooke's disappearance are running all over town. Mary covered it up as best as she could telling them all she went away with Mae, but Nathan's whole disgusting affair and the baby is out in the open. The whole town is buzzing with talk about the baby and she who we will not name. And don't even get me started on Peyton who has been so not fun these last few weeks. She won't talk to anyone and has locked herself up in her studio. The shit hit the fan darling. Now tell me what's going on here. How is she?"

"It's hard to say there are days she is okay. We talk, watch movies, play cards and there are days she can't get out of bed. I just don't know how to help her or if I can. I feel so guilty."

"Guilty? Oh Cherie you have nothing to feel guilty about! This is not your fault. This is all Nathan's. I never liked him, and I was dead set against the wedding, but no one listens to me ever. I know Brooke feels like her life is over but she'll snap out of it."

"I don't think so Glamma." Rachel said softly.

"Of course she will. Now tell me on a scale of one to ten how bad is she?"

"Thirty."

"Okay well at least it's not 100. I didn't bring my straight jacket for that one. I'm here. Never fear. If anyone can get through to Brookie, it is Moi! Now we are going to need supplies. Um Lilly oh Lilly get your sweet butt in here bring the note pad."

Lilly appear three seconds later with her purse in hand and a note pad in the other.

"Yes Mrs. Du Bois, what can I get you?"

"First off how many times do I have to tell you do not call me Mrs. Du Bois. That was my mother in law may she rot in hell, how my sweet husband came out of that woman's womb I have no clue. Lilly remember I'm Liv, Olivia, oh fabulous one, anything but Mrs. Du Bois. Got it?"

"Yes Mrs.… I mean Liv. What can I do for you?"

"Write this down so you don't forget. I need you to go to the nearest liquor store and buy me a case of Bourbon my usual kind. Also I want you to go to little Italy, to the restaurant La Mela and ask for Angelo. Tell him Liv sent you and bring back what he gives you. Um I think that's it but keep your cell phone on I may need more. Now go."

"Glamma." Rachel said as she tried hard to contain the fit of giggles that were threatening to erupt as she watched Lilly scurry out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. "Brooke doesn't drink bourbon."

"I know that silly." Glamma said rolling her eyes in disbelief. "That's for me. I'm going to need it. Brooke is a Davis and she is going to fight me tooth and nail for what I have planned for her. I need the alcohol to get through it."

"Glamma I thought we agreed we were just going to talk to her?"

"Yes we are, but I have some plans. Did you really think I wouldn't come prepared? You know me better than that. It's finally time to shake up Brookie's life and I'm going to be the one to do it. Now get me a drink. It's after eleven. Cocktail hour has begun."


	10. Divine Intervention

Authors note: So this chapter I dedicated to my one and only **CATHRYN** in big bold letters. Anyway many of you are aware that catc20 and I having been betting to see who gets their chapters up faster, well today the bet took an interesting turn for the best or for the worst. The bet is now that whoever post five chapters before June 13, wins and the loser has to write a story of whatever ship the other chooses so ladies get ready cause Miss Naley aka author of Open your eyes, is about to write her first ever BRUCAS cause I'm so beating the pants off her butt. So with this said I'm hoping you all take a minute and review so I can get my creative juices going. Enjoy this chapter because I'm on a roll, as usual there are some hints to the future of Brooke. So sit back and read because I poured my heart into this one next chapter will be up by Wednesday even if it kills me. So here you go my Texan here u go…show me what you got. And a huge thanks to Hana and Chris as always this story would not be going the way its going if it wasn't for you two.

Chapter 10

Divine Intervention

Brooke could feel a mixture of tranquility and adrenaline spreading through her body as she made her out of Central Park and towards Fifth Avenue. The hot summer sun was beating on her head, and the heat wave was causing her clothes to stick onto her body, but she didn't care. While most New Yorkers fled the hot summers to their summer homes in the Hampton's, or stayed nice and cool in their central air apartments, Brooke bravely venture out. Every day after lunch, she took a walk through the park. Sometimes it was a work out, a way to get herself into shape, other times it was a form of meditation. The walks had become kind of like a fix, something her body as well as her mind craved. They had become too important for her to let anything, not even the heat stops them.

She stopped in front of the corner deli and began to grab different arrangements of flowers that were artfully displayed in white buckets on the side walk. Roses, lilies, sunflowers, whatever flower anyone could want could be found all over New York. She had fallen in love with the city. She had never understood its appeal even when Peyton had lived in the city for four years while she attended NYU. She had always found it unnerving with its chaos and had relished the peace of her hometown. But in the last few weeks she has understood its appeal. It was easy to get lost in the sea of people that filled the city everyday. She was just a nameless face. In New York, she was just plain ordinary Brooke. Not the heiress, not the jilted fiancée, just Brooke who liked to talk walks through the park with her Ipod in her ear. Gathering ten bouquets of flowers, she walked inside the deli and handed the cashier a crisp one hundred dollar bill. Waiting for her change, she felt a small twinge of guilt spreading throughout her. She missed Peyton. She couldn't remember a time in her life that she had spent away from Peyton. Yes they had both gone to college apart but they had kept in constant contact every day with emails, text messages, msn, and long phone calls. They had talked on the phone six times a day no matter what had been going on. Every school break and vacation was spent together. She knew people always wondered how two such different girls could be friends and when Rachel became of permanent fixture in their lives more questions had arisen. The three girls were as different as night and day. Brooke was loving, caring, sweet. Peyton was cold, nonchalant, artistic, reclusive. And the troubled one, as she was called back home, Rachel was wild, reckless who never thought about any consequences to whatever actions she took. The three were closer than any group of sisters, and it killed Brooke how far apart they had grown. Yes she had Rachel back. They had somehow found each other despite it all, but the void of not having Peyton with them was ever present. As she made her way back to the street she thought how easy it would be to dial the familiar number. All she needed to do was to reach for her cell phone and dial, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that Peyton was back home where all the hurt and misery was. Maybe it was because Peyton had been the one who reassured her after Rachel had told her what she had seen that it was wrong. Any doubt she had had that day Peyton had waved away, offering simple explanations that had appeased any type doubts Brooke had had. She wasn't angry at her. She was just something she had yet to figure out. She understood her friend's hesitation to believe the truth. It wasn't her fault. It was her parents. Peyton had grown up in a household where her father's infidelity was ever present. Her parents had a typical Tree Hill marriage filled with a happy front for everyone else to see but behind close doors it was another story. There were fights, accusations, which Peyton had been front and center to witness. The Sawyers were the type of family that would have done better apart than together. No one understood why they were still married least of all Peyton. Brooke knew that that was the main reason her friend had such issues with trust and commitment. She also knew that Nathan and her represented the happy ending Peyton always wish she would have. But Brooke didn't have time to help her through her pain and realization. For the first time she had to put herself first above everyone else. She knew someday she would be able to call her, but she wasn't ready, at least not yet. Reaching Rachel's townhouse, she allowed herself a few minutes to think about an idea she had been toying with, making New York her permanent residence. It would be so simple, she had the money to buy or rent herself a small loft or even a town house. She adored the city it with its theaters, opera, and shops. She knew that she would never be bored. There was nothing to stop her. She was old enough to make decisions for herself and her parents well they had lost any of their abilities to influence her with their lies. But something deep down knew that in order for her to truly find peacefulness she would have to face it all eventually. A person could run away for so long before their past would eventually catch up with them, and she knew hers would at some point.

"But not today." Brooke said out loud as she slipped her key into the lock and open the door. "All I wanted to do today is just relax in a warm bath and watch a movie."

She dropped the key Rachel had given her on the small front hall table that contained a crystal vase that Brooke had given Rachel when she had gotten married, and a bunch of pictures of her god son Tucker. Picking one up she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how much he had loved to go and buy flowers with her. She missed him like crazy, and she couldn't wait for him to come back. Grabbing the vase she began to hum as she walked further down the hallway towards the kitchen. She was a few feet away when her nose came into contact with a familiar smell, Chanel number five. Unsure what to do next she waited a minute before deciding to enter the living room where she knew Glamma was waiting for her.

"Well it took you long enough." Brooke said in calm tone. "I figured a week or two at least before you came."

Glamma who had been sitting on the couch with a cigarette in one hand and a martini in the other couldn't help but give her granddaughter her biggest, flashiest smile.

"That's not much of a hello is it darling." She answered her as she took a long drag before putting it out on a crystal ashtray that was on the coffee table. Taking one last drink from the glass, she set it down next to it before she got up and walked up to her granddaughter. "I'm here aren't I! I mean darling when you leave in such a dramatic fashion the least I could do was to give you a few weeks to gather yourself. I will say it took every ounce of will power not to hop on a plane. And you finally used my gift, I told you would someday, we have to at some point upgrade it to the black one you know." She said to a dumbfounded Brooke who she took into her arms. "Now give me a big old Dumpling hug, I've missed you."

Resigning herself that her life of solitude was over now that Glamma was in the big apple all Brooke could do was to hug her back. She inhaled the sweet, familiar smell of Chanel number five and held her close to her. "God I've missed you Glamma." She said softly that Glamma would never let her go.

"I know you have sugar." Glamma said as she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that she wasn't too late. "Now let's sit down and you can tell me how fabulous I look."

Letting out a giggle, Brooke let Glamma take her hand back too sit down where the two women sat down next to each other. Neither of them spoke at first, Glamma didn't want to seem too pushy which drove her insane, and Brooke wasn't sure what to say. Finally now able to contain herself Glamma spoke first.

"Well you haven't said anything about my Armani, isn't it too die for? I saw it and simply had to have it. I bought the shop out."

"Of course you did it wouldn't be you if you didn't. I don't think you have ever been able to walk into any store and just buy one thing." Brooke said as she took Glamma's hand and brought up to her lips. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you my darling? So you left not a biggie you not calling anyone and hiding out, well that's a different story, not that I'm here to lecture you. I came because I found myself very much alone and had the urge to take my only grandchild in my arms."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she arched up her right eyebrow. "So you came here just to be with me, not to give me a lecture, or tell me I'm wasting my life away here?"

"Yep!" Glamma said in a affirmative tone. "Now let me take a look at you. Stand up let me see you."

Knowing she had no choice Brooke stood up and let Glamma take a long look at her.

"I'm impressed I've never seen you show so much skin and the tight little yoga pants they really show off you tushy. I must buy myself a pair. You lost weight though, and you are in desperate need of a haircut and a good old eyebrow wax. Overall not bad, dumpling. Now come back here sit next to me and let's chat we have a lot to talk about."

"Where's Rachel?" Brooke asked her as she sat back down next to her.

"Well we had a little problem." Glamma began.

"Glamma you did not start in on her about the whole Cooper thing did you?" Brooke asked her in a mortified voice. "That's not a good topic of discussion in this house."

"God, Brookie, give me some credit I'm not going to mention the fact that I think she's an idiot for letting that hottie go. I'm not going to tell her that while she is sweltering away in this god awful city some little blonde bimbo who pretends to be miss innocent is trying hard to become Mrs. Cooper Lee. I didn't say any of those things, but it doesn't mean I don't think it. Now get me a fresh drink we have a lot of talking to do."

Brooke took the glass from the table and walked over to the bar. "Glamma you still haven't answered my question as to what you did to Rachel?" she said as she began to make Glamma a drink.

"Well I brought with me my new personal assistant, can you believe that I have never had one?"

"Personal assistant?" Brooke asked as she trying to grasp what Glamma was saying, "You hired someone?"

"Yes and you know her. She's Lilly."

"Lilly! The maid, she's your new assistant?"

"Yes!" Glamma told her in an annoyed voice. "God grasp it already. So anyway after you left, she became my rock. She makes a mean martini and gets me. So we got our cute little butts on a plane and we came here. Little did I know that she has never been to the big apple before and I sent her out a few little, itty bitty errands…."

"And…" Brooke said as she handed her the drink and sat down.

"And she got lost." Glamma answered throwing her hands up in the air. "She's somewhere in Brooklyn. Rachel went to get her so I'm just waiting. Good thing I gave her something to do cause she was so worried that you would be mad cause I came practically peed in her La Perla panties it was quiet amusing. The only thing better would have been to actually watch Peyton knock her on her ass. Anyway she'll be back soon."

"I cannot believe you send that meek little thing out into the city. She's probably never even been in a city as big as this one alone."

"Hey!" Glamma yelled as she threw a throw pillow at her. "She could have said no."

"Somehow I doubt that she ever would Glamma. You can be a bit intimidating."

"I am not." Glamma said giving her a big pout. "That may be the meanest thing you have ever said to me. You're lucky I love you. So now let's chat."

"About what Glamma?" Brooke said not quiet being able to meet her eyes.

"Oh don't even! You know what we need to talk about missy. So if you don't want to start then I will. Let's talk about your parents and how worried sick they are about you. Let's start there."

"Don't Glamma don't you dare. Don't use the love I have for you to have this conversation. I won't do this not now not ever. I don't ever want anything to do with them and if you're here to change my mind then there's the door you can leave the same way you came."

Shaken down to her Manolo Blaniks Glamma was left speechless. In a million years she had never thought she would ever hear her sweet Brooke talk to her the way she had. It took her a minute to gather her wits.

"Well, well, well someone grew some much needed balls. I'm shocked."

"Well I have changed, I'm not the same little Brooke that can be pushed around no way. That Brooke is dead and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do or how to feel not even you."

"I think you should know better than anyone that I would never tell you how to feel." Glamma answered her dryly. "But I will speak my mind and you can't stop me. I know you're angry and you have even right to be, but your father didn't do anything and neither did Peyton. I don't care how much you've changed but I know that deep down you are the same loving girl that you've always been."

"Glamma…"

"No listen to me. Yes you have ever right to be upset with your mother god I'm upset with you mother, but she is still your mother, and there is nothing that you can do to change that. What she did was stupid but she did it because she couldn't bear to see you suffer."

"You don't understand what I'm feeling…"

"Hey yes, I do I told you I've been there I know how you feel…"

"Ugh!" Brooke exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air in the same dramatic fashion that Glamma had done before she got up. "I so don't want to fucking do this."

"Why are you freaking out now?" Glamma ask her as she pulled her back down next to her. "And you cursed. Yay! I like this new side of you."

Ignoring her comment Brooke began to rant.

"I'm freaking out because you're making me nuts. My life is a mess Glamma one old big shitty mess. I have no clue what to do about it. I'm living in New York with Rachel because I can't be alone and I can't be home. Every day I have to wake up and face the fact that I wasn't good enough for the man I thought I was going to grow old with. But you know what really gets me it's not so much the cheating, or the lies it's the fact that I have no idea who I am without him. Isn't that pathetic?"

Taking a deep breath, Glamma stood up and walked up to her Brooke who had started to pacing, she knew she was going to start crying. Without saying another word she just took her in her arms and held on to her for dear life as Brooke began to cry.

"Let it out honey talk to me no matter what I'm always going to be on your side. Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I…I…."Brooke started to say as the tears started falling in full force. "I'm pathetic. Everything, Glamma, everything I have done has been with Nathan on my brain. I went shopping the other day and I had this dress in my hand…"

"Ohh tell me about the dress who's the designer…"

"Glamma so not the point…" Brooke asked her getting frustrated.

"Sorry honey but you know what clothes does to me… continue…"

"Dolce by the way. Anyway I put the dress up to me and look in the mirror and I said Nathan would hate this dress. Do you believe that? After everything he put me through he's still stuck in my brain. Every decision I have ever made from my clothes, to my major has been with me thinking what would Nathan like. That's why I'm pathetic. That's why I hate myself so much. I don't know who I am, I don't know where I belong, that's why I can't go back home, I can't deal with it."

Handing her a lace handkerchief Glamma said nothing she just waited for her to continue.

"I woke up one morning and my life as I knew it was over. Everything, I mean everything I know has been erased. So who am I now, Glamma can you answer that because I sure as hell can't."

Taking a deep breath Glamma waited a moment before she answered. Looking deeply in her eyes she began to speak. "You are Brooke Penelope Davis, a sweet, loving caring girl who had a bit of bad luck. You are a Davis and a Du Bois, you are a fighter, you are brave, you are mini me. Yes it sucks but you can't run away from it, and deep down inside you know no matter how much you want to push it away, it's still there waiting for you to face it, which you will."

"I can't… I just can't I can't even pick up the phone to call my best friend, or go visit my other best friend's sister because I keep thinking whatever baby I see will remind me of Nathan's son. I just don't know how to do this…all I know is that I'm very unhappy and dissatisfied."

"Okay story time…" Glamma said as she took an enormous gulp of her drink. "Do you remember your father telling you about the Christmas I took him to Paris and I rented out the whole entire top floor?"

"Yes." Brooke answered as she wiped up her tear with the handkerchief.

"Well what you don't know is this, your grandfather had died a few months earlier and a month later I dropped your father back at his boarding school. He was only ten, well when I drove back to the house I couldn't get out of the car. I sat in my Rolls staring at the house trying so hard to get out but I couldn't bear it. So I didn't instead I began to travel. I went everywhere I could just not back to the house. Well when your father got out for winter break we hopped on a plane and flew to Paris. We had a ball till Christmas morning. Sitting in the middle of the fanciest suites of the Ritz surrounded by a gazillion presents, your father looked at me and said do you think Daddy can see us all the way here?"

"Oh my god." Brooke said as she thought of her father.

"Yep he got me." Glamma continued to say as she lit up one of her slim cigarettes. "Any way I asked him what he meant and he told me that he was afraid his daddy couldn't see him from heaven. And then he told me how much he missed the Christmas trees back home, the ones filled with all the ornaments he had made with his dad. My heart nearly broke and I realized that by running away not only had I hurt my son but I had also hurt myself. I left my house darling because I was too scared to face the hand life had dealt me. It took me a good year but the following Christmas we were both back."

"But I don't have that. It's not the same."

"No you don't have the son but you have the family. You let Nathan run you out of town and I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that, you needed a breather I get that. But darling you need to go back home and face it or its going to eat you up alive."

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to make any decisions tonight or next week one day it will just happen. But you ignoring Peyton that's a totally different story. That poor girl is a mess with a capital M."

Brooke said nothing she just sad quietly with her hands folded on her lap staring out the window.

"Now I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you answer it…"

"What?" Brooke said softly.

"If the shoe was on the other foot would Peyton push you away?"

Silence reaffirmed what Glamma already knew the answer to be.

"I thought so. Now question number two, you said you don't know who you are…"

"Yes."

"So do you want to go back to being the same old boring society Brooke who did the right thing?"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed. "No way never."

"Well hallelujah for that answer because I so agree. You my darling are anything but ordinary. You are fabulous just like you're Glamma, beautiful, sexy, and fine."

"Glamma!" Brooke said breaking out into a big smile.

"See dumpling I think that today by having this little breakthrough we have figured out you need to turn over a new leaf."

"Um okay…" Brooke said in a scared little voice as she watched Glamma jump off the couch and grab her cell phone. "Glamma who are you calling."

"Pamela…"

"Pamela who…"

"Pamela at Neiman Marcus my darling she is fantastic if you are going to start a new life you need a brand new wardrobe. I see Dolce, Wang, ohh Marchesa have you seen Jlo lately damn she looks hot."

"I don't need any new clothes Glamma, I just bought some…"

"STOP!" she answered her outrage. "You always need new clothes what the hell is wrong with you. No more Bree Van de Kamp clothes for you. I see you more as a Gabrielle who is my favorite in Desperate housewives. Oh and you need eyebrows, a haircut, your legs wax and you know what wax too. Ohh and we are in New York this is working out perfectly."

"Glamma stop…"

"Oh Brooke shut up. You already got your free out of jail card the first time you stood up to me the next time I take you over my knee and spank you. Now you need this because its going to be fun. Think of all the short, slutty but tasteful dresses that we are going to buy. And we can go to a club, I haven't been clubbing in ages your father had made me go to every political fundraiser in the world this last few months, I need some action and maybe you'll meet someone."

"Are you crazy? Meet someone? And I don't want to go to a club…Glamma please…this is pointless."

Waving her hands in Brooke's face Glamma put the phone down. "One it's not pointless. Two, Nathan was an asshole who didn't deserve you. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. What he did was unforgivable and if he wasn't dead he would be after I got done with him. But it's time to start living Brooke. You have to face up to it. You are so young and beautiful you need to live your life. Nathan was not the right person for you and I bet you that one of these days you are going to meet someone who is who knock your Jimmy Choos right off."

"Fine!" Brooke said as she sat back down and just resigned herself to the fact that she was now in the hand of Glamma and life as she knew it would never be the same. "But I'm not going clubbing and im not looking for another loser to tear apart my life again, once was enough."

"Yeah whatever." Glamma said as she started talking on the phone. "Hello Pam its Liv your best client. Aww how are you… good… I have a special project for you. My granddaughter needs a makeover ASAP. Yes Brooke, that's her. Yes I'm thinking Dolce, minis, um Kors, Chanel, the works. I want young, I want her to be hip, and I'm thinking Jennifer Lopez, Gwen Stefani… Aww yes as usual you are on the ball. Tomorrow at three perfect, we'll be there. Oh and be a dear call Kenneth for me see if he can take her first thing tomorrow morning. You know how grumpy he gets with me when I call last minute. You're a doll, and I adore you. See you tomorrow hon."

"Oh God kill me now." Brooke muttered out loud as she put her hands over her eyes.

"God, isn't going to save you darling but this may be a good time to call Blondie don't you think? I mean tomorrow you, me and Rachel at Neiman's with our grubby little hands all over you, you may need a buffer."

"Touché Glamma, as always you get your way." She said to her grandmother amazed at her ability to get her to do the one thing she had feared the most. She just watched as Brooke took a deep breath and began to furiously type on her blackberry. When she was done she gave her a smug smile which Glamma return with one small wink.

Tree Hill, North Carolina

"Mrs. Channing, please you can't do this to me. I'll pay you whatever you want just name a price."

"Mr. Scott!" the tall woman exclaimed as she took off her glasses and began to clean them with her shirt sleeve. "It is not a matter of money it is a matter of respect. When you hired me I told you I had certain qualifications, I was not your cook, nor your housekeeper. My sole purpose in this household was to take care of baby. I arrive promptly at seven, not six, not five, and I leave at six everyday. In the last month you have managed to show up late every night. You have managed to not buy diapers or fill up the fridge, and this house is a pig sty. Now I feel badly for you but I cannot do my job in these conditions."

"But Mrs. Channing I swear I'll change I'll be home on time, I'll hire a cleaning service but please don't leave me not know."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Scott I hate to do this to you, but I'm too old to do this. Now I'll stay till the end of the month, but you must find some sort of new arrangement for Drew, maybe what you need is a live in. I can give you the number of a service that can find you the perfect person for the job."

"No I'll take care of it thank you for all your help. I'll see you in the morning." Lucas said as he walked her up to the front door.

"Good night dear, now Drew should sleep till about four and I bought formula and its all set for you, just nuke it up for 30 seconds."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Channing drive safe."

"Night Mr. Scott." The older woman said as she hopped into her car.

Lucas waited a few minutes and watch as she pulled out of the beach house driveway. "Fuck." He screamed as he shut the door close.

"Damn Dawg, what the hell is up with you?" he heard his friend Skillz say as he walked out from the kitchen holding two bottles of beer.

"The nanny quit. She gave me a month's notice."

"Ouch, you go through nannies the way I go through woman. Whatcha going to do now man?"

"I don't know maybe kill myself, between the baby, the company I don't know what the hell I'm doing. God I need my grandmother and this whole project I don't know what to do about it."

"You know what you need Luke…"

"No I don't but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"A wife, a good old fashion betty cocker making, putting kids to sleep, soccer mom type of wife."

"Did you smoke something?" Luke said as his eyes practically came out of his as he processed what Skillz had just said. "I can't believe you uttered those words. The last thing I need right now is a woman in my life much less a wife. Now look at the plans. I want your opinion on them."

Walking back to the kitchen, Skillz picked up the blue prints he had been looking at. "Well, you know you and I have always been tight and I will always tell you what I think."

"Yeah." Lucas said as he sat down on the chair and took a long swig out of the bottle. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing. I think that your grandfather was a great man who had a plan and what you want to add to it is going to make it even better. I like the idea of using locals in this project. I think its going to be a huge success."

"Yeah I do too but how do I get this to pass. I talked to them today and they all said no. It's like they don't think I can handle it."

Skillz kept on staring at the blue prints as he rubbed his chin thinking. "Well you're right they don't take you seriously. You showing up on a Harley, with jeans on is not going to win you any points. And the old guard is still around, if you get this project to pass the board is going to want to use their own people, their own architect, and you lose control. First thing you need to do is pay a visit to Brooks Brothers, and then you need to get yourself a car."

"I hate suits…"

"Yeah well no one can make them look as good I as can, but we can hook you up with something. And I have another suggestion you are, are you not the president of Scott Corp?"

"Yes I am. As much as I wish I wasn't I am."

"Well get rid of them."

"The board? Skillz I can't do that you know that."

"No you dip shit not the board, the staff. Get rid of their lawyers, their architects, their people. Bring your own in, show them who you are and put a team together of people you trust. The company has been running with old fashion ideas, and old fashion people so shake it up. Show them how serious you are."

"Umm…" Skillz heard Luke say as he continued to sit holding the beer in his left hand.

"You see Dawg you see I'm right."

"Yes you are, and you think if I make these changes they'll pass the project?"

"Oh hell no, those old bats are not passing this not even if you gave them ten million dollars. But I have an idea…" he said as he sat down and flash his friend a smile.

"Oh this is going to be good isn't it."

"Well how many shares do you own?"

"Um I have my ten, my parents, ten, and Nathan's which is now Drew's. That's thirty. My grandmother has another ten which she gave to me all together forty. Why?"

"Just go with me here. Now the board members the ones who were at the meeting all four of them how many do they all have together?"

"Ten each." Lucas answer not sure what Skillz was getting at but sure that whatever it was it was going to be good.

"So basically right now it's all spilt down the middle. What happens if you manage to wrangle lets say one board member, what if you have his vote?"

"I get my project approved." Lucas said softly as the realization of what Skillz was getting at set in. "You're a genius Skillz a pure and utter genius."

"I know!" Skillz answered as he cracked his knuckles.

"I want you to come work with me at Scott Corp, you're an asset I need."

"No can do buddy, I work alone and don't answer to anyone."

"I'll give you whatever salary you want, use of the company plane you tell me what I can do to pursue you and I'll do it…"

"We'll talk later about that now we have to think of a way to get those old men to vote with you."

"They won't Skillz. I mean I can try to buy them out but then here goes the money to fund the project."

"Damn! Okay next um wait you still have 20 shares un accounted for who owns those?"

"That's right my aunt Mary she owns them. My grandfather gave them to her when she got married, fuck…."

"What?" Skillz said wondering why Lucas face was turning a shade of red.

"Damn it." Luke continued to rant as he banged his fist against the table which proceeded to cause the sleeping baby to wake up.

"Fuck Luke, look what you've done now you've gone and woken the little man up and you know I don't do babies."

"Brooke Davis…she owns the shares."

"Brooke Davis as in aka your brother fiancée. Only daughter of the Davis family who fled town leaving everyone wondering where the hell she is. That Brooke Davis?"

"The one and only."Lucas answered as he got up and made his way up the stairs towards the nursery. "This is just perfect, Drew is up and I'm going to be up all night and the one thing I want in this world I cant have unless my brothers fiancée votes with me, perfect. Can my life get any worse…I think not."


	11. Apologies on Napkins

Author's Note: I know that you guys expected the chapter on Wednesday but all the reviews I got meant so much I decided to go head and post it tonight Please continue reviewing, unless you are a writer you have no idea how much it means to us that you like our work. And even if you don't like something we want to know so we can improve, so take a minute and review. If you can please let me know what you think I'm almost done with 12 and you all know about the bet which I must win. Reviews get my creativity going so please help a Brucaser out here. This is for Sam because well she rocks. Also a big thanks to Hana, Christina, Mary, Miranda, Ellie, and Cass cause they don't think I'm weird. And finally to my friend Cathy who is the bravest girl I know. Thanks guys, depending on the reviews the next chapter will be up before Friday. Oh btw for those who ask when's the Brucas trust me it's coming a lot faster than anyone thinks, lets see who can figure it out in this chapter there are a few hints. Pay close attention to and see if you can figure stuff out. Or if you can catch the hints about Luke's life and what's coming up for him. The North will beat the South. LMAO. Download this song Apologies on Napkins by Archie Star it sooo fits this chapter Thanks Sam for the hook up.

Chapter 11

In a million years Jake would never have imagined that he would fall in love with Peyton Sawyer. She was the type of woman most men feared. Totally independent, a complete control freak, neurotic, emotionally stunted; he had no idea what he had gotten himself into till it was too late and he had fallen for her hard. Their relationship was a complex one; one day he had been walking down the street minding his own business and before he knew it he was being pulled into an alley and into her arms. The kiss that she had planted on his lips was one of the sexiest kisses he had every received. Licking his lips, he could practically feel her mouth on his as he let out a soft moan, as he thought about that day. She had been home for summer break, and despite the fact that she had been three years younger than him he hadn't been able to stop looking at her.

"Tonight, you and me, pick me up at eight at the Davis house," she had whispered in his ear as she gave him one more tantalizing kiss before she walked away, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

That night had been the beginning; he had picked her up all set to take her to dinner but instead they had ended up on the side of the road fucking the living daylights out of each other. She had hooked him right there and then, he had never had a woman like her in his life before and once he had had a taste of her he knew he was never going to let her go. So she went back to school and for the next two years they did it her way. She set the rules; it was always when she wanted him, when she needed him or nothing at all. He lived in constant limbo with her but he didn't care. Finally when she graduated from NYU and move back home they began to establish some sort of a relationship.

At first it wasn't much but he had always thought that at some point she would give him more, all they had needed was to be in the same town and everything would have work out for them. He had been wrong. It had taken him close to six months to even have her spend the night and another six for her to let her stay at her studio. She let him have her body but everything else was a waiting game from her personal thoughts to her art. But finally things had begun to settle, and he started to peel away all the layers inside her that caused her to mistrust and they began to head to a good place, till the whole Nathan revelation had blown it all out of the water.

As he gripped the steering wheel with one hand and loosened his silk tie with the other, he replayed the scene that had taken place two hours earlier at her studio. Once again he had gone over there like he had every day for the last two months even though she had yet to let him in. Every phone call, every email he had sent went without a response and he wasn't sure what else to do. While most guys would have given up Jake hadn't been able too – well, at least not until now.

"_Peyton__," he said__ as he walked through the open door and into her art studio. Standing in front of her bed with an open suitcase Peyton didn't bother to look._

"_What are you doing here Jake?" __she asked__ him__ "I told you __we're done__, what do I have to do __for__ you to get the hint?"_

"_So you're going to throw away all these years because of something you think, __without even letting__ me explain! Do you really __think__ that's fair? We need to talk__ you owe me that much."_

"_I really don't care what's fair and I don't have time __for__ this now__ I have to get ready__ my plane takes off in an hour so if you excuse me I don't have time to do this nor do I want too. And I owe you nothing."_

"_Well this is typical__. When__ the going gets tough Peyton Sawyer runs away. Something's never change, but for the record I didn't know about Haley and Nathan__ not __until__ after __that__ day. I did nothing with Taylor, I just did a favor for an old friend who was trying to keep this from Mae, and Whitey was right__ look how it all ended__ And the only reason I didn't tell you afterwards is because I owe everything I have to the Scott family and __to__ Whitey. I would never betray them."_

"_But you would betray me__? After__ everything we had you decided to keep it all a secret despite the fact that you knew how I felt about trust__ Do you have any idea what your actions have cost me? Do you even care?"_

"_Yeah I care__,"__ Jake said after taking a deep breath. "I care about you and I love you but you know what sweetie__ you're full of shit. This whole I'm mad at Jake because he didn't tell me something is just a cop out. I ask you to take the next step and it scared you to death. Tell me it didn't? And me knowing about Nathan and Haley was just what you needed to bail."_

_Peyton __didn't say anything,__ she just stood in front of her bed motionless and waited to see what he would say next._

"_You can't even deny it. I'm not some shumuck that you can use when you want to. I love you Peyton and I know you love me too. I want you unconditionally I want you to be my wife. I want us Peyton__ the house, the kids, I want it all."_

"_Jake stop!" she __pleaded_

"_No__ I won't__ Why do you think you can't have that? Why do you push me away? Am I such a bad guy? Do I go out and fuck other girls and treat you like trash?"_

"_No."_

"_So why?" he ask her as he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why do you have such a shield around your heart? It's me Peyton I'm never going to hurt you."_

"_No Jake!" she answered him angrily as she shook his hand off her shoulder. "Don't__ I'm no good. You deserve someone who can give you all that and that's just not me. I don't do marriage or children. I would never, ever want to bring a child into this world so her or she can suffer by being pawn in the middle of a marriage."_

"_Sweetheart we aren't your parents. I'm not your dad, you're not your mother. We love each other and we can make it work all you have to do is let me in."_

"_No! No! No__ I can't__! This__ is pointless__ look Jake it's better if we just __end__ it now. I'm leaving I'm going to New York with Rachel and Brooke, I don't know when I'll be back. Just use that time to get your things out of here, and drop mine at my parent's house."_

"_That's it then__," he __said dryly. "Well__ then I'll do what you want. I'll drop your things off and you already threw out all the contents of the __one__ drawer you __managed__ to give me in a year out the window."_

"_Jake please just go__," she pleaded__ once more. "I can't do this right now Brooke needs me."_

"_I do too but as usual everyone comes first before me. Just remember I love you Peyton, __I love __all of you. I never __cared__ that you always __need__ to be in control__ I never cared how much you shut me out. I gave you all of me and I'm not a bad prize. I hope you realize what you've done, all you've lost today, and you never regret it."_

_And with those words he left her trying hard not to run out and beg her to take him back._

Feelings of rage and frustrations filled him as he made a left turn and drove to the beach house. His cell phone had been ringing non stop with calls from Lucas and Skillz. He of course knew what it was about, he had heard through the grapevine at work that the board had veto his project. Right now the last thing he wanted to deal with was work. He had no desire to answer it or to even go to see him, but the idea of going home to his empty apartment to be alone with his thoughts was something he couldn't bear at the moment. Work was the best distraction for a broken heart, and he was going to pile it up as high as he could. As he pulled up to the front of the house, he wonder if she would call him, and he knew she wouldn't it wasn't her style. Grabbing his keys out of the ignition and getting out of his car he ask himself if he had done the right thing. Had he lost her forever the thought was to unbearable to think about he told himself as he walk up the pathway to the front door. Reaching for the handle he open the door and wonder why out of all the women he had known had he fallen for Peyton Sawyer.  
"Jake, finally dude we've been calling you like crazy," he heard his friend Skillz say with a bit of frustration in his voice as he close the door behind him. "Dude if you have more than one phone call from us you know the drill, it's an emergency."

"I'm here dammit so quit bitching. Where's Lucas?" he asked as he look around the room at the mess that now filled the beach house. One thing was for sure, Lucas was a brilliant business man but he was also a slob. "This place is a pig sty. Where the hell is he anyway?"

"He's in the kitchen being Mr. Mom and feeding little man who hasn't stop screaming for two hours. I swear I'm going to put all my money and invest in birth control stocks. No way am I ever having kids. My ears are killing me, so keep your voice down the last thing we need is little man to wake up we have a lot of stuff to discuss."

Jake barely registered what Skillz was saying as he walked into the kitchen and immediately opened up the freezer where he took out a bottle of Absolute vodka.

"Dude you look like shit what the hell is wrong with you?" Skillz asked him as he watched him grab a glass out of a cabinet, and pour the clear liquid, which he immediately proceeded to drink before answering Skillz.

"Nothing that some vodka can't cure. Hey Luke," he greeted his friend who was sitting on a chair in the corner rocking the baby to sleep.

"Shhh," Luke answered hoping that Drew would now sleep peacefully and not wake up. He had never imagined how hard it was to raise a child must less a baby. He pitied all the single parents out there because no matter how hard his job at Scott Corp was, raising Drew was even harder. "Let me put him back in his bed, I'll be right back," he whispered as he stood up and walked up the stairs to lay a sleeping Drew back down on his crib.

Becoming Drew's guardian had been relatively easy, but being his parent was something that he hadn't been prepared for. As he laid the baby down a swell of pride rose in his chest. There was no doubt about it that the baby was a Scott, he thought to himself as he lovingly stroke his cheek. He had no idea if he was going to be a good parent, but he knew the one thing the baby would never lack was his love. Taking one last look at him he left the room and thought about the other problem he was currently facing; building his hotel. It had always been his grandfather's and father's dream to build a fine hotel in Tree Hill, and it was something that Lucas felt very strongly about. It was something he needed to do not only for himself but for Drew. The hotel would be built on a piece of land that had been purchased for that sole purpose by his father. It would also provide jobs for people who lived in town as well as an economic boost for all the town's shops and restaurants. It would be the first of many hotels that would be built around the world and no matter what it took Lucas knew he would fulfill his goal.

"Alright Skillz," Lucas began as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Did you fill Jake in?"

"Um Dawg I tried but I think something is wrong with him," Skillz answered as he shook his head to the side and pointed to the living room where Jake was sitting on the couch sulking. "He's been sitting over there with his drink, Vodka straight up by the way. I think he is going to cry," Skillz whispered into Luke's ear. "You don't think Peyton kicked his ass in front of the town again? One time its funny but twice, well that's just sad."

"Jake?" Lucas called, worried. "What the hell is wrong with you?'

"I think it's his woman. He muttered something about her earlier. See, this is why no one can tie down the Skillz. Women equal way too much drama."

"Jake she didn't kick your ass did she?" Lucas teased, hoping that she hadn't because of she had he didn't think he could not laugh.

"Nope we broke up," Jake whispered as he took a big gulp out of his glass. "It's done I'm single."

"Well finally!" Skillz said in an elated voice. "Thank the lord! See there are these two hotties that are so fine that you are going to be drooling the minute you see them and I've been dying to take the blonde out, but these two come in pairs. I'm going to hook us up."

"No Skillz. No more women, I'm done," Jake told him as he leaned back against the cushions of the beige couch.

"Um what the hell are you talking about Jake? I get that your girl not only humiliated you but trampled all over your heart, but it's over so now it's time to get back on the bull, grab it by the horns, and ride it…The best part of a break up is the rebound slut. Oh think about it; a few drinks, our charms, the panties will be off before you know it. I can practically taste those sweet lips," Skillz said closing his eyes.

"Skillz? Have you lost your mind? Wait don't answer that," Lucas asked, laughing as he drop the blue prints on Jake's lap. "Take a look at this."

"Are these the plans?" Jake asked him as he open up the blue prints and laid them on the table.

"Yeah. Skillz thinks that the only way the board is going to take me seriously is if I start acting like one of them, suits and all."

"I agree." Jake said as he look over the plans. "Damn Luke this is top notch. Especially the main building. It's got a sort of forties theme going and the spa attached to it is a nice touch. Too bad the board can't see the future. I really like the main building."

"I know it's amazing, the building is just the way my father wanted it. Somehow we have to get them to pass the vote. I have a month to make sure that someone – anyone votes with me, we just need one. It's just a matter of whose old ass do I have to kiss."

"Hello!" Skillz said as he ripped the plans out of Jake's hand. "Remember me? I was in the middle of a thought it involved me naked with a hottie in one room and you Jakey in the other with her friend. Can we get back to that topic?"

"Ugh Skillz is that all you think about? Now Lucas not matter how much ass you kiss the board ass is not going to pass this. They don't respect you. You aren't Mae and you certainly aren't Nathan who did whatever they wanted him too. They see you as a threat the one who wants to make changes even if they are for the better. You saw them today, they weren't impressed. You know what let's talk about this tomorrow I can't do this right now. I'm taking my ass home before I get drunk even more."

"Are you going to go home to curl up in bed with ice cream and a movie? Dawg, you are such a girl," Skillz mocked as he watched Lucas try to contain his laughter. "At least go to a bar and whoop someone's ass, now that's being a man."

"Fuck off Skillz. And no, I'm going to go home and get rip roaring drunk until I can't think about anything else. Do you two have any idea how bad I'm feeling?"

"Of course we do kid. We've all been there. Shit, once upon a time even me, the Mack daddy of all Mack daddies got my heart stomp by a female. And hell," Skillz said as he leaned in to whisper something in Jake's ear, "Luke well remembers she who should not be named. He was a mess took us almost of month to snap him back to normal. Females are nothing but trouble and yours is trouble with a capital T. Now what I suggest you do is to go down to the Watering hole and pick up some fine thing, and get your ass laid. There's nothing like a good fuck to get over the heartbreak."

"I don't want too," Jake whined.

"Jake what the hell happened?" Luke said as he gave Skillz a warning look to stop because if he had to deal with Jake having an emotional breakdown he was going to whoop Skillz's ass.

"Let's see Whitey asked me to keep your brother's mess a secret. I did and Peyton not only threw my clothes out the window, and gave me a shiner, but she also dumps my ass after I poured my heart out."

"Jake you didn't," Luke said in a mortified voice. "Tell me you didn't spill your guts to her; that's so lame. Please tell me you walked out of there with some dignity and you can face her tomorrow when you see her walking down the street."

Jake's silence and the way he avoided his friends' gaze was all the two of them needed to know that their fears were true.

"How can you be such a pussy?" Skillz said before he broke out in laughter. "And how are we friends? You never, ever let a broad know your feelings, have you learnt nothing from me?"

"I have to agree with Skillz on this one. Damn, Jake you better hide when you see her."

"I don't have to worry about that she left. Packed her bags and hopped on a plane to New York City to be with Brooke and Rachel."

Hearing Brooke's name both Skillz and Lucas ears perked up. "Brooke Davis," they both said at the same time.

"Yes, Brooke," Jake answered not noticing the looks the two of them were giving each other. "Like usual she ran away so she didn't have to face me. And I'm the idiot that's stuck her with my heart trample on."

Luke waited a minute trying to find something to say to his friend that not only would appease his heartache but would also provide him with the information he needed. He knew there was no way that the board would ever give his project the green light, and that the only way for it to make it work was for him to control more shares that they did. No one else would sell him their shares, but Brooke Davis, well, she was a different story. A few hours earlier he hadn't known where she was and had almost given up hope but things were starting to look up. Giving Skillz a knowing look because he as sure he was thinking the same thing as him, Luke waited another minute before he opened his mouth. He was just about to speak when the loud wails of a baby began to shake the walls of the beach house.

"Perfect, little man is up again, and stop looking at me, Luke. I told you already I don't do babies. Mary Poppins, I'm not. Jake, maybe you should try; you had the magic touch the last time you were here. Go up there and get him to sleep."

Standing up Jake manage to mumble an, "I'll go. Drew is probably the only baby I'll get close too; it's not like I'm going to be a father anytime soon," as he walked out of the room and up the stairs to the nursery.

Skillz waited till he was out of the room before he started talking. "Now that's just pathetic to see a man that whipped. Damn. But, at the same time did you hear him? The lovely Miss. Davis is in the big apple. It's fate, I tell you."

"Yeah it's one less problem, we know where she is but that doesn't mean she is going to let me buy her shares or vote with me. I mean Skillz, are you forgetting what my brother did to her?"

"No! But if anyone can charm the panties off the lovely Miss Davis its you. What you need is an in, someway to get close to her and charm her before you pitch her the project."

"She hates my guts."

"She's female," Skillz responded. "All you need is to pursue her, talk her up and she'll do what you want her to do. Do you need me to show you how it's done?"

"No asshole. I got way more game than your ass. But this isn't about getting her into bed, this is getting her to see my way and vote with me."

"Shut up he's back," Skillz said as he sat on the couch and flashed Jake a big smile. "Now follow my lead I have a plan. So how's little man?"

"Fine!" Jake answered. "I have the magic touch, he is sleeping like a baby."

"Well, Luke and I were talking and I think I may have found a solution to your problem."

"Skillz man if this is another 'You need to fuck a girl to get over Peyton' speech, then I don't want to hear it."

"No man, come on I do have some sensitivity. You love the girl and you're going to be miserable without her am I right?"

"Um yeah…" Jake said in with a curious tone in his voice as he looked from Luke to Skillz trying to read their faces. "What's going on and why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Calm down Jake damn you're paranoid. Just hear me out for a sec."

"Okay, what? I'm all ears."

"Well I think you need to go to New York and win Peyton back."

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack. And the best part is that Luke and I are going to come with you so you can win Blondie back."

"I can't go to New York, I have work and she made herself perfectly clear how she feels about me."

"Dude she is a girl," Lucas said as he patted Jake on the back. "And don't worry about work I am the boss. Now, listen you said it yourself; Nathan's death and Brooke made her nuts. Maybe what she needs is to be wood a little. You need to show her that you care that you truly love her."

"Yeah Dawg, you need to be romantic, sweet, considerate. Get her some flowers, candy, whatever it takes. If you need to grovel then grovel and both me and Luke will be there to help you along."

"I don't know…." Jake said thinking about what they had said. "Peyton isn't that type of girl."

"She's female, isn't she?" Skillz said as he gave Luke a sly wink.

"Obviously."

"Well, then she'll love it. They're all the same. Underneath that rough exterior lies the heart of a true romantic. Now let's call the company jet and get our asses to New York."

"You guys don't have to go…."

"No!" Luke interrupted "We need to help you, be there for morale support. Now Skillz does your mother still love babies?"

"Hell yeah she is forever on my ass to make her a grandmother. I'll call her and tell her that my new boss needs a hand with the cutest little thing on earth, she'll say yes."

"You're taking the job?" Luke asked as he stop halfway across the room.

"Yep but you're going to give me every perk I want including an unlimited spending account, all the days off I want, and the company jet whenever I need it. Now let's do this, let's get Jake his woman back."


	12. Caught Up

Author's Note: You all can thank Mary for the last part of the chapter I was going to wait till next chapter to do it but she insisted thank god for that. Sorry it took so long but well let's just say I was in hell and now I'm back. So here it is. I have gotten a lot of questions about when the Brucas is going to show up and once more be patient it is almost here. When you write a story like this one you have to be careful on how you write it and not forget to make sure all the pieces are in place. That's why I chose to do the rewrite because now in the last chapter I put the main things exactly where they need to be. Once more thank you for everyone who reviews and let's me know how I'm doing. For everyone following the bet with Cathy I'm two chapters away from beating her. Love u Texan. Thanks to Christina and to Hana for their friendship, betaing, and advice. And this is dedicated to Emma and Ali who waited patiently for me to finish and told me to just write it. And Cathy I like the expensive Vodka!!!! Leave me a review makes me write faster.

Chapter 12

Caught Up

John F. Kennedy Airport

Rachel didn't need to look up from the newspaper she was reading, to know that the guy sitting across her was staring at her. She had felt his gaze on her the minute she had strolled pass him. He was cute, definitely her type; dirty blonde hair, white wife beater, dirty jeans and a killer set of green eyes. He had that rugged sex appeal that usually made her weak in the knees, causing her heart to beat a little faster than usual. If it had been any other day she knew that one seductive, confident smile thrown his way, would cause him to stand up and make his way towards her. Then everything would slowly fall into place, they twosome would engage in small talk, which would lead to him asking her for her number.

It was at this point that she would decide how far she would go with him, if there was any sort of attraction. Most of the time there wasn't, the guy would say something stupid, be a complete and utter boar or act like he own the world which to Rachel represented a complete turn off, one which she would politely brush off after giving the individual a fake number. She expected to be the only one that mattered; she demanded that all the focus should be on her, it was this type that she would allow the privilege of taking her to bed. The man who would spend hours making sure she was satisfied and that all that matter was her, she didn't care what they felt it was always about her. The whole thing was a game to her, one that she had perfected throughout the years, something that always caused her an ultimate high as well as an earth shattering orgasm. She loved the feeling of power she held over them, knowing that in one second she was able to decide their fate. Every gesture, every minute was calculated; she was like a spider weaving a web, aiming for them, pulling them into her. A kiss, followed by her getting his number, and then waiting a few days before calling him. Then there would be a dinner at some trendy restaurant of her choice, followed by one passionate night back at his place, and then the next morning she would leave before he had a chance to wake up.

That was the way she executed it, she hated messy and her "rules" were a good way to avoid it and ensure that there would be no complications. There was only one night no more, no less. She never engaged in this type of sexual games with anyone she knew, and once the night was over she would forget about them and never give them a second thought. She had always followed them except for one time back in college and that had been with Cooper Lee, the only man who had caused her to throw caution into the wind along with her rules. And in the end it had been a disaster, she had found herself pregnant and then married, living a life she had never thought she would. Deciding that she didn't want to think about her ex she shook her head hoping to put him and their life together back into a mental box, which she tried hard not to open.

Today the last thing she needed was to think about Cooper, or to play her little game; today she needed to focus on one thing and that was coming face to face with Peyton Sawyer. Letting out a small sigh she tried to figure out how she was going to handle the blonde that once she had considered her best friend. Putting the paper down on the bench she looked up at the empty gate knowing that at any minute Peyton would be coming towards her. Taking a small sip of her ice coffee she wondered what had possessed her to volunteer to pick her up. She knew Glamma was planning to send a car service but somehow that morning she had volunteered herself. She wasn't sure why she had done it; it had been like an involuntary reflex. It had been the right thing to do though; they had to figure out a way to coexist if they planned to help Brooke. And she also knew she had to do it for herself.

Despite what had transpired between them she still loved and missed her friend, even more so than she had missed Brooke. She had always identified herself with Peyton more than with Brooke. Peyton had grown up in the same type of environment that she had. Peyton's parents, like her own, had been more interested in society's perception of them than the consequences that their actions would have on their children. Like her, Peyton had grown up in a house full of acquisitions, disagreements and when it had been her turn to enter the world of high society she too had turned her back on it, just as Rachel had. Both girls had the same "I couldn't give two shits" type of attitude, and Brooke had been the one that reasoned with them both. No matter how close she was to Brooke, it was Peyton who understood why she was the way she was because in the end they were both exactly the same. Maybe that was the reason she had volunteered to be the one to pick her up. She needed the time alone with her friend to make sure that they were alright once again, she just hoped it wasn't wishful thinking. They needed to be a united front if they were going to be there for Brooke, especially now that Glamma had made it her mission to snap Brooke out of it. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought what had happen that morning and the mortification on her friend's face when Glamma had thrown a pitcher of cold water that morning to get her out of bed, had been priceless. One thing that Brooke had always valued was her sleep, and the fact that she refused to get up after Glamma had knocked on her door more than ten times had infuriated Glamma to no end. Rachel who was used to being up early since she had Tucker, had been in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee, when Glamma had marched in, opened up the fridge taking out a pitcher of ice water which she proceeded to dump on a sleeping Brooke. Rachel had been sure that her friend's screams could be heard all the way down Park Avenue and had stood on the sidelines amused at the two women who stood nose to nose bickering, to the point that Brooke even threatened to not go through the make over that Glamma had been so excited about, one which Rachel had been surprised that her friend had agreed to. Glamma being her usual self hadn't even batted an eyelash, all she had said was that if Brooke wasn't ready for the hairdresser in an hour she would call her mother and tell her where she was. Of course Rachel knew that Glamma was bluffing, and she had her suspicions that Brooke knew it too, but nevertheless she watched as her friend headed into the shower and exactly an hour later the two women were out the door. Rachel had declined to go with them instead she had at that point volunteered, to the surprise of both Brooke and Glamma, to pick up Peyton, promising to meet the two women back at her house later that afternoon before their appointment at Neiman Marcus.

She had been pleasantly surprised that her friend had agreed to the transformation Glamma had planned for her; for years Brooke had vetoed any suggestions that people made about her appearance. All her clothes were all the same; classic, lady like and expensive. She dressed to please everyone except herself something that always irrated Rachel. Brooke had the type of body that most women would kill for and she could never understand why she didn't show it off more often. But Glamma had managed to do the one thing Rachel had never been able too and she was happy about it.

"Damn, why do I have to have the messiest bag in the whole entire universe?" she wondered out loud not caring if anyone heard her as she rummaged through her purse for a pack of gum.

"Because it's you and no matter how many times you clean it out, a few days later it always goes back to the way it was," she heard a voice say.

Rachel ears perked up as she lifted her head up and her eyes locked with a pair of familiar blue ones. "Hello Sawyer," she said to the blonde who was standing in front of her looking uncomfortable. She hadn't change a bit, wearing a vintage Aerosmith black tank top, white skinny jeans, and a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was a mop of wild curls, and the only two pieces of jewelry that she had on was a set of white gold hoops, and a matching bracelet just like the one Rachel was wearing on her right arm. They had both gotten them from Brooke years earlier and it was one of their most prized possessions.

"Gatina. I'm surprise to see you here," Peyton answered softly as tried to figure out what else she could say. Before she could speak another word she felt the palm of Rachel's hand land on the right side of her face. Unable to move, Peyton just put her hand up to her cheek and stared at the red head. The slap hadn't been painful it had just been shocking. She waited to see what would happen next.

"Now we're even," was all Rachel said as she gave her a big smile followed by a hug which Peyton was grateful for as she reciprocated back.

"Yes I guess we are." Peyton said letting out a small laugh. "You've had your tits done."

"No I haven't," Rachel answered, feigning surprise at the notion. "Why does everyone think that?"

"You are so fucking lying. We've been friends for a long time and I can always tell when you lie, your ears turn a bright shade of red. Nice boobs though, if I didn't know you I would have never thought they were fake. So, how is Brooke? I thought, well I hoped she would be here too but then again she is probably mad at me, I wasn't exactly a good friend to her."

"Oh shut up! She's at the salon and she isn't mad at you. She called didn't she…"

"She texted a 911 and come to New York, which I guess I should be grateful for. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to face her. There's just so much stuff between us," Peyton answered as she sat down on the bench. "Are you sure she wants me here?"

Rachel sat down next to Peyton and patted her hand. "Peyton, chill, if she didn't want you here she wouldn't have texted, give her some credit. One thing I've seen in these last two months is a new Brooke emerging. She certainly isn't the same girl we both knew or the one who showed up on my door step two months ago."

"So…" Peyton began to say softly." She's been here the whole time?"

"Yes!" Rachel replied. "Don't feel bad, she just needed to get away and I think she came to me because she needed to be with someone who knew the truth…who would understand…"

"Which wasn't me. I really screwed up, I was so selfish…"

"Peyton stop it, it's done just trust me on this one." Before she could say another word her cell phone began to belt out its familiar ring. Reaching into her purse to grab it she managed to steal a quick look at Peyton and noticed how red her eyes were. Deciding not to answer it, she took a harder look at her. Just like Peyton could read Rachel, she could also do the same and it didn't take long for her to know that she had been crying.

"You've been crying. What happened?" she asked her as she took her hand. "And before you say nothing let me remind you that I know you as well as you know me and I will find out."

Peyton knew that that was the true. No matter how much she would deny it somehow Rachel would figure out the truth. "Jake and I broke up."

"Oh lord," Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. She had always known that one day Jake would snap and walk away. Peyton Sawyer was many things but she was not the normal girlfriend type, not like he had expected. Rachel had been surprised that the two of them had lasted as long as it had. "What happened?"

"He wants to get married," Peyton spewed out before she burst into a sea of tears that only managed to make Rachel roll her eyes even more. The two girls walked over to another bench where Peyton proceeded to tell Rachel what had transpired between the couple back in Tree Hill.

At the end of the story all Rachel could do was shake her head and feel very badly for Jake who she had always sincerely liked. Peyton had fucked it all up and was now feeling the ramifications of her actions. "So he wants to make the ultimate commitment which scares the shit out of you," Rachel said as she watched her friend shake her head, "and you couldn't wait to get as far away from him as you could. The funny thing is that most women would die to have a marriage proposal from a hot, successful, romantic business man. You, on the other hand, practically shit your pants at the thought."

"Rachel it's been a year since we've talked not a whole century, you know I have my issues; I don't do marriage or the whole kids, mommy thing… and please don't tell Brooke I don't want her to upset her with this."

"Yes, I know about your issues, but I thought somehow Jake would be able to break through all your boundaries. And I doubt you can keep this from her, but I won't say anything. Let's get your bags," Rachel replied as she checked the time on her platinum watch on her right wrist.

"What bags? This is it," Peyton said pointing to the small duffle bag she was holding.

"Of course it is," Rachel said in a mocking voice. "I can't wait to see what the hell you brought which is probably nothing and you're going to be in my closet wearing my clothes! You never change, you know that?"

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed. "Jake showed up and I got nervous I just threw something's in the bag and got the hell out of there as fast as I could. Now are we going or what?"

"Yes, yes Sawyer, let's go get a cab."

The two girls walked through the airport and out the doors where they waited for the car. Rachel couldn't help but smile, it felt like it had always been like nothing had changed and she was glad.

"So I met Shelley," Peyton said interrupting Rachel's thoughts as the black sedan pulled in front of the curb, and the two of them climbed in.

"You did?" Rachel said with a cheerful voice which Peyton immediately recognized as the one she used when she wanted the whole world to think she didn't care. "She's apparently great, according to Tucker. He can't stop raving about her."

"Yes I met her. I ran into Cooper a few weeks ago and he introduced us. She is, um, nice."

"Yep, she is. Apparently she makes amazing brownies, and has killer art projects. Tucker likes her," she answered as she took out a nail file from her purse and began to file her nails. She tried to sound as vague as she could; the last thing she wanted anyone to think was that she actually cared. After all, she had just recently come to that conclusion and was trying really hard not to think about it. The image of Shelley with her ex and her son usually caused her to become infuriated to the point that she wanted to get on the next plane and rip the blonde's head off.

"Really…" Peyton said laughing as she raised her right eyebrow at her. "You hate her don't you? Just admit it, you do."

"Okay fine!" Rachel yelled as she threw the nail file at the blonde. "I can't stand her and I don't even know her, but I've heard all about her. She's a teacher, she's perky, she bakes, and she is crazy about Cooper. Tucker brought back a picture of her and Cooper, I wanted to throw up! She doesn't even have any type of fashion sense; how he went from me to her I have no clue."

"Um… did you file the divorce papers yet?"

"Yes. I will be officially free in a year. He's been good about it. Well, except he wants me to move back home, which is not negotiable. He has now what he always wanted the housewife, mommy type which I'm so not. This is better. We tried, it didn't work, we made an amazing kid. I still hate the fact he filled my shoes with someone so quick, but shit happens."

"Yes Rach keep telling yourself that maybe you'll start believing it."

"What? It's the truth. I like my life. Look at Glamma, she is fantastic. She's single, travels everywhere and lives her life to the fullest. And you shouldn't be talking, at least I took the plunge…"

"Touché. Let's change the subject; how's Tucker?"

"Like you don't know? I know you and Brooke talk to him all year long. By the way missy, I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh, Oh!" Peyton said as she put her hands up in defense. "Don't slap me again."

"You owe me six hundred dollars for my sofa."

"What?"

"You heard me! You just had to send Tucker those paints didn't you? And not the washable type! Peyton I almost got on a plane and strangled you with my bare hands."

"I did nothing, I plead the fifth. God, I missed you Rachel…I'm sorry I didn't believe …"

"Hey stop, don't," Rachel said in protest. "There's no need to rehash it. It's over, that's that. It's all about Brooke now and us helping her get through it."

"Yeah I know." The blonde said softly. There was no need to mention Nathan. That part of the problem was dead and buried. Despite the lies and the mistrust, their friendship had prevailed. The bump had been smoothed over and she hoped the same thing would happen with Brooke.

"You know what amazes me Blondie?" she asked her as she handed Peyton a piece of gum.

"What?"

"That out of all of us I'm the only one who has her life figured out. If someone had told me that ten years ago, I would have laughed in their face. I mean Brooke has the whole Nathan drama, you have the whole 'should I commit or not commit?' drama plus the 'I have a great guy who loves me but I can't get close to him' thing. The only drama I have is Cooper wanting me to move back home, which will never happen. You two need to be more like me. See I don't give a shit what Cooper does, I just brush it all aside."

"You do give a shit because you still love him. You just won't admit it yet. And darling how can you say you don't have drama, what about your family? I believe your little sister who we adore just had a baby with her boss who was not only twenty years older than her but very married. How could you forget that little tidbit?"

"Trust me I haven't, poor Erica," Rachel said as the cabbie entered Manhattan. "You know for years my parents always put Erica up on this pedestal and all I heard was 'why can't you be more like your sister?', and look at them now. My mother is mortified and won't even discuss her. My father, despite the fact that he is now starting to come around, still can't deal with it. And all of a sudden everything that I have ever done doesn't seem quite so bad."

"Yeah, you got that right. Now how is she? "

"She's Erica. Independent and in whole mommy mode. I talk to her everyday; she is very concerned about Brooke…"

"Yeah, so am I. Two months of no communication and then last night I get a text. How is she really, by the way?"

"She's um… what's the word I'm looking for….she isn't fine, but she also isn't too bad. She's changed a lot though so prepare yourself for that."

"What do you mean she's changed?"

"I mean that the once sweet Brookie who wouldn't walk around Manhattan without one of us attached to her hip is gone. And Glamma is determined to give her the makeover of all makeovers which she has agree to without batting a single eyelash. It's weird, I mean the last two months she has moped around to the point that I called Glamma. Then in less than a second Glamma manages to not only snap her out of it but to agree to the one thing she has always refused. It's like the twilight zone."

Peyton began to laugh. "Dude it's Glamma. That woman can talk anyone into anything."

"Yeah I know and this morning she poured a pitcher of ice cold water on Brooke's head it was priceless."

"Oh lordy," Peyton said as she pictured Glamma with a huge smirk on her face and Brooke's face of disbelief.

"Yep, Blondie we have front row seats for the showdown of the century so prepare yourself because Glamma is always the winner no matter what. God only knows that else she has planned for Brooke and us."

The Townhouse

Brooke couldn't help but blink as she did a double take as she stared at her own reflection in the three way mirror. She couldn't believe her own eyes it wasn't possible that the woman she was staring at was actually her. Her brown hair which only hours earlier had been down to her waist had been transformed into a chic, shoulder length cut with layers that softened her face and razor like bangs that were supposed to add a touch of mystery to her, which they did. Her new honey hue highlights complemented her shiny hair and offset her dark, green eyes, and the dramatic make up only added to the allure of the look.

She couldn't believe the fear she had felt that morning as Glamma had commanded her out of the cab and into a trendy, spa that she frequented. Sitting with her legs crossed, sipping a cup of tea she had watched as Glamma had belted out commands to the army of workers that had assembled before her as soon as she had walked in the door. A feeling of fright had crept throughout her as she began to look for a way out of the salon without Glamma noticing, but before she had even managed to move she had been whisked into the back of the spa and handed over to Sven the masseur who had given her one of the best massages of her life. Lying on the table she had just closed her eyes and as his magical hands had manage to release every tension her body had had as well as the fears she had had of the day. After the massage, which she wished had been longer, she had once again been whisked off for a facial and wax, which had then led to a hair cut, highlights, and an hour with a make up consultant. Glamma had stuck by her like glue, putting her two cents, giving out orders and squeezing her shoulder for encouragement.

Brooke had been accustomed to being pampered but that morning it had been different. She had felt like Cinderella, with Glamma as her fairy godmother and in the end the two women had stood next to each other almost in tears staring in bewilderment at what had been accomplished. Glamma had said to her that she had always been beautiful but now she was a knock out like a true Du Bois. Brooke hadn't been able to stop smiling; she had in seconds gone from feeling pathetic and unnoticeable to feeling sexy, confident and she loved it. Walking out of the salon she had felt a sense of freedom that had in the last few months been itching to be released. Glamma, who like her granddaughter, was wearing a permanent smile had run off on an errand with Lilly close on her heels, declaring she was a hit and asking her to meet her back at the townhouse that afternoon, she took off leaving Brooke alone for the rest of the morning. Without any hesitation and with her newfound confidence she had hailed a cab which had driven her to Barney's where she had bought the hot pink Dolce and Gabbana dress she had been too embarrassed to buy only a few weeks earlier. Now standing in Rachel's walk in closet, she step out of her pink sundress and slipped into the silk dress with the silver Jimmy Choo's she had borrowed from Rachel's closet. Holding her breath she quickly closed her eyes as she pull the zipper on the right side of the dress up, afraid for a moment that she wouldn't like the way she looked. She wasn't yet used to doing what she wanted, she had always done what had always been expected of her and the dress represented her new life and she was afraid of what she would feel if it looked bad on her and if the magic of the day would disappear if it did. Willing herself mentally she opened up her eyes and let out a small gasp at the sight before her. A large, lump form at her throat, she was unable to speak, a small tear began to fall down her left cheek, and finally she broke out in a small smile

The dress was not only sexy and provocative, but it was everything that she had wanted it to be. The hot pink garment set off all her assets which she had never acknowledged; from her breasts which were pushed up by the corset type bodice, her tiny waist, and her long, tanned legs. She had always envied Rachel and Peyton; they had always worn what they wanted and managed to turn heads which she had secretly always wished she could do. Nathan had always liked her in classic, lady like outfits and that had always been what she bought to please him. But today that ended. She was no longer that girl and she had never been happier. She was finally ready to take the next step in her independence.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" she heard a voice exclaimed behind her. There was no need for her to turn around, she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Hi Peyton," she answered rather shyly as she slowly turned around and came face to face with Peyton who's mouth was wide open and a smiling Rachel.

"Oh my god…" Peyton continued. "Brooke is that you?"

"Yeah," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders." I needed a change."

And with those words all Brooke could do was walk up to both her friends and wrap them into a big hug whispering. "I'm going to be okay. I'm letting go of the past girls finally I'm ready to let it all go."


	13. All I have

Author's Note. One more Cathy just one more, and I rule. Now guy see what happens when you review I update the next day. Enjoy! I hope you like it I know that writing this Brooke is a blast. For Christina who makes me crack up at least ten times a day and who beta this. Once more thanks to Hana, Mary, and Cathy who encourage me in their own unique way. And for those following the bet I'm one chapter ahead. And review guys I'm telling u It inspires me. Love u all. The title of this chapter is a Jlo song, I love her so there.

Chapter 13

All I have

The reunion between Peyton, Rachel and Brooke was joyous one, filled with hugs, laughter, and even some tears. Any sort of discomfort that any of the three girls might have feared they would have had immediately disappeared, and an hour later, they were all seated comfortably, Indian style in the middle of Rachel's walk in closet. As usual, they were feasting on a variety of snacks that laid in the middle of the trio, an assortment of tea sandwiches which had been delivered a half an hour after the reunion, courtesy of Glamma, two cold bottles of Cristal, a pate spread with thin water crackers, and a bag of Doritos which was almost empty thanks to Peyton. Each girl was seated in their usual spot; Rachel on the left, Peyton on the right and in the middle of both girls sat Brooke. It was as if nothing had changed between them. Almost immediately the playful banter between Rachel and Peyton had begun and of course, as usual, Brooke was the mediator. It was the typical ritual, as the girls' mother had proclaimed after the girls had been reunited after being sent to different summer camps, and something they always did when they had been apart for a length of time. Sitting together, snacking on treats as they talked about what they did, saw, or thought. Throughout the years, it had change somewhat. The length of time had gotten longer. It had started taking place not only in Brooke's large bedroom but in dorm rooms, hotel rooms, even in whatever exotic trip Glamma had took them on. Even the snacks had been upgrade from juice and soda to expensive Champagne. Cupcakes had been replaced by tea sandwiches, and a fruit platter during Rachel's pregnancy. But the conversation, the advice and the love was still there and each of them was thankful for them.

The girls were talking a mile a minute about everything and anything they could think of, from Paris Hilton latest escapades to the incredible massage Brooke had received that morning, which both girls couldn't wait to try. And none of them including Brooke could get over her change.

"So who wants to go first? After all, we can't do this without our usual Q and A. You know you all have missed hearing about my escapades." Rachel said in an amused voice, referring to the portion of their ritual where each girl was asked what they had been up too. It was usually Rachel spilling about her sex escapades, Peyton bitching about something or other, and well Brooke talking about Nathan or whatever charity she was currently raising money for. It always went by age order and Rachel being the oldest always went first, followed by Peyton, and then Brooke.

Peyton let out a laugh as she thought of all the stories that Rachel had shared with them throughout the years. "Um well they are legendary," she said as she handed her champagne flute to Rachel who proceeded to fill it back up, "But I say we forgo tradition and let Brooke start.'

"Wow for go tradition, and let me go first. Now there's a first." Brooke said happily standing up and making her way to where Rachel's clothes were hanging. Pulling out a green dress, she held it up to herself. "I love this. Do you think this is my color?"

"No way, Davis. I know you are a full fledge hottie now, but you are so not borrowing my green Kors. It's my fuck me now dress."

"I thought all your clothes were fuck me ones." Peyton answered before Brooke could reply.

"Ha, ha very funny. So Brookie before we start with your Q and A I think we should do a toast. I think the occasion calls for one."

"If we're toasting your new boobs, I may need a bucket to puke. Could you be more self involved?" Peyton said in a mocking tone knowing full well that it irritated the red head to no end.

"You know what Peyton? I lied earlier. I didn't miss your ass and shut up before I stick my new Manolo sandals, which I adore by the way, so far up your ass that I kick out whatever has crawl into it recently."

Sticking out her tongue at the blonde, Rachel stood up with her champagne flute in hand and looked directly at Brooke who was now trying on another pair of her shoes.

"Hey bitch, put them back," she said before starting her speech, "Now listen up you two. I know due to unfortunate circumstances it's been a while since we've been together, all three of us and I just want to say I missed us, and this a lot.'

"Aww Rachel I missed this too." Brooke told her as she sat back down next to Peyton who was spreading the pate on a cracker before popping it in her mouth. "Didn't you, Peyton?' she said as she gave her a small nudge.

Rolling her eyes Rachel let out a small sigh at the Peyton and then took another look at Brooke. She couldn't believe it. The transformation was amazing. Brooke had always been beautiful in a clean and squeaky good girl way. But now she had something more. She was sexy, mysterious, but she still posed that loving quality that drew people to her.

"You really look amazing. You know that Brooke. I almost died when I saw you and you heard Peyton's reaction. You're a knock out, girlie. You may even have a small shot at giving me a run for my money."

Laughing Brooke playfully punch Rachel on the shoulder. "You really like it. I wasn't sure." She asked still needing a tiny bit of reassurance. She wasn't seconding guessing herself, but still she needed to know that she didn't look like a fool.

"I'm serious. I, for one, am glad you did it. Those outfits of yours were okay for a forty year old. This new look is better, edgier, but I can't help but ask you why?'

"Because it was time." She answer honestly. "The old Brooke is dead and buried. I wanted to feel sexy, for once. I wanted to wear something that was so not me. I don't know how else to explain it. All I know is for the first time in a long time I feel liberated. I don't know. What do you think Peyton?"

Peyton took a minute to think before she answered her. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, but at the same time she wanted to be honest.

"I like it but it's different. Glamma didn't force you did she? "

"No she didn't." Brooke replied narrowing her eyes. She knew that Peyton reaction would be different than Rachel's; she had been prepared for it. After the initial shock had worn off, Peyton would begin to question her on why she had done it. One thing about her friend was she hated any type of changes. Change and Peyton didn't mix. When Brooke had announced her plans to attend college with Rachel instead of NYU with Peyton, she had sulked for days. Anything minor change would sent her into full mode brooding zone. It was just Peyton. "The days of me doing what everyone expects of me are over. I'm turning a new leaf…"

"I'm glad for you, I truly am Brooke. I just hope you don't go changing everything about you. I like dependable Brooke. I mean you were always the one who reason with us, who attempted to talk us out of whatever scheme we concocted. Remember the purple hair incident when we were eleven?"

"Um how can any of us forget that one, I still think that was the final nail in the coffin that landed me in that boarding school." Rachel said her eyes twinkling as she thought of the purple streaks Peyton had spray in both their hairs a days before there ballet dance recital much to their mothers chagrin.

"How could I ever forget that?" Brooke said. "I was the only one who wasn't grounded."

"See that's my point. You were the one who urged us not to do it. Same when we get drunk. You are always the dependable one, the one who holds onto our car keys and makes sure we get home safely, the one who is always there."

With an icy tone which sent shivers down both Peyton and Rachel's spine, Brooke replied, "And what you think that's going to change now? And what if I did? What if I choose to become the irresponsible one the one who needs to have her hair held back because she needs to puke in the toilet? Would you stop being my friend? Don't you think I deserve a chance to wild and crazy?"

"Brooke I didn't mean…" Peyton began to say in an apologetic voice.

"No Peyton stop right there. I'm just going to say this once and then we can squash it. All my life I have always done the right thing. I have always been like you said the dependable one the one everyone turned too. While you and Rachel were fucking your way through high school and college, I was busy picking out curtains, and baby names. Now where that hell has that gotten me? No where. I have nothing left. You have Jake. Rachel you have Tucker. I have nothing. Just a lot of rumors swirling about my disappearance, which I love by the way and then of course there's the whole a dead, no good cheating fiancée who didn't have the courtesy or the balls to tell me he didn't love me."

Rachel, who was sitting quietly, wasn't sure what to say and just decided to let Brooke get it all out. She reached over the tray of sandwiches for the bottle of champagne and refill all their glasses.

"Brooke…" Peyton started to once again say.

"No I'm not done. I don't want to live this life anymore, for the first time in years this inside that's been aching to come out is getting out and there is no way in hell I'm stopping it. I'm happy, I feel good and you know what? If you are really my friend, you won't judge me or want me to be that pathetic girl who believed in fairytales."

Silence filled the room the minute the statement left Brooke's lips, a pin dropping on the plush carpeting could be heard by all. Peyton just sat staring at Brooke in complete and utter silence, while Rachel sported a huge smirk, and Brooke just drank the rest of the contents of her glass, which she also quickly refilled.

"Well apparently your look wasn't the only that you've change Brookie," Rachel finally said deciding she needed to be the one who did something to break the ice. "You've gotten feisty. You do realize that's the ultimate turn on for guys, right?"

"How is it possible that you manage to link everything to boys and sex?" Brooke asked as she playfully pulled one of Peyton's curls to let her know that she wasn't mad, which she was thankful for.

"It's just one of my many hidden talents. Now, can we all just put the seriousness away and start the Q and A. I have something juicy to spill."

Ignoring her, Peyton took Brooke's hand. "Brooke, I'm with you all the way, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know it's just … I don't know. The way you acted when we found out about the whole mess with you know who," she said still not able to say his name without feeling a tug in her heart which she hated and hoped to get rid of soon. "It all just sucks. We didn't believe Rachel, then it turned out to be true, and then you kind of went off in your own world of denial P Sawyer not caring about the truth or the lie…"

"Brooke …"

"No Peyton let me say this. I need you to understand why I left and what I feel."

"Okay."

"I should have believed you, Rachel. The three of us have always been honest. There has never been any secrets between us, and we have a bond that we can't break. I never ever want anything to come between us. I couldn't stay. All the walls were closing in on me, and I was desperate to get out. I know you were hurt when I didn't call, but it's not that I didn't care about you or that I didn't love you, I just needed to recoup on my own. And at the same time I needed to face it all but couldn't do it on my own. As much as I want to lay all the blame on Nathan and Haley, I can't. I was wrong, I should have known what was going on. I should have gotten a clue the minute I got on my knee's and tried to blow him…"

"Whoa! Hold on." Rachel said putting down the champagne flute. "No shit! You should have known the minute he said no to the blow job blah blah… but I have to say in a million years I never thought you would say the words 'getting on my knees and blow job.' I seriously think we need to mark this date down."

Peyton let out a laugh before becoming serious again. "Brooke, he played you. He played all of us. And you're right, we should have believed Rach, we should have known what was up. I'm glad that you were able to get better, and she was there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't it, and I promise you I will never let that happen again. And I think we should all take a vow to never let anything come between us again."

"I agree!" Brooke said as she picked up the flute and put it up against the one Peyton and then Rachel who quickly followed. "And we always need to be honest no matter how much it hurts us or how embarrassed we may be about. Which leads me to this I want to go first with the Q and A, I have a confession to make."

"Ohhhh sounds mysterious," Rachel said wondering what big thing Brooke had to say.

"I second that ohhh what's up Davis? Did you do something naughty….something un Brookish?"

Pouring herself the last of the champagne of the second bottle, Brooke quickly gulp down the clear contents needing the liquid courage to say what she was going to say.

"I made out with Lucas Scott, and I liked it." she blurted out much to the astonishment of both her friends.

"Excuse me." Peyton said as her eyes got wider and wider as she registered what Brooke had just said.

"What the hell are you talking about and when did it happen?"

"The night before I came to New York, I was at the beach house and we had a small little tiff. I went swimming and then I just kind of grab him and we went at it."

Once more silence filled the closet, and all Brooke could do was crack her knuckles and wait for the questions to start pouring out. She didn't have to wait long and just like she knew it would, Rachel went first.

"Okay let me see if I get this right, you made out with Lucas Scott just days after burying his no good, cheating, small dick, asshole, of a brother? Am I right so far?"

"Yep." Brooke said nodding her head.

"Um and you slept with him?"

"Nope." She answer shaking her head. "Almost, but the idea of losing my virginity on the beach with someone as vial as Lucas Scott knocked some sense into me."

"Whoa!" Rachel said standing up from where she had been sitting and walking towards Brooke was slapping her forehead after realizing what she had let slip out.

"There is no fucking way you are still a virgin. What the hell Brooke you told me you and Nathan had sex? Um how are you still a virgin, if his small prick pop your cherry? You lied to me."

Brooke look at Peyton for support, all the blonde could do was send her a small, amused smile as she bit her lip.

"Technically I didn't. I planned to seduce him. I went. I tried. The phone rang. End of story. Then, we had our little fall out. Sorry but if it's any consolation, I love you. Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you Brooke you know that." She said grinning. "And I'm glad you didn't sleep with him. God only knows what diseases that piece of trash gave him. Now spill! I think I speak for both me and speechless Blondie over there, we want details. Was it big, was he good? We want to know everything and everything about Lucas Scott and you have to be honest we took a vow with champagne not the cheap stuff either."

Brooke cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Brooke you're blushing," Peyton said laughing at her friend, "Oh he must have been good, and Rachel is right. I want to know."

"There's nothing to tell, we kissed, I pulled him on top of me, and we went at it I snapped out of it, called him a perv, end of story. Next please."

"No way! That can't be it." Rachel said as she jumped up and down impatiently.

"I swear that's it."

"Oh God," Rachel stated in a loud voice, "The sweatshirt, the ugly, grey oversize sweatshirt you came in. It's his isn't it?"

"Yes it is. It's his."

Rachel gave Peyton a knowing look. "You only wear a guy's clothing when you spend the night. Did you and Luke have a sleepover?"

Once more Brooke's face got hot and turned a deep shade of red, the last thing she wanted to do was to admit the confusion she felt when she thought back to that night as well as the small desire that she kept trying to shake off when she allowed herself to actually wonder what would have happen if she hadn't stop. "Yes I did, but we didn't sleep together I stayed in his room and he slept somewhere else. It's really not as big of a deal as you two are making it. It happened. It's over and that's that."

"Bullshit." Peyton said jumping up. "It's not over. You're vibing over Luke and I know it. I can read you like a book. And I know for a fact that you always thought he was hot."

"Did not!"

"Did too." Rachel said throwing her two cents in. "And who can blame you he is sooo yummy with whip cream, nuts, and the cherry on top. He has this bad boy, rebel without a cause vibe going which is so delectable. Good girl Brooke! I'm glad some of me has rubbed off on you."

"I totally agree." Peyton said nodding her head up and down.

"Fine!" Brooke said in a frustrated voice. "Yes he is hot. He is yummy, and he is also an arrogant, asshole who I have no desire to see ever again. Now let's keep going. Your turn, Rachel. Share with us your deepest, darkest secret."

"Fine I'll go! I got my boobs done!" she exclaimed. "Aren't they pretty? I bought them with my birthday money, a gift from mommy and daddy."

"DUH! That's no secret." Both girls yell. "Like we didn't know that."

"Come on Rachel you have to have some Skelton in your closet. Somewhere between the Gucci and the Dior" Peyton said playfully.

"Fine." The redhead said in between sighs. "I've been sleeping with Cooper."

"What?" Brooke yelled.

"Yep that's my big secret. I've been fucking my ex. When he comes to town to see Tucker or to take him to Tree Hill, I sneak off in the middle of the night to the Plaze where I fuck his brains out. He calls it rape but he is always happy to see me and a lot more enthusiastic than he was when we were married."

"What does it mean?" Peyton said giving Brooke a knowing glance because she had predicted that would happen when Rachel had first told them about the divorce.

"It means nothing except that we fuck, we get our nut off, and its finger licking good. Now Pey it's your turn to spill."

"Jake and I broke up." Peyton said her voice filled with sadness as tears began to drop down her face. "And I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh Peyton, what did you do?" Brooke ask her as she stood up and took her into her arms.

"I can't talk about…it." she answer her in between sniffles.

"But I sure as hell can." Rachel said excitley. "It seems that the hottie known as Jakey decided that it was time to merge. So he popped the question which scared the shit out of Blondie and caused her to pack a duffle bag and get her cute little flat ass over here with us. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope you didn't!" Glamma voice interrupted. "I love Jake. Peyton how could you do this to me."

"Glamma!" Brooke said nervously praying Glamma hadn't heard her confession, telling her friends had been hard enough but telling Glamma that was a whole different story. "How long have you've been standing there?"

"Not that long." Glamma said as she sauntered into the room and grab a sandwich off the tray. "Just long enough to hear that Rachel and hottie are going at it and Peyton stupidly dumped the only guy I can see her with. And if we had time, I would let them both have it, but we don't. I have a team of setting up the clothes. I asked them to bring it to the Hyatt Regency and they are all waiting for you darling. Thank God, the Plaza was booked. I don't think I could have sat there, without thinking of Rachel and Cooper going at it."

"Oh God, you're not going to let it go," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Why didn't I just stick to my whole fake boobs confession?"

Brooke let out a small laugh as she stood up. "Glamma, what did you do?"

"I brought them all to you. After our little magic section this morning, I decided we needed to go global. That it couldn't just be Neiman Marcus, it needed to be more. So I made some calls, call in some favors and bang I have three of the best stylist in the New York waiting for you with more clothes than even I have just for you to pick. And before you two dumb little girls say anything there are goodies for you too. Love the Dolce by the way, dumpling. Now come on! Slip into something comfy and lets get this show on the road."

**The Hyatt**

Brooke was the picture of a pretty southern belle wearing a mini shirtwaist aqua marine dress which Rachel had let her borrowed, along with a pair of grey python Ralph Lauren sandals, sipping a glass of tea sitting comfortably on the couch watching the scene before her. She, Rachel, and Peyton had arrived minutes earlier along with Glamma and had been immediately escorted into the indoor solarium which the hotel was famous for, where the stylist had all assemble ready to show Brooke the different styles that they had come up for her. Sitting in between her friends she waited patiently for Glamma who was busy going through the racks of clothes picking out outfits for herself.

"Glamma can never do anything small, can she?" Rachel whispered.

"Never. It's Glamma." Brooke whispered back.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Glamma said squealing with delight. "Pamela, show us what you've got."

A nervous, slightly middle age woman dressed in a navy blue summer suit appear in front of the makeshift catwalk with a microphone in her hand.

"Well Olivia we have come up with a number of different looks for Brooke. Miss Davis we have the best of the best all ready for you."

"Damn it Pamela." Glamma screamed out impatiently stomping her foot. "Let's move it along here. The girls aren't getting any younger."

"Yes um you are right," Pamela said as she walked out of the room. A few seconds later she returned, followed by three girls behind her rolling out racks and racks of clothes, who waited patiently for Brooke to decide what she wanted.

Brooke wasn't sure what to do she just sat watching Glamma to see what to do next.

"Dumpling, what the hell are you doing? Is your butt krazy glued to your seat? Get up and start shopping."

Immediately the girls stood up, walk over the racks and began to go through the clothes. Brooke immediately picked out a sheer, white long sleeve Donna Karen blouse and showed it to her friends.

"What do you think guys?' she asked them. The shirt was classic, a little sexy, and would go perfect with a pair of jeans.

Rachel said nothing just gave her an amused look, Peyton just gave her a small smile and said. "It's alright I guess."

"What's wrong with it?'

Glamma who had been standing behind them took the blouse out of her hand and told her exactly what she thought of it. "It's boring! What the hell is this Little House on the Prairie? It's dull, its frilly and it's not what I had in mind. Pamela goddamn I told you guys, no frills. I want sexy, I want slutty but with class. I want Eva Longoria, I want Jennifer Lopez, I want Sarah Jessica Parker, not Reese Witherspoon, Charlotte from Sex and the City, not some boring society girl. I want sexy I want hot. Can you handle that? Is this too much for you?"

"Glamma!" Brooke said gritting her teeth. "Be nice."

"Dumpling, sit your cute little butt down. I pay for a service. I expect it to be carried out the way I want. Let me do this with the girls. This is still all too new for you. You wanted a change, here is your chance. Just because you went out and bought yourself one hot killer dress it doesn't mean you can handle this. I have years of experience in this department. Just sit back. Do you want something stronger than tea? I have my flask in my purse. How about a valium?"

"Glamma." Brooke said calmly. "I don't need alcohol or drugs, and I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes."

"That blouse says different. Look sweetie just sit back and let me do this. Pamela let me make myself a little bit clearer Get rid of all this lacey Donna Karen crap. Get me evening wear. Lots of short skirts, halters, strapless, mini. I want Robert Cavalli, Versace, Dior, Stella McCartney, and Dolce. We're going for sexy, chic, elegant, and hot. Oh and I want Posen, Marchessa, and whatever up and coming designer you have. Did I miss anything Rachel? How about you Peyton, did I forget anything?"

"Yes! Leather pants! She loves tjpse." Peyton replied giving Brooke a wink.

"How about you Rachel?'

"Daywear, swimwear, and stuff. Umm let's see… bring all the Gucci, Juicy, oh and leather pants in both black and brown. Those midriff turtleneck and shirts. Bring those in every color. Brooke's abs are awesome. Basically, she needs everything. Sit Back Brooke. We got this," Rachel said as she linking her arms with both Peyton's and Glamma's.

Knowing that there was no point arguing, Brooke sat back down and watched as Rachel, Glamma, and Peyton began to put together a whole entire wardrobe for her. There were designer gowns ranging from Chanel to Vera Wang. The dresses were totally different from what she was accustomed to. They were all short, or long and sheer, and very, very sexy. There were dresses for every occasion, along with pants, shirts, corsets, skirts, and shoes. Everything she could ever need or want was there for her picking and the girls were defiantly picking.

"Don't forget the leather pants." Peyton said to Rachel, as she pulled out a short white Dolce Dress and held it up for Brooke to see.

"I love that." Brooke answered as she walk up next to them and pulled out a pair of sexy, stiletto Gucci shoes from a box. "Love these too."

Beaming Glamma couldn't help but say, "That's the spirit Brookie. And I'm glad you like the dress, because it's perfect for what I have in mind tonight."

"In mind for what?" Brooke asked as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "I think this was enough for today Glamma, more than enough."

Glamma pause for a second and took the white, strapless dress from Peyton and held it up to Brooke's body. "Of course we aren't done darling." She said innocently.

"Glamma no clubs, I told you before…please don't drag me to some club. I'm not that brave yet"

"Shush honey." Glamma said in a reassuring voice. "We are just going to go to my dear, old friend Gabriel's little tiny bar. He just open it up and this dress is perfect for it. And before you say no you are going. That's that."

"As long as it small, Glamma. As much as I'm enjoying myself, I'm not quite sure I can handle being around a lot of people."

"Of course its small darling. Trust me. Tonight, it's going to be a night that you are going to always remember. We are going to celebrate how hot and sexy we all are," She said as she gave her a little wave and went back to the rack she had been going through, leaving Brooke to ponder what exactly Glamma was up too.


	14. THE RHYTHM IS GOING TO GET YOU

Chapter 14

"Dawg check me out, could I be anymore fly? Look at me, I'm young, I'm hot, I'm in my prime. Ladies watch out the Mac daddy of all is in town and I'm on the prowl."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he hung up the telephone, stood up, and sat on a couch with a folder on his lap. "Hey Skillz what do you know about Cooper Lee?" he asked his friend as he opened up the folder.

Skillz who was standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection didn't even bother to look at him as he answered him. The three friends had checked into the luxurious Plaza hotel the night before. They were currently occupying one of their famous suites and Skillz was in his element. "Of course I know about Cooper Lee. I make it a point to find out anything and everything I can about my competition."

"Competition? What are you talking about? He's an architect not a lawyer."

"No shit, Sherlock, but he is considered to be a hottie, and I always like to know who I'm going up against in our town. There is only room for one Mac daddy and that's me. Now tell me which shirt, the blue or the red? I want to look hot tonight. I can't believe we're going to Havana, I've been reading about it in all the celebrity magazines, it is going to be the hottest hot spots of all hot spots in New York and we're going to be there on opening night. Salsa dancing, Latin ladies oh man its going to be a good night. Do you have any idea how many favors I had to call in to get us into it tonight?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he put the folder on the coffee table and ran his fingers through his hair. "Skillz chill dude, take a breath. This is not a trip for pleasure we are here with only one purpose and that's to get Brooke Davis to sell me those shares, that's it."

"Dude I can't chill, I'm too excited. I don't think that you realize the opportunity we have here."

"What would that be?" Luke said as he gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Luke, man, we are in New York City I can't believe I need to say more than that. Not to mention that we are hot the ladies are going to be all over us and you have a private plane, chicks dig that too. We are so going to get laid tonight."

"Skillz you need to focus, tonight is not about getting laid. And honestly I don't know why we're even bothering; you know she isn't going to do it."

"Of course she is," Skillz said in a serious voice as he took one last look in the mirror and walked over to where Luke was pacing. "You cannot go into this with any negative thoughts. You have to think positive or it's not going to work. Just use the Lucas Scott charm and you're all set."

Straightening his collar Luke walked over to the mini bar, grabbed two bottles of beer, tossed one to Skillz and began to drink the other one. "I don't think you realize the situation I'm in Skillz. This whole project is dependant on one person."

"No shit, I was the one who pointed that out."

"Yeah you did, but you keep forgetting who Brooke Davis is…"

Skillz put his hands up in protest and clear his throat before he answered. "Look man, I know who she is and what she is. Brooke Davis your brother's fiancée…"

"Who he pretty much cheated on…" Lucas interrupted, "lied to, and made into the laughing stock of the town. What would you do if you were in here shoes? No way in hell is she going to sell those shares to me or even vote my way. This is pointless."

Oblivious to his friend's fears Skillz walked into the adjoining bathroom of the penthouse suite they had checked into that morning, and began to wash his face much to the annoyance of his friend he stood behind him biting his lower lip. "Skillz…" he began to say.

"Shut up for a second Lucas and pay attention," Skillz answered as he took a towel off the black marble sink and dried his face. "This is easy a three year old can do it. Just talk to her, charm her and she will be eating right out of your hands in no time. Or maybe you don't have any game left, is that the case?"

"Fuck off dick wad. I have plenty of game left, but I'm not trying to get her into bed."

Frustrated, Skillz rolled his eyes before turning around to face Lucas. "See Dawg that's your mistake right there. You have to think of it like that. This is just like if you were going to charm the pretty silk panties off her pretty little body."

"How do you know anything about her body, the girl looks like a school teacher. Don't even tell me…"

"Oh, hell no, I didn't hit that ass. She's a good girl and you know my theory on good girls they're nothing but trouble. I saw her at the beach one day in one of those string bikinis and she was fine as hell. I don't know what the hell Haley James looks like but your brother was a lucky ass. Anyway, back to my point, you have to treat this like a smooth operation, say the right things, give her the look and then when you have her eating out of the palm of your hand, then you go for the kill and bang those shares are yours. I know I've had to have rubbed off on you just a little dude, don't disappoint me."

"It's not that easy…"

"Fine, whatever, give up before you even try? Now why were you asking me about Cooper Lee? We have to change the subject you're starting to piss me off."

Knowing that it was a lost cause to argue with his friend Lucas paused for a second before he answered. "Cooper Lee is the architect I want to hire for the project. I've been looking at his stuff and it's good really good. He has the type of vision I'm looking for, he works for himself, and I think this is the guy."

"But you can't hire him if there is no project sooooo…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Lucas answered in an aggravated tone. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of his project hinging all on one person and that person being Brooke Davis. He still hadn't quiet recovered from the initial shock of that night on the beach. To him Brooke Davis has always been nothing more than a spoiled princess who he never bothered to give another thought too; that was until that night on the beach. For some strange unknown reason he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her, the way she had stood up to him, and grabbed him. He would have never thought she would have it in her to be so demanding, so sensual. He had never expected her to be the way she had been that night or his reaction. She had managed to shock him to his very core, which was something that most women never managed to do. He understood better than anyone what it was like to be lied to and to be betrayed. He also knew that he should have handled the situation with her in a different way and now that he needed something from her it would all come back to bite him in the ass. Shaking all thoughts of her out of his head he decided it would be better to focus on the task in hand, the project. Somehow he would convince her to sell, he didn't know how but he was sure he would come up with something. And if worst came to worst he would manage to persuade her to vote with him. One thing was for sure; no matter what it took he would get the project going, even if it meant him begging her to achieve it.

"So Skillz, what do you think our chances are of getting Cooper to join us in this project? It could mean a great deal of money and recognition for him."

Thoughtfully Skillz rubbed his chin taking a second to think before giving him a response. "I know him pretty well and he hates to work for people who won't let him do what he wants. He put himself through school and is fiercely independent; he's isn't like the others, a rich, snob who has to follow the rules. He has a son too; I think he is still married. Not too sure if he signed the divorce papers. I think you have a good shot; the right amount of money always helps. If we get the shares, then I'll set up a meeting and we can all sit down and have a chat. Tell me you have a back up though…"

"I do, but I don't think they would fit. Something about this guy gives me a good feeling. I've seen his work and he has just the edge I'm looking for."

"Well then that's it. Dude you better get a move on, Jake's going to be back soon and we have to leave."

"I'm ready," Luke said as he sat back down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on Sports Center.

"Oh, hell no, you're not going dressed like that," Skillz said pointing to the baby blue polo and black pants Lucas was wearing. "I swear you and Jake have no fashion sense what so ever."

"And I suppose you do?"

"Hell, yeah I do. How do you think I pull all the ladies?"

"I don't understand what the point is, like I told you, I doubt Brooke Davis is going to be at some Salsa club tonight. I don't know why the hell Jake is actually buying that but I'm sure as hell not."

"Luke," Skillz began trying to keep himself calm, as Lucas was slowly getting on his nerves and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "I already told you Jake made a call and we got what we needed. Damn, boy, how the hell can you be so stubborn? Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis will both be at Havana tonight end of story. Now can we please find you something decent to wear? I can't look this good and be around fools who look like you and Jake."

Luke looked dumbfounded; he couldn't understand his friend's confidence at the whole situation. "He called her grandmother Skillz, why am I the only one who finds this a bit daunting? How the hell does her grandmother know that's she is going to be at - what did you say the club was?"

"Havana! The hottest club in New York!"

"The fact that you know that makes me wonder about you by the way."

"I'm not gay Dawg, I'm informed. I need to be that's why I pull all the ladies. And to answer your other question I know because," Skillz answered in a matter of fact voice, "you don't know Olivia Du Bois the way we do. She is anything but an ordinary grandmother. Trust me man, if she says Brooke is going to be there then she is. Now quit bitching and let's get you ready before Jake gets back. You two are pissing me off with all your whining."

Havana Night Club Opening night

"I don't think this was such a good idea guys," Brooke said nervously as she attempted to pull down the barely there skirt of her white dress, hoping to cover her legs. "I can't wear this, I feel naked. I'm practically spilling out of it."

"That's the whole point Brooke. It's a fuck me dress. Now tell me which shoes the silver, strappy Diors, or the wedges? Either can go with the black."

Peyton who had been quietly applying her make up at Rachel's vanity table looked up from what she was doing to answer her. "Go with the Dior I don't think you can dance in the wedges."

"Dancing? What? I thought we were going to a bar. Oh god, I can't do this. I'm not ready, this isn't me."

Rachel who slipped the silver sandals onto her feet gave her friend a compassionate smile before standing up and walking up to her. Brooke, who was standing once again in front of the three way mirror looking at her reflection, nervously reached for her hand.

"Brookie, sweetie let me explain something to you okay," she began to say as she observed Peyton checking her cell phone for the millionth time that day. "You wanted to turn over a new leaf, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes," Brooke said sincerely.

"So do it. Look honey, you look amazing the dress is fantastic it shows off all your assets and you know what? This is the type of dress that you need to wear to declare your independence. Its awesome, and you look amazing in it."

"Thanks Rachel, but I don't think I can leave the house wearing it. Maybe I should change into some jeans…" she said in a hopeful voice.

"Oh, hell no," they heard a voice say behind them. Turning around the trio came face to face with Glamma decked out in all her glory. Wearing a mini, empire waist, zebra print, Michel Kors dress, with black stilettos, and a stunning set of five carat diamonds in her ears she was the image of trendy, and she wore an outraged expression on her face. "Brooke Penelope Davis you will not chicken out of this. I command you to pull yourself together. Now take a deep breath," she said staring Brooke in the eye.

Brooke, knowing that it was useless to argue did as she was told, and took a deep breath.

"Rachel," Glamma continued to rant, "Go find Lily tell her to get me the bottle of Ouzo that I got this morning and get me some shot glasses."

"Okay," Rachel said as she left the room with an amused expression on her face.

"Now dumpling, listen to me, I know what's best. You are going to come with me tonight and you are going to have fun and that's that. Now Peyton stand up and give me a twirl let me see what you are wearing."

Obediently Peyton stood up and did just as Glamma asked while Glamma took a hard long look at her outfit; white skinny jeans with a black camisole and flips flops. Glamma couldn't help but frown. "Okay that's just wrong," she declared as she walked into Rachel's closet and pulled out an emerald green, strapless bubble mini dress and threw it at Peyton. "Here, this will do. Leave your hair down, get some stilettos 'cause those flip flops are just not doing it. And hurry up because I don't want to be late."

"Fine, but I don't understand what the hell the point is," Peyton said in a huff as she tore off her camisole and slip out of here jeans.

"There doesn't need to be a point sweetie, you just have to look good."

Rachel who had just returned carrying a silver tray with four shot glasses and a bottle of Ouzo, couldn't help but scrunch her up her face. "What the hell are you doing wearing my dress?" she asked as she handed the tray to Glamma.

"Easy Rachel, we had a fashion emergency. Take a long look at Rachel ladies. Now this is pure perfection," Glamma said as she pointed to the black Badgley Mischka sequin dress she was wearing. "Take a page out of her book girls she oozes confidence, sophistication, and the right amount of sexiness."

"Aww Glamma thank you," Rachel answered in a giddy voice. "You are such a sweetie."

"Yeah, sweet as pie, now do a shot; you too Brooke, and Blondie don't go slivering away," she said, handing each girl a shot glass and watching them as each of them downed the liquorish liquid in seconds. "Now another one," she commanded yet again.

"Glamma I'm going to be drunk before we get there," Brooke complained.

"That's the whole point, now do it," Glamma said as she poured her another one and waited till her granddaughter did just what she wanted her to do.

"Very good ladies," she said as she took the shot glasses from them. "Now I'm going to touch up my face and I expect you three to be outside in five. I've hired a car for the night and I want to go."

"Wait!" Brooke screamed in protest running up to Glamma, grabbing the bottle and bringing it up to her lips, taking one long gulp before putting it back down.

"Damn Brookie, thirsty much?" Glamma said laughing as she patted her on her back.

"Liquid courage," she said as she calmly walked back and sat down on Rachel's king size bed. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it now."

2 Hours Later

"I need another drink!"

"Hell, yeah, we do!"

"I just want to dance."

Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel were having a grand all time sitting in the VIP section of Manhattan's trendiest new nightclub. Brooke had almost practically jumped out of the Lincoln Escalade limo Glamma had hired for the night, when she had realized that the small bar was really a club that had a line of people waiting to get that extended down the block. It had taken another two shots of the Ouzo that Glamma had brought along just in case Brooke needed a nip of something to get her out of the car and into the establishment. The club itself was a mixture of Miami, South Beach scene mixed with just the right amount of New York City. The tri-level club was filled with everyone who was someone in New York. The walls were painted vivid shades of pastel and the chrome bars could be found in every corner of all three levels of the club. The DJ was spinning loud, Latin music, the lights were vibrant and the booze was flowing. Everywhere they looked there were waitresses wearing short, silver halter dresses were walking around carrying trays of complimentary Cuban Mojitos which was causing every patron to become heavily intoxicated, and that included the girls.

"I love this place," Peyton said happily as she took another Mojito from the table that the waitress had just left along with a bottle of Jose Cuervo that Rachel had ordered. "This is the type of place that's missing in Tree Hill. Can you imagine the type of money a person could make if someone opened one of these?"

"Oh who gives a shit about that but you are right this place is hot," Rachel replied as she slid from the bar stool and began to move along to the music. "Did you see all the hotties? Yummy!"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I did! How you doing there Brookie?" she asked the brunette who was standing next to the table downing another shot of Tequila and using the Mojito as a chaser.

"I feel fucking good P. Sawyer. God, I love Salsa ever since Glamma made me take those lessons. I want to dance."

"Well then take your pick. Look at those guys standing at the bar they haven't been able to take their eyes off us all night."

"Nope," Brooke said in a determined voice. "Not them, they aren't Spanish. They can't move right. I want a hot Spanish guy to twirl me around. Peyton go find me one."

Before she could answer her friends request Glamma sauntered towards them with a big old Cheshire grin smile on her face. "Ladies I want you all to meet the owner of this place. Emilio, these are my girls. Girls, this is Emilio."

Emilio Marquez flashed the girls his biggest smile and extended his hand to them. "Hola mis bellas," he said in his heavily accent Spanish voice. Wearing a white suit, with his black hair slicked back, with a killer tan he was a handsome man. "I've heard a lot about you guys. And you must be Brooke," he continued as his eyes became permanently fixed with Brooke's. "Aye dios mio Liv, she looks like your older sister."

"Aw Emilio you sweetie, you're too much, but please keep going," Olivia answered in her flirty voice as he took her hand and kissed it.

"So girls how do you like my little establishment?' he asked them.

"It's amazing," Brooke said. "I love it."

"Yes it is," Peyton agreed.

"Do you girls like Latin music?" he asked them.

"I love it," Brooke said happily. "I was just telling my friends here that I want to dance. I love Marc Anthony."

"Really?" Emilio asked in a surprise voice. "Well we must play his songs, maybe do the Mark Anthony hour. Anything to get you ladies on the dance floor. I'll be back in a bit, Liv care to join me in the DJ booth?"

"You bet your sweet Latin tushy," Glamma replied giving him a wink. "See you later girls be naughty," she said giving them one last smile before she walked off.

"Isn't Glamma the best?" Rachel managed to say as she took another look around the club to see if there was anyone she knew there. "God I hope I'm like that when I get to be her age, whatever age that is," she said laughing.

"You know what girls," Brooke began to say, "I'm drunk."

"No shit!" Peyton said clapping. "So am I."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "Ladies we aren't drunk we are merely giddy. Let's make a toast," she continued as she poured tequila into the shot glasses while the two other girls lick their palms and poured salt over it.

"To good friends, good times, and new beginnings."

"Here, here," both Brooke and Peyton said giggling uncontrollably.

"You know what let's do another," Brooke said as the girls nodded in agreement.

By midnight the three of them were clearly out of it. The girls had drank, drank, and drank some more. When they weren't drinking they were dancing, shaking their bodies on the dance floor together or with a slew of partners that had been eagerly waiting their turns to take each of them for a spin. Finally, Rachel, who could barely feel her feet, dragged them back to the table.

"God I can't remember the last time I dance like this. It was fun wasn't it?" she asked wishing she could slip off her stilettos.

"Hell yeah it was, so what the hell are we doing sitting here? Let's go dance again," Brooke declared. "Peyton stop staring at your phone."

"I can't help it," she answered. "I keep hoping that he's going to call."

"You are so fucking whipped," Rachel stated. "Come on Peyton, fuck it if he calls or not. It's his loss. Look around, we have so many men to pick from. Have a good night, put it away. Actually, you know what, give me the phone and do another shot."

Reluctantly, Peyton handed the red head her cell phone and then took the shot glass that Brooke was holding for her.

"Fine! You're right maybe it is time for me to find some fresh meat. Did you see the guy I was dancing with he was kind of fine, I wish I could remember his name."

"Hell yeah there's the Peyton Sawyer I know, and I think his name was Bob or maybe Rob, I have no clue," Brooke yelled much to the amusements of her friends. "Let's get drunk, lets get wild, lets get naked," she belted it out.

"Okay easy there Davis. Let's not make a spectacle of ourselves," Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's hand nearly falling down herself. "Let's go to the bathroom I need to pee so bad."

"Okie dokie," Brooke said as Peyton led her way towards the bathroom on the other side of the club.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for you two. Don't be long." Rachel said as she gave a small smile as she met the gaze of hot Spanish guy who gave her a wink. "I think it's about to get real interesting over here."

As the girls walked away from her, Rachel adjusted the bodice of her dress and gave the guy a long sensual look, signaling him to join her. She bit her lip as he began to make his way towards her. She was just about to pour herself another drink when Peyton's cell phone began to ring. Feeling annoyed she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello."

"Peyton…" she heard a fuzzy voice say.

"Who's this?"

"Peyton where are you? I'm here…"

Annoyed that she couldn't hear what the other person was saying all Rachel could do was say. "Fuck off."

Skillz, and Lucas who were standing in the back corner of the club taking in the scene in front of them immediately notice the change in Jake's demeanor when he walk back up to them.

"What happened?" Skillz asked him not being able to take his eyes off a girl in a tight, short, cheetah printed dress. "You called her right?"

"I did but I don't think I dialed the right number. Some girl answered and told me to fuck off."

"Damn boy Curly Q is pissed at you. It doesn't matter son, look at all the fine ladies here tonight," Skillz said as he let out a long whistle as a waitress walked in front of them.

"Skillz focus," Luke said frustrated.

"Look guys I'll be back I'm just going to go outside and call her, hopefully I get her this time," Jake said as he made his way back to the entrance of the club.

Skillz couldn't help but give him a small frown. "God that boy is whipped."

"Skillz I told you she isn't here."

"Calm down Luke. Damn, look at all the ladies in the house how can you think of anything else with all these fine women parading around wearing almost nothing? Look at that brunette over there in the skin tight white dress, damn baby got back. I want me a piece of that," he said pointing to a girl who was walking towards the VIP section of the club with a blonde next to her.

Lucas, deciding that it was hopeless and wanting to see what all the fuss was about decided to take a look; he didn't know why he did, maybe it was Skillz's enthusiasm but whatever the reason, he just did. As his eyes made the connection to the two girls that Skillz had been raving about he couldn't help but do a double take.

He could barely believe his eyes, it wasn't possible. Thinking he was seeing things, needing to be proven wrong, he pushed his way through the crowd. With Skillz close on his heels, he made his way towards the VIP section stopping dead in the middle when he came face to face with a heavily built body guard who stopped him.

"VIPs only," he said in a deep voice as he motion with his hands to move on.

Lucas, determined to get another look, tried once more to walk into the section till he was pulled away by a nervous Skillz .

"Dude what the hell chill, he doesn't look like he's playing around." Skillz said as he pushed him back to where they had been standing.

"I just saw her Skillz. It's her! The brunette in the white dress, it's Brooke."

Laughing like it was the biggest joke of the centaury all Skillz could do was pat Lucas on the back. "Lucas, what the hell did you smoke?"

Before he could answer they heard the voice of the DJ from the DJ booth. "Now ladies, its time for a little Mark Anthony dedicated to the prettiest girls in the club; Brooke, Rachel and Peyton."

"They're here! Dawg I told you so," Skillz said as he looked around to see if Jake had returned.

As the music began to belt out Lucas made his way to the dance floor. He saw her immediately. Wearing a skin tight, white dress with a set of heels that made her petite frame look a lot taller than she was, he could feel his mouth begin to water. Every curve that he didn't think she had was being shown off by the small scrap of white fabric she was wearing. He felt like a kid who had just hit puberty as he watched her dancing, shaking her perfect ass without a care in the world. He couldn't breath he couldn't speak; it wasn't possible that the woman who was making every man hornier than they had ever been was Brooke Davis. He continued to watch her as she, along with a redhead he didn't know, and Peyton dance, oblivious to the touchy, male partners were who were trying hard to keep up with them.

"Holy shit, that is Brooke Davis," he heard Skillz say behind him. "And damn that's Peyton, oh shit and there's Jake walking towards us. He's going to flip."

Lucas could barely register what Skillz was saying, as his blood began to boil, along with a sense of confusion. He wasn't sure why he was mad but he was. As he watched Brooke being grabbed by her partner the anger increased.

"What the fuck?" he heard Jake yell as he pushed him to the side and walked onto the dance floor where he quickly grabbed a very drunk Peyton's arm. "Peyton what the hell are you're thinking and what the hell are you doing?" he asked her as he shot her dance partner a "don't fuck with me asshole" look.

"Hello Jakey, how are you?" she replied giggling as she pulled him close to her.

"You're fucking trashed."

"No shit!" she said as she started to giggle again. "I've missed my Jakey Wakey. Does little Jakey want to come out and play?" she asked as she began to unzip his jeans.

"Peyton! Stop it," Jake replied embarrassed. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm fucking horny! And if you can't handle it I'm sure someone else here will!" she declared as she put her hands on her hips.

Skillz couldn't help but watch the scene that was unfolding before him with his eyes open as wide as saucers as he waited to see what would happen next.

"That's it Peyton you're at of here." Jake said as he yanked her arm towards him.

"You're not the boss of me, Jagielski," she jerked away, nearly falling down in the process.

"No I'm not, but I'm the ass that's going to take your drunk ass home." And with that statement he picked up Peyton, threw her over his shoulder and left the dance floor.

"Well it's good to finally see Jake grew his balls back!" Skillz said amused at the scene he had been subject to. "Luke, did you see his face when she tried to pull down his pants it was priceless god I wish I had my camera it would have been my new screen saver. And she called him Jakey Wakey I'm so not letting him live that one down."

"I'm not Luke," he heard a sultry voice say to him. Turning his head to his right where Lucas had been standing he came face to face with the redhead who had been dancing next to Peyton.

"Hey I know you…" he began as the realization set in on who he was talking too, "you're Rachel right? Baby you look good enough to eat."

Rachel held up her hand to his face and gave him a long look. "Yes I'm Rachel and before you go any further you are so not my type; not if you were the last man on earth."

"God that's just cold," he said softly as she walked off sticking up her middle finger at him. "What the hell did I do to her?" he wondered as he looked around for Lucas who he had somehow had managed to lose.

Lucas, in the midst of the Peyton and Jake commotion, had somehow managed to push his way towards the back of the dance floor to catch a better glimpse of Brooke who was currently shaking her ass for the whole club to see. Her partner, a tall, Spanish male with his long hair pulled into a tight pony tail in a white suit, currently had his hands on her ass. Luke not being able to take it anymore pushed his way onto the dance floor and immediately got into his face.

"Alright Rico Sauvé, get your greasy hands off her ass."

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy asked him.

"The guy who is going to kick you ass if you don't get the fuck away from her," he continued stepping up in front of him deadly serious, fists clinched, face like stone and ready for battle. The man sensed he wouldn't hesitate to come to blows and sizing up the situation he decided a possible hook up with the cute little drunk wasn't enough to warrant a fight so smirking and throwing up his hands, he backed away.

"She's all yours," he answered as he slivered away leaving Lucas alone with a very angry Brooke Davis.

"Well, if it isn't my savior! Rebel without a Cause Lucas Scott, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass Princess, you can thank me in the morning. Come on let's get out of here," he answered as he gently took her arm and led her off the dance floor.

"Well, I don't need saving so you can take your saving, rebel ass out of here and let me dance, I was having fun."

Before Lucas could answer her the song ended and a new one started. As the music hit the speakers Brooke began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Oh this is my favorite," she told him as she began to seductively shake her hips. "Well don't just stand there Rebel," she taunted him. "You chased my dance partner away so now you have to do the deed. Not that you can handle it."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Lucas looked deep into her eyes as he said, "Princess I know I can handle it the question is can you?" He took her hand and led her back as Mark Anthony's latest hit began to croon around them. It took Brooke a minute to gather her wits and to take in the scene before her. She wasn't sure what was going on, if she was in the middle of a drunken dream or reality but she didn't care. He pulled her close to him and began to sway his hips, grinding his body against hers as Brooke began to follow his lead. Their bodies moved closer together, seductively as the rhythm of the song took over them. His eyes were locked with hers, and she felt like she was in an inferno as he slowly turned her around. They were so close that their lips could practically touch as they continued their dance. Lucas felt his heart skip beat as he gently cup the side of her angelic face and began to follow a trail of sweat that had started to drip down her neck with his finger. He didn't care where they were or who was watching. He forgot everything around him or the purpose he had sought her out for, all that mattered was that somehow she had managed to bewitch him in a matter of seconds. Brooke felt a shiver running through her body as she felt his hands on her back and then once more a jolt was sent throughout her as they began to make their way down towards her ass. She felt her body grow tense for a moment and then relax again as he twirled her around. Before she knew it the song ended but neither could leave the dance floor. Standing in front of each other, both of them waited for the other to say something which they never did. And above them in the DJ booth, with her a queer, puzzled but happy grin on her face stood Glamma holding her breath as she waited to see what happen next. She couldn't place the familiar blonde, but whoever he was, he had managed to ignite a flame in Brooke that no one else had ever been able too.


	15. What is and what should never be

Authors Note: Yes, yes I won the bet thanks to all your reviews and yes Cathy does need to write a Brucas but she decided that she wanted me to beat her yet again so we are going for double or nothing. Basically I'm going to kick her butt so review to get my juices flowing. This chapter at last count was about 35 pages long so I cut it because well I wanted it too be amazing and I think it is. Big thanks to my friend Sam who always has the best titles, to Christina who I adore and betas for me, same to Hana. To Cathy who couldn't believe that I deleted it and this is for my friend Mary who had a tough week.

Chapter 15

**What is and what should never be**

Brooke could taste tequila and stale cigarettes on her tongue as she slowly made her way from the bathroom back to the bed. Crawling under the covers, she put her hand up to her mouth as the waves of nausea began to hit her stomach. With her head throbbing and her body feeling like it had been run over by a bulldozer, all Brooke could do was lay on the bed promising herself that her lips would never touch alcohol ever again. She knew that she had drunk more than she had in a long time. She could barely remember the night before. She was completely clueless how she had even managed to make it back to the town house, much less into bed. All she knew was that morning she had woken up naked with one sandal that she had worn the night before on her right foot and a thin sheet on her body. Her white dress had been bunched up into a small pile near the bathroom door.

Relentlessly, she had tried for almost an hour to put the bits and pieces of the night together. She wasn't sure why she was even bothering, but something deep down inside her was urging her too. It was as if something had happen that she needed to know about, but she couldn't figure out what. The whole night was just one big blur of images, some which just didn't make sense. She remembered doing shots at the townhouse, being pulled into the club by Glamma, and then doing some more shots. She could picture herself sitting at a table with her friends laughing, and making toast, dancing with them but after that her mind drew a blank. The last vivid recollection she had was watching as Rachel took Peyton's cell phone, after that everything else was fuzzy. She tried hard to concentrate urging herself to remember it all. Closing her eyes she pictured herself back

at the club, as the sexy sounds of Marc Anthony began to ring in her ear. Slowly the images began to show up in her head. She was dancing with someone but she couldn't see her partner's face. They were in the middle of the dance floor moving along to the beat of the music both their bodies moving along to the beat of the music. Her stomach did a flip flop as she remembered how close her partner was holding her, and the way she had grinded against his legs. She turn her head to the side and brought her fingers up to her lips as she tried hard to put a face to the blurry image she had, but she couldn't. She could remember everything but that. The way he held her, twirl her, his hands on her back grazing against her skin. It had been hot, sexual, and very forbidden which caused her to feel a twinge of embarrassment. Holding her breath she began to squint as she tried once more to remember her dance partner's face. She felt her stomach beginning to drop. Her heart began to beat faster and faster practically jumping out of her chest. Slowly the fuzzy images began to clear up; her cheeks began to grow hot. She had been dancing with a tall Spanish man, but it had been brief someone had cut in.

Uneasiness set in; shaking her head in disbelief she shot up from the bed as it hit her. Lucas Scott. Feeling almost faint with her hands shaking all she could do was put her head into her hands closing her eyes. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be Lucas. Trying to remain calm, she took a deep breath and began to go over it in her head slowly. Taking a step back from the edge of insanity she was currently facing, she went over it all, examining all the angles. Much to her relief came up with the only plausible conclusion. It had been a dream, a nightmare actually. Laughing at herself she couldn't believe how silly she had been. Lucas Scott was thousands of miles away living at the beach house, and she was in New York City far away from him. Throwing the covers off, she got out a bed, picking up her dress along the way and looking for her other sandal which she couldn't find. Tossing her dress back on her bed, she headed towards the bathroom. Stepping slowly into the shower stall, under the cold water she began to slowly feel better. The cold water felt good against her skin and the pounding in her head slowly began to fade away. Humming softly to herself as she tried hard to push all her crazy thoughts out of her head, she couldn't help but wonder what she had to do to get Lucas Scott from invading her dreams.

She wasn't sure when it had started, all she knew that it had. One night she had woken up in a cold sweat after tossing all night with images of her and Lucas on the beach, but it hadn't ended there since then the dreams had continued, more real and vivid as each night past by. Some nights like the night before they were so real, the passionate kisses he planted on her, she could almost feel them. And on other nights they were nightmares of her in Nathan's embraced with Lucas in the background telling her she wasn't woman enough for any man. Shuddering as she thought of that one, she admitted to herself that that particular one wasn't as recurring as the other ones. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had one. Lately they were all about Lucas and her, no wonder she had had one about them dancing. She just wished she knew a way to stop them.

"God help me," She muttered as she turned off the shower, and reached for a towel to wrap herself in. Lucas Scott was the last person she ever wanted to think, dream or kiss. She'd rather walk naked through the streets of Manhattan than ever be in the same room with him again. Walking over to the faucet she reached for her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth, the night before had obviously been one for the books, and she couldn't wait for the girls to tell her what else had happen. Putting her tooth brush down, she slowly dried her body off. Dropping the towel on the floor, she walked back into the bedroom, and jumped up when she realize she wasn't alone. Sitting on her bed with a huge smile on his face was Lucas Scott, her missing shoe dangling on his finger.

"Nice! And I see you took a cold one. Your nipples are nice and pointy just like I like them," he told her not being able to stop himself from teasing her. Lucas jumped up from where he had been sitting and began to walk towards her, which caused Brooke to flee back to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Grabbing the wet towel that she had only minutes toss on the floor she put it up against her body and began to shake again. Lucas, she thought to herself. Lucas was sitting in her bedroom, and he had just seen her naked. Something deep down inside her began to explode. She wasn't sure what it was mortification, or anger. All she knew was that Lucas Scott was sitting in her bedroom and she had no idea what to do. Jumping once again as she heard the banging on the door, she looked around for any route of escape, a window, a door anything that she could flee out off.

"Come on Princess! Open up. Don't be shy. I saw it all last night." He taunted her.

"Get out!" Brooke managed to say as she held on to the towel bar, feeling faint. The pounding headache had now returned.

"Nope, can't do. I have a flight I have to catch tonight, and I need to talk to you so get your cute little butt with that sweet little mole on your right cheek out here so we can chat."

Mortified that he mention the mole on her body which meant that he had not only seen her naked but he had gotten a real good look she gasped for air. It hadn't been a dream. The night before had been real, and God only knew what else had happened between them.

"I'm not use to being kept waiting Princess so come on. I told you there's no need to be shy. I've seen it all before. Don't make me break the door down or maybe that's what you want me to do? You sure like to be rescued by me. Do you like it rough too?"

"Ugh you pig! Get out of here Lucas! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone."

"Oh I'm hurt! That's not what you were saying last night. You couldn't get enough of me. How quickly they forget. I must be losing my touch. Come out here and let me work on you. I betcha I'll have you singing a different tune."

With her eyes wide open as her brain digested his words, the whole room began to spin. It wasn't possible there was no way anything had happen between them, but then again everything was still so fuzzy. But could she actually have slept with him? Did she loose her virginity to a man who she despised more than his brother?

"What the hell are you talking about? And who let you in?'

"Glamma, she told me to tell you she was off to hit Fifth Avenue with Rachel, they would be back later, and to make myself at home. God I've been waiting forever for you to wake up, but then I can't blame you for sleeping in after the night we had last night. I'm kind of exhausted myself." He said as he led out a long yawn, stretched his arms up in the air and waited to see what she would say next. After a few minutes of silence, he knocked once again.

"Brooke come on, are you going to spend the whole day in the bathroom? Cause I'm not going away. I'll just sit here maybe I'll poke around see what else you've been hiding. Damn girl you shocked me last night. I never in a million years thought you would be the type to wear a V string. You could have knocked me over with a feather. I saw you more as the high white brief type of girl. I was so wrong. So what else have you been hiding? How about some battery operated goodies? You were raving about them last night."

Throwing the door open, Brooke walked out of the bathroom past him with as much dignity as she could muster. Ignoring the look he was throwing her way, hoping that he didn't notice how much he had manage to shake her, she walked over to the closet reach for her knee length, lacey silk robe. Deciding to show him she couldn't be pushed around and how much his high brief comment had bothered her, she dropped the towel on the floor and reveled in the fact that she could feel his gaze on her body. Slowly she turned around, and met his gaze. She watched as he licked his lips as she slowly slipped into the silky robe. Without tying it, she walked to the dresser, opened up the top drawer and pulled out a pair of white lacey thongs that she had just recently acquired. Ever so slowly she slipped into them wriggling her butt for added affect. She had no idea where the confidence to put on the little show for him had come from, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to know that she wasn't the same Brooke she had been, and she could give it right back just like he gave them.

Giving him a small smile she tied the sash around her waist and walked back to the bed, and sat back on the edge crossing her legs, waiting to see what he would do next.

Lucas, who hadn't moved from at all from the spot he had been standing in, let out a small almost silent moan as a fire inside him began to burn. Desire, pure plain desire filled him. He wanted her. He needed her. It would be so simple. It was obvious to him the game she was playing. He had had enough women in his lifetime to know the signs, and in Brooke Davis's case, they were all there. But there was nothing he could do, no matter what was stirring inside him she had been Nathan's, and the only reason he was now in front of her was pure business. He shook any sexual thoughts out of his head and decided to play it cool. He hadn't missed a beat. He knew she wanted to have the upper hand and he refused to give it to her. Seeing her parade in front of him naked had managed to shake him just a little, but he would be damn if he let her know that. Once more, he tamed the urge inside him and began to talk.

"Your nipples are still hard. They must be happy to see me." He managed to say as he gave her a smirk which caused her to become more infuriated than she already was. Frustrated she reached for the nearest thing her hand could grab, but he was too quick for her. Before she could toss her alarm clock at his head, he somehow managed to grab both her arms and was on top of her.

"No way! I've learned my lesson the first time you threw your little tantrum," he said feeling her heart beating faster and faster against his.

"Get off me." Brooke hissed as she tried to get out of his grasps. She could feel his hot breath on her face, their lips were practically touching, and an ache in between her legs was becoming ever so present.

"If I remember correctly the last time we were in this position you were on top."

"Fuck you!" she answered as once more she struggle for release.

"Oh so I see your hair, and your clothes aren't the only things that have changed, little girl, so has your language. I have to say I never in a million years would have thought that you could be such a little vixen. I would love to see what else has changed in you."

"I swear to God Lucas if you don't get off me, I'll scream."

Laughing, enjoying every moment of having her at his mercy, he couldn't help, but get another little dig at her expense. "Scream what? To whom? About what? You want me and you want me bad. There's no one around so if you beg me, we can have a little fun."

"I rather die than sleep with you."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he answered as he gave her a wink. "Last night you were begging for it. Has that changed?"

"Damn it, Lucas, what happened last night?' she asked him holding her breath, forgetting the position that she was in. She just wanted answers.

"You don't remember huh? I'm not surprised. You were pounding them down last night. You still wanted more even after I carried you into your room."

"You carried me in?" she asked in a soft voice as he let go of her arms, and he stood up.

"Yes I did. It was quiet a show too."

Mortified she brushed the bangs off her face before she asked. "You didn't have to do that. I'm a big girl. I would have made it home all by myself."

"Doubtful. You would have woken up this morning with greasy Rico Suave in your bed, and you wouldn't have been happy."

"We did something, didn't we?" she managed to stammer out.

Luke pause a second before he answered and then as he took out his cell phone to check the time, he began to talk again. "I was at the club. You were smashed. I brought you home."

"That's it?' she said as a small sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Nope that's not." He replied in a sinister voice. "But if you want to know the rest then get dressed. I can't have this conversation with you wearing that, looking so innocent when we both know your not."

"I hate you," she said as she threw a pillow at his head." And you know what? I don't care what you have to say! Just get the hell out. This is a fucking nightmare, and I refuse to be part of it."

Throwing the pillow back at her, Lucas began to laugh. "You're not exactly my cup of tea either but hell. Look princess, you and I both know that you are dying to know all the details so don't play this game with me. I am the master of games." He said as he walked over to the closet and grab the first thing he could get his hands on. "Here put this thing on." He said as he tossed it at her.

"Hey, that's Chanel!" She answer him angrily, his ability to bully her pissed her off. He drove her nuts. She couldn't stand him. She had left Tree Hill to put much needed distance between everything that hurt her, but somehow she couldn't get away from him. He had managed to take over her dreams, her thoughts, and now he was in her room standing in front of her in the flesh ordering her around.

"Five minutes Brooke, or I'll come back and get you dressed myself." He told her as he gave her a knowing look and walk out the door.

Brooke, who wasn't sure what the hell was going on, didn't know what to do. Running to the nightstand she grabbed her Kate Spade clutch and reach inside it for her phone. Pressing the number one she waited for Peyton to answer, but it went directly to voice mail. Not bothering to leave a message, she hung up and pressed the number two, and held her breath hoping to God that Rachel answer which she did.

"Oh thank God, Rachel! I need you" she pleaded into the phone.

"Hey! Morning sunshine! What's up?" Rachel said cheerfully.

"What's up? Are you kidding me? Rachel, what the hell is Lucas Scott doing in your house? And further more what the hell happened last night?"

"That's what I want to know?" Rachel whispered. "Hold on. Glamma is around, and by the way, there is no way your going to be able to just brush this off. She is full of questions."

"Oh god what happened?"

"You tell me! Last night we were having a good old time. Then, in comes Jake, who was not happy by the way, and drags Peyton off. And if that wasn't random enough, you and Lucas did the whole sexy, Spanish, dirty dancing thing on the dance floor. It was hot! You gave me and everyone in the club goose bumps."

"It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope, darling. It sure as hell wasn't."

"What else? Just tell me what else happened? How did I end up back at the house?"

"You were really out of it, huh?"

"Yes, Rachel, I was," Brooke said exasperated, "Just tell me and don't leave anything out."

"Alright after the dance finished you wanted to keep going. You kept grinding your body and shaking your ass."

"Oh God please tell me you're joking?"

"Nope! So you're shaking your ass and you almost fell down. Luke luckily was there, and he held you up before you hit the floor. Glamma came rushing down from wherever she was at and declared it was time to get you home. Luke offered to escort us back."

"But he didn't, right?"

"Nope he did, and it was entertaining to say the least. We all got into the limo including Luke's little sleazy friend Skillz and headed back home. On the way, you started to take your shoes off, then your dress which you can thank me for making you leave it on. Anyway when we got back to the townhouse, you started feeling sick, so he took care of you."

"Took care of me how Rachel? What do you mean he took care of me?"

"It's just like I just said. God Brooke! What the hell crawled up your ass?"

"Hey this is so not the time…what else happened and somewhere in this convo I better hear that you got me undressed and tuck me in alone."

"Nope. I didn't. While you were puking up all sorts of things into the toilet, I was too busy puking on Glamma's shoes. Hence why I'm at Barney's right now as she is trying on every shoe they have and I have to buy her some. From what I was told, after Glamma tucked me in, she went in and found Luke putting a cold washcloth on your forehead."

"No! No! No!" Brooke repeated knowing full well any hope she had that nothing had happened had just been dashed.  
"What?" Rachel said into the phone.

"What? Are you asking me what?" Brooke said dumbfounded that Rachel couldn't understand her mortification. "I think I slept with him, and he's downstairs waiting for me. I can't face him. Rachel, God, I lost my virginity to Nathan's brother, and I don't even remember it. I don't even know if we used a condom. Oh God, this is horrible."

"Brooke relax you didn't sleep with him. God, you can be so naïve sometimes."

"How do you know?"

"Because sweetie you may have been drunk, but you would have remember the pain of having you insides rip apart. Besides, Glamma was there she would have never let anything like that happen."

"True!" Brooke said softly. "But then what the hell is he doing here?'

"That I don't know! I was just minding my own business this morning hung-over, and there he was sitting in my living room with Glamma fawning all over him. By the way, Brookie he is yummy. I mean it. Nice job."

"Rachel, be serious."

"So whatcha going to do with him? Cause I know what I would do if you catch my drift."

"Eww Rachel! He just wants to have lunch. Everything can't be about sex."

"But it should be," Rachel sighed, "So lunch, huh? That's really…well that's lovely and oh so boring, but it must be real important. Glamma said he was there a full hour before I woke up. Shit, she's coming this way. I have to go."

The sound of a dial tone was the only thing left of the conversation. Putting down the phone, Brooke tried to figure out what to do next. There was no way to avoid him no matter how much she wanted too.

"You didn't listen well as a child did you?" she heard his voice say to her. Glancing up she met his gaze from the doorway where he was standing. "I told you to get dressed, and you obviously didn't listen."

"And I told you to leave so why bother changing." She answered him sarcastically.

Walking back into the room, Luke sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "But there are so many questions going around your head I was sure you wanted answers. How you ended up from the club to your bed without anything on except a shoe? Aren't you just a little bit curious princess? Trust me, its good."

Brooke, who despite what Rachel had said, still had misgiving about the night before, decided that there was no way she was going to give him any sort of satisfaction. If something had happened, she was ready to face, but she was sick of the innuendos he kept throwing her way. Steadying herself, she decided that the only way for her to handle him was to get straight to the point. Narrowing her eyes she calmly put her hands on her lap and began to talk.

"Let's cut the shit Lucas nothing happen last night, you know it and I know. So the question is what the hell are you doing here in New York? I mean from what I heard your busy running your family's business so I have to ask myself what were you doing at a club the last night and now here at the town house? Are you a stalker?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her questions, and at the same time feel amused with her attitude. Saying nothing, he sat next to her and waited to hear what she was going to say next.

"So I guess you don't have anything else to say, no little comebacks for me? Now that's a shocker."

"I live to shock you princess. You know that."

"Whatever," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "So tell me what are you doing here? Its obvious that you want something otherwise you wouldn't have come all the way to New York. So stop with the pretenses and the games. Just tell me what the hell you want and then get out."

"Fine!" He said, amused that she had managed to get straight to the point despite the redness in her cheeks which he knew was because of him. No matter how calm she acted, he still knew that his presence made her crazy. Giving her a goofy grin, he continued to talk. "I'll get to the point if that's really what you want, but can you at least put something else on? It's a little hard for me to concentrate with you nipples being so hard they could knock my eyes out. I'll be downstairs. Don't make me come up here again."

And with that he left her with her mouth wide open wondering how he had managed to make her crazier than she already was. He hadn't even waited for an answer from her; before she could even blink, he was out the door. Five minutes later, after slipping into a pair of cut off jean shorts, and a white halter top, barefoot, she made her way down the stairs to the living room where he was sitting on the couch with a bunch of folders on the coffee table.

"I'm dressed, now speak." She said coolly as she sat down across from him, bracing herself for whatever he was going to say to her.

"I want to buy your shares of Scott Corp, so give me a number, Princess, because I'm not leaving without them."


	16. Victim of Life's Circumstances

Author's note: No I didn't die I'm so sorry I just got caught up in my new board, the video contest, and honestly I got a new idea for a brucas fic I was toying with starting. But I have to at least get to the good stuff with this one. I'm not going to promise I'm going to update in the next few days I may or it may take me longer. But here it is a little bit different than the outline but I did it. This is for Salma who send me a message everyday to review! I love it. Now please go check out my new board and post away I as well as the staff have been working our butts off on it. Thanks to Chris, Ella, and Mary for the support for this chapter.

Victim of Life's Circumstances

Chapter 16

The boldness that Lucas had expressed minutes earlier was slowly fading away. He sat perfectly still, his eyes never leaving her face as he searched for something in it that would tell him what her answer was going to be. He tried to remain calm; he was determined that she would not know the desperation he was feeling. The last thing he needed was for her to know how much power she held in her hands. He needed to play it cool, to be calm, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take. The waiting was agony. As he watched her stand up from the couch and make her way towards the window, he could feel the pit in his stomach getting larger. The silence in the room was making it worse. He felt like it was eating not only his emotions but his being up. Deciding that there was no point in waiting, he cleared his throat and said.

"How much Brooke?"

Once more his question was met with silence; the only action she displayed was parting the sheer, white curtains to the side and opening the large window which filled the room with a flood of heat. He had no other choice but to wait. He knew that he couldn't leave, but he wonder if he had made a mistake by not being upfront with her from the beginning. That had been the plan from the start. Go to New York, plead his case, get the shares, and go home. But the minute he had seen her at the club his mind turned to mush. He wasn't sure what or why it happened but it did. There was something about Brooke; some magnetic force that pull her to him, and he couldn't figure out how to stop it. He felt a bead of sweat on his forehead, drip slowly down his face, as he thought of the way her body was moving the night before. The dress that way it clung to her body like it had been painted on, the sexy thong that had cause his eyes to practically bug out. But most of all the sweet smile on her face when she had fallen asleep, the way her body curled up in the large bed, like a lost little girl that, was what he couldn't get out of his mind. He bit his lip hoping to distract his brain from that vision and concentrate on the task at hand.

Silently he cursed himself, after everything that she had be through the last few months he had strolled in bating her, torturing her every chance he got. What had he been thinking? And why did he care so much? Brooke Davis was the perfect representation of the life he hated. She had played a part in the death of his brother, and she had in her possession the one thing he needed to get his project underway. He should be filled with feelings of contempt for her, but he wasn't and he didn't understand why.

Shaking his head he picked up the pen he had placed in front of him with his checkbook and began to write her name on a blank check.

"Don't bother." He heard her say softly not bothering to turn around. "They're not for sale."

Looking up Luke with a sly grin on his face he said. "Everything in this world has a price. Name yours."

"I don't have one." He heard her reply. "The shares are not for sale! Not now, not ever . I believe you know the way out."

Fear shook him as he stood up and walk up behind her. He was so close, he needed those shares. They were the one thing that was keeping him from his project. "That's not an answer I'm going to accept." He told her whispering in her ear which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Nervously she turned around and was about to walk away from him when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She said coolly as she pushed it away. She was trying to remain calm, to keep her emotions in check and the thought of his skin on hers made her tremble. Nervously she walked over the bar and began to search for her pack of cigarettes, groaning when she realize they weren't in their usual place. She walked back to the couch feeling his eyes on her the whole entire time.

"I think you should be reasonable. I know you don't want them, I know what they represent, but I need them. They belong to me, to my grandmother, to Nathan's son. You can't keep them from Drew. He doesn't deserve your cruelness. They are his birthright!"

His words stung. Hearing him mention the small baby, the constant reminder of Nathan's unfaithfulness and betrayal, caused her hands to start to tremble. Brooke said nothing; she just reached over to the end table and opened up a small silver box. She let out a small sigh of relief as she took out a cigarette and a lighter. With her hands still trembling, she lit one up and inhaled the nicotine which didn't manage to offer its usual calmness.

"Want one?' she asked him not sure why. She really wanted him to leave, to be in peace.

"No I don't smoke. It's a disgusting habit. You don't seem like the type to either." He said frankly as he nervously began to play with his pen, wishing she would just say yes to him so he could get out of there. The longer he spent being around her, the more unnerved he became.

"Well I'm a woman of many mysteries. Your brother hated it when I smoked which may be the reason I started back up." she said letting out a small laugh.

"Aw rebelling against the dead? I should have known. So are you going to give me a figure or what? I don't have all day."

"Yet you came all this way and waited all morning." She answered him softly as she stood up with the cigarette in her right hand and trekked to the bar at the end of the room.

Taking a crystal glass out of the cabinet she filled it up with ice and sparkling water before speaking to him, which seem like an eternity to Lucas who was waiting anxiously for her reply. Brooke didn't even bother to acknowledge him as she sat back down, taking another drag of the cigarette and a sip of the cool ice water.

"I have to give the Scott Brothers credit," she said rather nonchalantly "when they want something they certainly go the extra mile to get it. Nathan was half way down the aisle for my shares; you played the white knight coming to my rescue last night. Those shares are something else, all the attention a girl gets for them; well at least you're offering me money instead of a diamond."

"Brooke…"

"No." Brooke said as she put her hands up in protest. "You don't have to say anything else I get it now. You came to New York to get something from me and you went the extra mile to achieve that goal. That's commendable; it's the Scott family way. Actually it's better than that. I mean you brother led me on for years just for them. At least, you just got straight to the point. Bravo, Lucas, Bravo. But I think my favorite part was you telling me that **I **was cruel?"

Lucas couldn't find the words to answer her. Sitting in the chair, all he could do was to stare at her as his heart beat wildly almost out of his chest. The woman in front of him held his whole entire future in her hands, and he was at her mercy.

"Unfortunately," Brooke said as she put out her cigarette in the crystal ashtray in front of her and putting down the glass next to it. "You're wasting your time because my shares are not for sale."

Feeling his heart dropping all he could do was bite his lip once more. "Like I told you, everything is for sale in this world, and its obvious to me that you still hold an enormous grudge against my family. Is that why you won't sell them? I'm willing to make it worth your while. Maybe getting rid of them will dissolve some of that bitterness you have festering up."

"Is that what you think?" she said in between fits of laughter's. "That I have bitterness festering up? That I'm some woman scorned? That I'm filled with so much hatred that I wont sell to poor little Lucas my shares. Well you're wrong as usual. And for the record I have nothing against your family. I just hate being played."

"I see." It was the only response that he gave her, and it made his stomach drop down to his knees.

"I see." she mimicked, "Is that all you have to say? Let me tell you something Lucas Scott, I'm not the same little naïve girl that your brother manipulated with his lies. And I'm certainly not the same girl that you blamed for everything under the sun that night at the beach house. I won't be pushed around ever again not by you, my family, not by anyone."

"Is that what you chant in the mirror every morning to give yourself a boost? To get yourself through the day?"

Angrily Brooke scoffed at him. "Does that make your feel better? Maybe it makes your dick a little bigger by belittling women?"

With her eyes narrowed she flashed him a coy smirk as she waited for his response and after a few minutes of silence, she felt relieved that she had in one swift movement manage to shut him up. "Aw you're quiet did I hit a nerve? How small is it really? Itty bitty or just plain old tiny?"

"Actually" Lucas answered him this time flashing her coy smirk. "I was wondering how after last night you could say my dick was small. I seem to recall you saying wow its so big."

The comment left her speechless and Lucas couldn't help but notice how quickly her confidence seemed to falter. "Now" he continued. "Let's talk about how I can get those shares. I'll do whatever you want for them."

It took Brooke a second to compose herself, with her hands shaking she lifted the glass against her lip and drank the rest of the cold water. "They're not for sell. I told you that and you know what? This ends now! I want you out."

"But Princess Glamma invited me for dinner, and you aren't being very hospitable."

"Get out Lucas." She said gritting her teeth.

"I want the shares."

"Well get it through your big, fat head they are not for sale. You're not the first or the last that has made me an offer, and I know why you need them. You need to control the vote. You need my shares to make sure that you have enough power in the board to pass your project."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He answered her wondering how she knew anything about his project.

"But you see that's where you're wrong. I know plenty. I know that the whole board voted against you. I know you have everything in place to start this project. I know the specs, the budget, and the global plans you have. I know a lot more than you think, but the question is why you don't realize that even if you do get the majority votes you can't do the project without the support of everyone on the board."

"Really, well you're on the roll princess. Enlighten me."

Unable to contain a smile Brooke began to talk once again. "Let's say you get my shares and you have the votes you need to pass the first stage of the project. What happens when you need the board to vote again?"

Confusion set in. "What the hell are you talking about Brooke?" he asked her.

"I'm talking about what happens when you have a situation that the board has to vote on. Despite the fact that you have the shares, the protocol of the Scott board still requires you to have a board meeting. So if you have to make a decision you can't until all board members have been presented with the problem and they all discuss a solution. It takes time to call a meeting to gather all the members especially the ones that are never in town. It'll take days for everyone to come together. So what happens when you have to halt construction? What about the money you are going to lose as well as the time."

His silence was enough to tell her that he was processing her words and realizing that she was making sense. "If you want the project to work especially when you go global you need every member of the board to back you. Your first mistake was telling them your global plans. You should have stuck with just Tree Hill. The board is old school. They don't like change. Second, you need to realize that the board members are all used to three people, Royale, Mae and Nathan. They don't know you nor do they trust you. You've been gone for years and just because you have the Scott name doesn't mean you get a free pass. You need to earn their trust, you need to show them you are serious about being the head of the company and sticking around."

Luke scratched his chin as he processed her words. She made sense a lot of sense. "So what do you suggest I do then?"

"Get to know them, become one of them. Richard St. John and three of the other board members play golf every Thursday at the club. Join them. Befriend them. They want to make money. They like your idea deep down inside, but they wont take the risk until you stop looking down at them and their beliefs."

"Golf?" Luke said in disbelief. "All I have to do to get their shares is play a few rounds of golf? You have to be kidding me?"

"I'm dead serious. And Charles Garrison. All you need to do is drop a few thousand on a few of his wife favorite charities. You get in good with Pamela Garrison, and you have her husbands vote. She has him by the balls everyone knows that. After that all the other members will follow because they want to make more money. You need to show them you are one of them, Luke, and until you do, you're not going to get what you want."

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked her in disbelief.

Letting out a huge breath Brooke shook her head. "Because it was my life. Don't forget your brother was next in line to be the head of the company. I made sure I knew as much as I could to help him. It's what a good southern wife does. As for the business aspect, Glamma's been teaching me about it since I could stand up on my own. I could read my monthly portfolio at the age of ten."

"Oh." Was the only reply he gave her. "Can I ask you something else?"

"I guess." Brooke answered him shrugging her shoulders not sure what there was left to say.

"Why won't you sell?"

"Luke honestly if I could, I would sell them to you without even blinking, but I can't because my trustees wouldn't let me. Let me explain." She said as she noted the confusion in his blue eyes. She briefly wondered how she never noticed how bright they were. "You really should have done your research. It would have saved you a trip. I inherited those shares from my mother when I turned eighteen, but they are in a trust till I'm thirty. I can vote on them but that's about it."

Confused, all Luke could do was just shake his head. "But Nathan …I don't …"

"Understand?" she said flashing him a coy smile. "Aw well see here is the kicker. If I get married before I'm thirty, I can hand them over to my husband to manage them. He can even vote for me, but they can never be sold. My children will inherit them and so on. Your grandfather was the one who made the stipulations, who created the trust for my mother. I would've thought you knew this."

Silence filled the room as Luke processed her words. It was in that moment he realized what Nathan had been planning, his methods and the lengths he would have gone through for the shares. Marrying Brooke meant him controlling the shares, having a child with her meant they always remained in the family. It was always the same old story of control, the Scott family motto. It didn't matter who they ran over in the process. It was what they had been taught the moment they took their first breath. He felt shame instead of pride and then a great sadness as he thought of the life Brooke would have had to endure as the wife of a man who didn't love her but was just using her. He didn't understand his brother and then at that moment, he finally was able to admit his brother was a stranger that had died, and in the process him, his grandmother, Drew, even Haley and of course Brooke had all been his causalities. A shiver ran through his spine as he thought of his own actions, the way he had treated her, what he had said to her, how wrong he had been.

"Don't!" Brooke shouted at him as she put her hands up in protest. "Don't pity me."

"I'm not." He said softly, feeling like the world's biggest loser.

"Don't lie to me Luke! I know you are, and I know what you think. I was used for a purpose and discarded when his guilt became too much to bear. But it's over now and despite the fact that I can't sell you my shares I do plan to vote for your project."

"Really?" he said in a surprise voice.

"Of course! Business is business no matter what, and this is a good deal. So go back to Tree Hill, Luke. You're set on this end. The rest is up to you. I'll call the trustees in the morning and let them know what I want."

"Brooke ..." he began "Thank you…I mean it…you have …"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said letting out a giggle. "Now that you got what you wanted, sort of, can you leave? I've had my Lucas fill for the decade!"

Before he could answer his cell phone rang. "I have to take this." He told her as he walked out of the room leaving Brooke sitting on the couch alone. She breathed a sigh of relief the minute he left. It had been too much for her, the reminder of the shares, the discussion, it all led back to Nathan. She had left Tree Hill not to deal with it, and he had just brought it all back front and center.

"Well." She heard him say as he walked back into the room. "I took your advice and decided to play nice, and my pilot is going to be taking the Garrisons to New Orleans for dinner. He forgot. He's in the dog house. He practically begged me for it, so he got it."

"Good. I'm glad for you. Now if you don't mind I have stuff I have to do." She said as she stood up. "Let me walk you out."

"But Glamma invited me to dinner…"

"Yeah. I'm just uninviting you."

"Fine." He said as he watched her open the door. "I'll pick you up at six for dinner then."

"Excuse me." Brooke said not sure if she had heard him right.

"Dinner. You know the meal one has after lunch usually in the evening." Luke continued as he flashed her one of his legendary smiles. "You told me to be nice to the Garrisons and I am, so I'm stuck in New York for the night. It seems to me that the least you can do is come to dinner and let me pick your brain on the project. You are a stock holder. It's going to benefit you as well. So what do you say princess you, me, some sushi, a little Italian, maybe some tapas? "


	17. Tim McGraw

Author's Note: This was a hard chapter for me to write and I have to thank Sam for the help. She basically tune me into Taylor Swift and it was playing the whole time I wrote it which was two days. If you really want to get into this chapter you should download her song Tim McGraw and Tear drops on my guitar because that's my favorite. Now there is a small hint about something that is going to happen later one. It's small so I don't think a lot of people will catch it. This chapter is for Mary who said I needed to write less angst and for Cassandra who help me with it in her own way. I went totally off the outline for this and like usual there is a method to my madness. Thanks to Ella who told me it wasn't cheesy and as always to Christina for betaing. I'm hoping you all take the time to leave me a review for it cause it was a hard chapter to write, trust me it was really hard. So take the time if you just let me know what you think. Thank you and let's see if I can get inspire again to write the next one.

Chapter 17

Tim McGraw

_"When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"   
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,   
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm_

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie

"…So he asked me to dinner, and we're going. That's the end of the story, pretty much."

Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she sat on the edge of Brooke's bed with her legs crossed, her hands on her lap.

"Oh yeah, that's so the end! NOT!" she exclaimed as she tossed one of the white silk pillows at her and bit her lower lip hoping to contain the other fit of laughter that was threatening to erupt at any moment.

"It's just a business dinner so not a big deal." Brooke replied as she picked up the pillow from the floor and tossed it back at her. Flashing her a smile, she quickly went back to scrutinizing the emerald green dress she had been holding in her left hand trying to decide if it was perfect for her dinner with Luke.

"You're going through and awful lot of trouble trying to find something to wear for just a business dinner Brookie. I feel like I've been sent back in time when we were sixteen."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked as she picked up a black dress from the floor.

"Look around. Look at this room. It looks just like it did all those Saturday nights at your house when the three of us would get ready to go out on dates or to a dance at the club. God, the only things that are missing are the Brad Pitt poster splattered all over the walls and the crappy music Peyton use to play. You're going out on a date. I don't know why you even bother denying it."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Rachel assured her as she sat perfectly still watching as Brooke toss another dress onto the plush white carpeted floor. "Business dinner with Lucas Scott, my left boob."

"You mean your fake left boob." Brooke barked out as she stuck her tongue out at her and walked back into the walk in closet returning seconds later with a pair of gold, high heel stilettos which she brought up to the emerald dress she had been debating about wearing minutes earlier.

Rachel had known the minute she had returned from the shoe excursion with Glamma that something was up. The sweet voice of Taylor Swift filled the town house and as she had made her way up the mahogany stairs towards the guest room they were currently sharing, she could hear Brooke singing along. Her curiosity had been peaked. After all she had been the one who had receive the frantic phone call hours earlier, she had expected to come home to a mortified Brooke hiding in the walk in closet unable to face the world. She had even, in preparation for a long night of cursing men, managed to get rid of Glamma for a few hours so they could be alone and picked up two bottles of red wine and a pizza for them to pig out on. But when she had opened the door to the bedroom, the scene that had greeted her was a much different one. She had come face to face with a happy, bright eye, smiling Brooke. Rachel wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't care. It had been a long time since she had seen Brooke's hazel eyes dancing with excitement, or a smile as big as the one she was currently wearing.

"Okay I need you. I just can't pick one. So which one? We didn't decide where we're going to eat so I'm not sure if I should wear something fancy, cocktailish, or simple. It's just dinner, Rachel, so wipe that smile off your face. I don't want to hear it. Just help me pick one." Brooke said as she held up two dress, one was the strapless emerald green mini dress with pleats, and the other one was the plain black halter with a full swing skirt. "And just so you know I'm leaning towards the green one. So come one which one? It's almost five, and I still have to do my hair and my makeup. Thank god I already picked out shoes."

"Um they're both cute." Rachel replied as she raised her left eyebrow up. "I still don't understand why you agreed to go out with him, and honey bunch, there is no just dinner. Let's not forget the time I went out for just a drink. I ended up pregnant, married, and divorce before I could say pour me another. It's never just dinner."

Brooke ignored her as she dropped the dress on the bed and walked over to the small antique vanity table in the corner of the room. She sat down and began to apply her make up. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to have dinner with Lucas; the word yes had basically rolled off her tongue before she had a chance to think about what she had agreed too. After he had left, she had picked up her phone to call him and then had realized she didn't have his number. There was no way she could contact him. Of course, there were a million things she could have done to avoid going. She could have come up with an excuse, had Rachel tell him she was sick, or just not answer the door but something kept her from doing it. She wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just curiosity or some sort of death wish, but she decided dinner with Lucas wasn't such a bad idea. Talking business with him had awakened a side of her she had kept hidden. She had always been fascinated by business. Glamma and her father had taught her from a young age to understand every aspect of it, and she had even studied it in college. For them it had always been important Brooke knew how to handle the responsibility of being a Davis and all the strings that came along with it. Glamma had been the one who had insisted on it more so than her parents. She wanted her to be able to stand on her own two feet, to know how to run things if she ever needed too or wanted too.

Nathan of course had had other ideas. For him, the only thing he required was for her to dazzle his business associates. Her only job was to be a wife and a mother. He needed her to be able to throw parties, dinners all to help him conquer the business world whatever opinions she had about his business dealings, he didn't want to hear. The ground rules had been set early, as well as both their roles in it. While he got to play with the boys at Scott Corp and make the deals, Brooke was to play hostess to the wives. She had accepted it, because she had loved him, because she never really thought she was just a trophy that he used, because she had thought he loved her back. God she should have known better, it would have saved her a lot of tears, and pain.

"Oh, oh…" she heard Rachel say. "You have the look."

"What look?" Brooke replied as she pick up one of her sable brushes and began to apply a light shade of peach blush on her cheeks.

"The one you get when you think of you know who. What's going on Davis talk to me. The doctor is in."

"Nothing. I'm not even sure who you know who is?"

"Bullshit." Rachel said as she stood up and made her way to the vanity. She picked up a brush from the table and began to brush Brooke's hair. "You were thinking about Nathan. So come on what gives. Or maybe I should call Glamma. You know she would get her butt back in here in a second to knock some sense into you, screw her mani and pedi appointment. It's all the way down town, but knowing Glamma she could be here in twenty minutes, isn't that when Luke is suppose to pick you up?"

"Alright, Ugh." Brooke replied in an annoyed voice. The last thing she needed was for Glamma to be around when Luke was going to pick her up. "Damn it, Rachel, yes, I was thinking about Nathan."

"Good, we're getting somewhere. Now what about?" She said sweetly as she waited for her to answer.

"The way it was. What I dealt with. You know I don't understand how I was able to be with someone who was using me and not see it. The way he treated me, the way we were. He wanted this perfect little Stepford wife, and I was willing to be that. What the hell was wrong with me?"

"Oh honey you were brain washed plain and simple." Rachel stated as she dropped the brush on the table and went into the bathroom returning a few seconds later with a curling iron. "You need curls. This dress needs big curls. You'll love it. Anyway I was saying, you were brain washed, but now that's over so who cares about that. Let's talk about something more interesting like what's up with you and Lucas Scott."

"Nothing is going on. he just came to offer me a deal on my shares of Scott Corp. The company is about to embark on this amazing project that is going to not only benefit the town, but all the shareholders as well, including me. He just wants to bounce some ideas and pick my brain."

"Oh yeah that's all. Because last night you two didn't steam up the dance floor. That explains the fact that you're glowing and sparkly because you are going to make some more money. Yeah right! Look darling, this is me and you can't bullshit me. You like him or at least you're attracted to him. You want to get on all four, butt ass naked and have him stick it in, and we both know it."

"RACHEL!" Brooke screamed horrified. "I can't believe you."

"Oh god stop, you've heard worse and put more eye liner on. You're a virgin, not dead Brookie. Besides, the boy is hot. I would love to know his performance, if you catch my drift. If you want to sleep with him, go for it. I think it's sweet justice Luke popping the cherry that could have been his brother's."

"Ugh Rachel, you are so crude."

"Yes I am." Rachel said cocking her head to the side. "And so what? There is nothing wrong with you fucking Lucas Scott. His reputation is known worldwide. He is just what you need to get rid of the you know what you've been holding on too for far too long, and we both know it. I would do him in a second."

"This is business plain and simple." Brooke said firmly as she stood up and walked over to retrieve her dress. "It felt good talking with him, to be taken seriously instead of..."

"Instead of what? Being parade around as a trophy for all to see?"

"Yeah." Brooke said shaking her head. "I don't know how I could have been with someone like Nathan. But you're right. It's over, and Luke seemed really interested in what I had to say."

"Yeah that's what he was interested in!" she mumbled as Brooke shot her an evil glare. "Fine! Whatever!" Rachel said back as she walked into the closet and pulled out a pair of gold hoops, handing them to Brooke when she returned a few seconds later. "But at least let me show you some tricks."

"Tricks?" Brooke asked her as she stepped into the dress and fluffed out her newly curled hair.

"Yes tricks, stuff you can do. I may have a box of popsicles in the freeze I can show you on. I mean you can't go on your non date with Lucas not knowing anything."

"Show me what?'

"How to give a blow job silly! It's a huge power trip. You suck, suck, suck, and the guy is in complete heaven. If I want something or want to have the power to this day, all I have to do is just get on my knees, pull his pants down, and just suck. Cooper's face is priceless. I love it when I look up and see his face full of ecstasy, and to know I can end it all in one swoop. It's the ultimate high, sweetie . So what will it be? Grape, cherry, or orange? Hurry up too. It's almost five."

"I give up! And I cannot believe I even let you get as far as you did with this conversation. Where the hell is Peyton when I need her?"

"Probably on her knees servicing Jake. It's the American way baby."

"Ugh shut up…let me just get dress, and when he gets here, you better be on your best behavior. I mean not a word, comment…actually you know what? Just stay here. Don't even bother saying hi, stay in your room."

"Oh you're just no fun anymore! Fine, but I'm telling you. Someday you will come to me and ask me to school you in the fine arts of sucking dick, and I'm going to remind you of this moment. Now hurry up! Your date is going to start soon, and before you say it's not a date, I'm just going to say it again, it so is. "

"Bite me."

"No bite Lucas. He might like it." Rachel mocked as she gave her friend a sly grin with a small wink.

Later…

"I'm so sorry," Luke said groaning as he opened the door for Brooke and led her out of the latest New York restaurant Roomba, just like the club she had attended the night before, had attracted a large crowd. The wait for a table for two was more than forty minutes.

"I should have called and made a reservation. Look, we can go somewhere else." He continued as he extended her arm to help her down the steps. She hesitated at first but in the end she accepted his gesture and slowly they both made their way down on to the sidewalk.

"It's okay, Luke. It's not a big deal." She replied as they walked a bit further down the street. It was a cool night for a change. The heat wave they had been subjected to for the last few weeks seem to finally break. As usual, the New York streets were filled with hundreds of people making their way around the city, but neither Luke nor Brooke seemed to notice any of them.

"Well I asked you to dinner, so I think I should take you somewhere." Luke said. He wasn't sure why he had asked her to dine with him. He had been fascinated by her suggestions on how to get the other board members to vote with him and was surprised at her knowledge of his project. The invitation had been very spur of the moment one, and later as he had sat in a cab on his way to his hotel, he realized just what he had done. Brooke Davis, despite his misconceptions about her, was still his brother's ex fiancée. He had tried to come up with a reason to call her and cancel, but had found himself unable too. A sense of relief had filled him when he had entered his hotel room and had found himself alone. The last thing he had wanted was to explain his actions to anyone, especially when he wasn't sure about them himself. He had told himself that the dinner was just that a dinner, a meal that everyone ate every night. As he showered and changed, he kept repeating that over and over in his head. But he knew that he was lying to himself, it wasn't just a dinner; it was more. He wanted to get to know her better, to find who Brooke Davis really was. He had been thrilled when the Garrisons' had asked to use his jet that night. Another night in New York offered him the opportunity to spend more time with her. After he had left her to go back to the hotel to get ready, he had felt a twinge of guilt as he realized he would be away from Drew another night. Quickly, he had dialed Skillz's mother's house who had reassured him that the baby was fine, and she had no problem keeping him for another night. That had set his mind at ease, and once more visions of Brooke's sweet smile had filled his head. He had been so anxious to get to her, he had left the hotel an hour earlier than planned, which he had spent telling himself over and over that it was just dinner. He had never been like this about any woman well except one and that scared the shit out of him even more. With his knees trembling he somehow had managed to end up at the townhouse and it wasn't until she had opened the door that they finally stop shaking.

Like the night before at the club she looked sexy as hell but tonight it was more subdued. The green dress that she had accessorized with large gold hoops went beautifully with her eyes. Her long brown hair was curly, but what struck him the most about her was the way she carried herself. At the beach house the night, she had shown up she had seem so fragile but today she was holding her head up high, full of confidence. It was as if she had been reborn. Brooke had always been a beautiful girl, but somehow in the last few weeks, she had transformed herself from a beautiful girl to a sexy, vibrant woman that had managed to catch his eye.

"Well I promised you dinner, and dinner you shall have. It's been a long time since I've been in New York so you pick, my treat of course. After all, I am a Southern gentleman," he said giving her a small bow which caused her to giggle. Taking his hand, she led him to a corner market where she walked up to the large, silver refrigerators that were on the wall, opened up a door and took out two Coors light beer bottle. Luke watched her intently as she paid for them and then followed her as she hailed a cab.

"Central Park please." She told the driver as she settled herself in her seat. "The Park avenue entrance.'

The ride was a fast one, over before either of them had uttered a word. He took some bills out of his pocket and handed them to the driver. Opening the door, he let himself out and then once more extended his arm to help her out.

"What are we doing here?" he finally asked as Brooke walked up to a hot dog vendor and order two hot dogs with everything on it.

"Eating dinner!" she said as she handed him a beer bottle in one hand, and a hot dog in the other. "Come on! There's an empty bench." She said as she pulled him towards it.

The twosome sat down and began to eat the hot dogs. "This is my favorite dinner." Brooke told him in between mouthfuls. "I just love sitting here with beer, a hot dog, and just watching people walking around the park. It's so peaceful."

"Really?" he said surprised, "I never figured you as a hot dog and beer type."

"Well I am. I also love tacos, cheese fries, BLTs with extra B."

"I'll have to make a note of that." He said as he sipped his beer and gave her a small wink. "I remember coming here with my mother. It was such a long time ago."

"You did?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, she loved New York. The city, the art, the culture; she lived here for years before she met my father. She studied art at Julliard you know."

"I never knew that." She replied. Karen Roe Scott was a mystery to Brooke. She barely remembered her, and no one ever really talked about her much, Nathan had never mentioned either of his parents, in fact. "What else did she love?'

"The beach. I remember when I was little we used to walk the shore picking up sea shells and then we would spend hours gluing them on boxes or making collages. My favorite memory of her is her taking me to the zoo here and feeding the goats."

"Oh I did that with Tucker here, actually."

"Who's Tucker?" he asked as he once again brought the bottle up to his lips and took a swig of the liquid.

"My godson, Rachel's son. He's four and I adore him. A week after I got here, we went to the zoo and spent hours feeding the animals. It's one of his favorite things to do."

"You seem at home here, peaceful a far cry from the last time I saw you."

"Yeah." Brooke answer him honestly. "I am. I needed to be here, and I should say sorry about that night at the beach house. I was horrible."

"It's fine. We're cool."

"No it wasn't fine and…"

"And what?" Luke said as he look deep into her eyes, lifted her chin up with his hand. "It's over and we're here now. Let's concentrate on that."

"Okay." Brooke said softly as she looked into his eyes which cause her cheeks to start to burn. The way he was looking at her was so deep, so intense that she felt like he could see deep within the core of her soul. Nervously she stood up.

"It's time for dessert!" she announced as she took her small clutch and walked up to an ice cream vendor who was packing up for the day.

"Hi I'm sorry can I trouble you for two King Kong's?" She asked the man as she open up her purse and tried to regain some sort of composure.

"Sure." He answered back as he handed her two ice creams and she in return handed him a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." She heard herself say as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes. There was no need for her to wonder who it was.

"Here," she said when she turned around and handed him the ice cream.

"Um yummy, this is my favorite." he said as he accepted it.

"Me too."

"We seem to have a lot in common, don't we?" He asked her as he took a big bite of the vanilla, peanut, hot fudge concoction. "What's you're favorite color?" He asked as he took her hand and the led her down one of Central Park's many pathways.

"What is this?" Brooke said laughing. "Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Maybe." He answered her coyly. "My father always told me it was the best way to get to know a person. Come on play with me." He said in a teasing voice. "You can ask me stuff too."

"Fine! I'll play. I have two favorite colors. I love baby blue, and green. Now what's yours?"

"Blue actually baby blue."

"No it's not you liar!" Brooke said as she playfully hit his chest.

"But it is princess, I swear. Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye."

"You are such a little kid. Okay I believe you. So do I get to ask the next question?"

"Yes." Luke said nodding his head.

"Um….." Brooke said as she took a pause. "Oh I got one! What are your favorite three movies of all time?"

Without hesitation, he quickly answered, "Die Hard One, Die Hard Two & Die Hard Three. Can I have a bite of yours? I finished mine."

"Yeah, go head finish mine. And out of all the movies out there, Die hard is your favorite?" Brooke asked him as she watched him wolf down the remainder of her ice cream.

"Yep what's yours?"

"Out of Africa, The Notebook and Legally Blonde."

"Major chick flicks. Typical girl." He said giving her a smirk.

"Um okay Mr. Die Hard, you're one to talk. Have you ever seen any movie with some sort of depth?" She asked him giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah Die Hard's one, two and three all have depth."

"You are such a guy," Brooke answered shaking her head to the side.

"Fine. Tell me what sort of depth did Legally blonde have then?" He asked waiting to hear what answer she would come up with. "Does it even have any sort of depth?"

"It shows that it doesn't matter what hair color you have, you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it."

Luke said nothing all he did was give her a weird look until finally he burst into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face. You're joking, right?"

"Um I wasn't," she answered in a serious tone, "I don't care what you say. You picked Die Hard. So whatever." She answered him coolly and began to pout.

"Okay, okay Legally Blonde has depth to it." Luke admitted, as he rolled his eyes. "Reese Witherspoon rules blah blah blah."

"Thank you," she said beaming, "and yes Reese rules. Now I believe it's your turn to ask the next question."

"Fine. Um favorite song…actually what's on your ipod?"

"Oh this is an easy one. I'm into Taylor Swift right now. I love Tim McGraw, it's my new favorite song. On my ipod, I have you um Mark Anthony, Rhianna, the usual."

"Wait there is a song named Tim McGraw?"

Annoyed, Brooke let out a small huff. "Yes I just told you. It's by Taylor Swift. She's amazing, only 17. Haven't you heard any of her stuff? You have to hear her music."

"No I can't say that I have. Um why don't you sing me a couple of bars of this song?"

Mortified at the suggestion, she shot him a weird look. "No way! I don't sing."

"What's the big deal?" He said looking around. "Look no one is around. Come on. Sing me a few bars. I know you sing in the shower, everyone does. I wont stop till you do!"

Brooke looked around and saw that it was true. They were the only ones on the pathway. Knowing that he wasn't going to give up, she started to sing,

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake   
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me_

"Bravo," Lucas yelled clapping and whistling, "It's a nice song, but I would stick to your day job. You have the worst voice I have ever heard," he said laughing at her, which caused her to turn a bright shade of red and walk away from him.

"Oh shit," He said as she he ran after her. "Okay I'm sorry! I'm an ass."

She continued to walk in silence ignoring him.

"Fine then I'll sing. Um blame it all on the moon…I show up in boots to your black tie affair um the last one to know the last one to show….."

"Okay please stop." Brooke said covering her ears. "You're more tone deaf than I am."

"I know. So see there's something else we have in common. Now you want to know what I listen too?"

"No I'm really not interested." She replied. "I think it's time I go home."

"Oh come on." He said as his body grew tense at the thought that their non date was already over because of his stupidity. "It's not. You know you're not ready to go home. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, want to go to a movie, dancing, the theater, name the place and we shall go."

"I don't know." She said in a less annoyed voice. "Maybe I will consider staying if you did something…"

"What?' he ask hopeful.

"You admit you're an ass, a big one."

"Done!" he exclaimed as he clear his throat and screamed for the whole world to hear. "I Lucas Eugene Scott am an ultimate ass. Satisfied?"

"Very." She replied as she cracked a smile. "Now what's on your ipod? The Die Hard trilogy soundtrack?"

"Ha, ha very funny. If you must know, I'm on a Greenday kick. Do you even know who Greenday is, Miss country music?'

Chuckling she said. "Yes, I do. My best friend happens to be Peyton. She makes sure I'm up to date with all the latest music."

"Well good for you." He said as he leaned in a little closer to her and put his hand up to her cheek.

"What are you doing?' she managed to stammer out.

"Shhh princess, you have some chocolate on your cheek. I'm just rubbing it off."

"Oh." Brooke said embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now it's my turn to take you somewhere. Are you still hungry?"

"A little, but not really. Didn't my hot dog supper fill you up?"

Narrowing his eyes, he ignored her question and said. "Do you trust me?" as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Not really." She answered him. "But what did you have a mind?"

"I want to take you to my favorite place in New York."

Smiling with her eyes dancing in excitement, she took his hand and let him lead the way.

2 hours later

"I cannot believe we ate that whole entire sundae." Brooke remarked as she rubbed her hands on her arms.

"Cold?" Lucas asked as he slip his blue blazer off him and put it around her shoulders before she could answer.

"Thanks." She said softly as she stopped and slip her arms into the oversized jacket. "I had a really nice time tonight, Lucas. Thank you."

"I'm glad. I love Serendipity's. When I was a little boy, my mother and I would spend a whole hour just pigging out on their famous frozen hot chocolate. Thank God, I got two Miss-lets-share-one. Tonight, you wouldn't have let me get a spoonful."

"Shut up." she said playfully. "You know we talked about pretty much everything tonight except the one thing we were supposed to and that's business."

"Yeah well it happens." Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe we should do it again?' he muttered softly.

"Maybe we should." She repeated. "If you're ever in New York again, that is."

"You're going to stay here, aren't you?"

Brooke said nothing. No one knew yet of her plans, not even Rachel. She had been afraid to tell anyone, but tonight being with Luke, walking around the city sharing their favorites things she had felt comfortable.

"Yes I am." She told him truthfully. "I've called a few realtors, and they are going to show me some lofts in Soho."

"Somehow I don't think Soho is quite your scene. Can I be frank?"

Intrigued Brooke nodded yes as a response. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Lucas Scott."

"Well don't get mad but I'm talking from experience, no matter where you go or how far you run you're problems wont go away."

"That's not why I'm moving."

"Hey princess we all have demons, and sometimes we need someone else to point the obvious out. You're running. Whether you're ready to admit it or not, that's your deal, but I'm telling you this. I have first hand experience in this department. There is no where you can go that it won't follow you. Face them and then get on with your life whatever that may be. You won't be happy till you do."

Brooke said nothing as they reach the brownstone front step. "Well thanks for a nice time Luke. I mean it this was fun."

"Yeah I had a good time too." He told her as he looked down at his shoes. The nervousness was setting in. The night had passed by so quickly that he was sorry to see it end. "So," he said softly, "This is it, huh?"

"Yep," Brooke agreed. "Well, I better get in. Rachel's waiting for me."

"Yeah and I have to get back and pack. My flight is an early one." He stated unable to take his eyes off her. Lifting her chin up with his right hand he looked deep into her eyes and began to talk once again. "Have you ever had a kiss that made you forget about everything?'

"No. Is that what we did last night? Kissed?"

"No. Last night nothing happened. I was just teasing you. This isn't about last night. This is about now, this minute. If I kiss you right now, would that be okay?"

Before he could say anything else, he felt her lips brush against his. Their hearts were pounding hard against each other. The kiss was not the same as the one she had planted on him that night at the beach. It wasn't as sensual. This one was sweeter, and he wouldn't have traded for any other kiss in the world. He felt a pang of disappointment when she pulled away, but before he could even get a word out he heard someone yell. "BROOKE!"

They both looked up at the direction of the voice. At the same time, stepping out of a cab wearing nothing but a white sheet around her body was Peyton.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed as she came charging at both of them. Brooke couldn't help but do a double take before putting up her hands to shield Lucas away from a very angry Peyton.

"Don't touch her! You're a pig just like you're fucking friend," she screamed.

"Peyton, calm down honey." Brooke said calmly hoping that she could somehow calm her friend down.

"No don't tell me to calm down! Brooke, he threw my clothes out. I have no purse, no shoes, no clothes. I'm a mess. Men suck look at me I had to ride in a cab wearing a sheet around me. He humiliated me."

Brooke who was trying hard not to laugh, took a deep breath before she said, "Peyton, you're standing in the middle of the block wearing nothing but a white sheet. Honey, go inside."

Mortified when she realized Brooke was right, Peyton shot Lucas an evil glare and held her head up high as she walk up to the brownstone only turning around when she reached the door.

"If you don't mind Brooke, I would appreciate if you could pay the cab." And with that she walked into the house not bothering to give them another glance.

"I'm sorry. I have to go Luke." Brooke said as she paid the cab and walk back to the front of the brownstone.

"Yeah it looks like you are going to have your hands full tonight. Goodnight, Brooke," he said tempted to give her another kiss, but stopped himself when he saw Rachel and Peyton both looking out the window at them.

"Good night Luke." Brooke said as she watch him get into a cab an drive off leaving her alone with a small twinge of regret that he hadn't kiss her again.


	18. Haunted

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your patience I'm sorry but the board took over all my free time (and please go register and post click on my profile if u have no idea what I'm talking about. Everyone work so hard so I'm sorry guys that took precedence over it all. My forum Gossip girl is amazing and the whole staff of the board just rocks.) Anyway I had written this chapter about four weeks ago actually when I posted the last one but it didn't work. Something kept me from posting it and I'm glad I didn't cause last night I went on a new direction and this just fits better. I have the next two done but I need to fix it I hope to have another chapter posted this week but no promises. A big thanks to Cassandra, Salma, Allison, Maggie, Ella, Cathy, Amanda, Mary, and Miranda. I mean it you all kept me sane this week and Cassandra and Allison made me realize that somewhere along the way I forgot what made this story great (another reason I re did it wink, wink girls it's coming a lot sooner than you think). Thanks girls your opinions were very much needed. Now I wasn't going to mention this but the pm's, the email's and the msn messages have been too many to ignore I've seen it and well that's well I'm going to say on it. Thank you all for your support of A woman's worth, I'm not going to dignify the situation with a response there is no need to do it. Everyone who has read the original version and this one, who knows me, who has embark on Brooke's journey knows who my characters are and the dedication I spent making them unique. I do this not only for my own satisfaction but also for all of you because without you guys there would be no Brucas, no AWW. So thank you and let me know what you think. I'm off to finish the next one, Thank you to Miranda, LC, Christina who beta and Cathy, Naomi who help me figure it all out. The end of this chapter is very, very interesting and will be address coming up you can all try to figure it out let me know what you think is going to happen or what you think I should do. You guys know how much I value ur opinions.

Chapter 17

Haunted

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
Where are you?  
Where are you?  
You were smiling _

She could barely suppress the smile that was rising within her as she watched him, his jaw tightening, beads of sweat slowly falling down his forehead. His frustration was visible and she was savoring every minute of it. She leaned her head back against the purple silk pillows that she had strewn on the floor hours earlier. The mood was set, candles glowing softly against the darkness of the room and the warm fire he had lit was burning, adding to the euphoria of the night. Closing her eyes she felt his body on top of hers, his erection pressing against her leg. Moaning she wish they were naked, their skins touching. She needed to feel him. Their clothing were barriers, constrictions that just kept them from becoming one. Brooke could feel the hotness of his breath against her skin and his eyes roaming over her body. She held her breath and waited. She felt his hands on her legs, making their way slowly up to her chest until they stopped. She felt as if time stood still, the anticipation was too much. She opened her eyes just as she heard him curse softly.

"Damn buttons."

She let out a small laugh which only added to his disgruntlement and finally, unable to take it any longer, her tore the top of her sheer white nightgown off of her and tossed it on the ground. He began to kiss her creamy white skin, cupping her breast with his hands. She couldn't help but let out a long moan as his fingers began to coax her nipples, causing them to immediately harden.

"You're loving this aren't you? You've got me right where you want me; at your mercy giving you pleasure. Tell me what you want me to do or should I just surprise you? Maybe I should do it to you the way we did it that first time… Would you like that? Or do you want it hard like last night? You like it rough don't you princess?"

She barely heard what he said, the words not registering in her brain as she arched her back. She felt him, his lips taking one of her breast into his mouth suckling it causing her to let out another moan.

"Please!" was the only word she managed to let out causing him to stop and stare at her, a small smile on his lips. She waited, trying to anticipate his next move, his expression not offering any clues on what he plan to do next. Then once again he tore the rest of the silky material that had been covering her nudity off. She looked up at him and watched as he stood up and removed his clothing. First his shirt, then his pants, followed by tight, black boxers until he was just as naked as she was.

"Lucas," she said to him, pleading with her eyes she needed him. She wanted him and he knew it.

"Tell me. You know what I want to hear. Say it Brooke or I won't do it. I'll leave you here all alone by yourself. Do you want that? Do you want me to leave? Say it. Tell me how you want it."

She was panting and moaning, wishing she hadn't enjoyed the frustration he had endured earlier.

"Please..." was all she could say.

"Say it Brooke, say it!" he yelled, not moving an inch.

"Please... Do it, rough like I like it. I need you, I can't wait please. I want you inside me."

That's all it took for him, all he needed was to hear her say how much she wanted him inside her and he couldn't contain himself any longer. With one quick movement he was deep inside her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he began to thrust deep inside her. Screams of passion filled the air followed by a silent moan which only drove him crazier with lust and hunger.

"Please Lucas, harder. I can't take it; I need you to go deeper. Give it to me how I like it, how I want it. Lucas, give it to me the way I need it."

And then she woke up, her heart practically beating out of her chest. She leaned back against the satin pillows as she tried to regain some sort of composure, some sort of peace. She knew that sleep was a lost cause. It had been for the last two weeks since the dreams had started. She wished that there was something she could do, something she could take, anything to get him out of her head. He was everywhere. There wasn't one minute in her day that somehow he didn't invade her thoughts. It had been a month, a long hot month since that fateful night he had kissed her in front of the townhouse. God, she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, what she would give to make that night disappear. She didn't understand what had happened, how she could have ever kissed someone like Lucas Scott. How she could have let her guard down.

That was the question that plagued her. How after everything she had been through with Nathan she had let her guard down by a fake smile and some meaningless word. Turning on the light she began her nightly reaffirmation on the many things she found annoying about Lucas Scott, in hopes that somehow it would help get him out of her brain. His arrogance, the hostility that oozed out of his every pore, his gloominess, his sullenness, his nasty little smile, the way he said princess. She hated him. She hated who he was, how he acted, how he made her feel. Yes, she repeated to herself, she hated him. Licking her lips she threw the covers off her and walked over to the corner of the room where the bags she had dropped earlier that day stood. Reaching into a small bag she pulled out a sheer, white nightgown she had bought on impulse at La Perla. It was the same night gown she had wore in the dream, the one that he had ripped off her body into tiny little pieces. Holding her breath she put it up against her chest and walked over to the mirror.

Blushing, she thought back to the dream, visions of Lucas's mouth on her breast, his body so close to hers flooded her brain. The urgency in her voice as she answered his commands the feelings that he manage to awaken deep inside her. The dreams, they were always different, but the end result was the same. He possessed her, her body her soul and she loved it.

"Damn it!" she said loudly as she drop the nightgown on the ground and ran back to her bed, pulling the covers over her head, hoping to make the visions stop. Why had she kissed him? Why had she let him get to her? The blame was all on her. She should have stopped him, slapped him, anything to prevent his lips on hers, the kiss. That was why she was feeling like this. So helpless, so weak, yes the blame was all on her and on Nathan Scott. Nauseous filled her stomach, but she wasn't surprised. The love she had once had for her true love had been replaced, with nothing but pure and utter disgust. It was almost poetic, being at this crossroad because that's what the whole situation was, a cross roads of some sort.

Once upon a time naïve Brooke Davis kept her urges and desires in check, waiting patiently for her wedding night to give herself to her husband and now she wished with all her might that she could somehow go back in time to a few weeks earlier and fuck his brother. That was the bottom line. That night when he had kissed her, she had wanted to fuck Lucas. She had needed to. It was the ultimate revenge on the dead man who had broken her, who had destroyed every dream, every wish with his own betrayal. It was her justice. How sweet it would be to give to Lucas, the man who Nathan was most threaten by because he was never up to his standards, her virginity. Lucas had been the heir, the one who the Scott family had pinned their hopes on, the one who would lead the next generation and Nathan had just been the brother. But it had all bitten her in the ass cause in the end she had been played the same way that Nathan had played her, except it had been the golden boy who had done that. What a fool she had been. What a fool to think that the small little gestures, the passionate kiss he had given her could mean anything to him. It had all been a ploy to get her shares, just like her whole relationship with Nathan had been.

Tears began to rush down her face, loud sobs were threatening to erupt out of her it was the first time she had been able to admit it to herself that he had played her. She had waited for days for a phone call, for anything from Lucas, but they had never come. He had gotten what he had wanted and had left her more broken than before. There was no one she could talk to because she was too embarrassed to share her feelings with anyone. Rachel might understand, but she couldn't risk it. With Peyton, there was no way she could talk to her not after what she had said that night she had caught them kissing she had told her what was going to happen and she had been right.

"Open your eyes Brooke he's just using you," she had screamed. "He got what he wanted. You'll never hear from him again."

"No Peyton, you're wrong. You're just pissed off because you think I'm betraying Nathan. God forbid you take my feelings into account."

"Brooke stop I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. He's going to hurt you sweetie. I know it, you know it, and even Rachel knows it."

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"No you can't. You're still dealing with Nathan. He's using you Brooke. Listen to me, he is just using you."

But Brooke hadn't wanted to hear it. She had thought she was in control, that she was finally going to be able to execute some sort of justice for the pain that she had felt, but she hadn't been able too. And now Lucas Scott haunted her, he haunted her thoughts, her dreams, and her heart. All because she hadn't been able to deal with her demons the way she should have. Feeling as if there was nothing left to cry about, she angrily tossed aside the blanket and walked to the bathroom. The cold tiles felt good on her bare feet and as she turned on the light she wondered if there was a way she could make her whole body feel cold, frozen. How easy would everything be if she had the ability to freeze her emotions? Staring at her reflection, at her puffy eyes and tear stricken face, in the vanity mirror she once again felt disgusted but this time it was not at Nathan or Lucas, but at herself.

"No more," she said out loud as she hit the marble sink hard with her fist, which caused her whole body to tremble. "No more tears, no more stupidity, no more games. This is it. Today, right now is the last time I let any tears fall for any man, for any Scott. It's time; it's time to stop running. It's time to face the facts. Lucas was an ass, but he was right about one thing. I need to face my demons. I need to start living in reality, I need to go back home. I'm done running away from it all." And with those words she knew that she had finally woken up and that she was going back to the place that she had tried so hard to get away from. She was going home. Back to the place where it had all started to face her past so she could finally have a future.

**The next day**

**Miami Beach, Florida.**

"Well this is very interesting, very interesting indeed."

"I thought you would think that" Edward Rollins replied as he cracked his knuckles and brought the Cuban cigar up to his lips. "I have to admit I was very surprised by them you could have knocked me over with a feather."

"When did you take these?"

"About a month ago, I would have brought them to you sooner, but I know how you like things to be thorough. I was waiting to see what happen next hoping to give you a bit more than this."

"And they have had no contact since then?"

"No not at all. My men have been watching both Miss Davis and your grandson. She remains in New York City and he is back at home in Tree Hill working hard at the corporation. How would you like me to proceed?"

"The same way you have been Rollins. I want weekly reports on Lucas, but at this stage in the game add Brooke Davis to your list of duties. I want to know everything I mean it I want it all. What she does, who she sees, who she talks to. What she eats nothing is too insignificant, and same with my grandson. You've done well, but next time; do not wait so long you should know better. This is just what I needed. What's that saying when all hope is lost, expect the unexpected?"

"I guess. What do you want me to do with your little problem in Spain? Should I send her husband the gift?"

Mae Scott rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she picked up the pictures her private detective had handed her minutes earlier. "Um..." she said as she stared at the photo of her favorite grandson kissing the woman she had handpicked for his younger brother. "They make a nice couple, don't you think? Look at the way they are kissing. This is very good. Their off springs would be amazing. Her looks, the Scott genes, the two families' finally becoming one and the shares finally back in the family where they should have stayed. This is very good, very good indeed. My Lucas was always the most handsome out of my two grandsons and Brooke; she's just perfect for him. How I didn't see it before …. They do make a perfect couple don't they? "

"Um I guess Mrs. Scott. So what shall I do about the package?'

"Nothing," she said frankly as she leaned back against the leather couch and played with her signature pearl necklace she always wore. "Nothing at all, let's hold off on it. I want to see how this," she said, pointing to the picture of Lucas and Brooke kissing,"progresses. This may be just what I've been looking for and the last thing we need is for Lucas's little slut to make an appearance. Senora Duarte just won herself some time, a little reprieve but I don't forget who hurts my family and she isn't going to get away with it. I'm going to squash her like the cockroach she is just like she squashed my Lucas's heart. I'll let you know when to send it, just not now. Right now I need to know what this is about. I need to go home."

"So I should forward all my reports back to Tree Hill?"

"Yes you should immediately. Like the saying goes there is no place like home."


	19. Important Authors note

Author's note:

Guys I have gotten so many emails about my next update That i'm going to post an authors note. MY computer crash. My laptop is dead. Im so upset. I dont know what is wrong with it I'm hoping it's just the mother board not the hardware because if it is the hardware all of my notes, all of my chapters that I have written (the next five) are going to be lost forever. Dell has promise to come over this week and install a new whatever so it's coming say a little prayer and hopefully my whole chapter will be found. On another note I apperciate everyone's vote on the poll for the best oth story. Im so happy to know everyone loves it. I'm so not pimping myself if u want to vote just go to the board (click on my profile if u dont know how to get there) and go to writers with benefit. And vote. there are some great fics. say a prayer and hopefully the chapter will be up by Friday!!!!

Thank you kaos 


	20. The Devil Wears Armani

Author's Note: So one thing I learn is to always back up my chapters I'm working on. When I work on AWW I usually have written three or four chapters written and I spend sometime tweaking. Like right now I have two chapters already written just not ready to be posted. But when my computer crash bye bye chapters and hello a piss off author. I'm sorry it took so long but here it is. There is something to catch in this chapter out of the five people who get a sneak peek only two got it I'm curious to see if any of my loyal readers or any of my new readers will catch it. As for future chapters I'm sure it will thrill you, I have a new bet with Cathy aka Catc20, for the people who are familiar with our bets they are usually interesting and it causes us to write faster. It's who can post a total of four chapters in two weeks and I plan to beat the pants off her. So review it gets me to write faster. Big thanks to Cassandra and to Miranda for being there and for betaing. Big huge thanks and lots of love to Ellen I can't believe you are still reading this but are you reviewing. Thanks guys.

The Devil wears Armani

The fear was evident in everyone's eyes. Twenty top executives held their breath, waiting for any type of reaction or comment from the man who sat at the head of the long mahogany table looking like a tyrant, the replica of the man whose portrait was directly behind him. The black pin strip Armani suit just added to the image, to the mystery. After all it was a widely known fact that Lucas Scott had never wanted to be the head of one of the biggest corporations in the world and one day he had simply returned, stepping into his role of President and turning the company into a well oiled machine. The Midas touch was at his finger tips. Royale Scott's heir was creating a bigger stir than the old man himself. He was a man who had power and control, someone who expected the best and didn't accept failure which was what he was getting that morning.

No one spoke which only led to more tension, they were too fearful. They had all understood what he had needed, what he wanted and not one of them had delivered. Their stomachs dropped as they heard him clear his throat, their eyes transfixed on his right hand which held a pen that he used to write furiously on a yellow legal pad. No one could read his face. It was neutral and that's what unnerved them the most, what made him an enigma. It was not knowing what to expect from their boss, predictability and Lucas Scott could never be said in the same sentence.

Finally after what seem like an eternity to the twenty members of the Scott Corp Project he spoke. In a clear, loud voice he address them all. "I gave you ample time to come up with the perfect locations for my project. To come up with a proposal, figures, stats," he said slowly as he looked down at his lap top and began to furiously type on his keyboard. "Some of you have been part of this corporation for years and the rest of you I have acquired from various corporations, Scott Corp competitors. I entice you all with more money and bonuses. So how do you think I feel to know that it was all a waste, a complete waste of my time."

Tension and fear once again filled the room as everyone shifted uncomfortably in the leather seats, silent. "So far," he continued, "every presentation has failed to impress me. I asked to be wowed. I asked for amazing and all I got was mediocrity. It's a really shame. I don't know if I made a mistake putting together such a mixture of people on this team. Maybe I should have just stuck with the heads of development, but whatever my mistake was you better believe I will rectify it. When I sat down to talk to you all I was assure that you would all succeed. Obviously that was a lie…"

"Luke I beg your pardon, but you gave us two weeks and our project was pretty good. It had all the requirements. I mean for two weeks," a brave soul named Paul with large black glasses stated in a matter of fact voice, which cause everyone to stare at him in disbelief.

"Paul, right?' Lucas asked coolly, not bothering to glance up at the man who had dared to interrupt him.

"Yes sir," he answered nervously as he tapped his leg with his hand.

"Yes, I remember your's the best. Your presentation was slightly better than mediocre. Slightly ," he stated, emphasizing the last word. "And yes it did possess most of the qualities, but it was also sixty five million dollars which is the reason we are not going with it and why I remember it so well."

"It's impossible to find what you want Lucas."

"The word impossible is not in this corporation's vocabulary!" Lucas said in a cold voice as he put his hands up in protest."Nothing is impossible. If things were impossible then I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you. I wouldn't be launching this project, I wouldn't have managed to change the mind of every board member who didn't believe in this project in just two weeks and those are some stubborn son of a bitches."

Loosening his collar he reached for the crystal pitcher in front of him and poured water into a crystal glass. "I told you all that I expected the best. In this business we need to be cold, calculating. You need connections. You need resources. That is the only way you are ever going to get ahead. That's how I got ahead. So Paul since you were the one who said it was impossible, let me ask you this. What would you say if I told you that I have the lands?" His statement was greeted with silence, which caused him to smirk as he punched a few numbers on the phone.

"Yes Lucas?" they heard a female voice say.

"Tina send them in. We're ready for them."

Less than a minute later the doors of the board room opened up and Jake, Cooper Lee, Skillz and Fergie strolled into the room, each carrying files under their arms.

"Well, well, well can we all just say that you can cut the tension with a knife," Skillz whispered to a tense Jake who was sweating bullets.

"I believe I was very clear we could not exceed thirty five million. Now I understand the concept of a budget may be new to all of you, but you all need to get this through your heads. We are on a budget, I gave you guys the figures. I told you what we need it! No one is prepared? So with that said," Lucas continued, causing Skillz to flash everyone in the room a sly smile. "Ladies and gentleman I give you the team who is going to take this company to the next level and who their job. The floor is your's Jake."

Jake took a deep breath as he handed Lucas a black folder and began to hand out the same ones to everyone in the room. His stomach was in knots as he locked eyes with a female executive that was nicknamed The Bull, who he had personally stolen from one of their competitors. She looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

Clearing his throat he began to talk. "The name of the chain is Sunny Days. It was a very popular vacation resort in the late 60's, early 70's. It was privately owned by the Sandford family and has been closed for the last twenty years. The chain is a small one, not as big as you had asked for but it has a lot of potential. It has thirty resorts all over the United States, all of them near some sort of beach or lake. The hotels have a maximum occupancy rate of 300, but they also all have mini cabins that used to house families that spent the whole summer at the resort. It needs extensive, massive renovations…"

"How massive?" Lucas asked, his eyes never leaving the papers he was reading.

Jake looked to his right where Cooper Lee, the head of architect hired by Lucas and Skillz a few weeks earlier, stood. He gave him a small encouraging nod and waited for him to speak. Everyone could tell that the man was defiantly uncomfortable. Jake once again cleared his throat, which thankfully caused Cooper to speak.

"Massive, " he said in a soft voice.

"Excuse me!" Lucas stated, his eyes locking with Cooper's. "Speak up. Not everyone heard you."

"Sorry," Cooper answered in a stronger voice. "Umm I said massive. I visited three resorts and out of the three, one needs to be torn down. The other two need to be renovated…I'm not sure about the rest, but if they're in the same type of condition we are looking at …"

"Time frame?" Lucas interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Cooper asked, confused.

"Time Cooper, how long? Six weeks, a month, ten months, three years? How long until my resorts are up and running?"

"Oh um a few months. e can have some of them up and going in by next summer."

"Umm" Lucas said once again. "How much?"

"That's the beauty of the whole deal dawg," Skillz said, looking cool as a cucumber in a blue suit. "The price is cheap we are talking 10 million dollars."

"No way," people whispered in disbelief.

Lucas, who didn't miss a beat, looked up at Skillz and nodded. "Can you explain to everyone in this room why this deal is so cheap and what's wrong with the property please."

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Bridgette Sanford is the only owner. She got them in her divorce settlement and is very eager to get rid of them to piss off her ex, who left her for a younger woman. She doesn't need the money, she has it coming out of her ears. She just wants to spite him and trust me this would spite him. The resorts are not even on the market yet. Jake and I got a tip and we approached her. She is ready to sell now. We still have to send our inspectors in and stuff, but its not a bad deal. Also she owns two other small hotels, one in Australia and the other in Mexico, which she is willing to sell as well. The sale price for those two will be higher, but overall man we will have in our power just what you wanted for the resort chain and two additional properties when we go global. "

"The board can't say we didn't stay on budget," Jake added, feeling more confident than he had been when he had walked into the room. "They approved the Tree Hill resort and said they would jump on board as long as we didn't go over the budget they gave you. We had forty five million to play with and if we get the chain for ten we still have thirty five to offer for the two other hotels. Skillz and I are confident we can get them for an additional fifteen which means that not only are we under budget, but we can put the rest of the money towards the renovations. And one more point I want to make is that the small cabins can be turned into private retreats for people who just don't want to be bothered, but want the luxury of the resort."

"Is this it?" Lucas asked as he took out pictures of the hotels out of the folders.

"Yes," Jake said, nodding. "Skillz, Cooper, Fergie and I are going to fly down to Atlanta to talk to Ms. Sanford and tour the resort. We have sent others to do the same in other areas. I talked to Tina and she says she can clear your day tomorrow to join us if you want…"

"Um…Well ladies and gentleman…" Lucas said as he reached for the crystal pitcher in front of him and poured himself a glass of water. "This is the perfect example of what is expected out of all of you, why I pay you all the money I do. Jake and Skillz got a tip and went the extra mile to get us what we needed to start the project. They got the land and they got it below the price we originally had thought. Can anyone honestly say they put as much effort as they did?"

His question was met with silence. "I want to make something crystal clear. I hired most of you myself and everyone in this room has iron clad contracts. I pay you enormous amounts of money and I expect perfection. But no one, I repeat no one, is indispensable. I can replace every single on you in a second. So the next time I ask to be wowed I expect to be wowed. And Paul make sure impossible is never uttered in my presence again. It's clear from Jake and Skillz's plan that nothing is impossible. That is all," he said, waving his hand in the air as most of the people in the room shot up from their seats, fleeing as fast as they could. This left him alone with Cooper, Jake and Skillz.

"Damn Luke you can sure clear out a room," Skillz said as he stood up from his spot and plopped himself in the seat next to Lucas. "I think most of them shitted on themselves."

"Well fuck them, but guys you defiantly step up to the plate amazing," Lucas said, cracking his knuckles.

"Thanks Luke," Jake answered as he gathered his things together and began to walk out of the room with Cooper following him silently, a queer expression on his face.

"So Cooper, what did you think of your first meeting? Cause you defiantly look like you were going to shit your pants," Skillz said, chuckling as Cooper turned to face him, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"It was okay," the dirty blonde hair man answer. "Defiantly an experience."

"Well Coop welcome to the team. You guys did good."

"Thanks Luke," both Jake and Cooper said as they walked out the door.

"So do I kick ass or what Lucas? I mean I am good? I know you always knew it, but now you have the facts right in front of you."

"Yeah Skillz ,you are good," Luke answered, his eyes once again fixated on the screen.

"LUCAS! What the hell are you doing? You know that I require everyone's attention on me."

"I'm finishing the last projections. I have a dinner tomorrow night with Larry Sawyer and he wants to see what we are up to before he votes for the Davis family."

"You mean Brooke, not the Davis family. So Larry Sawyer huh? Well it figures. Why the hell are you going to so much trouble? I mean you have everyone's vote for the project. You can go head and do it without Brooke's vote"

"Why are you so surprised that it's Larry Sawyer? He is one of the top executive at Davis Oil, practically Mark Davis right hand," Lucas stated, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not surprised. I mean after everything that is being said about the Davis family Larry is the obvious choice. Did you know that Mark is living in Raleigh now? He separated from Mary."

"Skillz do you spend your days gossiping? Cause if you do you have major issues. And I have a bigger one because I'm paying you a fortune."

"Hey don't mock me because of my gossiping I got us the tip about Mrs. Sanford and saved you a shit load of money. It's amazing the information you can get when you fuck the right people. Now I'm off. I have a facial at three and then I'm meeting Ivette for an early dinner, preferably naked in my bed. You know she has a friend who is kind of cute. I could hook you up."

"No way! You hook up Jake all you want, but leave me alone. I don't have time for anything except work and Drew."

"Hooking up Jake is boring. He spends the whole night talking about Peyton. I don't get it. That chick is crazy, but that's what he wants. I told him his ass is going to end up on Jerry Springer. Now back to you, you know you need a date to the Black and White ball it is the event of the season."

"I already told you Skillz, I'm not going. I've been working like a dog these last few weeks and I've barely spent any time with Drew."

"He has the nanny, what's her name? She scares the shit out of me. Mary Poppins she sure ain't and the hair on the chin, can we say get it waxed?"

"Nanny Louise and she doesn't like you. Hell I don't even think she likes me, but she's good and Drew seems to like her. I don't have to worry about anything so leave her alone."

"Fine. Back to the ball. You have to go, one it's a Scott Corp event and all the smoochzing you've been doing lately has paid off. You don't want to disappoint everyone."

"The event isn't only a Scott Corp event, it's a Davis event organized by Mary Davis. I don't think she would be too happy to see the brother of the man who broke her baby's heart there. And I have smooched everyone that matters. I have played golf, had dinners, drinks. I'm smooched out. But you're right. I do still have to cement a couple of more members, even though we have the votes we need to ensure the project goes off without a hitch."

"Of course I'm right," Skillz said, flashing his pearly whites at Lucas. "Tomorrow at three after we fly back from Atlanta, Tony my tailor is expecting you. He is going to set you up with a tux, as for a date…There's Teresa, Christina, ohhhhh how about Hana?"

"Nope I draw the line at that. I'll go solo. I told you before I don't need any entanglements."

"Yeah!" Skillz said thoughtfully. "Maybe going solo is the right thing to do, a few drinks and the ladies will flock to us! Brilliant man, I'm off. See you later. Oh by the way, how about we grab a few drinks after tonight?"

"I can't. I have plans."

"Oh plans like plan plans? Are you finally going to get some cause I've been worried."

"Nope my grandmother has returned and she has requested my presence at dinner tonight."

"NO SHIT? How did I not know this?"

"Um maybe because she just got back."

"Yeah, but it's your nana. She is like the head of this whole town and when she steps foot in Tree Hill everyone knows. Oh God, she doesn't want the company back does she? Jesus after all that work I can't take this. I cannot work for your grandmother Lucas. She scares me. Do you remember when she caught us with those two girls in the trophy room?"

Lucas just shook his head as he laughed. Skillz was always good for that for a laugh. "Of course I do. I've never seen your ass run so fast, pulling your pants up in the process. It was classic. And stop worrying. She assured me it had nothing to do with the company. She wants to have dinner, that's it. Now go and start looking for that property."

"You weren't really serious, were you?"

"Skillz look at me. I'm serious. Do I ever joke about business or money?'

"Touché. Alright, but I can only pull out one miracle a year!" Skillz said as he walked out of the room. "Don't forget tuxes tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke said as he shook his head. Leaning back on his chair he continued to plug in numbers on his lap top, enjoying the silence of the room. He had grown up in the famous Scott board room, his grandfather had brought him in since he was a toddler to show him who he was and who he was expected to become. He knew the old man was looking down at him, ecstatic that he had finally taken his place as the head of the company. For a brief second he felt something inside him tug at his heart, he knew what it was. It was his freedom. As much as he was enjoying his new status as President and father to his nephew, he also missed his freedom. The ability to take off when he wanted, to do what he wanted, to not have to answer to anyone. But he had done what needed to be done and there was no turning back.

Once more he began to furiously type up statuses onto his computer. Larry Sawyer was known for being meticulous with details and he wanted to make sure that all of his bases were covered for their meeting. Leaning back he put his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes. Success felt good and knowing he had done it on his own was even sweeter. He thought back at the last month, everything he had done to secure votes for his project. It had all been worth it because they finally took him seriously. He was no longer just the heir, he had earned their respect on his own. Drew's inheritance was secure. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Ipod and turned it on. Plugging the earphones into his ears, he once again closed his eyes and began to sing softly.

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness, I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me


	21. Long line of pain

Authors Note: Big, huge, hug and lots of love to my friend Miranda who stayed up till 2 am betaing this for me, thank you. As for the last chapter I will tell you all this Lucas was acting like a hard ass he barely made any mention of Brooke but when he was alone away from it all what song was he listing too? Could it mean he had Brooke on the Brain. Now here is the chapter I worked my butt off on it! It's long but its one of those chapters that so important you can't cut it make sure you take your time reading it lots of info in it. Please review and CATHY hello LMAO I updated again I'm halfway there. Btw like usual there a bits of hints in this chapter it's what makes writing so much more fun let me know if you catch them. Also for the people who ask the drama is about to start!

Chapter 20

Long line of pain

Peyton could barely keep her eyes open as she strolled into the spacious blue and white kitchen of the Gatina's beach house. She'd had had a long restless night, the three girls had arrived in Tree Hill some time after midnight and had immediately crashed in their respective bedrooms. All of them expect for Peyton. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She had laid there all night staring at the ceiling, her heart beating rapidly over the fact that a mere few miles away Jake was sleeping and she couldn't be with him. All night long his image at the hotel, with that look in his eyes was branded in her head. The serious look, the one she dreaded and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape it. They'd had no contact since that fateful night, not that she had expected it. She was too proud and he wanted something she couldn't give him.

Letting out a small sigh she walked over to the counter where Rachel was standing dressed in a pair of Juicy cropped velour burgundy pants with the matching hoodie. Her red hair was on top of her head in a loose knot and she was pouring coffee into two mugs.

"Morning sunshine!" she said cheerfully to the blonde who gave her a scowl, but took the mug from her.

"This place gives me the creeps. Being back here is just so wrong."

"Well I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Actually there was no waking up. There was just me lying awake all night."

"Aww poor baby. Were you having terrible nightmares about walking around town in nothing but a sheet? O wait," Rachel said as she broke out in a big, walking over to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of creamer. "That already happened."

Peyton couldn't help, but give Rachel an evil glare as she sat down on a stool and put her head on the counter. She didn't dare say anything about that night. "I can't believe I agreed to come back here. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking? She's nuts. This is just bad, bad, bad. We should know better than to listen to Brooke."

"Oh God Peyton! Quit your bitching. You've been bitching for the last three days. No one forced you to come. You're acting like we chained you to the plane and it's getting old. We both told you to stay in New York, but you had to tag along. I could have handled this on my own"

"Oh thanks a lot! I feel so loved."

Ignoring her Rachel sat down next to her, humming softly to herself.

"Can you stop being so damn happy? Since when are you a morning person?"

"Since I talked to my son this morning and he sounds fantastic. And Espie stocked up the fridge with all our favorites. I told her to pack up Tucker and we should be on our way home in a few days, hopefully sooner. I can't wait to see him. It's been a long month."

"You told Espie we were here?' Peyton asked, sounding surprise.

"I'm a mother. Of course I did, but remember it is Espie. She'd rather die than spill my secrets, especially to my mother."

"Of course she would never tell anyone, that woman is one of a kind. You could stone her, set her on fire, beat her to a bloody pulp and she would take your secrets to the grave. She is so devoted to you."

"Yes she is," Rachel stated, letting out a happy sigh. "Espie is like my mother in many ways. She is the only mother I know. I love how full of life she is and how much Tucker loves her and she has made it very clear she isn't retiring any time soon. Anyway it's a beautiful day. What are you going to do today? It's still warm out. Want to hit the beach?"

"Nope. I'm going back to my room, hide under the bed or in a closet and drink myself into a stupor. I told you this place gives me the creeps."

Rachel said nothing as she took a long look at her friend. Her eyes were clearly swollen from crying, her hair was a mess and wearing a long black t shirt and white socks, she look like death.

"How could this place give you the creeps? Look at the view. How can you not love that view? It's so calming," she said as she opened the French doors and pointed to the view of the ocean inhaling the salty air . "This is an amazing house. I mean don't you remember the parties we used to have here? The wild sex we had with all those hotties, not to mention the days we would just sit out on the deck drinking wine and talking about everything and everyone."

"Yes I do! But you seem to have forgotten that down the beach is Nathan's beach house, you know the one that Brooke was suppose to live as his wife. The one she decorated, the one that Lucas is now occupying with Nathan's illegitimate son. What do you want us to do? Throw a barbeque for them? That would just go over so well."

"Peyton, chill out. She is fine with it, I ask her. She wanted to come here. She asked us to come with her, its plain and simple. Besides where the hell did you want to stay? If we check into a hotel everyone would know within seconds, including our mothers. I told you to call Ellie, she's living in a nice big spacious house with maids…"

"Nope!' Peyton exclaimed, giving Rachel a disgusted look. "That's not an option. Ellie would have us meditating or doing something nutty. I need to prepare myself mentally and emotionally when I deal with that woman. And right now she is the last person I want to deal with."

"And my mother would have run to Mary and told her that we were back so fast that our heads and panties would spin. So it's the beach house, deal with it. Thank God my mother never comes here. The sun is bad for her skin. Besides I had to come back here next week to pick up Tucker and sign the papers finally. I'm killing two birds with one stone. We'll be back in New York before you know it."

Peyton bit her lip to keep herself from saying what she wanted to say. She and Brooke both knew that the collapse of Rachel's marriage and her impending divorce were two topics that they rarely talked about. Whenever it came up in a conversation, which was rare, she always made light of it and the girls just played along. They understood how hard it was for her to discuss so they never pushed. Peyton had always liked Cooper. He was good looking, fun, smart and the two of them made a good match. But despite that they hadn't worked. Peyton, who didn't believe in marriage, wasn't surprised when Rachel had announced their separation. She had been saddened, but not surprised.

"What about your dad? After all it is his beach house. What if he decides to come here and he tells your mother?"

"If dad does, he won't say a word. I have too much to hold over his head and he knows it. He would probably say hi and walk out, if that."

Letting out a chuckle Peyton couldn't help, but ask. 'What?"

"What, what?"

"What do you have over your father that you have him wrapped around your finger?"

"Aw that, well last year when I was in town picking up Tucker Cooper and I decided to have a little you know what…"

"Ew gross! It better not have been in my room!"

"Anyway," Rachel continued as she picked up her Blackberry and started reading her texts. "I came in with Cooper and we found my father going at it with one of my mother's so called snobby friends. You know her, Summer Keller. She's Chris Keller's mother."

"Ew!" Peyton exclaimed as she brought the brown mug up to her lips. "I think my dad may have fuck her too, talk about use goods she's open her legs to every male in town."

"I think she has opened up her legs to every rich man in this state," Rachel stated in a matter of fact voice as she nodded her head in agreement. "And you know my mother's rule. He can fuck whoever he wants as long as it never touches her. She doesn't do humiliations and him fucking one of her so call friends is humiliating. So that's the hold I have on daddy dearest and how I got him to pay all my bills so I don't have to touch my trust."

" God you are a conniving bitch. It amazes how our parents don't realize how dysfunctional they truly are and they wonder how we turned out the way we have."

"It's Tree Hill, Peyton. Dysfunctional is everywhere, it's in the air, the water, the sand. Look at my mother, appearances are everything to her. She is married to the world's biggest cheat, but she won't divorce him because she doesn't want to share their money with anyone. Her big thing is that she earned every million he has ever made by being the perfect society wife and no one but her is going to enjoy it. So they live in the same house, he fucks everyone in sight and she fucks the golf pro, tennis pro. Really it's anyone who is young and hot. Then they go out and pretend to be the perfect couple when everyone knows that they aren't, but whatever."

"And my dad fucks around and my mother looks the other way. She married him, he used her money to become who he is and he repays her by having affairs. At least your mother hits him right back. My mother ignores it and spends her days doing yoga, running the gallery and waiting for him to realize how much she loves him. Yep, dysfunctional out the ass. She would have been better off leaving him. I certainly would have respected her more. This is wrong Rachel. We shouldn't be here. Look at me, I feel a panic attack coming on."

"Ugh let it go already. We're here and that's it. And you're not having a panic, attack chill out."

"I'm staying no more than two days," she told Rachel. "And God help you two if I see Jake. You know what I was thinking? What if we took Tucker somewhere fantastic after we get out of here? Maybe we could meet up with Glamma in Orlando. Can you imagine Glamma at Disney world? Brooke would love it."

"That would be fun, but he has to start school. You have no idea what I had to do to get him into this preschool, which is the best in NY. The big check I wrote, they already cashed by the way, was no joke. Cooper almost died when I told him I hadn't registered him into school yet, like I was slacking, if he knew what I had to do to get him in."

"Who did you sleep with?" A smug Peyton asked.

"Fuck you. And by the way at some point you are going to have to see Jake. It's inevitable," Rachel replied in an annoyed voice as she listened to her messages.

"Shit my lawyer wants to see me. Well he's going to have to come here to do it, I'm not going into town. He's the same lawyer the Davis's use. I should call Brooke."

"No I'm not! Not if I can help it," Peyton replied, not meeting Rachel's eyes. "And what do you mean call Brooke? Where is she?"

Ignoring the question, Rachel sat back down next to Peyton and took her hand.

"Sometimes you can't help it! You know we've never discuss sheet night. It may help to talk about it," Rachel said, her eyes dancing with delight as she thought back to the night Peyton had returned wearing nothing but a sheet. "We can do it now or at your next birthday party. I took pictures you know. I'm going to blow them up and put them up on a billboard. Its going to be the highlight of my year."

"There's nothing to discuss. It's over, we broke up," Peyton blurted out as she nervously bit her nails, the hurt evident in her demeanor. "He wants something I can't give him and I don't do ultimatums."

"What exactly was the ultimatum?'

"He fucked me Rach. He fucked me until I could barely walk, giving me orgasm after orgasm until I was speechless and then the son of a bitch had the nerve to tell me it would be the last time he would fucked me unless I married him."

"That's a bit harsh," Rachel said in a shock voice. She would have never thought Jake would have had it in him to issue something like that to her friend. Jake Jagelski who was easy going, patient and loving had become a hard ass.

"I don't do marriage, the kids, the fucking golden retriever and the house with the white picket fence. I'm an artist. I'm selfish. I value my self and my independence way too much to ever be held back by a man. Besides look at everyone around me, marriage sucks. My parents, your parents, your marriage and now Brooke. No way. I like my life just the way it is."

"Do you love him Peyton?"

Ignoring the question, Peyton began to sketch on her sketch pad in front of her.

"Peyton…" Rachel said in a soft, soothing voice as she patted her friend's back. "If you do don't let him get away because someday you are going to kick yourself in the ass for letting him go."

"Is that how you feel about Cooper?" Peyton bravely asked.

It was Rachel's turn to be quiet as she thought about her ex. Cooper Lee was the one great love of her life, but somehow she couldn't admit that, not even to her best friend. The divorce was killing her, but she was too proud to admit it to anyone.

"We make decisions sometimes without thinking them through and then we realize we may have been wrong. Cooper and I tried to make it work, but we couldn't do it. He wanted something I wasn't prepare to give him, but we made an amazing child that we both love. I know people think that I'm crazy for letting him go and maybe I am, all I know is that I spent my childhood watching my parents fight every time they were in the same room. I didn't want that for my son…"

"But you and Cooper are nothing like your parents…why would you think that?"

Rachel pause for a minute before she answer. "There are no guarantees in life, I think Brooke is the perfect example of that. The truth is I ran and when I realized how much I had lost it was too late. Besides you know how I am about admitting I'm ever wrong. Now that's enough. Let's talk about something else. I wonder what time Brooke is going to come back?"

"That's right, where did she go?" Peyton asked as she stood up from the chair.

"I don't know. She came into my room and said she was going to town and that she would be back soon."

"Shit Rachel you shouldn't have let her go alone. Are you insane?"

"She's a big girl you need to stop trying to protect her from everything. She'll be fine and if you're worried about her going to see Lucas, stop. She despises him more than ever."

"I hate that guy. He isn't right for her. I cant believe he had the nerve to kiss her in front of your house. That fucking bastard."

"Honey you need to chill out. It was just a kiss and personally I think there is no better pay back than Brooke fucking the other Scott. And I don't care what either of you say I saw the kiss and the look on both their faces. Something is there and it's going to come out when both of them least expect it."

Giving her a scowl Peyton walked over to the counter and grabbed her cell phone. "I don't think so. Lucas Scott is not Brooke's type. She still loves Nathan after all. When you have a love like that, you cant forget about it that easily."

"Hmm, so is it warm on the land of denial? Do you have a margarita there? Can I sit next to you in your happy place?"

"Land of denial?" asked a confused Peyton.

"Yeah. You know the place where everything is perfect and Jake comes over, fucks you and leaves you alone to do what you want, that land. The one where Brooke and Nathan are living their happily ever after."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Im talking about your statement. Brooke and Nathan had a great love? That's bull. You know it and I know it. Look Peyton, I know you are having a hard time grasping this whole thing, but you better do it soon. Brooke and Nathan are nothing and they were nothing. He was your best friend who pulled the wool over your eyes just like he did everyone else. We're here to support Brooke. To get her through whatever she needs. She needs our strength and love. She came back home to deal with her demons. Maybe you need to take a page out of her book and do the same."

Silence filled the room as Peyton stood, eyeing Rachel before she finally spoke. "You know what Rachel? Bite me! I don't have to do anything. Maybe you should though."

"Or maybe we should just shut the fuck up and just help Brooke out no matter what. Even if it involves supporting her decision to be with Lucas…"

"Never!"

"Peyton!"

"No Rachel. I'll support her, but I cant sit back and watch her get hurt by that asshole. He may have taken over's Nathan's life, but I'll be damn if I let him worm his way into Brooke's heart. I'm going to take a long, hot shower. Just the mere mention of Lucas Scott makes me feel dirty."

_**Tree Hill Cemetery, Tree Hill**_

Brooke struggled to get her breathing under control as she took in the sight before her. As she read the words on the grave stone that stood next to Nathan's, the flowers that she had been holding onto fell to the ground.

"Haley James Scott, beloved wife and mother," she said softly as her eyes filled up with tears. It was like a slap in the face seeing it, standing in front of it as she tried to process the situation. She had known it would be hard to see the final resting place of the man who had hurt her, but it was what she thought she needed to do. But now all she could think of was running back to the taxi that was waiting for her, but she couldn't feel her legs.

"Hello Brooke," she heard a soft, warm voice say to her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here my dear? You shouldn't have come here by yourself. Are you okay?"

"I don't know?" Brooke answered sincerely, her eyes locked on the grave stone in front of her. "I thought I could do it. I needed to see it, to talk to him. But this…I didn't expect this."

"Well my grandson was never one to listen or to do what I asked. When Lucas was a little boy no matter how many times I asked him to do something he never did it. Sweetheart here, take my arm. You look so pale," Mae said as she extended her arm. "Come on let's get out of here. This is too much for you."

Feeling lost, Brooke took Mae's arm and let her lead her out of the cemetery and into the awaiting silver Rolls Royce that was parked on the curb. She wasn't sure why she was going, maybe it was the shock of seeing the woman who had taken her place in Nathan's heart buried next to him.

"Robert" Mae said to the chauffer who opened the door to the car. "Please pay the cab and drive us around. I'll let you know where we are going to go in just a bit. Ms. Davis is not feeling very well."

"Yes Mrs. Scott," Robert dutifully answered as he gave Brooke a small smile. "Nice to see you again Miss Davis."

"Thank you Robert likewise," Brooke answered as Mae helped her into the car.

"Well my dear should we take you home? I can call your mother."

"No!" Brooke responded sharply. "She doesn't know I'm here. No one does. I should never have come back. It was a mistake."

"Well," Mae said as she took the young woman's hand. "There is a reason that you did I for one am delight my darling girl I miss you. Why don't we go back to my house and have some tea. There is no one there except for Renee who's visiting and would love to see you."

Brooke said nothing as Robert began to drive away. Her whole body was shaking and all she could do was close her eyes. She felt like she had the day she had buried Nathan. In a daze, just going through the motions and it occurred to her that she hadn't felt like that in months while she was in New York.

"Good my house it is. Don't worry sweetheart, it will be okay. I promise you it will be okay."

Before they both knew it Robert delivered them to the front of a large stone house that Brooke knew so well. She felt her stomach do a swift flip flop. The Scott mansion had been her playground. Visions of herself along with Nathan and Peyton as children running around the grounds filled her head. She could remember the carefree days of her childhood spent at the massive estate, exploring every nook and cranny. A large lump filled her throat and she took a deep breath, hoping to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

"Well here we are," Mae said cheerfully as Robert helped them both out of the car. "Come on my dear, let's go inside and have a nice visit," she continued as she ushered Brooke inside the house. Before she could protest Brooke found herself sitting in Mae's green sitting room being fussed over by Renee, Mae' younger sister. Renee St Laurent was the opposite of Mae. She was fun, adventurous, married four times. She had never had any children so she had spoiled the Scott children along with Brooke, Peyton and Rachel immensely. She reminded Brooke of Glamma and the two women were good friends.

"Darling, sweet child you are so skinny. Where have you been and what have you not been eating? Mae she is practically skin and bones. I'm going to make you some lunch, well order it from cook and bring you some tea. I don't care if skinny is in, you look sick. Has Olivia seen you lately? But of course she has, you have her stamp of fashion all over you."

"Renee," Mae said in calm, gentle voice. "Let her breath. Please bring us some tea. Brooke and I are going to have a long chat, maybe you can scrounge up some of those Madeline's she loves so much. Wouldn't you like that love?'

Brooke couldn't help, but smile at the elegantly dress matron in front of her. Mae Scott had always been like another grandmother to her. She couldn't remember a time that she hadn't been a part of her life. There had been teas, family dinners, play dates. She knew that most of the town was terrified of the woman, but Brooke wasn't. She was elegant, sweet, caring but at the same time a stellar business woman. Dressed in a demure grey dress with her signature pearls on her throat she was the exact opposite of Glamma and Renee. She was the tyrant with a heart of gold that she rarely let anyone see.

"So you came home," she began to say as Renee walked back into the room with a silver tea set and a small Limoge plate filled with Madeline's. "Thank you Renee. Go ahead and make those calls you wanted to make. We have a lot to discuss."

"Of course you two must have a lot of catching up to do. Brookie find me before you go and remember - eat."

"Of course I will Aunt Renee. And yes I came home though I still don't know why," Brooke answered softly as she brought the delicate tea cup up to her lips and drank the warm liquid which offer her some sort of comfort.

"Do you remember when you were little and we would have tea parties in the Scott board room when your mother would come see me?" Mae ask asked she took in the young woman in front of her. She had known Brooke since she was a small and despite the sadness in her eyes she couldn't help, but be pleasantly surprised by the change in her appearance. She had changed and it was for the better. Dressed in a simple yellow sundress which set off her tan she looked like a different person. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the only jewelry she wore was a pair of small diamond studs that Mae had given her when she turned 16. She wore very little make up, but she still looked beautiful. This wasn't the Brooke she knew. This wasn't the same girl that had looked like she was going to faint at her grandson's funeral. She was stronger, but still filled with the scars of the betrayal she had encountered.

"Of course I do, I remember sitting there and you would tell me stories of the places you had been too."

"Yes," Mae answered, grinning. "You were so cute with your big bows, dresses and Mary Jane's. Even at five you had impeccable manners. I will never forget the first time I took you, Nathan, Peyton and Rachel to the club for tea. Rachel spilled her tea all over you, you looked like you were going to cry but you didn't. You sat there quietly, sipping your tea. I always knew that some day you would become an enchanting young woman. I'm glad to see I wasn't wrong. This too shall pass."

There was a brief silence as the two women were consumed with their own thoughts. Finally Mae spoke again. "When you get to be my age you start to realize the little things in life that are important, among them is your loved one's well being. Nathan is dead and I can't help him, but you are a different story. You have no idea how sorry I am about the grave site. That terrible woman should not have my last name on her grave or be in the Scott family plot, but there is nothing I can do about it. Lucas, like I said, got his way."

"It's okay. She is after all the mother of Nathan's son," Brooke said bitterly. Haley James was still a bitter pill she couldn't yet and maybe never could swallow.

"True," Mae said, her eyes filling up with tears. "But enough about her. She isn't worth our breath. I'm so glad you are here. You have no idea how long I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to say I'm so sorry… I am so sorry about what Nathan did. I feel so ashamed."

Brooke gently picked up the older woman's hand. "Mae you have nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault."

"It was Brooke. I feel responsible. I wanted you to be Nathan's wife. I wanted you to be part of my family. I feel like I pushed you two together. And now, well Nathan's gone and you are heartbroken. I just don't know what to say."

"You did nothing wrong Mae. I loved Nathan and he is responsible for everything he did, not you. Please stop crying. Let's have tea and a nice chat. We can't change the past."

Mae stared at Brooke. What had Nathan been thinking? Brooke was a godsend. Ever since she was a little girl she had always thought of others before herself. She was sweet, beautiful, elegant. She loved her unconditionally and she knew she would be the perfect mate for her beloved Lucas. All they needed was tiny little pushes in the right direction.

"How are you really Brooke? Please be sincere I want you to tell me how you are."

Brooke paused a second before she answered. It was a question that had been asked many times before by Glamma, Peyton and Rachel and she usually shrugged it off, telling them she was fine. But she knew that wouldn't fly with Mae Scott.

"Some days are better than others. I…I think about him every day. It's hard not to. He was such a big part of my life and not only romantically. He was my best friend. I'm angry at him and at myself. Some days I wonder what I'm going to do with my life. Other days I wonder how I could have been so blind. It comes and goes. I don't think anyone can really understand what I'm going through unless they went through something similar. I sometimes wish that this whole ordeal was a nightmare. I want to wake up and for Nathan to still be alive. I wished the other night that I never found out about Haley, but I don't think that the pain would have lessened. But I'll be okay. At least I hope I will." Brooke and Mae both grew quiet as they sip their tea.

"At some point it does get better," Mae stated in a matter of fact voice. " I know that for a fact, it did for me. But it does take time. If you're miserable it's okay to admit it, at least to me. Like when you were a little girl and you would tell me your secrets. It drove Olivia crazy."

Brooke couldn't help, but laugh at the remark. Glamma and Mae had a long standing rivalry over Brooke's affections which usually led to them both trying to top the other for her attention.

"I'm going to tell you something that not many people know. I'm going to tell you this not as Mae Scott, not as Nathan's grandmother, but a s a woman who knows better than anyone the pain and suffering you are going through. I was younger than you are now when I got married. Royal was dashing and handsome. I had known him all my life and it was no secret that my parents and his parents wanted us to get married. He and I had a lovely courtship. When we got married I thought life was perfect. He was very attentive and understanding. I was raised the old school way. Women took care of the home and children. I was also educated by nuns and well they basically told us that sex was bad, but it was a wife's duty to surrender to her husband. Needless to say on our wedding night, well things didn't click in that department immediately."

Brooke smiled as she listened to Mae's story. It was very rare for Mae to discuss her husband. He was someone that Brooke remember as being strict, untouchable. People talked about him like he was some type of God and Mae never really mentioned him at all.

"Anyway once we got over a few hurdles and Royal taught me a few things, well that department started clicking. We had Dan and I thought life was good. I got pregnant with our second child and that's when our marriage changed. Royal traveled a great deal and well with a small toddler and a big belly it was hard for me to go with him. It was an easy pregnancy and we were hoping for a little girl. I was at the club with Dan one day when a so call friend came up to me and asked how Royal was. Then she proceeded to tell me that she had seen Royal in New York kissing another woman. I was mortified. At first I didn't believe it. "

Mae paused for a moment, looking away briefly before she kept going with her story.

"I found it unfathomable that he would cheat on me. We had a happy home, a wonderful son. I was a good wife to him so for a while I tried not to think about it. But it ate at me, every day little by little. I started to see him in a different light, the late night phone calls, the trips, the presents. So I started investigating. I hired a private investigator to tail him and he gave me the proof that he was being unfaithful. He was staying at a hotel and I showed up. It must have been luck or fate, but my question was answered when a blonde answered the door and told me he was in the shower. Brooke my whole world came crumbling down that day. I was a mess"

"Mae, wow. I'm sorry. Hey you don't have to keep going," Brooke said softly as she tried to process Mae's story. In a million years she never would have thought that Mae Scott had lived something similar to what she had.

"No I have to tell you this, it's important. Royal came out of the room and well it wasn't pretty. We fought and at first he denied it. With her standing right there he said he didn't know who she was. Finally he admitted it. I was horrified. I thought my whole marriage was a scam. I couldn't move. Then I snapped out of it and went home. I packed up my things and grabbed my son. Royal came home, he kept telling me it was the way things were done. That it was normal for men like him to have affairs. That I was his wife, that's what mattered. He had given me his name. I should be proud to be a Scott. I went home to my parents. My mother let me cry on her shoulder that night. The next day I went down to the dining room and well she told me I had to go back."

Brooke was shocked. She could never imagine her mother doing that to her, but then she remember what her mother had kept from her and anger filled her.

"She informed me that it was a normal in a marriage for men to have affairs. My father did. That I had to look the other way. The whole ordeal was more than I could bear. I went into premature labor that night. I gave birth three months early to a little girl, Megan. She died that night." Mae took another deep breath. "I blamed Royal. He came to the hospital and I blamed him. I told him we were over. He had managed to not only destroy my life, but he was the reason I had lost my child. I remember screaming at him, 'You have your heir. Get out! You don't need me anymore.' I left the hospital a few days later. I took Dan and rented a beach house. I spent the whole summer there. It was peaceful and I mourned Megan. Royal saw Dan and begged me to go back home, but I couldn't. My mother and I, well our relationship was strained after that and she passed away shortly after that."

"Mae what did you do?" Brooke asked, staring at the woman who she realized she could have very well become if Nathan hadn't left her.

"I felt sorry for myself. I had no idea what to do. I was raised to be a wife. I thought it was my fault he'd had the affair because I was so inexperienced in the sex department. I never went to college or learned a trade so I didn't have a lot of options. I did have my trust fund, but my father controlled it and he wasn't going to give me a penny if I didn't go back to Royale. Then one day I was walking the beach and I found this perfect piece of land. I fell in love with it. I had a small inheritance that my grandmother had left me and well I did something impulsive. I bought it. I went home, back to my house with Royal that fall. Dan missed him terribly and he had to go to school and I knew I couldn't run away from all my problems. Royal and I had a long talk. He wanted to start over fresh and he promised me that there would be no other women. I said no. I gave him an ultimatum. We would be married, for our son's sake, in name only. There would never ever be any intimacy between us. So we played parts in a charade for almost twenty years. Everyone thought we were this perfect couple, but in reality we never shared a bed again."

"Mae I had no idea."

"It was difficult at times. Royal and I became friends and I did stop blaming him for Megan's death. I also found things to occupy my time besides Danny. The land I bought, well I sold it and made a huge profit. I started buying land, buying property and selling them. I started my own business. Royal was shocked but never said anything about it. I became successful. Eventually I even worked with Royal and we did some pretty big deals. I also started the foundation and life was alright for a while. But then Dan and Karen died. We were devastated. To lose a child at birth is different than to lose one that you raised for 20 something years. Royal was inconsolable and so was I. Then the boys came to live with us. Our lives change and so did our marriage. We raised the Lucas and Nathan and they helped us grow closer. Eventually we got to a good place in our marriage. I can honestly tell you Brooke that I forgave him."

Both women stared at each other. "Mae I don't know what to say. How were you able to get past it?"

"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't easy. I hated him and sometimes I loved him. I was confused. When he died, I mourned him. I mourned the man that he'd became after Dan died and I mourned the man he was when we got married. Trusting again, it took me a long time. But it came back to me. Not fully, but it's there or so Whitey says."

Brooke was surprised "You did, who? Wait Mr. Durham? He accompanies you to the parties sometimes."

"Yes Whitey, he is a wonderful man. He taught me to trust and to love again. Someday I'll tell you about how we met. That's a long story too, but he is now someone I share my life with, someone who I love very much."

"Why don't you marry him?"

Mae began to chuckle. "Oh sweetheart we're to old. Anyway that's why I feel so guilty about pushing you with Nathan. I told you this story because I wanted you to understand that I know what it's like to have your heart broken. I love Nathan and I always will, but I will never get over what he did to you. I also know how it is to be humiliated. Royale told me he would be faithful, but he wasn't. He was discreet though, but stories still circulated around. But I held my head up high because no matter what, Royale was right. I was Mrs. Scott and no one would ever be able to take that from me."

"My situation is a bit different though…"

"Not really, yes you weren't married. Yes you two didn't have a child together, but you were like me. Humiliated, lied too. You had your whole life pulled out from under you too."

"I guess…"

"Anyway now you know. Now the other reason that I wanted us to talk is because of a tiny matter. I'm getting old. Whitey wants us to do a little traveling. So I have decided to step away from the foundation. I will still run it and raise money for it. But I have a proposition for you. How would you feel about taking over the Foundation?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. I trust you and you have been doing charity work for years. You've worked side by side with your mother, raising money for various charities. It's a job Brooke. You'll have your own staff that you can choose. You will have to do some traveling and you'll even have a salary and an expense account."

"Me? Thank you but there's got to be someone more qualified."

"Brooke I want you. Lucas is reorganizing Scott Corp and the foundation is part of it. He wants to take it apart, let some company run it and I can't let that happen. I know how much you care about the children and the research that the money we raise funds. This is my baby and I can't think of someone who is more qualified than you."

"Mae I can't. I mean I don't even live here anymore."

Mae grabbed Brooke's hand. "Of course you do. Tree Hill is your home, it's in your blood. That's why you came home. I know that people are talking about you, the rumors are vicious and I know that you are humiliated. But you need to come home and take your rightful place. You need to show all these busy bodies who you are, that no matter what happened, no one broke you. You are Brooke Davis, and you are not to blame for any of this my darling. Don't let anyone get you down. Enough is enough."

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't have the strength I feel so alone, so empty like my life doesn't have a purpose."

"Because of Nathan. Just like his grandfather. Those Scott men certainly turned our lives upside down which is why you need to stay and why I'm giving you this chance. Just like the beach property which is what saved me. Brooke do it. It will help and I would be honored if you took over. Please say yes. With me you don't have to act like you're strong. Take my help, trust me. I want to be that lifeline I never had when I was in your shoes."

Brooke looked at the woman in front of her and thought about everything she had said. She also thought about her life. She had no idea what to do with it. She thought about the children who she had met at the hospital last Christmas, the ones that the Scott Foundation raise money for. Their little faces who were desperately hoping for a cure for their ailments. Then she thought about what Mae had said about the impulse she had felt and how she had bought the property. It was what she felt at that moment, that impulse. She wanted to take the job. She had known the moment she had step off the plane that she wasn't going back to New York. Her life was in Tree Hill and it was time she took it back. Nathan had taken enough from her, but there was so much left to deal with if she stayed, her mother being on top of that list. Could she handle it?

"Okay I'll do it," she said to an elated Mae who clapped her hands.

"Yes. Good girl. This is great. I'm going to make a big announcement that will leave all those vipers with their tongues wagging. I'm so happy…"

"Wait!" Brooke exclaimed. "Hold on I do have a stipulation though…"

"Anything it's yours."

"I want time. I need time to put some things in order before I step in. Just a week or two. Can I have that? Can you not make the announcement until then?"

"Of course darling. I won't say a word. This is going to work out perfectly for both of us. A toast," Mae said happily as she lifted her cup up towards Brooke. "To you, my darling and to the success of the foundation."

"Thank you Mae," she answered, hoping to God that the foundation could fill up that void Nathan had left and the passion that his brother had sparked that she was trying to avoid dealing with.

Half an hour later Brooke was on her way back to the beach house, driven by Mae's chauffeur while Mae sat back in her chair, not able to suppress the huge smile on her face.

"You do realize that the story you told Brooke was filled with more holes and lies than the lines on your face."

"Oh Renee shut up!" Mae exclaimed. "Don't take this away from me, let me enjoy it."

"Enjoy it Mae. My god if Olivia finds out what you're planning… you cannot force two people together. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

"I'm not doing anything and the story was not full of lies. Royale was an unfaithful bastard…"

"Yes he was, but you forgot to mention that you married him because Whitey was nothing back then and our family was in ruins, and you were defiantly not a virgin as I seem to recall it was also another reason you got married daddy went through the roof when he found out you were sleeping with the mail boy. Um that you blackmailed Royale into buying you that piece of land. I seem to recall you telling him you would leave him and he would never see Dan again. Or Meghan…"

"Hey that wasn't a lie!"

"No it wasn't. You just forgot to mention she wasn't Royale's, but Whitey's the mail boy who you kept wrapping around your twisted little finger. Mae be careful, that girl loves you. She has had her heart broken already."

"And I love her like she was my own. She is Mary's child for God's sake. I practically raised that girl after her mother died. Renee think about it. She is perfect for Lucas. I know you see it she has class, elegance, she is sweet natured with just enough of guts to put Luke in his place."

"And I'm not saying she isn't, nothing would make me happier than to see Lucas settle down with someone like Brooke. But if it's meant to be it will happen on its own. Just leave it alone, all those two need time."

"Time is something I don't have I think we both know it's very limited and all I'm planning is to give a little push here and there, that's it I swear. Now did you get them?"

"Yes I did! And honestly I just don't understand why you don't tell Lucas that you want to see him…"

"Shhh give them to me, let me see."

Renee took a deep breath as she handed her sister the pictures she had taken that morning of Drew Scott, her great nephew.

"Oh look at him. He has gotten so big and those eyes he is a true Scott. Oh he is precious, so is Lucas going to let you take him?"

"Yes he is. I am after all his favorite aunt. I still don't get why you just can't tell him you want to be part of Drew's life. I know he won't object…"

"Because my dear I have a plan and I need for Lucas to think I want nothing to do with the baby a little while longer. You know I just had a thought. If Brooke and Lucas get married Drew will have a mother! I mean Brooke has maternal instinct pouring out of her. It would be fantastic. After all we cannot forget that this little angel has one side of his family tree tainted with scandal and the blood of that slut running through his veins. Having Brooke Davis as a mother would be perfect for his future society is tough especially in Tree Hill the Davis and Scott combination would ensure him respectability."

"Mae…" Renee said in a warning tone. "Drew is Haley and Nathan's son I think Brooke would have a little problem with that."

"What it's just wishful thinking, relax."

"Darling with you it's never wishful thinking. Let's just hope this doesn't bite you in the ass and Lucas never realizes the extent to which you are going to control his life yet again do I need to remind you of that little incident in Spain."

"Renee chill out I know what I'm doing Lucas wont even know what hit him."


	22. Like mother, Like Daughter

If you have not read the last chapter which is the long one with Mae and Brooke go back and read it. I know you are all going damn another chapter but I have a bet to win. Please review the last one if you can.

For my Beta Miranda who stays up late with my chapter. For everyone who reviews despite the fact that there is no brucas your reward will come. Thank you all for the reviews I'm sorry brucas isn't happening yet but every word I write, every plot point I make brings Luke and Brooke together. For the girl who said she wouldn't review till brucas I'm sorry it's you're loss the more reviews I get the faster and the more I want to write. BTW the threats don't get me to update this is my baby and I have to do it right. Thank you oh CATHY one more and I win. TONS OF HINTS btw oh and Meghan was Mae and Whiteys' daughter! And she did die at childbirth. Mae is not very evil she is just a control freak. And yes at some point we will find out about Mae's true story. Enjoy this chapter this is the start of Pandora's Box.

1Chapter 21

Like mother, Like Daughter

The coldness of the house was something Ellie Sawyer could not get over, something she couldn't grasp. It was everywhere in every surface of the home that had once been filled with so much laughter and happiness. It had now been replaced by a sadness and emptiness.

The master bedroom of the Davis household had always been one of her favorite rooms, done in French country motif. Like the rest of the house the lavenders, baby blues and yellow color scheme offered warmth. The antiques were striking, fantastic pieces that in other houses would seem stuffy, but fit right into the world Mary had created. Some of the pieces, like the queen size four poster bed and the baby blue Persian rug had been inherited by Mary, but most had been found by them during one of their many antique hunting trips all around the world. It was one of their many vices; auctions, estate sales, antique shops. As she glanced around the room she couldn't help, but be reminded of all their trips and the fun they'd had. Sitting back against the spoon back chair, the newest piece that had been acquired on a shopping trip to Paris for lace for Brooke's wedding veil. They'd had an amazing time with their daughters.

A small frown appeared as she thought of her only child, Peyton. It had been weeks since she had heard from her but she wasn't surprised. Her daughter had always been and would always be fiercely independent, full of life and dramatic beyond belief. Besides they'd had a huge fight the last time they had talked. They didn't have one of the best relationships. The only thing they really seemed to have in common was their love of art, but somehow the closeness of Mary and Brooke had brought them together throughout the years.

As she sat back against the antique spoon back chair that had been reupholstered to match the baby blue color scheme that her friend Mary had used when decorating her master bedroom she thought of the rumors that she had heard that morning. She knew that if she told her friend it would get her hopes up and she didn't want to do that. If they weren't true she would go back into her depression. Reaching into her black Prada purse she took out her cell phone, flipping it over to check the time. It was half past one and Julia, as usual, was late. Julia Gattina was her other close friend. She, like both Mary and herself, were part of the elite, old monied ladies of their lunch set. It was a role that Ellie hated, but one that she took part in mostly because like her mother before her it was expected. Tradition was something that you couldn't run away from especially in the South.

Mary had always been the quiet one the head of the group. She was devoted to her family, charities and her husband's political ambitions. Julia was the wild one, her life revolved around beauty treatments, fashion, gossip, affairs, society and her daughters' lives. She was married to a investment banker who had triple her fortune as well as his own. The mother of two wild daughters she spend her days at the club, throwing society functions and trying to portray the picture of the perfect southern belle. She, like herself, had issues with both her children but relished the role of grandmother to the one man she loved more than Oscar De La Renta, her grandson Tucker. And then there was her.

"What do I think of myself?" she wondered to herself as she thought of who she was. A woman who loved her husband, who had worked hard to try and achieve the happiness that her friend's household had had. A mother who adored her daughter, but found it hard to let her go. The owner of one of the leading galleries in the Southern states but the one thing that stuck out was her role as of wife. She was a wife to a man she loved since the first moment, who took her for granted. She thought of the conversation she'd had with her daughter's boyfriend that morning over coffee. She adored Jake. He had all the qualities any mother would want for her daughter and she knew he loved her more than his own life. Jake's desperation that morning had caused her to wonder how responsible she was for the commitment issues her daughter had. Peyton had witnessed first hand the many trials her marriage had endured. The affairs that Larry had. She was also the reason that she had given him the ultimatum she had.

"_Damn mother don't start!"_

"_Peyton what happened? I saw him today and he looked so sad. He said you broke up with him, is that true?"_

"_It's really not any of your business and frankly I can't believe he had the nerve to cry to you."_

"_He did no such thing, I called him. I mean what was I suppose to do? You don't call me. I have no idea where you are, I was worried."_

"_I'm fine. I'm a big girl. I know that's hard for you to comprehend."_

"_Peyton sweetheart please take a deep breath and think about what you have done. Jake wants to marry you. He is an amazing guy, you two fit perfectly together. Relationships are about compromise. Surely you can find some sort of balance. Surely you can see that!"_

"_Oh this is rich. The doormat giving me advice about relationships."_

"_How dare you!"_

"_Listen mother. Take a long hard look at your own relationship before you go out shelling advice about mine. If you are wondering how I could be so stupid to let a guy like Jake get away then think back to all I've seen you and Daddy put each other through. How could you think I could make a commitment to anyone when I spend my whole life watching Daddy ignore you? Take advantage of you? Fix your own life and then maybe I'll respect you."_

Hearing her daughter's words had been hard, but they had helped. For years she had been a door mat for her husband. She had been used to it, it had become part of her world. But not having her daughter's respect was something she couldn't bear.

"What are you thinking about?" she heard her friend's voice say as she walked out of the adjoining bathroom, her hair wet from her shower, wrapped in just a fluffy green robe.

"Nothing much. Just stuff."

"Come on we've known each other all our lives. Fess up."

"I was thinking about Larry, the ultimatum I gave him."

"How's that going? I know I've been out of the loop lately, involved in my own pathetic life. I'm sorry I haven't been there," Mary said as she sat at the edge of her bed, drying her brown hair.

"It's going good. I think I scared him. Asking him for a separation was an eye opener."

"Tell me about it," Mary muttered.

"I'm sorry Mary," Ellie said as she remember that Mary and Mark were newly separated. "I shouldn't have said that."

"NO! Stop it. I refuse to go back to the world of darkness as you called it."

"Um that wasn't me, it was Julia. By the way how did she get you to get out of bed? I've been trying for weeks."

"She threaten to call Olivia and she is the last person I need right now. So I got up. Now keep telling me about you and Larry."

"Well there isn't a lot to tell. He's home, but he's still sleeping in the guest room. I told him I wasn't ready for anything else. He's admitted his part in the failure of our marriage and has taken some of the blame for Peyton's issues. The marriage counseling is helping. Honestly I'm scared, but at the same time for the first time I'm also at peace. Every day we find each other a little bit more. I think I may be getting past his unfaithfulness."

"That's just nasty El. I told you to have an affair, it feels wonderful. It's better than marriage counseling," Julia Gattina stated in a matter of fact tone as she entered the bedroom holding a box filled with Chinese food and her leopard Balenciaga purse on her right shoulder . Dressed in a pair of tight jeans, stilettos, white man's shirt with diamond cufflinks she was the picture of a society matron down to the French twist up do she wore and her French manicure nails.

"Hello Julia. We didn't hear the doorbell," Mary said softly, trying to muster up a little excitement for her friends sake.

"I have a key. I didn't ring the doorbell. Now I've brought food so eat up. Today is a great day."

'Why?" Ellie asked, giving the redhead a look to see if she had confirmed what she had heard that morning.

"I'll tell you later. Let's talk about you and Larry for a moment."

"No let's not. I've taken enough advice throughout the years. I think I learned the hard way."

"Fine, whatever. Can we discuss my gown for the ball? It is amazing. Sexy, elegant. I'll be the hottest chick there. Mr. De La Renta has certainly outdone himself this time. Did you two get your's?"

"Yes I did. It's Carolina Herrera, it's beautiful."

"Are you going with Larry or is he not going this year yet again?"

Ellie ignored Julia's sarcasm, she was used to it. Julia believe that every male on earth was an asshole, it was her motto.

"Yes he's going. How about you Mary? Do you want to hitch a ride with us?"

"I'm not going."

"What?" Julia said, astonished. "Not go to the black and white ball you set up, which I helped you do? To the ball that your family is sponsoring? The opening of the biggest social season in the South? That's ludicrous, of course you are going."

"No I'm not," Mary said sincerely as Ellie gave her an understanding look. "What's the point to show up without my husband and child, fueling the gossip mill even more? No way. I've had enough. I just want to stay home and try to figure out what when wrong in my life."

"Well I can sum that up in one phrase: getting caught. If you are going to be devious, you need to always remember to cover your tracks, which you did not. Hence that slut's sister spilling to Brookie about Nathan's activities with that woman. How Mae didn't stop it before it got to where it did, I don't know."

"Julia we've both told you that Mae did not know."

"Oh please. There is nothing that Mae Scott doesn't know about in this town. Of course she knew. She was a major control freak and I don't care what either of you say. Now I have news, two things actually. First is that Cooper came to see Charles and I this morning to inform us that he is seeking full custody of little Charles."

"What?" both women exclaimed, their eyes wide opened in disbelief as Julia sat back, opening the cartons of food.

"Julia how can you be so calm?" Mary said.

"OH NO!" Ellie began. "You didn't Julia, tell me you didn't"

"I didn't do it. Either of you want an egg roll? I know I shouldn't, especially because I have to fit into this dress but I can't help it."

"What did you do?" Mary asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I did nothing. I merely just encourage a few minuscule things like Charles's relationship with that woman that Cooper is going to marry and of course reminding Cooper that now that he has a full time job he needs to make sure he makes enough time for Charles, that's it."

"Rachel is going to be devastated Jules. How could you? Didn't my whole drama with Brooke teach you nothing? And his name is Tucker. Stop calling him Charles it's confusing."

"His name is Charles, no grandson of mine will be called Tucker. There is no tradition, no family ties to Tucker. She did it like she does everything else, to spite me. Listen Mary I want my daughter back. She is living like a Yankee in that big city with my grandson. Cooper may not have the requirements I wanted in a son-in-law, but he has come a long way and my grandchild needs his parents. Besides she loves him. How else do you explain all the fucking they both do when they are around? I still remember last summer's scandal with Bibi Vaderleen found them sleeping naked in her cabana. Mother knows best."

"Julia have you thought of what could happen?"

"Oh sweetie he'll never get custody. I won't let that happen. We know every judge, Fredrick was livid. You should have heard him going off on Cooper, made me have a mini orgasm right there."

Ignoring her comment, Mary continued. "I'm talking about what Rachel is going to do if she finds out what you did."

"And what exactly did I do? Did I tell Cooper to sue her for custody? Will I not support her through this mess? Will I help him take my grandson away from her? I am going to be there for my child, supporting her through this and helping her fight for her son."

"And what are you gaining because there has to be some personal gain for you in this."

"Of course there is!" Julia exclaimed. "Originally it was just getting our daughters home. After all they rally around each other, but since they are back now it's about getting them to stay."

"Wait what did you say?" Mary said, shooting up from the bed.

"They're back. The rumor mill was busy this morning and I just got confirmation. I called Rachel's lawyer to let him know about Cooper's plan. He told me she already knew and he was on his way to our beach house to establish a game plan. Can you believe those little minxes are still using my beach house as their own private retreat?"

"How could you not tell us sooner Julia? What's wrong with you?" Mary exclaimed as she sat back down on the bed.

"I'm telling you now and why are you sitting down again? I figured you would be halfway down to the beach by now."

"Julia stop!" Ellie said as she stood up and began to pace the floor. Her daughter was home, she was finally home.

"What do I do? What do I say?" Mary said, shaking her head. Her whole body was trembling and she was frightened. It had been months since she had seen Brooke and she had been in a total daze since that day. Her life was a mess, her husband had abandoned her and her child hated her. She couldn't bear to endure anymore rejection from her daughter. She didn't think she could stand it.

"You tell her the truth," Ellie said softly. "You tell her why you did what you did. You tell her you were once in her shoes. You set yourself free."

"Amen sister. I agree and before you say anything Mark is an asshole. You guys made a deal and he went back on his word when he started his campaign. Brooke needs to know and personally I think she is going to understand why you did what you did."

"She's going to hate me more than she already does!"

Ellie took her friend's hand. "No she's not. Brooke isn't like that and she doesn't hate you. She is merely very hurt."

"Is this about Mark and his threats? Which are such bullshit. Like I said all men are asses!"

"No, yes I don't know," Mary said as visions of her last conversation with her husband invaded her mind. She had called him a few weeks earlier when Julia had informed her that the girls were in New York, hoping that he would talk to their daughter. She knew it was a stretch. He had been angry when he had left, announcing that he wouldn't return to their home until she brought their daughter home and fixed the chaos she had caused with her part in the whole Nathan mess.

"_I can't be with you right now Mary. What you did to our daughter, to us. It's just too much."_

"_Mark please…maybe if you talk to her…she'll listen to you."_

"_No Mary, I won't. Brooke needs space right now and I think we should give it to her. She'll come to me when she needs me. Knowing that her mother kept her in the dark all these months, the last thing she needs is me telling her to forgive you when I don't even think I can."_

"_But Mark…"_

"_No buts, you made this mess and it's up to you to fix it. I'm leaving and I won't be back not until you face up to what you did and bring our daughter back home. You made this mess Mary, remember that, not me. So you clean it up."_

Two months later he was still living in Charlotte and not taking her calls. So she had shown up at his office one morning unannounced which had led to a big blow out and her being served with separation papers a few weeks later. Rage filled her, tears began to fall as she remembered that morning.

"_Mark." _

"_What are you doing here Mary? I made myself very clear when I left."_

"_Mark please…" she pleaded. "I need your help. She's in New York…Mark you have to help me. You need to talk to her."_

"_She's with Rachel. That's old news," he said coolly, not meeting her eyes that were filled with tears. "I already knew that. Mother called me, she's with them too."_

"_She is? But why hadn't you called me? I have a right to know where my own child is. Did you see her? You did go and see her right?"_

"_Mother asked me not to go to her, Brooke needs space and I'm giving it to her. I suggest you do the same. Now I have a lot of work to do, make sure you check your email. Donna will be emailing a list of events we need to attend."_

_Mary stared at her shoe, hoping to gather enough courage to say what she had come to say, knowing no matter what it wasn't going to be easy._

"_Mark I've made a decision."_

"_I really don't care. I told you I want our daughter back under our roof. Until that happens I have no desire to hear another word from you."_

"_I'm telling her the truth," Mary blurted out. "It's time. I need her to understand why I did what I did. When she hears the truth I know she will be able to forgive me and understand."_

_Mary could feel her husband's eyes on her as she nervously rubbed her hands together. She couldn't move, her husband's eyes were burning a hole through her skin. "Mary," she heard him say calmly, which only caused her to grow more nervousness. "We agreed…"_

"_Yes we did!" she exclaimed, interrupting his point. "We agreed to tell her when she was old enough to handle it, but you put that on the back burner. Your precious campaign and reputation came first. Well I think it's time and I'm telling her."_

"_Of course you are," Mark stated in a matter of fact tone that caused Mary to shiver._

"_You finally have your shot, your revenge after all these years. You have after all lived your life through Brooke's, even encouraging to marry …"_

"_Stop it," Mary said putting her hands up in protest. "This has nothing to do with revenge or Nathan. This has to do about what's right and we both know that this is a long time coming."_

"_You do this Mary and I swear to God I will file for divorce. I won't let you do this to our daughter. I'll ruin you, your perfect life, your place in society. It's done. Brooke has had enough lies and sadness to last her a life time, thanks to you."_

"_Yes I know Mark and it's because she has had enough that I'm willing to tell her the truth now before she finds out from someone else. Don't you think she deserves that?"_

Despite the anger she felt for her husband, she understood his anger. She knew he was right. What she had done was horrible. It had been an ultimate act of betrayal on her part, but if she could only make him realize why she had done it, how much she had wanted to protect her only child from the pain she had once faced.

"Mary please stop crying," Julia pleaded, she hated to see her friend so upset.

"Mary you have to talk to me. What's going on? What are you thinking? " Ellie asked her, giving Julia a troubled looked.

"Everything! Nothing I don't even know anymore I just want to go back to bed," she said in a whiney voice.

"Well you're not going too," Ellie replied in a firm voice. "You are going to get out of this bed and get dress. Then the three of us are going to go and see our daughters. We are going to be right next to you while you tell Brooke what happened. We were both witnesses to that whole mess, it wasn't your fault."

"I know you were, but God I wish he could just understand why I did what I did."

"He's never going to Mary and you know that. Mark is Mark. This whole ugly mess has just brought back so many memories of the past and you know he was never in favor of Brooke marrying Nathan."

"I know," Mary answered thoughtfully. "But she was so in love with him and I just wanted her to be happy. Oh why did this happen? It's so unfair, history repeating itself all over again. First it was me with Dan and now it's Brooke with his son."

"Yeah history has certainly repeated itself all over again, but now what you need to do is go to your husband. Work it out. Look at me and Larry, after everything that has happened between us we are finally connecting again. He isn't traveling anymore and we are happy."

"And Frederick and I have too reached an impasse in our relationship. He is going to stop fucking people I know and buy me expensive presents, hence my pretty new car that's being delivered next week."

"Julia be serious," Ellie hissed as Mary ignored Julia's comments.

"Mark won't see me. He told me that he won't come home until I talk to Brooke and bring her back."

"So go to the beach house, talk to her, tell her the truth. Tell her you know what she's feeling, that you understand, that you know what it's like."

"Ellie!" Mary said in an astonished voice. "I can't do that. I'm not that brave."

"Yes you can! Have you thought about that? By maybe being honest with Brooke she may understand why you kept silent about Nathan and that other woman."

"She'll hate me. No that is out o the question, Brooke can never know."

It was Julia's turn to optimistic. She understood her friend's dilemma better than anyone. She had after known about Nathan's deceit. "Mary the truth always has a way of coming out, just like history has a way of repeating itself. I think if you told Brooke the truth she may come around and come home."

"No, I can't. It's too painful, she'll hate me."

Ellie reached for Mary's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know in all the years since it happened we have never really talked about it."

"I know."

"You've kept it all inside, festering and now you're reliving it all through Brooke. Maybe it will do you some good to talk about it to someone. I was there Mary, I remember it all."

"So was I," Ellie said.

"It's kind of hard to forget" Mary said as vivid pictures of the past suddenly came to light. "We were so young, so full of dreams. I remember getting ready for that party and practically floating on air, thinking about seeing Dan after so many years."

"Yes, I remember you wearing that pink dress, I was in the yellow one and Julia you were wearing green. We walked down the stairs together. Eighteen years old, our coming out party. Our mothers spent months planning it. It was the night my parents announced my engagement to Fredrick, who brought Larry and Mark to the party."

"It was a magical night," Julia said as she closed her eyes and thought back to that night. She could still hear the band playing their song, she had been so innocent back then. So full of dreams. "Too bad it was the beginning of the whole mess. So ask yourself, don't you think it's time for Brooke to know the truth?'

The Beach House

"He can't do this! How can this be happening? Ge can't take my baby away!" Rachel screeched as Brooke, Peyton and her lawyer sat in the living room, watching her pace.

"I'll kill him, I'll destroy him with my bare hands."

"Rachel you can't do that I've already told you…it wouldn't be good for your case" Chase Adams said to his client who looked like she was about to start spitting bullets.

"I know and that's the only reason he is still breathing. I don't care about anything in this world, but my son. He means the world to me. How dare that son of a bitch say I'm unfit."

"He never said you were unfit, he said your situation was unfit. He thinks Tucker could benefit from having a more stable environment."

"STABLE! And I can't do that? What? He and that Kelly blonde slut can give him stability? They're not even married!"

"Rachel please sit down," Brooke pleaded, saying a silent prayer that Cooper'd had a brief moment of insanity and he would change his mind.

"Look Rachel, I'm going to be honest with you. We have a tough fight ahead of us. Cooper has established residency here near your parents. He has been hired as lead project director and architect at Scott Corp. He has purchased a house, is engaged to be married to a school teacher who doesn't have any type of scandal or a police record. She is a big asset for his case."

"He's engaged?" Rachel asked softly.

"I don't understand why Kelly…." Peyton asked.

"Shelly," Chase corrected.

"Shelly, sorry she sounds like a Kelly to me. Anyway why her character matters is what I don't understand."

Loosening his collar Chase too a deep breath before he answered. He had known Rachel for years and he was fully aware of her anger. "Because I'm sorry to say Rachel doesn't have the best record, she has a police record for disorderly conduct…"

"Hey that was completely legitimate, Peyton and I were drunk! We always have it out when we're drunk. She got arrested too. Brooke bailed us out. That was years ago! They can't use that."

"Yes they can. Not to mention your um activities with the opposite sex, the way you travel with your son. They are going to argue that you don't have any stability, that you are a bad role model. Cooper has hired one of the top legal firms to represent him Rachel."

"What are you saying Chase? Spit it out. Do you think we can't win?"

"NO! I think we have a good chance and honestly I don't think it's going to make it to a judge. Sometimes fathers use this a ploy to come to some sort of agreement with the mother."

"Like blackmail?" Brooke questioned. "Is that legal?"

"Like I said Miss Davis, it's a ploy," Chase answered, flashing Brooke a smile. He couldn't help but think how pretty Brooke looked. "Now what we need to show the judge is that Rachel is a good mother. You need support, you need to remember this is not the city. It's Tree Hill and southern judges are notorious for family unity. You may want to move home until this gets resolve. And no confrontations. If you see Cooper you say nothing, you do nothing and you don't sleep with him. I don't need any incidents like the one last summer at the club."

"Oh God, this is a nightmare. Please let me wake up," Rachel said as she collapsed on the chair.

Brooke gave her a sympathetic look. She was about to offer some words of encouragement when the door flew open and Julia Gattina came storming in. "MY BABY!" she screeched as she ran up to a mortified Rachel who stood still as stone and took her in her arms. "I just heard. I swear I could ring that little bitch's neck myself. You know she put Cooper up to this, he isn't that smart."

"Mom I can't breathe! Let me go Brooke, Peyton do something!" Rachel screamed to her two friends ,who sat perfectly stone faced as they watched both their mothers come strolling in.

"Peyton I'm glad to see you're alive," Ellie said, giving her daughter a smile.

"Hello Brooke," Mary Davis managed say as she squeezed Ellie's hand for a bit of bravery. "We need to talk!"


	23. author's note

Author's Note

I know that the last update for A Woman's Worth was posted in November and for that I am very sorry. Family life got crazy not to mention I had the flu from hell as well as the worst case of writer's block. I appreciate all your good wishes and your email's it nice to know that you love my story as much as I do. With that said tonight I was preparing to post my new chapter for the story, all about Rachel, when I went to give it to my beta I could not find it. I also lost all of my work files as well as the chapter so I'm writing this author's note after having a mini break down in which my wonderful beta Christina has calmed me down from. I'm okay, yes I lost my favorite chapter (it was amazing I loved writing it and it was dirty) but I have my notes and I can write it again. I don't know why I've been cursed lately with my board being hacked and now this but stuff happens.

I hope you guys can just give me a little bit more time and I promise I will have the chapter up by next Monday at the latest. Now on another note I know the board has been hacked and you have a questions so here is the deal, the admins of the board have decided that there are way too many boards out there so we are now on Live Journal under TV haven and I have gotten technical as well I have a live journal page under Fashionjunkie 2. Right after Christmas I went to hear an author discuss how she writes her books and she said she keeps journals that everyone who writes should keep one. Now I know you guys all know I have a job as well as two active girls, so I don't have time to write in a journal so I do it in live journal. If you guys want to know what I'm doing with A woman's worth everyday and post your ideas then check it out and check out tv haven my new baby. A big hug to all of you, I know a lot of you thought that I had given up this story and I so haven't I'm going to finish it if it kills me. A lot of love to Christina, Hana, and Mary who are my touchstone, each of them are unique, and without them I don't know how I would survie my crazy life. And to Cathy who thank god remembers everything I want to do with my chapters, with my stories, and who without I may not have survied the last few months.

So give me a few days and it will be up. Thank you Kaos aka Jess

PS: if you want any live journal info about tvhaven or mine just email me or pm me.


	24. 2nd Author's Note

Authors Note

Authors Note

Guys, you can all thank Cathy aka Catc20 for hassling me for the last three months for an update of A woman's worth. Lately my life has gotten crazier than usual not to mention my little trip to Texas in which Cathy spent every waking moment bugging to update even during the Sex and the City movie in which I had to restrain myself from killing her, because hello it's Carrie and Big and the Texan wouldn't stop bitching. Okay so the deal is this I do have some time to write I was working on something that was not fan fiction it was just regular fiction but I can do both. I won't be able to update as fast as I use to be able to do due to the fact _I have life and job. But I can promise six chapters before the new season because if I don't produce them Cathy will be picking out a tattoo to go on my lower when she heads her little butt to New York City and god only knows what she is going to pick out. And we all know how she and I are about bets. So what I need from you is a little bit more patience, any suggestions on where to take Rachel because it's what I'm stuck on, and I NEED A BETA!! That's the number one thing. I like to have five just in case I can't find one. SO as I post this I'm hoping that you guys don't hate me, don't want to light me on fire, and are willing to hang a little bit longer. The story of Brooke and Lucas is far from over I will tell you that I have been toying with not finishing it but something wont let me and a voice on the phone who will not stop bitching (Cathy). But A woman's worth is my baby and it needs to be finish so help me, get me motivated, review, and if you beta email me asap. I love you all for all the support especially the ones who bugged Cathy to death to get me to write. I love guys even more because I know it pissed her off and I do love it when she gets pissy. SO help me figure out what to do with Rachel and beta that's all for now. I will start back this evening seeing if I can somehow mesh three shitty chapters into a great. This is also for Mary who never ever bugs me about updating, she is another reason I'm going to finish. Thank you all Jess._


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: Yes I know pigs are flying, it has been 15 months and for that I'm sorry. For all the fans that emailed me, who encourage, who told me I suck for not updating this is for you. I have six chapters done but somehow it took this one to make them all mesh together. I have to say this wouldn't have been possible without catc20 aka Cathy who bitch, pushed, threaten. Her patience and her um bitchiness defiantly got me going. I hope to have the next one up soon, she gave me an idea and I want to run with it. The next chapter is finish but it is missing something I think I got it thanks to her. This is also for my friends Mary and Sara. Mary I know I'm not around but I'm still here just super busy. And Sara I love you bitch. So here it is. I know its not a huge chapter and it may not answer all your questions but trust me this is the most important chapter in the story, this is what ties it all together, as you keep reading you will understand why. So Merry early Christmas, and I hope you review, and I hope the end throws you like it threw me. It came out of nowhere. Jess._

_PS: My beta is busy at law school so sorry for the mistakes. If anyone wants to beta email me please._

_Chapter 23_

_The Ringmaster_

_Sitting at her desk in her private office, Mae couldn't help but feel a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach. Dress in a simple pale blue suit, with her pearls around her neck, and beige pumps at her feet, she was the picture of elegance and class. As she glanced at the Waterford clock that was on her desk, she felt another flutter inside her. It was almost time, she thought to herself as she scan the room making sure that everything was in order and in its proper place, just the way she liked it. _

_The room was and always would be her haven, a place where she could sit back and reflect about her life. It was filled with bits and pieces of her life, "wreckage" her late husband had called it, but she hadn't care. The dollhouse that had belong to her mother stood in a corner, the silver tea set that had been in her paternal grandfather was set on top of an antique table that had been a gift from her daughter in law years earlier. Everything and anything that was in the room had a story. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, engulfing the sweet smell of lilacs, her favorite flowers and letting her mind wander. It was amazing how many things had taken place in the last forty eight hours in the room. First it had been Mary, sweet Mary who was like a daughter to her, who had come to her pouring her heart out, about her marriage, and the rejection of her daughter._

"_Mary you have to calm down, Brooke will come around. She's home, under your roof that has to count for something, she just needs time."_

"_Time! Everyone keeps telling me the same thing, be patient, give her time. But I can't anymore, this is horrific my child wants nothing to do with me. My husband wont talk to me. " The pleading in the poor woman's voice was almost too much for Mae to bear, she knew better than anyone what is was like to be so desperate._

"_He needs time too." Mae answer softly as she took her hand." This whole mess has left us all a bit out of sorts. I told you before the best way to handle Brooke is to let her be, she will come around. And so will Mark. He loves you, you have years of history in your favor…"_

"_He said he was going to divorce me."_

"_Nonsense, he wont do it. He has his political career to think about and you my dear are an asset. A republican running on a family platform cannot afford divorce. He just like Brooke, is simply acting out, but he will come around. Remember you do have the upper hand, you did after all forgive him for his um little indiscretion."_

"_I…I…he my god I can't even say it, I'm so afraid. Why am I always afraid of this?"_

"_Mary, tell me don't be afraid you know I never judge. You're the daughter I never had. I raised you, tell me what it is that is troubling you, I'll fix it you know I will." Mae said in a reassuring, comforting voice._

"_I told Mark that I was going to tell Brooke the truth."_

"_Is that wise?"_

"_I don't know, I just don't want anymore secrets. Look at what happen because I kept one, my daughter hates me. I tried to tell her the other day when she was back but the words just wouldn't come out. Mark knows and I think he is the reason I haven't told her yet he has threaten to divorce me if I tell her, so I haven't"_

_Mae let out a long sigh. "Good, thank god for small favors, thank god you didn't say anything." _

"_But Mae…"_

"_Listen to me, years ago when you told me about Mark and his um moment of weakness I told you to be strong that every marriage has its challenges but it would work out, and I was right. Now you are sitting here with me telling me that you want to tell your daughter something that may very well destroy her."_

"_Mae I don't know if I can keep this from her much longer…"_

"_You have to! I know you want to be honest and that's wonderful, but this particular secret ramifications can be huge. Brooke has been through enough, she has suffered enough. This is the last thing she needs. Now what you need to do is concentrate you your marriage. If you want to get your daughter back you need your husband to help you. By having Mark in your court you have a greater chance getting her back."_

"_But he hates me. He wont take my calls, if we do talk its through his assistant. Ellie told me to just let him be, Julia thinks I should file before he does and I don't know what to do. I feel like my family has slip through my fingers and I can't catch them. It hurts so much to know that he hates me. And Brooke_, _we've barely said two words these last few weeks."_

"_Brooke is hurt, you should know that better than anyone. Once upon a time you were in here shoes and the pain did go away. As for Mark well, you know he has never been my cup of tea but I do know that he doesn't hate you. He just hates the situation and your part in it. He lost control, he said things he shouldn't have said. Now don't listen to anyone but me, I know what's best. What you are going to do is pack your things, and go to your husband. Join him on the campaign trail, be the perfect political wife."_

"_But Mae I just told you…"_

"_Don't but Mae me, I'm older, I'm wiser and I think we can both agree I can handle any man after being married to Royal all those years. Now a wife's place is with her husband, especially when he is running for governor. You go home, you pack your bags, and you go to him. Take my plane. And no matter what he says, what he throws at you, you stand your ground. Bring up the past if you have to, the ramifications to his career and your daughter, seduce him but what ever you do, do not come back her with your tail between your legs. And as for Brooke she has me, I'll take care of her you know I will. She can stay here if she wants too."_

It had taken a bit more prodding to get Mary Davis to see Mae's point and to do what she suggested but in the end she had. The day before she had left to meet her husband leaving without giving him any warning. Mae knew Mark would be furious but Mary would take full advantage of the situation. Mark Davis was anything but stupid, having Mary close to him would allow him to control her, to show her off to the public and to keep his secret safe. It was what was best for her plan, Mary would just be a complication in Tree Hill, one she didn't need. She allowed herself to feel bad for using the woman, but she had no choice, Lucas was a Scott, and not easy to handle. He had certainly proven it the night before. She needed the path clear if Brooke and Lucas were going to get together. The interferences of Mary and her husband, or the revelation of the truth were a complication she did not need. Smiling she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when she thought of her grandson. He was just like her, there was no doubt about it. Yes he had many of the characteristics of a Scott but in the end he was strong like her. The night before when she told him that Brooke would be taking over his mother's foundation he has certainly let her have it.

"You _can't do this! Do you have any idea what people are going to say. She has been in town for the last three weeks and no one has seen her. People are saying she is lock in her house on pills. Rumors that she suffered a nervous breakdown are all over the place. Having her heading the foundation is asking for trouble. She has no experience and furthermore I make the decisions now not you, and I say no! She doesn't have a place in my company." If looks could kill Mae Scott knew she would be six feet under. After sharing a pleasant meal, she had told him that she had offered Brooke the position of president for the Karen Scott Foundation, his reaction had not surprised her._

"_She's wrong, all wrong, how you can't see it is beyond me."_

"_Actually darling you're wrong and she is perfect. She has the breeding, the class, and the intelligence that is required to head up the foundation. God knows we need some new blood…and as for people talking who cares. I've been going over all the paperwork for the foundation with her and she is fantastic. She has been volunteering for years, and she has this warmth that just make people feel good. She looks amazing and if you don't believe me maybe you should go see her yourself, I guarantee you wont recognize her. She is rather fetching. You are going to have to work with her so you better figure out a way to get along dear."_

_Lucas thought he was in the middle of his worst nightmare. He couldn't believe his grandmother had offered Brooke Davis a job, and she expected him to work with her._

"_Have you gone completely mental? I'm not going to see her, that's the last thing I'm going to do. This family has been in the mouths of the whole town for months and now just as it's all dying down you want Brooke Davis to run my mother's foundation. There has to be someone else, someone who is actually qualified. I'll start looking myself. I'll run the damn thing if I have too." _

"_I don't want anyone else I want her, it's the least this family could do after what your brother did to her. You seem to forget Nathan's part in our family shame. How that poor child survived it all is beyond me."_

"_Is that it? Giving her a job out of pity? What else do you plan to do? Give her my company, my blood.? Look I don't care what you say I wont allow this. My mother started this foundation, and having Brooke Davis running it is a mockery to her memory and I wont allow it."_

"_You will because I'm telling you Lucas. For years you did what you wanted without any regard for me, for the Scott name, for your brother, not to mention your parents memory. You've treat me like a pariah since you've been back not to mention blaming me for your brother's death. But I've let it go because I knew you were in pain, but enough is enough."_

"_If you hadn't push him he would still be alive. If she hadn't…"Lucas started to say but stop himself as his grandmother narrowed his eyes at him._

"_If she hadn't what? " Mae said, daring him to finish his statement, which he didn't._

"_She didn't know! I didn't know. Nathan took advantage he wanted it all, he couldn't just settle for one but that's water under the bridge. Brooke has let it go and accepted my proposal."_

"_Trust me after I talk to her she is so going to unaccepted it." Lucas grumble._

"_You will do no such thing. You don't see the bigger picture, the Scott family and the Davis family has done business together for a long time. Brooke is one of our major stockholders, we need to show the board that despite your brothers lapse of judgment the families are still very much united. This is business and if you want to play in the game my boy, you need to get with the program."_

" _Well of course I do! It's the Scott family way, manipulation. That's why Nathan did what he did. And as a result Drew is going to grow up without his parents. Because you couldn't accept Haley, the woman he loved. You couldn't accept the life he chose."_

"_He made an unrealistic choice. He hurt everyone involve including his son. When are you going to see the bigger picture? When are you going to stop blaming me and Brooke? When are you going to realize your brother wanted to have it all and when he realize there was no way he made his choice. I didn't put his car keys in his hand. I didn't push his car into the other car, he made his choice."_

_Lucas said nothing, and Mae was happy because there were so many things she needed to get off her chest._

"_She was entirely unsuitable for him. She was nothing, she came from nothing. He could have it all, so could you. I don't understand why both my grandsons seem to fall for women who are beneath them. Look at you with that…." Mae stop herself and took a deep breath. " Brooke deserve better, she deserve respect. I raised both of you to be men, good men. Nathan is dead but you're not. And now I want you to do this for me. I'm not asking you for much. I need an office for her and I want you to work with her. She is the victim, and you should know how she feels it wasn't so long when you were in her shoes or have you forgotten Spain?"_

"_Grandmother I'm warning you don't you dare."_

"_Why? Because the truth hurts? Maybe we should talk about truths. This family or what's left of it needs to come together and be honest. But you know what we need to do more, is to face the consequences and make amends with the people we hurt. Don't you agree?"_

"_You're right so let's start with the little baby you pretend doesn't exist!" Lucas reply giving her a sly grin. " Let's start with Drew the baby who you refuse to acknowledge but are seeing secretly. You think I'm dumb that I cant smell your perfume on him. But god forbid you publicly accept him what would people think."_

"_Find I've been seen the baby and I don't care if you know. I love him, he is wonderful. He looks like Nathan and your father."_

"_I think he looks like his mother."_

"_Love is blind." Mae said before she change the subject." I know you think I'm hard, I'm like ice but I'm not. I love him, and I love you. I'm sorry for what happen to you and maybe I could have handle it better but it's too late to change it. And you know what else I'm tired of you acting like your whole life was horrible.. I raised you, I support you. I almost died when you left Lucas but I knew you needed to go, I wanted you to enjoy your life. And when you grandfather threaten to disown you I gave you my full support."_

"_But you kept tabs on me. You knew where I was, what I did, who I did it with. You always had to have the control. You let me fly just far enough but still control me."_

"_I was worried and I was right. But that's in the past. You have the company now, I don't get involve, I don't tell you how to run it. Actually I'm impress you've done a fine job so far. But the foundation is different, we need money for our charities. Brooke has work alongside me for years. She has the connections, and the pedigree to head it. You can bitch, you can be mad but the decision has been made. On Monday morning she starts work at Scott Corp which I believe is still my company. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

"_Fine but there is no way she is going to last." Lucas said seething. "Now let's talk about Drew I personally don't think he looks anything like a Scott, to me he looks like Haley…"_

"_He's a Scott!" Mae mumbled. "He looks like one, he is one and I forbid you to mention that gutter rat to me again."_

"_Sorry grandma but you have to face it Drew is a James just as much as he is a Scott, there are something's in this world you can't control."_

She had won, despite the bitching and the groaning she knew she had won. Lucas had no choice and the pieces were slowly coming together. She knew Lucas was mad, but he would come around. And as for Brooke she had no doubt that before long Lucas would be wrap around her finger.

"Mrs. Scott."

Mae look at the door where her maid stood.

"Yes Nancy."

"Mr. Jagielski is here to see you."

"Thank you Nancy please show him in."

Mae nervously rubbed her hands together, saying a silent prayer, making her way across the room as Jake enter the room.

"Jake." Mae said in an eager voice. "I hope you like earl grey."

"Mrs. Scott your message sounded urgent, what can I do for you."

"Sit down sweetheart, we have a lot of talking to do. I need your help. This is about Lucas and his future."


	26. Tequila Sunrise



****

Author's Note: Yes I know two updates within 24 fours I'm losing my mind. Anyway here it is to all who wanted some interaction its here. If you did not read the last chapter you must to understand this one (and you could leave a review) this is for Jay who was so patient and for Cathy who basically fixed it. I don't have a beta so please excuse the grammar mistakes. Enjoy and this is for mature audiences.

Tequila Dreams

She kneeled in front of him, motionless, waiting for his command. Lucas could barely contain himself as he stared at her naked body, her exquisite breast, her long brown hair, her perfect skin, her luscious red lips. After what seem like an eternity he finally spoke.

"Suck my cock." he said in a demanding voice as he push her open mouth toward his throbbing member.

Standing against the wall with his pants around his ankles, he close his eyes tight, and enjoyed the sensation of her wet, hot tongue, twirling around his dick. He was in heaven, he felt nothing but pleasure as he forcibly guided her movements.

"Faster!" he command her, which she oblige increasing her movements. She sucked harder, grabbing his balls which caused him to finally reach his breaking point as he closed his eyes and screamed her name.

"Brooke"

And he came as he jerk her head back, and then he was done he smiled and open up his eyes coming face to face with Skillz.

"Skillz what are you doing here?" Lucas wondered

"Um what are you doing is what I should be asking? And why were you moaning and screaming Brooke. I've been standing here for the last five minutes trying to wake you up. It's Sunday Dawg and I don't have to work but I did. I have those figures you needed. Dude are you alright? You look a little out of it? Brooke isn't here is she?"

Lucas said nothing, it took him less than a second to realize that he had been dreaming. He look around his office and realize he must have fallen asleep while working on the figures for the meeting he had the next day. Embarrassed he got up and walked into his private bathroom, that was just off his office. Skillz, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, followed him.

"Can I get some privacy?"

"Um No you can't Scott. What did I tell you? What did I repeat over an over on the way home from New York?"

"Shut up Skillz."

"No I'm not going to shut up! We have work so hard for you to throw it all away. Now tell me you are going to stop seeing her! Come on you know I'm doing this for your own good."

"I can't"

"Why not? You did the last time, let me refresh your memory. We went to a club, she look hot, you took her home. The next day you took her out and kissed. The you told me about it! I hit you. I told you the ramifications of being with her. Um let's go over those all over again."

"Oh no Skillz." Lucas groan as he walk out of the bathroom and went back to his desk. "Not this again. I can't not today."

"Oh yes, we are so doing this again. Listen bud you cannot tap the ass that your brother tap. It's the law. I don't care how good looking that ass is. Furthermore she is crazy, you should hear the shit they are talking about at the country club. She is a recluse. You so don't need that complication. What you need is just to get laid with some girl. Brooke Davis is no good stay away from her, those society girls are nothing but trouble."

"Well that's going to be a little hard." Lucas said reaching for the bottle of water on his desk.

"Why?"

"Because my grandmother appointed her head of my mother's foundation which I'm helping run and she has ask me to find her an office, here in this building on this floor.."

"OH SHIT!" Skillz stated as he walk over to the bar on the other side of the office and poured himself a drink. "Well this certainly complicates things, what are you going to do?"

At first Lucas said nothing, finally he spoke. "There's nothing we can do my grandmother wants her here and we are going to honor her wishes. Besides if Brooke is anything like the girls in this town she will get sick of the responsibility and leave. We wont have to lift a finger."

"Or..."Skillz began to say "We can make her life hell until she cracks."

Lucas let out a loud laugh. "Or we can do that but I'm warning you my grandmother is determine, she wants this to work, are you prepare to face Mae Scott wrath?"

Skillz said nothing, it was Lucas who answered his own question.

"I thought so."

"Dawg you are fucked with a capital F."

"That I am Skillz that I am."

An hour later Skillz left Lucas with a giant headache, and deep in thought. The dream was not the first one he had had about the brunette. Actually since he had come back from New York City he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. It happen at the oddest times, when he was eating, or out with a client her face would sometimes flash in front of him. Sometimes he would be working, like he was today. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate the figures, the words they didn't make any sense, it was all one big blur and all he could was think of her.

Throwing the folder back on his desk he stood up, and stared out the window at the rain that was hitting the glass, wondering why he was working on a Sunday afternoon in an empty office building instead of relaxing back at the beach house. Of course he knew the answer he was a Scott, the prodigal grandson who had been groom to take over an empire, the one who work seven days a week to make sure everything was running perfectly. That was him, Lucas Scott, President and CEO of Scott Corp.

The last three months he had defiantly shown the town, his grandmother, the board members, hell even himself what he was capable of doing. So far everything was working in his favor. The company was running smoothly, his hotels were right on schedule, everything was right in his world, well almost right. Then his grandmother had drop the bombshell of Brooke Davis working with him. He had almost lost it, the last thing he needed was a distraction. Skillz was right there was no way he could ever be with her, she had been Nathan's and there was no way to change the past.

Letting out a small sigh, he knew what was wrong, why he was dreaming of her, it nice and simple, he was horny. How long had it been since he had been with a woman? Months! Lately his life consisted of work, and Drew. The walls were starting to close in on him, he could feel it. He was getting restless. How long had he lived without answering to anyone? How long had it been since he had drop everything and had driven off to another place without thinking twice? How long had it been since he been inside a woman? Had felt the pleasure of sex? He knew the answer it had been too long! As much as he loved his nephew, and the power that he now had he miss his old self as well. There was a small part of him that wish he was still that irresponsible, carefree man that he had been before his brother's death had turn his world upside down.

He knew that that part of his life was over. He had responsibilities now, he had people he needed to answer too, another person who dependant on him. It would have been so easy for him to have pick up Drew and take off back to Europe, but he hadn't because no matter what reservations he may have he knew that it was important for Drew to know who he was, a Scott. No matter how far he went the legacy always pull him back

Dress in jeans, a button down, and sneakers he walk over to the leather couch and plop himself in front of the flat screen TV he had had install when he had redone the office. Grabbing the remote control he began to flip through the channels. A part of him knew he should go home and spend some time with his nephew but he felt like being selfish. The new nanny who had move into his home a month earlier was working out. British, older, with a respectable resume she was no Mary Poppins, and she scared the crap out of him but she had manage to get Drew on some sort of schedule, had put his house in order, which he was thankful for. A few hours alone was something he didn't have very often so what the hell he said to himself as he settle down for an afternoon of some football, maybe that's what he needed to get Brooke Davis out of his head.

Hours later Lucas made his way out of the building., the rain had finally stopped. He had called home to check on Drew and the nanny had told him he was fast asleep. Guilt once again crept up on him, and he vowed to himself that the next day he wouldn't go into the office till the afternoon, he would spend the whole morning with his nephew. Getting into his truck he thought about calling one of his friends to hang out but then decided not too, instead he drove around trying to clear his head, attempting to capture some of the carefree nature he was so desperately seeking. He thought about the many afternoons he had ran off back in Europe on his motorcycle without a care in the world. Those were the days, when he slept late, had sex with whoever he wanted, did whatever he wanted to do. He didn't answer to anyone it was just him. As he drove faster on the open road he thoughts once more were on Brooke Davis, he had not made any contact with her and she had made sure the vote a few months earlier had gone his way. He knew she was back in town but no one had seen her. Skillz had been right rumors were running rampant all over Tree Hill, there were speculations that her parents kept her heavily sedated in their house, that she had been in rehab. But he knew they weren't true. The woman he had seen a few months earlier in New York wasn't weak, she was a fighter. Vibrant, sexy, full of life. And she was someone he needed to keep at arms length, far away from him.

Thirty minutes later, he was two towns away from Tree Hill and in front of a bar that looked like it belong in a biker movie. It was the Watering hole a place he use to hang out with Jake when they were in high school. Lucas couldn't get over how it hadn't change. As he walked in he took note of the bar, the smoky room, the jukebox, the pool table it was like he was transported back in time. He sat at the bar and order himself a beer and took a look around. He knew what he needed, to get laid. It had been so long since he had sex with anyone, between work, and Drew sex was the last thing on his mind. Not that he didn't have offers, he had them but he turn them all down. His social life consisted of society events in which every debutant in Tree hill threw themselves at him. He knew that they all wanted, to tie him down, so he refuse all their advances. The bartender brought his beer over and Lucas thanked him. Taking a swig of the beer, Lucas almost choked at the scene in front of him. He blink hoping that it was all a hallucination but it wasn't. Sitting in a booth in the back of the bar was Brooke Davis drinking a beer alone. She look right at home, in fact she look like she own the world. He couldn't believe it, this was the last place that he ever expected her to be at. He watched her for a few more minutes wondering if her should go to her, if she had seen him or if he should leave her alone. He couldn't decide what to do. He had planned to have a few drinks, pick up a girl, get laid. Brooke Davis and her bag of drama was not part of the plan, he would have to deal with her at work the next day that was enough for him. He got up from the stool and started towards the door, then he stop. He couldn't leave her there, what if something happen to her? What if someone hurt her? Why was it his problem?. He turned himself around and walked towards her. She glanced up and their eyes met. She didn't look happy to see him. In fact she looked like she was going to scratch his eyes out.

"What the fuck are you doing here? She ask slurring her words. It was obvious to him that she was drunk.

"That's not a nice way to say hi, where are your manners?." Lucas answer as he slid in the booth.

.

"What are we drinking?" He asked her in a condescending voice which irritated her. She couldn't believe what was happening, and she was hoping she was dreaming. She had come to her favorite place to be alone away from her mother, the drama of her life, the loneliness she felt every day and night. The last thing she needed was Lucas Scott especially since what had happen the last time she had seen him.

"Lucas leave its what your good at..."

Lucas couldn't help it he started to laugh. She was obviously angry that he hadn't contacted her since New York and he was happy she was. . He knew he should leave but he couldn't especially when he saw her face a bright shade of red.. He looked at her face again her eyes were red, he could tell she had been crying. He knew something was wrong.

"Want to talk about?" he asked her with a sincere voice.

She looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "Like you care, you can't even stomach me, actually I'm wrong I can't stomach you."

"Oh your so scary, look just shut up and quit acting so tough. You've been crying and I'm trying to be nice and see if I can help you in some way."

"Yeah right, I find that somewhat hard to believe."

"Look seriously I'm really being sincere. Look let me buy you a drink. Call it a sign of good faith. A peace gesture. Come on have a drink with me. It'll be fun. What else is there to do on a Sunday night?"

She smiled at him and started to laugh after he said that. What the hell she thought to herself. She was already drunk and hell drinking alone was no fun.

"Okay Lucas Scott but how about I buy you a drink?"

Before he could answer Brooke call the bartender over. "Hey Rudy..."

The bartender walked over to them "Hey Brooke is this guy bothering you?"

"No! No worries his with me. Bring me two of my usual please."

"Are you sure." Rudy ask concern as he glanced at Lucas who was staring at the tattoos on his bald head.

"Yeah I'm sure, and he's cool"

"Alright." Rudy said giving Lucas an evil glare. "I'll be back in a sec."

Lucas couldn't help but just stared at her. The way that the bartender was acting and the way Brooke was talking to him it seem to him that she was a regular. Surprise, Surprise he told himself.

"So what are we having?" he ask her

Brooke smiled. "It's a surprise . Though I'm not sure you can handle it?"

She was mocking him. He couldn't believe it she was mocking him.

"Princess I can handle more than you know. I can out drink you anytime."

" Really! Well as long as you're sure."

"I'm very sure."

Brooke gave him a coy smile as she yell to the bartender. "Rudy make it a bottle. Don't forget the salt this time"

"Yeah, yeah Brooke I know. Thank god it's only you tonight. You and Peyton here upset and with PMS not pretty." Rudy answered as he walked away. "And don't even get me started on Rachel it cost the owner almost ten grand the last time she was here. You girls are wild.

Brooke started laughing again. Rusty was right Peyton and her had defiantly had some wild times at The Watering Hole. And wild wasn't even the word to describe the times she had had with Rachel. She looked up and saw Lucas with an amused expression on his face.

"So Brooke Davis at The Watering Hole. I have to say I'm shocked. What other things are you hiding?"

" A lady never tells her secrets. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same question since the rumor is that your parents have you under lock an key at your house."

"Really Luke I never knew you listen to gossip."

Lucas stomach did a quick flop when she said his name, what was it about this woman that made him feel like he was going to lose control?

"So what are you doing here? Somehow the CEO of Scott Corp should find better ways to occupied his time." She ask him in a flirty voice.

"I'm not your ordinary CEO." He answer her as their eyes lock together. "And maybe just maybe I like a little danger. Now its my turn to ask what your doing here? This isn't your sort of place."

Before she could answer him Rudy came back with a bottle of Jose Cuervo, a salt shaker, and a bowl fill with limes. "Here you go and I put it on your tab. I also added a hefty tip for myself."

"Thanks Rudy." Brooke said as pour the tequila into two shot glasses. Lucas watch fascinated as she lick her hand poured some salt, and then pounded the shot without a care in the world. He was once again mesmerized by her, danger bells began to ring in his head. He knew he should leave but he couldn't. He watch her as she took his hand and lick his wrist . His pulse quicken, his hand felt like it was on fire. He felt himself getting aroused and he quickly down the shot hoping that would calm whatever he was feeling. He knew something was going to happen that night, if he didn't leave. He didn't care, for the first time in months the restlessness he had been feeling had vanished, but it had been replace with something else, lust for a woman he couldn't and shouldn't have. No matter how many times he told himself that she was Nathan's it didn't register in his brain, it just made him want her more.


	27. And the walls come tumbling down

AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. I so was not going to post this till the 1st of the new year but what the hell. Thank you, Thank you to Morgan who is an amazing beta. Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you to Cathy who is the reason I'm writing this again. And yes you were right! So to all of you Happy Holidays, I'm planning to spend time with my family, hang out with an old friend, and finish the next two chapters. Someone emailed me asking me two questions, I was only going to answer one of them but I'm slightly tipsy, so I'm going to answer them both. She ask me what do I do to write the answer to that is, the ideas just pop into my head, I scribble them on whatever I have in front of me. I imagine the scene putting things together, I talk it over with my writer friend Cathy, then I let it out. Oh and I have an I pod fill with songs, lately Keith Urban, and Brad Paisley as well as Secondhand Serenade, I usually listen to that. This chapter was written in one day, actually two hours, and the whole time I listen to Brad Paisley. The other question was do I get offended if I get critical and annoying reviews, the answer to that is no. In life not everything is great, life throws you punches, reviews are the same way. I love hearing how much you love the chapter but I also appreciate the ones that make me realize that the chapter would be just that much better if I had it beta. So that's it. Long AN enjoy. This is for all you Brucas fans who need a little bit of Brucas.

And the walls come tumbling down

He had reached his limit. He could tell; another shot of Tequila and he was a goner. He pushed the shot glass away and stared at Brooke, holding a pool stick in one hand and walking around the pool table trying to figure out her next shot. She was drunk there was no doubt in Lucas's mind that he was having too much fun to put and end to the night. It was the first time since he had come home that he felt relaxed. All the burdens that had weighed so heavily upon his shoulders seemed to just float away when she was around. He was laughing, something he rarely did these days. For the last hour the two of them downed shot after shot of Tequila, played two games of pool, and had shared a bucket of cheese fries and a plate of buffalo wings.

It was great. He enjoyed her company. She was smart, sassy, and passionate. When he had told her about his trips to Russia and Japan, she had come alive, asking him a million questions, hanging on every detail he said. She was definitely one-of-a-kind and he was glad for her company. Grinning, he watched her closely as she made her way around the pool table, deep in thought, expertly holding the pool stick in her hand. She looked at ease, oblivious to the many eyes on her. It was sexy, almost seductive, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a forbidden place in his brain. He thought about being with her. Kissing her had been amazing and he knew deep down inside that being with her would be just as good. He thought about his hands on her body, feeling her lips kissing his chest, being inside her and he let out a small moan. He put his hand up to his mouth and shook his head, what he was thinking was dangerous and he knew he needed to put a stop to it. The evening needed to end before something happened that they would both regret. He stood up quickly and made his way towards her.

"Okay Brooke, that's enough. It's time to go. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Ohhhhh Lucas come on...one more. Luke please, please." Brooke pleaded as Lucas took the pool stick from her and led her back to the table.

"No way Brooke no more pool. You win, you beat me. I take it back. Girls can beat guys in pool. That's the end it's time to go."

"I can't believe you are giving up, after all the shit you talk. I mean yes I'm good, yes I beat you twice already but seriously not finishing the game is a chicken shit move."

"Look I don't want to play anymore, you scare the pants off me. You're better than me and no matter how many games we play I know you are going to beat me." He answered her in an unconvincing voice.

"Thank you Luke." Brooke replied as he grabbed her purse and took her car keys.

"Are you thanking me for forfeiting?" He asked her as he took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Rudy who had come back to the table to clear the bottles and shot glasses.

"No I'm thanking you for tonight, for the pool game, for it all. I needed this and I actually enjoyed your company."

Before Lucas could answer Rudy spoke to him. "You okay to drive? Need me to call one of the girls to pick you up Brooke?"

Brooke let out a giggle before she answered him. "Nope I'm good Rudy, you're such a cutie for worrying. And don't worry. I wont drive home. Luke can take me, right Luke?"

"Yeah I'll take her home. Is it okay if we leave her car here? I can have someone come get it in the morning."

"Yeah it's fine. Are you straight to drive? I don't want you driving if you're drunk. If something happens to her, Rachel and Peyton will kill me. Those two girls are crazy and I don't want to be at the end of their wrath."

"Don't worry about them; nothing's going to happen. I'll take her straight home. I'm good to drive." Luke answered him in an a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm buzzed, but it's cool I've been a lot worse and driven. I'll take her home."

"Yes you will." Brooke said as she took the half-filled bottle of tequila from Rudy's tray and walked towards the door, with Lucas running behind her with her purse and jacket in his arms. "Brooke, wait." He yelled.

"Which one's your car?" She asked him as she attempted to open the passenger's side of a station wagon .

"Not that one, this one, come on." He said as he opened up the passenger side of his truck. "Get in. I can't believe you actually think I would drive a station wagon."

"Oh please," was all she said to him as she settle down next to him.

The twosome made their way down the dark road towards Tree Hill in silence. Lucas could barely think as she inched her way towards him. He could smell her perfume, and something inside him stirred when she took his hand off the steering wheel and held it.

"Luke…" she began to say.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Lucas held his breath, his heart was beating fast as he gazed into her eyes. "What?" he finally manage to say.

"Please don't take me home. I can't… I can't handle it. The house… there's no one there. My mom left and the servants are off on vacation. I'm all by myself and it's just filled with so many memories."

"Look I have to…"

"No you don't!" she exclaimed. "You told me you were having a good time. We have tequila so why does it have to end?"

Lucas said nothing as he noticed how sad she had gotten. "Alright I won't take you home. But I want you to tell me why you were crying earlier. And don't tell me you weren't because your eyes were red. I'm not stupid Brooke; I know when someone is crying."

Brooke was silent, her hands were shaking, tears began to fall down her face. She look at Luke who was watching her so intently and whisper.

"I did something that upset me."

"What?"

". I finally got the courage to take all of the things that Nathan gave me everything that reminded me of him, I boxed them up and it hurt a lot more than I expected. I started thinking and crying and ...It was just so hard. I thought…it has been so many months that somehow it would be easier but it wasn't."

She stopped herself and looked out the window at the darkness that surrounded them. Luke was quiet as well; he understood how difficult it must have been for her to do what she had done. He silently cursed his brother for putting her through the hell of the last couple of months. It would have been so much easier for her to know the truth from him, and for the first time he realized that maybe it hadn't been her fault. That maybe he shouldn't blame her, that his grandmother was right she was just a victim just like him and Drew.

He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "I know that it was hard, but trust me; it will get easier. It doesn't happen overnight but it does happen."

"I don't think so." she said softly. "I should have never come back. Everything reminds me of him. Maybe I should just go back to New York."

"No you shouldn't because then you would be letting him win. Listen, you have to face this in order to get on with your life. Trust me, I've been there and the hurt does lessen as time goes by."

"I was fine for a while you know. I thought that I had gotten rid of him but I guess I was wrong. It's so weird. He was such a huge part of my life. I was looking through all my scrapbooks and everything that I have ever done was with him. It's so pathetic."

"Why? Why is it pathetic? He was a big part of your life. You two have known each other since birth, and you were friends forever."

"Yeah we were." she said smiling. "I remember him chasing me around with worms."

"I remember that." Lucas said laughing. "You were wearing this white, puffy dress. Your mother was so mad. My grandmother was furious, we were supposed to take pictures and you two looked like you had rolled around in the mud like hogs."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember lots of things. I remember all your dumb birthday parties my grandmother dragged me too and Nathan always sat next to you. I remember when you broke your leg, Nathan made me drive him to the book store to get you books."

"I think the mistake was that we stopped being friends."

"Did you really?"

"Of course we did. Look at the mess I'm in now because of it. We started going out. People used to call us the golden couple. The head cheerleader, the captain of the basketball team, we had it all. And it was all one big fat lie."

"Look Brooke I'm not defending him or taking away his guilt but back then he did feel something for you. I remember being home from college and I went to one of his games. I saw the two of you together. Things happen; people change."

"Men cheat." She said dryly.

"Yes they do. We make mistakes. But you may not believe this now I hope you do someday. I think one of the reasons Nathan didn't tell you was because he loved you."

"Oh Lucas that's ridiculous. Love! Your brother loved no one, he was selfish and hurtful…"

Lucas stopped her. "Yes he was all those things and more, but when I ask him why he wasn't honest with you he said it was because he didn't want to hurt you. You don't worry about the other person unless you care and love them. There's just many different ways to love a person."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Brooke said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Okay," Luke replied as he start the truck. "We better go. It's late."

"Home?" Brooke ask sadly as she faced the prospect of going home to an empty house.

"Well I don't think home is what you need! How about I take you to my favorite place in the whole wide world?"

"Really?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Really!" Lucas exclaimed. "Keep me company. Some girl beat the pants off me in pool and my ego was slightly damaged. What do you say? Say yes, I don't think I can handle another rejection."

Brooke nodded and smiled. She was amazed. She couldn't believe how funny and thoughtful Lucas was being. She felt like she was dreaming. The sadness that had filled her earlier had practically floated out of her. She settled back for the ride in silence, a smile still on her face, not paying any attention to the fact that the two were still holding hands.

Twenty minutes later, they were back in Tree Hill, driving past the mansions and the country clubs towards the working class side by the river. Lucas pulled his truck directly onto the asphalt. Brooke rubbed her eyes to get a better view but all she could see what a mangy old hoop.

"This is your favorite place in the whole wide world?" She asked him in a bewildered voice as she got out of the car.

"Yep!" Lucas answer her as he took out a basketball out of the back of his truck. "When I started school in Tree Hill my mother refused to put me in a private school. She was determined that I would grow up as normal as possible. So she sent me to public school, but everyone treated me like a pariah because my last name was Scott. I went to school with the same kids whose parents worked for my grandparents and my dad. So it wasn't exactly great to be in public school, but then I met Jake. He had missed the first two weeks of school because he had the chicken pox, and we sat together at lunch. We became best friends, and on the weekend I would go to his house and we would ride our bikes over here and play basketball."

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know." Lucas answered her. "We became friends, we were brothers still are. Then when my parents died and my grandmother put me at the Academy, she made sure that Jake got in too. She got him a scholarship because she knew I needed him. But no matter what happens, or how many years go by the River court is the one place I always come back to. It puts things into perspective."

"Do you still play basketball with him?" She asked him, watching him shoot the ball into the hoop.

"Of course he claims he can whoop my ass, but lately I've been whopping his ass. I can't take the credit though I think your friend help me out in that department."

"Yeah, Peyton is certainly dragging her feet this time. But they'll get back together. They always do. Peyton has had a crush on him since she saw him fixing your car back when we were little. She loves him."

"What's her deal? If she loves him so much, why is she putting him through hell."

"Because she loves him and it scares the shit out of her. Her parents are screwed up, and my situation didn't help matters. Jake knows all this and he is being patient. I know her and she is just as miserable. Its only a matter of time before she lets him back in."

"Want to take a shot?" Lucas ask her as he handed her the ball his eyes twinkling.

"Sure why not." She replied as she took a shot, the ball going into the hoop. "What do you say we make a little wager?"

"Jesus do you have a gambling addiction or something?" He asked her laughing.

"I just want to make it interesting. Shall we play for cash or shots?"

"You're already drunk?" Lucas said as he took the ball from her." I don't think you can handle anymore alcohol."

"Oh please I'm not even buzzed yet. Let's play a drinking game. First shot is on you."

Up to the challenge, he grabbed the ball. Basketball was his forte and Brooke was surprised as to just how good he was. She remembered that he, like Nathan, had been on the basketball team but she had never seen him play. He, like her, was surprised he had beaten her but it wasn't the shut out he had been expecting. She wasn't a bad throw and the game last well into the night, through the end of the bottle of tequila.

Letting out a small yawn he stared at her. Her dark hair was wind blown and her low rise pants revealed the small of her back and the flatness of her belly. He loved the way the red cropped top rode up as she went for the jump shots in her bare perfectly pedicured feet.

"Do something with me," he pleaded.

"What?" she asked skeptically while she too let out a small yawn.

Lucas lay flat on the pavement and extended his hand to her. "Come on."

"What?" she asked again.

"Come here."

"What? You mean, on the ground? Uh, no! I don't think so, Lucas."

"Why not?"

"It's dirty." She whined.

"So? Nothing that won't brush off, don't be such a girl. Besides, a little dust never killed anyone."

"I'm wearing my favorite jeans, and this shirt is Prada."

He smiled and extended his hand to her. She rolled her eyes but took his hand and laid down beside him on the court. It felt nice. The weather was perfect and the stars were beautiful. Brooke loved the silence and the peace of it all.

"So..."

"So..." she repeated.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"My what?" she chuckled.

"You know, the one thing you look at growing up and you love it and miss it the most. I'll tell you mine. There was this song. For the life of me I can't remember the name but it uh...the words were something like

Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere.

Brooke smiled. Who would have known? Lucas had a beautiful voice. She looked over at him and did her best to sing the next verse. She knew the lyrics well but the pretty country club debutante couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on

Lucas laughed out loud. Brooke Davis was just full of surprises. "So you know the song, huh?"

"Well."

"Too bad you can't say that about your singing," he teased.

"Okay, so I'm a little flat..."

"Flat? Try off-key, no pitch, tone deaf..."

"Hey!" They both laughed and sang the chorus together. Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Don't stop believing Hold on to that feeling Streetlight people

"Oh man, I loved that song!"

"That's your favorite childhood memory, huh? You a big Journey fan?"

"No but umm....my parents were. They used to sing it like all the time. They'd put the tape in the deck and sing to each other. Man, I would pretend it was corny and uncool but I...I liked it."

"'Don't Stop Believing' is the name."

"Yeah...that's it. Umm, thanks." Out of the blue, he was sharing a huge piece of himself, that was usually hard for him to do, but Brooke seemed to be able to do the impossible.

"Umm, my favorite memory was Nona Bad."

"What the hell is a Nona Bad?" Lucas said laughing.

"She was my dog."

"Nice name."

"Actually her name was Taffy, a cocker spaniel. My parents got her for me when I was really little. She was a little shit...always getting into things, chewing shoes and furniture. It was like every time I turned around, daddy was fussing at her saying 'No! No! Bad!". So that kind of became her name or at least her nickname. Nona Bad. She was a good dog and I loved her, but she died. It broke my heart. I never had another dog after that. She was so sweet. I always meant to get one but it just never happened..."

They shared another laugh, then it was quiet again, just the two of them and the stars.

"I like this," he said quietly. "I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?" She asked him as she laid on her side facing him.

"Quiet. Not bossy or sarcastic."

"Yeah and you're a regular Prince Charming yourself."

"Hey I know I can be a dick sometimes. I try not to be," he shrugged.

"Well in that case, I guess I can own up to a little of my bitchiness. Lucas, I owe you an apology."

"Me? An apology? Brooke Davis is saying she's sorry? Man, the oceans must be washing away and the mountains must be crumbling," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. That time I yelled at you about Nathan and about you not being there...I was out of line. I shouldn't have said those things and I want you to know I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I kind of deserved it. I mean, I wasn't there. I had my reasons and stuff and I don't think I have any real regrets but at the same time, I feel like I cheated myself out of my little brother. He's gone and he isn't coming back and that sucks. I feel like I never knew him. Can you believe that? It makes no sense Nathan is dead and I feel like I didn't even know who he was."

"I know," she whispered. "Trust me I know how you feel. I thought Nathan was this sweet guy who couldn't hurt a fly. We had our whole lives mapped out. We were going to get married and have tons of babies. I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. Don't feel bad I was his girlfriend for six years and I never knew the real Nathan. I got a rude awakening."

"It must be hard for you, too, Brooke. You miss him?"

"It is hard. And of course I miss him, but I'm still angry. Angry that my perfect little life has fallen off its path, angry that he's not here, angry about Haley..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...me too. I really loved Nathan. Even now in the darkest days when I hate him the most, that little part of me will always love him. But I have to go on and pick up the pieces. It's just so much to deal with. And now that baby..."

"What about Drew?"

"It would be so much easier if he wasn't around, if he wasn't a constant reminder…"

Lucas got off the ground. "Don't you dare tell me you want me to take him away." he said angrily.

"No, of course not Lucas. I would never ask you that. The baby he is as much a victim as I am. This isn't his fault, he is just a little baby who got a shitty deal."

"Oh…" Lucas said sitting back down. "I thought…"

"I understand." she said in a reassuring voice. "And I'll admit once upon a time I would have asked you to do it. But now, I think I need to see him. I know I have to face it and the baby is not going to go anywhere."

"Don't rush it. See him when you want. The doors of the beach house are always open to you. Besides it's your house."

Laughing, Brooke nodded. "You're right. I'm your landlord and you haven't paid me one cent of rent! What's the baby like? Does he look like her? Or does he look like Nathan?"

"Both and he's a good kid. I love him. I wish I had more time to spend with him. He lost his mom and dad and I have to be there for him. I'm all he has."

Brooke felt a knot in her throat. "Do you mind if we not talk about it anymore? Please. Don't get mad, but I just can't handle it."

"Okay," he nodded. "Fair enough. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have no idea. Let's see...what's your favorite color?" Lucas laughed.

"Cute. I haven't done this since middle school."

"Just answer the question..."

"Blue. You?"

"Red. It used to be pink but uh...red is kind of growing on me."

"My turn. Your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza? No pheasant or quail or prime rib?"

"Ha ha! Lucas you are just soooooooo funny."

"I try. Mine is pasta. Living in Italy and eating real Italian food will spoil you after a while. Okay. We did favorite color and food...what's next? Okay. Beer or tequila?"

"Tequila baby!"

"I'm a beer man myself but okay. DVD or VCR?"

"DVD! Hal-lo! Is this 1985 or 2008?" she grinned.

"Golf or tennis?"

"Golf", the said in unison. Brooke began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

"We're moving," she laughed.

"Come again?"

"We're spinning. Don't you feel it? You me, the basketball hoop, the whole River Court..."

Lucas just shook his head. "Somebody is drunk!"

"Am not!"

"I beg to differ, Princess. We've had enough fun for one night. Come on. Let me take you home."

"I can't," she said abruptly. "I mean it, Lucas. I can't go home."

"Why not?" Tears made their way to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall even though her emotion was more than evident. "Because I am drunk off my ass and when I go back home to that empty room like this...I think of him. I think of Nathan. And it's hard and it hurts. I can't handle it. Not now, not tonight, Lucas. Can you just take me back to your place?"

"How about I take you home and stay till you fall asleep?"

"Okay." she said closing her eyes. He helped her up and into the car, cracking the window open, heading to her house. The humming of the radio was the only background noise.

"Brooke, it's late," he said. "Do you want to get something to eat? Are you hungry?"

His question was answered with silence. Lucas looked over and she was out like a light. Not asleep because she was tired, but stone cold passed out from a night of boozing. Lucas sighed. He pulled up in front of her house and parked the car. He walked over to the passenger side, opened the door and lifted her out. He reach into his pocket and pulled out her keys, the ones he had confiscated earlier.

"Come on, Brooke. Can you stand up?"

"Lucas..." she moaned.

"I got you." She leaned forward and in one quick motion, began to heave and then before Lucas knew it she was covered in puke.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah...me too. Damn girl, you're lucky I don't have a weak stomach or we'd both be in trouble."

But she didn't respond, as she was out again. He open the door and carried her inside. He had no idea where he was going, but he made his way up the stairs. Not knowing which room was hers he decide to try his luck and open the first door he came upon. It was her bedroom, he knew it instantly. It was filled with stuff animals, a huge bed, and a bunch of boxes on the floor. He put her down and thought of what to do next.

Priority number one was getting her out of her smelly, sticky clothes. She was gone, with no hopes of waking up. He wanted to be a gentleman and not look but it was kind of hard to get her undressed with closed eyes. Fuck it, he finally thought. He had seen it all before anyway. He gently removed her clothing, went into the bathroom, wet a towel with warm water and began to bathe her. Drunk and smelly, she was still beautiful. He then lifted her up again, pulled back the covers and laid her on the bed. He had no idea what she wore to sleep, and he certainly didn't feel like opening the drawers, so he took off his button down shirt and slipped it on her.

As he buttoned the last button, she finally stirred and open her eyes. "Stay with me." she whispered. "Please Luke stay with me."

Lucas knew it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't care. He slipped his shoes off and slid in next to her. His arm wrapped around her small body, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It had been a long day, but it had been one he would never forget.


	28. Hot And Cold

.

AN: So the bad news is that I am sick. It's nothing major, I'm not preggo lmao my body is just in need of rest, lots of vitamins and medicine. I know i haven't updated and it's not because I haven't wanted too but because physically I have felt as if I have been hit by a truck. I have three chapters written and they would have been up but because of the mental anguish I'm going through because not one doctor (till today when they finally figure out what's wrong) could tell me what was wrong. This is not a cope out. I hate authors like me who don't update stories I love. I'm sorry that i haven't updated this it has been ready, I actually spend a whole day re writing this and I love it. Right now I'm re writing the next chapter to make it better. So with that said here is the chapter. The good news is that my doctors and I mean all six of them have told me in order for me to get well I need to rest, to take care of myself, and too do something relaxing which to me means writing. So keep your fingers crossed. i will get better. Not many of you know this but I have two little girls who need me so I have no choice, and my best friend is a kick ass nurse who is going to feed me deer meat to get the vitamins my body is lacking. So here is the next chapter. I hope you love it. I had so much fun writing it. A big thanks to Morgan who is my beta. If there are mistakes give her a break. We are all human. Also please review, I'm going to be spending three days out of the week or more on bed rest so you're reviews will make me feel better. Enjoy this chapter see if any of you can get the hints. and most of all know i wrote this with love, this is for Ellen who is going to kill me for not telling her im sick. its not that bad sometimes you just forget that your body needs alot of stuff, and then you get sick. but then you get better because you listen to your doctors and your best friend. And you write because it calms you and that's what you need. now read while I bawl my eyes out over Greys. And review. Thank you Cathy.

Hot and Cold

He had woken up with the sun, spending over an hour just staring at the woman who laid next to him sleeping with a small smile on her face. Her hand was gently placed on his chest which caused his heart to beat just a little quicker than it usually did. It had been hard to get up from her bed, she was just so beautiful, peaceful, but at the same time so dangerous. He had meant to grab his keys and just leave, without saying anything, without waking her. At least that's what his brain was telling him to do, but his feet were a different story. They wouldn't budge. He got as far as her door. He even put his hand on the handle, but he couldn't leave. Instead he walked around, trying not to trip over all the boxes that filled the room. His curiosity peaked. He remembered her telling him that she was packing up her life with Nathan. There were so many boxes. Some were open, others were sealed and the urge within him to look through them was great. He needed to know who they were, the Nathan and Brooke that everyone in town thought were so perfect. What had Nathan given her? What had he done to have this woman wrapped perfectly around his finger without her suspecting that there was another woman in his brother's life? She wasn't stupid so how had he conned her? Why had she been with him for so many years? And did the boxes hold the key or would he have to ask her the questions directly in order to get the answers?

Once more his brain urged him to leave, to run but he couldn't. He didn't want to. Last night had been a mistake, a good one but still a mistake. He could blame the alcohol but that would be a lie. Alcohol had been what had brought them together at first but not what had kept him with her all night long. It had been the little things, the talks, the playing pool, the jokes. He had opened up to her, something he rarely did with anyone. He had talked about his parents, about how they were. He had done that only once before with another woman. Someone he had trusted, loved, but the conversation hadn't been as easy with her as it had been with Brooke. It had been difficult, forced, practically dragged out of him. With Brooke it had been simple, almost natural, like any other conversation he had with other people. The words had just flowed out of him.

Once upon a time, Lucas Scott had been in love and just like Brooke he had been broken. And in the process, he had learned a hard lesson, a lesson that had filled him with pain, anger, disillusion. He had sealed himself from everyone and vowed never to let anyone in, until last night. Even though he had shown and told her a little bit of himself, it had been a huge step for him. And he suspect it was the same for her. He understood her, he understood the pain that someone causes when they break you, and the mistrust that fills you and never goes away. He didn't want that for her; he didn't want her to become hard, mistrusting...broken like he had. Trust was something so hard for him to have, just like happiness. He didn't think he deserved it. Even the brief moments he had filled him with guilt because he didn't think he was worthy of them. Maybe that was why he didn't leave, because he needed that question answered as well. How did Brooke Davis, of all people, cause him to open up and trust her? What power did this enigma of a woman have over the men that surrounded her? And him a broken soul who she manage to make him feel happiness and peacefulness? Who was she? And how did he get her out of him? He was losing control, she was causing him to, but he didn't care. Brooke Davis was special and there was something deep down inside him that was telling him he needed her in his life as much as she needed him. It was silly and he knew it. Shaking his head, he made his way back to the bed to take one last look at her. He had to go, he couldn't stay any longer. Things were complicated enough. Walking backwards, he stopped in front of her vanity table and sat down on a fur stool to gather his thoughts for a moment. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he look at all the things that filled the table, the countless bottles of creams, the boxes of make up, the bottles of perfume. He never could understand why women needed so many things, especially someone like Brooke. She was beautiful without it, did she even know that? He picked up her iPod and began looking through her play list, smiling. It was typical Brooke, girlie music that ranged from Leona Lewis, Pink, Britney Spears. Then there were songs that he knew were Peyton's influences. Then there was the last play list the one that cause him to break out into a bigger smile. Taylor Swift, who he had come to know well.

He would never admit it to anyone, but after he had download that one song Tim McGraw, he had been hooked. He lived with constant fear that someone would find out that he had download both her albums onto his iPod. He felt his cheeks burn as he thought of driving through town a few nights earlier, Taylor Swift's latest single, Love Story, had come on the radio and he had sang along, and Brooke face had filled his brain. It was pathetic. He stood up completely resolved to leave once and for all but something caught his eye. His brother. In the vanity mirror stood three pictures of Brooke and Nathan. The first one was of them at a basketball game, Nathan wearing his basketball uniform, Brooke wearing her cheerleading outfit. Brooke was sitting on his brother's lap a huge smile plastered on her face, Nathan had his hand on her shoulder and also had a big smile on his face. The second one was a professional one, the one that had been taken for their engagement announcement. Brooke wearing a pink sundress, with a matching headband. Nathan in a grey suit, they were holding hands. The last one was the one that disturb him the most. It was different than the first two. It was formal, his brother in a tux and she was wearing some sort of black, body hugging dress. They were smiling but it wasn't the same smile that they had had in the other pictures; it was more forced. He picked it up to examine it more closely. His arms were around her, but there was something in his demeanor that was off. To the naked eye the couple look perfect but there was something in Brooke's expression that he couldn't explain, something that just wasn't right.

"We had a fight that night."

Luke spun around and came face to face with a sleepily-faced Brooke wearing his button down and nothing else. She had a smile on her face. He wasn't sure what to do. He damned himself. He shouldn't be there in front of her. He was supposed to already have been half way home. Why hadn't he left?

Obviously to his thoughts Brooke continued to talk. Her voice was calm, smile was sweet and it was turning Lucas into mush.

"I had just come back from Paris with Peyton and I bought the dress there. It was different, something I normally wouldn't have worn. I wanted to wear something un-Brooke like. I wanted to be sexy. It was his birthday I planned a huge party for him at the club. Everyone was invited, and he was almost an hour late. I was so worried something had happen to him and I was so relieved when he walked through the door. I thought he would love the dress but I was wrong. He was angry, mean. Apparently it wasn't proper apparel for his future bride. What would people think? I was dressed like a whore?"

"He said that? He called you a whore?" Lucas ask in disbelief.

Brooke said nothing. She just made her way to her bathroom, emerging five minutes later, her face scrubbed, her teeth brushed, her hair combed, the button down still on her body. Lucas was still standing in the same place she had left him.

"Yes he did use that word. I was surprised at the time. It was very unlike Nathan. Now I understand why he said it. It was after all the night he learned he was going to be a father. Haley must of shocked him down to his very core. A baby, an unexpected flaw in his plan to have it all. The money, me, all in danger because of a tiny, innocent baby."

"What did you do?" Lucas asked her, mesmerized by her calmness and softened by her small acceptance of Drew.

"I did what I was taught to do and I was the perfect hostess. After all, appearances are important. Feelings of hurt are to be kept inside. No one is to know them," she said in a voice that mimicked his grandmother's. Those were her thoughts, her feelings. Just like Brooke, they had been branded him his head since birth.

"I was so hurt that night. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. There I was dressed in a dress that was not me that I had worn for him and he made me feel like a common street walker. But I was good at being perfect I walked around. I made sure everyone had a drink. I talked to all the important people. I took pictures. That one is particularly hurtful."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep it up if it is so hurtful? I don't get it."

She let out a small sigh. "I suppose it's self destruction, or maybe a reminder of what could have been. I'm not sure. Because once upon a time Lucas, I believed in fairy tales, in perfection. I believed I was going to have the world. So every picture, every function, every time I was in front of people, the perfect Brooke came out because that's what I thought. My life was perfect. Until now."

"And which Brooke was I with last night? Perfect fairy tale Brooke?"

"No! She's dead, buried and never coming back. You were with me, the real one. The one who is going to take your hand now, walk back to her bed and we are going to lay down. And let what we both want to happen happen."

"What do you mean?" Lucas said as she took his hand.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Brooke!"

"Look Lucas, we only live once in this lifetime and what's the point in pretending? Let's just be honest with each other, you want me and I want you. If you didn't, you wouldn't have taken my clothes off last night, you wouldn't have put your shirt on me, you wouldn't have spend the night with your arms around me."

Lucas said nothing. All the words in his brain were one giant jumble.

"I want to be with you Luke, and I suspect that you want to be with me. I'm not good at games. I don't want a relationship. I'm an adult. I understand the consequences. This is just sex, pure and simple. Nothing more nothing less."

She said nothing else. With his hand in hers, she took him back to her bed.

She was surprised by her brazenness. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Taking his hand, leading him back to her bed, and him following. She wore nothing but his shirt not even panties and that just made it all together more sinful. The repercussions would be enormous if someone found them, but she didn't care. There was no one around, they were alone. She knew he should leave but she didn't want him to. She wanted what was forbidden. She wanted Lucas Scott. The man who drove her crazy, the one who made her wonder what her life really was. The man who with one look cause a stirring inside her that made her want him to rip off the shirt she was wearing.

He laid down first and she followed, their faces practically touching, their fingers interlocking with each other's. No words were said as there was no need for them. They both knew what each other wanted. It was she who made the first move. She was the one who slowly began to kiss him, and he responded. It was hard not to, she was there like a package, ready to be opened. Her body ground against his. She heard him moan which caused her to get wetter.

"Lucas," she managed to say softly in between kisses. Their hands separated, and his immediately reached for her face, caressing which just frustrated her. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to rip off her shirt, to ravish her, to fuck her. Deciding that it would have to be her to make the first move, she stood up from the bed, and began to un-button the shirt.

Lucas licked his lips in anticipation. He wasn't sure what was going on or if he was dreaming, but he didn't care. Time stood still. Each button felt like an eternity. And then when she slipped it off with such ease, it hit him. She was naked. Brooke Davis was naked, in front of him, and he was hard as a rock. He felt dizzy, like he might faint. She climbed onto of him and kissed him. She felt his hard cock against her pussy. She was wet and ready, and the truth was that she had been ready for him since the day he had stuck her in the cold shower. She had been ready for him in New York; she was ready. Something deep inside her told her that Lucas was the man who needed to break the pesky hymen that his brother couldn't or actually wouldn't break.

The room began to spin for him again, his hands immediately reaching for her breast. They were wonderful. He knew it wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, but it felt like it. He licked her nipple, causing her to arch her back. She tasted delicious, just like he knew she would. He took each breast into his mouth and suckled them, slowly losing whatever self control he had left.

Lucas began to kiss her neck, her stomach, every accessible part of her body was met with his lips. Then he stopped himself, as much as he wanted to take her and make her his he needed to slow down. But it was going to be hard, the temptation of ramming his cock into her was too great. She was ravishing, her skin so luminous, so soft. He felt the need to kiss every part of her body, to feel it all. He wanted her every bit of her. He flipped her onto her back, kissing her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hands once again ran through her skin, feeling her smooth ass. He lifted her off of him as he slipped off his boxer shorts.

Brooke gasped as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. His dick was so close to the point of no return that it scared her. He spread her legs open and looked deep into her eyes. Then all of a sudden fear struck her, reality hit her hard as she heard him utter-

"Are you sure? Do you have protection?" He said, looking deep into her eyes and noticing something in them that had changed. She looked nervous, terrified actually.

Brooke began to tremble. Protection, was she sure? The moment was gone, the bubble had been burst. She hated him. At that moment, she despised him. Why had he said anything? Why had words been necessary? Shaking, she took a deep breath.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Luke, you need to leave and you need to leave now."

Somehow, she pushed him off of her and ran into the bathroom. She was mortified, what was she doing? What was she about to do? She was virgin. She had saved herself and less than three minutes ago she was spread eagle on her bed waiting for her dead fianc 's brother to fuck her. This wasn't her. This wasn't who she was or who she had become. She had changed, but at the same time there was still a bit of the old-fashioned Brooke inside of her and she hated herself for it.

Naked, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She looked different. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen from his kisses. She touched her breasts, slid her hand down her stomach and inserted her index finger inside herself. She was soaking wet. She had never been like this before. No one had ever touched her in such a fierce way that caused her velvety folds to drip in such a matter, not even her. How many nights had she spent in her bed, alone, fantasizing about a man, a faceless man taking in the same manner that Lucas was about to claim her. She was so wet, and he had done it to her. The ache inside her was unbearable. She needed him; she need him to touch her, to be with her. As pathetic as it sounded, as much as she hated to say it to herself she wanted to be a whore. His whore, she wanted him to do things to her she never dreamed anyone would do. The lady inside her was gone, in its place stood a woman, one who was ready, willing and able to take that next step. And then at that moment the fear inside her disappeared. It emerged out of her body as easily as it had come. For the first time in her life, she felt alive and she was damned if she wasn't going to enjoy a day a bed with a man like Lucas Scott.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door expecting to find him laying on her bed waiting for her, but she was in for a rude awaking not only was he not laying in her bed, he wasn't even in the room. Instead, Rachel and Peyton were both standing in front of her with bewilder expressions on their faces. She ran back into the bathroom and slipped into a terry cloth robe. She said nothing, and she was hoping they would leave. She had ruined it, once again she had ruined it all.

"I don't want to hear it." She said staring straight at Peyton who just smiled. It was a wicked smile, one she knew well and one she didn't need at the moment.

"Oh it's fine. Today you won't hear it because we have an even bigger problem to discuss than you naked, or the fact that we ran into a half-naked Lucas coming out of your house who told us that your car would be delivered later today. Despite all my questions, trust me we have a bigger situation to deal with, but I do want to know!"

"I said not a word."

"Don't worry, we wont say anything else Brookie," Rachel said as a small tear fell down her face. She looked pale. She had obviously been crying as her eyes were red and swollen.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is Tucker okay?"

Peyton smiled, "He's fine. Actually, he is fantastic and about to get an early Christmas present. Something he has been asking for the last two years. Please, please let me tell her!"

Rachel sat down on the bed sobbing, her head in between her legs.

"What the fuck is going on? You two are scaring me! Tell me this instance! What is the matter? Rachel you look terrible."

"Well of course she looks terrible. The dumb bitch got herself knocked up. She's been barfing all morning."

"Holy Shit!" Brooke said, holding onto her vanity table as the words registered in her head.

"Yep, she's going to be a mommy all over again. Tucker is going to have a little brother or sister or maybe both. Maybe it'll be twins! How lucky are you and I that we have to be subjected to another nine months of pregnant Rachel hell. And before you ask who the father is because when I asked her, I got hit in the head with her purse, its Cooper."

"What? They are getting divorce. He is getting married. Shit, she tried to run him over because of the whole custody thing, when, how, oh god!"

Rachel just cried harder, Peyton's laughter filling the room. Brooke just sat down next to her friend and held her, patting her back.

"Are you sure? Did you take a test?"

"Ten! I took ten and they all came out positive. And Peyton laughed every single time. We couldn't find you last night. The fucking bastard has super sperm. I'm going to kill him; I swear I am. He did this on purpose. I didn't even want to have sex."

"Oh please." Peyton said, rolling her eyes. "You can't even lie well. You wanted to have sex. You always want to have sex. It's you and Cooper. That's what you do."

Rachel cried harder and Brooke shot Peyton an evil look.

"Okay honey calm down. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened, and then we'll figure out how to fix it; I promise."

"Yes!" Peyton exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed. "Tell us all the details, then we can fix it and move on to naked Brooke and Lucas. And since he ran out of the house like a bat out of hell, and I don't see any visible blood stains on the bed, I can safely assume you are still intact, yes?"

"OH fuck off Peyton and shut up. I'm still a fucking virgin. Now shut your mouth. I forbid you to talk. Rachel, sweetheart you need to get it out and tell us what and when it happened."

"It was at my parents' beach house last month the day I got the custody papers that he had his lawyer draw up..........

-


End file.
